Tears from Heaven
by slashdlite
Summary: Matt Hardy embezzled a large sum of money from his employers, who ran the New York underworld and went into hiding. They wanted their money back and the only way to flush Matt out was through his brother. Slash -Jeff/Cena, Jeff/Randy, Jeff/Mark.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

_Matt and Jeff are brothers. Twenty-three year old Matt took a job out of town upon graduation. He had been away for the past one and a half years, calling home often but only came back to visit his dad and eighteen-year old brother a couple of times. When his family didn't hear from him for almost two months, they started to get worried. _

Warning : This story involves the criminal underworld, with plenty of bloodshed, death and violence. So, be forewarned!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Wait up, Jeff!"

Jeff turned to see Shannon, Maria and Bill walking briskly towards him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We're heading to town to catch a late night movie. Bill said we could stay over at his place tonight. Want to come?" Shannon asked.

"I don't think my dad would let me. He has to work late tonight and he wants me to stay home just in case Matt calls," Jeff replied with a sigh.

He wished he could hang out with his friends but he didn't want to miss out if Matt called. The last time he spoke to his brother was about two months ago. Matt had sounded nervous and reminded him to take care of dear old dad while he was away. He promised to send home more money and said he would call back within the next two days, but he never did. They were beginning to worry but didn't know how to get in touch with him. He left no forwarding address, no contact number and never told them who he was working for. Matt told them that he was a commodity merchandiser for a huge conglomerate that paid him very well and that he was stationed in New York. But how were they going to find him in a big city like New York?

"Do you think something has happened to him?" Maria asked innocently and Shannon hissed at her to shut up.

Jeff lowered his head and remained silent. That thought did cross his mind but he pushed it away. _'No, Matt is alright. He has to be!'_ Jeff kept telling himself.

"Don't listen to her, Jeff. Matt will call you soon. Who knows, he may be trying to reach you right now as we speak!" Shannon assured him.

Jeff allowed himself a small smile and said, "Thanks Shanny but Matt knows better than to call me at this time. He knows I'll be still in school."

"Listen, do you want me to come over and keep you company tonight? I can always catch the movie another time," Shannon offered. He didn't want to leave Jeff alone when he was feeling depressed.

"No, you guys go ahead. I'll be fine, but thanks anyways." Jeff moved forward to give his close friend a hug and then said, "I better get going. My dad's waiting for me at home. I'll see you all next week." They bade each other farewell and went their separate ways.

Jeff slung his bag over his back, collected his bike and rode home. His mind was on Matt and he didn't notice the black car following him at a distance. If he had been more aware of his surroundings, he would have realized that the car stood out like a sore thumb. It had no business travelling along the rocky, bumpy back roads leading to the woodsy area surrounding his home in Cameron, North Carolina. Their nearest neighbor stayed about two miles away. The place was isolated, with no mall and no gas station.

Jeff turned the corner and smiled at the sight of their humble abode. They had been living there like forever! It was built on family land which belonged to their forefathers who passed it down from generations to generations since 1919. Jeff loved every square inch of the 100 acres of beautiful pinewoods. He and Matt had spent their childhood exploring it. It was their sacred haven. He sighed. He missed his brother so much! _'Why hasn't he called?' _

The lights in the house were turned on. "Daddy hasn't left for work yet," Jeff muttered to himself.

He pushed the bike to lean on the side of the house before taking the steps quickly to open the door.

"Daddy?" he called out and his father's voice rang out from the kitchen, "I'm in the kitchen, son."

Jeff entered to find his father seated at the kitchen table, peering at a small book in his hands. He had put on his reading glasses but was still squinting.

"You need to replace your glasses, Daddy. You have them for like what, five years? You can't see clearly with them anymore."

Gilbert Hardy just shook his head and said, "I can still see with it. It ain't broken so why change it?" Thrift and save was their daddy's motto.

Jeff rolled his eyes before going to the sink to wash up. As he was drying his hands on the towel, his father called him over.

"Jeffrey, can you come and take a look at this? I'm not sure if my eyes are playing tricks on me."

Jeff filled a glass with water and walked obediently towards his father. As he drank from it, he bent to look over his father's shoulder to look at the book he was studying. His eyes widened suddenly and he choked on a mouthful of water. Water sprayed in every direction as he spluttered and gasped. His father got up from his seat.

"Now, look at what you've done! I need to change again!"

Jeff stood there stunned and speechless. Before his father could move away, he grabbed him, "Daddy, can I take a look at your savings book?"

"Huh?" was his father's response.

Jeff grew frantic with excitement, "Your savings book! Can I see it?"

With a look of bewilderment, Gil passed it over to Jeff who took it from him. Jeff opened it and stared at the numbers. He couldn't believe his eyes! Finally, he raised them to look at his father and spoke in a mere whisper, "Do you know how much is in here?"

"Well, I thought I had some savings of about twenty grand, half of which Matt had sent to me via telegraphic transfer. But there seems to be more in there."

Jeff nodded numbly. He looked at the numbers again, just to make sure. He swallowed hard, there had to be a mistake! He asked his father, "Daddy? How much do you think it says in here?"

Gil took off his glasses to wipe them clean before putting them on again. "Let me see," he took his savings book back from Jeff and studied it for a prolonged period before shaking his head in resignation. "Son, I think you're right. I need to change my glasses. There're too many zeroes in here."

Jeff opened his mouth to tell his dad that there was nothing wrong with his glasses or his eyes when someone pounded at the front door and interrupted him. He let out a sigh of frustration and headed out of the kitchen to get the door.

'_Who can it be?' _he wasn't expecting any of his friends to come over and his father's friends only came down on weekends. He felt uneasy all of a sudden. The poundings persisted but Jeff found himself reluctant to open the door. He backed away slowly as they grew in urgency.

His father came out from the kitchen and asked, "What is it, Jeffrey? Why aren't you answering the door?"

Jeff ran towards him, "Daddy, something's wrong! I can feel it! We need to call for help!"

He ran to the phone and picked it up but it was dead. They had cut the line.

"What are you yammering about?" Gil asked as Jeff dashed upstairs but not before telling him not to open the door.

"Open up in there! We're here about Matt Hardy!" a voice finally called out, followed by more pounding.

Gil immediately made his way towards the door. Something must have happened to his older son!

Jeff got down in time to yell to his father, "No, daddy! Don't open the door!" He was holding a shotgun in his hands.

Apparently, the men outside heard him and started to rattle the knob and pounded harder at the door. Jeff pulled his father away from it. They whipped their heads towards the kitchen at the sound of broken glass. Whoever they were, they were done with being nice and they were trying to break in from the back door!

Jeff released the safety catch on the shotgun and hissed at his father to go upstairs and hide. But his father simply said, "Give me the gun, Jeffrey. I want you to climb out the window and run as fast as you can for help."

"Please daddy, we don't have time for this!" Jeff pleaded with his father as he cocked the gun and aimed it at the kitchen doorway, preparing to shoot at anyone who comes through it.

"Give me the gun, son!" Gil commanded.

Jeff's eyes clouded with tears and Gil softened his tone. "I want you to go now and get help. I'll try to hold them as long as I can but you have to leave now!"

Removing the gun gently from Jeff's hands, he bent to kiss him on the forehead and said, "May your mother's soul guide you to safety. Now, go!"

Jeff choked back his sobs and climbed the stairs. He turned to give his father a last look at the top and cried out, "I love you, daddy!" before disappearing from sight. He ran to his bedroom and opened the window. Looking out carefully, he checked that the coast was clear before climbing out. He walked gingerly along the ledge until he reached the huge overhanging branch. He wrapped his arms around the thick branch and threw his legs to hug it, shimmying slowly down before dropping three feet to the ground. He didn't land properly and twisted his ankle.

"Shit!" he grimaced in pain. Putting his weight on his good leg, he limped as fast as he could towards the woods. He knew them like the back of his hand. He would cut through them and get to his neighbor's house to call for help but he had to hurry. His father was in danger! The sun was going down and soon it would be dark. He gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the throbbing pain. He hadn't even made it past the clearing when he heard a gunshot. He froze. That shot didn't come from their shotgun. Without second thoughts, Jeff turned back. He didn't realize that he was crying. With tears coursing down his cheeks, he hurried as fast as he could towards the house but suddenly, a body hurtled out of nowhere and brought him down. A hand was clamped tight against his mouth and a voice hissed out, "Lie still and don't make a sound! We can still try to get your father out! Do you understand?"

Jeff nodded and the man released his mouth slowly. Jeff turned his head towards him and pleaded with him, "Please, you have to get my daddy out!"

The man with blue eyes stared at him before nodding, "We'll do all we can but you have to co-operate with us," he said in a hushed whisper.

He stopped talking and listened attentively before speaking to no one in particular in hushed tones, "Cena here, I have Jeff Hardy with me. I repeat, I have Jeff Hardy with me."

He seemed to be getting instructions as he nodded, "I'll stay with him." There was silence and then, "Two minutes and we're moving in! Roger that!"

He turned back to Jeff and whispered, "No matter what happens, I want you to keep down. It's important that we get you out alive."

Jeff whimpered and asked, "What about my daddy?"

Cena reached out to tuck a fallen lock of Jeff's shoulder-length hair behind his ear and said gently, "Our men are trying to get him out."

He knew that one shot meant only one thing, Gilbert Hardy was gone. Rhode's henchmen had taken his life to show Matt Hardy that they mean business. They would not hesitate to kill his family members if he sold them over to the FBI!

Suddenly there was a roar and flames engulfed the back of the house. Five men dashed out the front door. Immediately, shouts were heard followed by gunfire. Rapid shots were fired in succession and the air filled with the acrid smell of gunpowder and petroleum. Jeff raised his head to stare in disbelief as the whole house was engulfed in flames. He struggled to get to his feet but Cena pulled him back down.

"Stay down, Jeff!" he barked but Jeff had only one thing on his mind, to get his daddy out.

He struggled against Cena while crying out, "Let me go! My daddy's in there! Please, let me go!"

Out of desperation, Cena pinned him down with his body weight and held his small hands down. He whispered against Jeff's ear, "I'm so sorry but I can't let you go in there."

There was a sudden explosion and the whole house collapsed. The flames shot up high in the air and several minor explosions followed. Jeff lay limp under Cena, sobbing loudly. His daddy was gone. That thought burnt in his mind and he cried harder, unable to stop the flow of tears. Cena finally got off him and pulled him into his arms. He just held him, letting him cry. There was nothing he could say to ease the pain and loss that wracked the young man's heart and soul. He just witnessed his father perish in the fire. No words could console him.

Soon, voices were heard and two men ran towards them. Cena helped Jeff to his feet but his injured leg crumpled under his weight. Without hesitation, he lifted Jeff into his arms and carried him to the waiting vehicles sitting in front of the house. Two of Rhode's henchmen were shot dead and three were arrested.

The surviving gunmen turned to look at Jeff and one of them shouted, "You're next to die if your brother talks!" before he was pushed into a waiting vehicle.

Jeff let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. His whole world had collapsed. Biting down on his lip, he tried to hold back the fresh flow of tears threatening to burst. His body trembled as he fought for control but he lost. An anguish cry finally tore from his throat, "Dad...ddy!" and he broke down with heartbreaking sobs. He clung tightly to Cena and wept piteously. Cena held on tight to him, staring at the burning house with a grim expression on his face. Someone was going to pay for this!

~*~

Ganglord Dusty Rhodes looked down at the traffic snaking slowly along the streets from his 40th floor office building located in New York City. He turned as his secretary buzzed to inform him that Messrs Teddy DiBiase Sr and Bobby Orton had arrived.

"Send them in, Julia, and get Cody, Ted and Randy to join us," he instructed.

He straightened his tie and went towards the door as it opened to greet his guests.

"Teddy, Bobby, so glad to see that you can make it!" He extended his arms wide open to exchange hugs with each of them. "Please sit. Our boys will be joining us in a few minutes. Now, what would you like to drink?"

As soon as each man held a glass of brandy in his hand, they heard voices outside before the door opened unceremoniously and Cody Rhodes strode in, a furious look on his face. Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase Jr followed closely behind but they gave their elders a nod of respect.

Cody immediately headed towards his father, "What is so important that I have to drop everything? This has better be good!" He folded his arms and looked crossly at them.

Dusty cleared his throat before speaking, "Mind your manners, Cody and greet your elders!" but Cody just turned his head away.

Dusty smiled warmly at Randy and Ted and turned to his partners, "You must be very proud of your son! They are fine young men!"

His smile waned as he looked back at his own son and he sighed heavily. Cody was spoilt rotten by his mama from a young age. He never had to work hard for anything in his life, being born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Dusty was desperate to groom his only son to take over his empire but at the way things were going so far, it didn't look like Cody was a suitable candidate. He was only interested in throwing parties, gambling, womanizing, jetting from one country to another, living the high jet life of the filthy rich. Money rolled in like water and he didn't even have to lift a finger or break a sweat, unless he was romping in bed with a woman!

Dusty was at his wits end. As each year passed and he thought of retiring, he couldn't help thinking that maybe, he should just groom someone else for the position to run his empire. There were two likely candidates and they were standing right in front of him at the moment.

Randy was known as the Viper. He was cold, calculated, very detailed and had a good head on his shoulders. He was, by far, one of the most intelligent men he had ever met, well, besides himself, of course! Ted Junior, on the other hand, was easy going, friendly and trustworthy. He was always smiling and you just couldn't help liking him. He was a good listener but somehow, he didn't strike Dusty as the right man to take over. He was lacking in two qualities that made a good leader - he just wasn't cruel and fearsome enough.

But, Randy? He looked back at Randy. The young man kept to himself a lot and was known to be hot-tempered. So far, he hadn't seen him with anyone; woman or man. Dusty smiled to himself. There was nothing strange having bedfellows of the same gender. He did it time to time himself. And with the businesses that he owned; drugs, prostitution, firearms and gambling, his men could have anyone they wanted! But Randy had not indulged in these privileges.

"Dad, can you hurry this up a bit? My dates are waiting!" Cody whined and pouted.

Dusty just shook his head and got on with business. "I received news this morning that we've lost two men. Three of them are now held by the FBI."

He paused before speaking slowly, "Make sure that their families are taken care of. They have been loyal. As long as they maintain their silence, we'll continue to feed, clothe and take care of their families' needs. Teddy, send your men to take care of it, will you?" and Ted Sr said, "Consider it done!"

Dusty looked pleased and turned to Bob Orton next, "Have you found out anything yet on Matt Hardy's whereabouts?"

'Cowboy' Bob Orton sighed and said, "My men are still out looking for him but we haven't found any clues. He just disappeared into thin air!"

Dusty frowned. "You hired him, Bobby. I'm holding you personally responsible for this mess Matt Hardy has created! I want you to find him and take him in alive! I want my money back! You hear?"

Bob nodded and spoke with conviction, "We'll get him! I'm sending Randy out to attend to this personally. If Matt wants to play, then, we'll oblige. We just need to flush him out and I know just who we can use to make him come to us, his beloved younger brother!"

Dusty thought for a moment before speaking in a quiet, unsettling tone, "The last I heard, the FBI has his brother and you ordered the killing of their father. You don't have his brother, so how is that going to work?"

Bob looked uneasy but Randy spoke up, "I'm sorry for interrupting but may I speak on behalf of my father?"

Dusty gave him a small smile and nodded, "Go ahead, Randy. We're listening."

"My father wants me to track and find out where the FBI has taken Jeff Hardy. I need four reliable men to back me up. Once I find out where they're hiding him, we'll take them out and bring Jeff back with us. In the meantime, no effort is being spared to continue our search for Matt. He's bound to turn up. He can't hide from us for long!"

Dusty nodded his approval and clapped Randy on his shoulder. "I'm very pleased with how you think. Handpick your own men and get on it immediately! You have everything at your disposal, just don't disappoint me."

"I won't, sir," was Randy's cool response.

"Good!" Dusty turned back to Cody, "I want you to take a page from Randy here. Do something useful with your life instead of squandering my money away!"

"You have more money than I can spend!" Cody retorted and turned to leave. "I don't know why you call me here, you don't need me! It's just a waste of my time!"

Dusty caught hold of his arm and pulled him to face him, "Waste of time?" He let out a harsh laugh. "How dare you say I'm wasting your time?! I want you here to learn the ropes but apparently, you're not interested. Fine then, leave! I wash my hands off you! But you're not getting a single cent from me until you come to your senses! Get out!"

Cody turned around furiously and pushed Randy and Ted out of his way. He swung the door opened and slammed it shut behind him. A long silence ensured. Dusty finally let out a heavy sigh and moved to sit on his chair. "That boy will be the death of me!" he said.

"He's young, Dust, give him time. He'll come around," Teddy Sr said.

"I hope he does before it's too late," Dusty said as he leaned back and closed his eyes. He felt the coming of a headache. He waved his hand, dismissing them and they left quietly, leaving him to his own thoughts.

~*~

They found his father's burnt body in the living room. An autopsy showed that he died of a gunshot wound to his head before the fire broke out. He had died instantly. The news offered Jeff no comfort. He hadn't spoken to anyone for days and he didn't know where he was. He didn't know how many days had passed since that fateful day. All he knew was that his father was dead. No, his father was murdered! Those thoughts plagued him, when he was awake, when he was asleep. He couldn't think of anything else. When he closed his eyes, he kept hearing the gunshot and saw the flames that engulfed his home with his sweet daddy inside. Every time that happened, he would wake up screaming, tears running down his face. The man who found him the first time was always there. He would run into his room and held him, talking soothingly to him until his hysterics passed. He would then fall asleep again. Days passed and he lost track of time. He didn't even realize that he didn't attend his father's funeral. Jeff was deliberately kept out of sight and he didn't know that he was no longer in North Carolina.

Jeff woke up one morning and realized he smelled. Making a disgusting face, he had dragged himself through the showers and came out with only a towel wrapped around him. His hair was still damp and the curls framed his pale wan face. His dark emerald eyes had lost their luster and he looked listless. He suddenly realized that he had no change of clothes and that he was hungry. He looked woefully at the clothes he had just shed and decided against putting them on. He pulled open the closet and with a sigh of relief, grabbed the short white terry robe and put it on. His eyes immediately went to the door. He frowned. Did he hear someone on the other side? Slowly, he got up and walked towards it. He put his ear against it and heard voices. Chewing on his lip thoughtfully, he contemplated opening it but he was suddenly afraid. He recalled the pounding of the door just before … he forced his thoughts away from that memory and turned them to his current predicament. He needed clothes and food. Slowly, he turned the knob, opened it slightly and peered out. The man who always watched him was there and there were two others. They were sitting around the table and talking. One of them got up and walked to the window. He pulled the curtain slightly apart and looked out. After a while, he walked back and said something about someone on their way up. Someone knocked and the three men suddenly went on the alert. They cocked their guns. Two stood on either side of the door and the man with blues eyes walked towards his door.

Cena saw Jeff peeping out before the door shut quietly. Smiling to himself, Cena turned around and stood guard outside. He was glad to see Jeff up and about. The main door opened and they heaved a sigh of relief. The dark tall man entered, carrying boxes of pizzas and a bag and locked the door behind him. "Pizzas here, lets eat!" he said.

Cena watched with amusement as his friends attacked the food with gusto. He turned to stare at Jeff's door before rapping lightly on it.

"Jeff? Do you want to come out and join us?" he raised his voice to make himself heard.

His friends stopped eating to look at him and the dark man asked, "Is he awake?"

Cena nodded, pointed to his eyes and mouthed, "Saw him!" Just as he turned back, the door opened slightly and Jeff looked at him shyly between the gaps.

"Hey, come and eat. The pizzas are fresh from the oven," Cena said with a friendly smile as he pushed the door wide open, his eyes taking in the pale, smooth long legs before he raised his eyes to the wet curls framing those large emerald orbs with long lashes. Jeff's sensuous full lips caught his attention.

Jeff closed his short robe in the front and said softly, "I don't have anything to wear."

Cena thought for a bit and said, "I may have something for you."

He went to his bag and rummaged around, finally pulling out a pair of track pants and tight fitting tee shirt. He walked towards Jeff and handed them to him, "Put these on, they're still too big for you though. We'll get you some clothes later on."

Jeff took them and mumbled his thanks before closing the door. A minute later, the door opened and he stepped out, looking awkwardly at everyone.

Cena took his arm and guided him forward, "Let me introduce everyone. This is Dave Bautista, pointing to the dark-haired well muscled man, Ken Kennedy and John Morrison. I'm John Cena and to avoid any confusion, you can call me Cena. Here, take a seat and eat."

The men shuffled to make room and Jeff sat down on the sofa. His stomach growled loudly at the sight of the food and he blushed with embarrassment. Everyone chuckled and Cena said, "You haven't eaten for days. Now, eat while it's hot."

He cracked open a can of soda and offered it to Jeff. "Soda okay?" and Jeff nodded as he bit into the pizza and mumbled thanks around his food.

He ate three pieces and sipped at the soda while listening to them talk idly. As soon as all were done eating, they cleared the boxes and everyone turned their attention to him.

Cena hesitated before asking, "Do you know who we are?"

"The police?" Jeff asked.

Cena smiled and said, "Close enough. We're FBI agents."

Jeff looked confused and then it dawned on him. "You're here about the money?"

The agents looked at one another before Cena asked cautiously, "What money?"

Jeff hesitated to answer but they were FBI agents. Maybe they could tell him what was going on. "The money that was left in my daddy's bank account."

"What about it?" Cena probed.

"It wasn't Daddy's money. Someone made a mistake and transferred it to his account."

"How much was it?" Dave asked as he leaned forward in anticipation.

Jeff took a deep breath and said, "Fifty million dollars."

* * *

My first gangland fic! Hope you like it! Please let me know your thoughts.

Reviews greatly appreciated ……………………………………


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

* * *

Chapter 2

Everyone was talking excitedly at the same time when they heard about the large sum of money left in Gilbert Hardy's bank account. They finally turned their focus on Jeff and started throwing endless questions at him as to how, where, when the money was discovered, who else knew, why didn't they report it and so on and so forth. Jeff whipped his head back and forth, trying to grasp everything that was thrown at him. Suddenly, he covered his ears with his hands, screamed and burst into tears. Chest heaving, he got up quickly and ran into his room, leaving the agents staring after him in stunned silence.

"What happened?" Kennedy finally asked.

Cena shook his head, "We're a bunch of morons, that's what we are!"

He got up and started towards the room while his fellow colleagues whispered among themselves.

"What did we do?" Kennedy asked again, still oblivious as to why Jeff reacted the way he did.

Dave pinched the bridge of his nose before enlightening him, "The boy lost his father and home only recently and here we are, bombarding him with questions about the money and insinuating that his father intended to keep it. We ought to be shot, being the callous bastards that we are!" He shook his head, "I think we've been doing this job for far too long. We're beginning to lose our humanity. God have mercy on us for opening up his wounds again!"

Morrison looked towards Jeff's room with a guilt-stricken look on his face. Jeff had closed himself from reality in an attempt to forget the pain. It was his way of coping and now that he was slowly returning to the real world, they had forced him to retreat back into the abyss yet again by bringing up the subject of his father, reminding him of his loss.

He knew exactly how Jeff felt. His own father was also an FBI agent and had died in the course of duty. He had received two fatal gunshot wounds, one to his head and the other caused his lung to collapse and asphyxiate. He didn't stand a ghost of a chance of surviving those injuries. Morrison almost suffered a breakdown upon his death. Other than his father, he had no one, or so he thought. His mother divorced his father and remarried when he was twelve. He and his father only had each other and they were close. He was only nineteen when his father died but fortunately for him, the agency had a family support program which provided all his needs until he finished his studies. Upon his graduation, he decided to join the force. He was grateful to the people at the agency for taking care of him and wanted to repay his debt to society by becoming an agent. He was at least fortunate to have them, Jeff had no one.

"What can we do to make him feel better?" Kennedy asked. He felt like such a louse and he knew he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

"Apologize," Dave said as he got up to his feet. "Come on, we have to tell him that we didn't mean to hurt him."

Kennedy and Morrison got up to follow him. They looked uncomfortable at each other as they stood at the doorway and Jeff's sobs reached them.

"I won't be able to forgive myself if he doesn't stop crying soon," Kennedy muttered and gulped.

He watched as Cena tried to calm Jeff by rubbing his back while holding him. The boy cried brokenly, his face buried against his chest. It didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon.

"What do we do now?" Kennedy asked. There was a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Lets go in and do what we came to do," Dave said and led the way in. The three men stood around the bed and Cena threw them a questioning look.

Dave cleared his throat and began, "Jeff, we're so sorry. Please, we didn't mean to hurt you. We …" he sighed, "we should have thought first before opening our mouths. Please, can you forgive us?"

Morrison added, "Please, Jeff, we're really sorry, please don't cry anymore?" and Kennedy threw in his lot, "If you stop crying, I'll give you one of my limited edition care bear collections."

His colleagues gave him an incredulous look, like, huh? but he looked back at them and said defensively, "What? They cost a bomb, you know!"

Cena shook his head and turned his attention back to Jeff. Somehow, the men's apologies had pacified him. He hiccupped softly and finally looked up at them with red teary eyes. His lower lip trembled slightly as he spoke, "It…it's not your fault, b..bbut....but it hurts, it hurts so much!" and he cried softly.

"We know, Jeff and we're truly sorry but the pain … it'll go away in time," Cena comforted him as he pulled him in to lean against him again. He brushed his tears gently away and said, "I promise you that we will find the people responsible and put them away for life!" The others immediately chorused their agreement.

Jeff nodded as he sniffled. It felt good to have Cena holding him, he felt safe in his arms. He allowed himself to relax against him and let out a shuddering breath before asking softly, "The money wasn't a mistake, was it?" and waited for a reply.

Cena pondered whether he should reveal the reason why they were there. It looked to him that Jeff had no clue to what was going on. In fact, Cena was no longer sure they had all the facts. They were totally shocked by the money left in Gil's account, no one knew about it.

'_I don't think JR knows about the money,'_ Cena was thinking. JR was their superior who had sent them out on the assignment. _'What the hell is Matt Hardy playing at? Doesn't he know that he's playing with fire? The whole situation is more complicated than it seems!' _From the way things looked, Matt didn't come totally clean with them!

He decided to start from the beginning and tell Jeff what he knew. He turned to him, "It's only fair that you should know what's going on after all that has happened."

He looked at his colleagues and they nodded their agreement. Jeff had the right to know. Jeff removed himself from his arms and looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Your brother, Matt, contacted the FBI about two months ago. He said he had vital information that would put the men running the New York City underground criminal scene behind bars for a long time. He told us that he had records of every transaction being made. We're talking about millions of dollars involved in drug deals, firearms, prostitution and gambling. And in exchange for the information and to testify against them in court, Matt wants us to guarantee his and his family safety. The FBI agreed to his terms. We decided to place all of you on our Witness Protection Program once he surrendered the first piece of evidence to us. You will be given new identities and safe passage to anywhere on the globe. Matt told us he will contact us again in a week. We waited but he didn't call back. We assumed something went wrong."

Jeff put a trembling hand on Cena's arm and asked in a quavering voice, "Is… is my brother still alive? Di.. did they kill him too?"

Cena grasped his hand gently in his and squeezed it reassuringly, "Matt is still alive," and Jeff breathed out a sigh of relief.

Cena hesitated momentarily, what he was going to say next might upset Jeff.

"Matt contacted us that morning your father died. He begged us to get all of you out immediately, saying you were in danger. He said that they found him out and he was on the run, but had the books with him. He promised to send them to us once he has reached safety and he just hung up. We flew down to get you and your dad out but they were one step ahead of us. I'm sorry we failed to save your father. We just didn't have enough time to get to you first."

Fresh tears appeared in Jeff's eyes and he choked out bitterly, "Why didn't he call to warn us? He could have just told us to get out! We didn't hear from him for two whole months! He could have just picked up the damn phone and call Daddy or me but he didn't! And … and because of that … daddy's dead!"

He broke down and cried openly. The agents remained silent. There wasn't anything anyone could say to ease his pain.

Cena grasped Jeff gently by the shoulders and spoke softly to him, "We are very sorry that things turned out that way but, I need you to listen to me carefully now, this is important!"

He made sure Jeff was paying full attention before he proceeded, "You are under FBI protection. You must not step out of this room, unless accompanied by us. Never open the door or go near the window. You mustn't let anyone catch sight of you! If you need anything, let us know and we will run the errands for you. You must not call anyone, no one, and I mean it! No one must know your whereabouts! You must stay invisible! We move once every week to throw any one off our trail. We'll try out best to keep you safe but we need your full co-operation in order to do so. Do you understand?"

Jeff dashed away the tears still running down his cheeks and nodded meekly. A thought struck him and he couldn't help but asked, "Has my brother contacted you again?"

Cena shook his head, "No, but he sent us the first piece of evidence, three days after the fire."

What Matt had sent them was enough proof that he wasn't bluffing. The crestfallen look on Jeff's face at the mention of the fire made him want to hug the boy but he resisted the urge to do so.

"What about the money, where did it come from?" Jeff asked.

Cena and the others looked stumped.

"We really don't know, Jeff," Cena finally admitted. "When you told us about the money, we were shocked. I don't really know what happened but I think your brother may have bitten off more than he could chew!"

Jeff worried his brows in a frown and asked, "What do you mean?"

Cena let out a sigh. Things didn't look good for Matt Hardy from where he was standing.

"I'm only speculating but to be honest with you, I think, besides taking their books, Matt also took their money and ran. That would explain the money in your father's account."

Jeff stared at him in muted silence. He finally whispered, "They want to use me to force Matt to show himself?"

Cena nodded and Jeff bit his lip and looked down. He was beginning to comprehend the implications of Matt's actions and his own situation.

"Matt sold them out and stole their money. They need you to get to him," Cena explained.

"But … why did they kill my daddy then? They could have used him to bait Matt to come to them!" Jeff whispered fiercely.

"They need to send Matt a message to show they mean business and they chose … to use your father as an example."

Once again, the reminder of what happened to his father brought tears to Jeff's eyes. Cena felt bad for bringing it up, "I'm sorry, Jeff, I truly am." There was no other way to make Jeff understand the consequences if he failed to follow their instructions.

It took a while for Jeff to compose himself. Finally, he asked in a quiet tone, "What do we do now?"

"We have to keep moving to keep you safe and … we wait for Matt to contact us again."

"What if he doesn't? What then?" Jeff asked.

Cena hesitated before speaking, "I think Matt will call us again. His life is at stake and he really doesn't have a choice. He's hiding right now and trying to find a way to reach us without jeopardizing his own safety. Rhodes' henchmen are all over the place and they have good contacts. Matt has to tread carefully. If they catch him …" and he shook his head, "We can't do anything to help him because we don't know where he is. We're not the only ones looking for him. They're looking for him as well. If it's any consolation, we know he's still alive. We would have found his body by now if he wasn't. They would want it to make front page news, as a warning to anyone who dared even think of betraying them."

Jeff had been listening quietly all these while, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Matt was in a great deal of trouble and he felt so helpless, so lost and … and …..

"I … I'm scared, John," Jeff whispered. He was so afraid, for Matt and for himself.

Jeff calling him by his first name didn't escape him. Taking Jeff's hands in his, Cena asked softly, "Do you want to know a secret?" and when Jeff gave him a quizzical look, he told him, "I'm scared too and so are they," he pointed to his colleagues, who by this time, had sat on the bed as well. "We step out our doors each day, knowing that we might not come back but we still do it. It's okay to feel afraid but don't forget, you're not alone. You have us to protect you."

"But, you have to play your part. You have to stay alert at all times and pay attention to your surroundings. Never risk trying to call your friends no matter how tempting or lonesome you feel. It only takes one small mistake and they'll be able to track you," Dave added.

Jeff nodded. He prayed that Matt would try to contact the FBI soon. Even though he still felt some anger towards him, Matt was still his family and he just wanted to know that he was safe and well and maybe, on his way to meet him. And that thought made him curious to know where they were.

"Where are we?" Jeff asked.

"We're in Kansas. Two more agents will be joining our group tomorrow. We heard that Rhode's men are out looking for you and Matt, and our superior decided that we needed reinforcements. You cannot underestimate these people!" Cena cautioned.

"Is the FBI looking for my brother as well?"

Dave assured him, "I believe they are. Now, why don't you get some rest? Ken and I need to check the grounds while Cena and Morrison will stay with you."

He left shortly with Kennedy and Morrison asked, "Want to watch tv?" and Jeff gave him a smile and nodded.

Cena got up and followed them behind. He brushed his short hair back with his hand and went to look out the window, but occasionally, his gaze went to Jeff. The first time he laid eyes on Jeff, he was literally hooked, line and sinker! Those innocent emerald eyes had bedazzled him, not to mention his shy demeanor. He knew it was against protocol to get personally involved with Jeff but he couldn't help falling for him. The more time he spent with him, the more enamored he was with him!

He sighed and turned his attention to the outside, wishing he had met Jeff under different circumstances. Suddenly, he perked up as a car pulled into the car park. They were presently staying at a rented apartment and the FBI had taken the precaution of renting the units on each side of them. Cena watched as five men climbed out.

He hissed at Morrison without taking his eyes off them, "Get me the binoculars, quick!"

As soon as Morrison handed him the binoculars, Cena looked through them and he pulled back immediately from the window, "It's Orton! Call the others and let them know we'll meet them downstairs! We have to leave now! Come on, Jeff!"

Both men checked their guns to make sure they're fully loaded and moved towards the door. Morrison was talking quietly into a wireless mouthpiece. Cena opened the door quietly and peered out, making sure the coast was clear. He signaled to Morrison and stepped out, Jeff followed next with Morrison right behind him. Moving quickly, they took the stairs and as they reached the ground floor, shots rang out!

~*~

Matt Hardy sat on the bed and stared numbly at the television. The house that he and Jeff grew up in was burnt to the ground! There was nothing left but debris. He suddenly choked out a sob and finally broke down into tears. Clenching his fists, hot tears fell as he tried to come to grips with what he had just saw and heard. The reporter said that a man had died in the fire and he heard his father's name being mentioned. Matt continued to weep as the reporter said that two unidentified men were shot dead and three men were arrested by the FBI. She didn't mention anything about Jeff. Desperately, Matt continued to listen, to catch any news of his younger brother but nothing was mentioned about him.

'_They have him!_' was Matt's first thought. He got up and started to pace frantically, _'What should I do? Should I surrender myself?'_ But then, something clicked in his mind and he turned quickly to the phone. He dialed and waited but the party didn't pick up.

"Pick up the damn phone, will you?" Matt muttered under his breath and he couldn't but let out a sigh of relief when he heard his voice.

"Kevin?" and Matt's voice trembled with emotion, "Did you watch the news?"

There was a momentary silence and finally, "Yeah, I saw it. I'm sorry about your dad, Matt," was Kevin's response.

"You said to wait and see what happen!" Matt cried, his tears running freely down his cheeks. "You said nothing will go wrong and that we have time! You said they haven't a clue and now, my dad's dead and my brother's missing! Why the hell did I let you talk me into doing this!" By now, Matt was crying openly.

On the other side, Kevin Nash had been listening quietly but he was far from calm. He held the phone with a death grip, waiting for an opening to talk to Matt. It finally came.

"I swear, Matt, I didn't know how they found out! I was very careful but somehow, they discovered the money missing during a surprise check. It wasn't supposed to happen that way! I would have called to warn you earlier but they held me back for questioning. I'm really sorry, Matt."

Matt fought to compose himself. There was something he desperately needed to know and Kevin was the person who could tell him. "My brother, Jeff. Do they have him?"

"No, the FBI has him. He's safe, Matt. They got to him on time but I'm sorry, they couldn't get to your dad."

"What am I supposed to do now? I can't just sit here, they'll find me soon enough!"

"Matt, just sit tight. You're safe where you are. I'll come and see you tomorrow but don't call me on my phone. If they suspect me, they can trace the call to you."

"No, I won't listen to you anymore! I should have contacted the FBI earlier and they could have gotten my family out safely!"

"Damn it, Matt! Will you just listen to me for a minute? I've been working on this case for five years and I'm not going to let you foil my hard work! I tell you there's a mole and if you call and he gets hold of where you are first, you're dead and so will your brother!"

Matt sat down on the bed and thought furiously. He was caught in a dilemma. Should he continue working the case with Kevin or should he take a chance and call for help? Reluctantly, he agreed that if Kevin's theory was right, that there was a mole in the FBI agency working for the crime lord, Dusty Rhodes, then he was screwed if the mole got news of his hideaway!

"Matt? Are you still there?" Kevin asked anxiously.

"I'm here," Matt mumbled softly. "I don't know what to do! What if he has Jeff already? He will use him to draw me out! I won't let anything happen to Jeff! Tell me what am I supposed to do?"

"Sit tight, Matt. I'm on my way! We'll think of a way but please, don't give up now? Dusty is beginning to get antsy and he wants his money back. He will put pressure on his mole to find out where you are and that's when we'll be able to flush him out! Please, just give me some time to work something out? I'll find a way to get news to my trusted aide and he'll make sure that Jeff stays with the right people. What do you say, Matt? Please?"

Matt thought it over and finally made his decision. "We need to meet as soon as possible! I can't risk my brother's life for this case! He's all I have now! If anything happens to him, I'll never forgive myself! My dad died because of my stupid mistake, I won't let it happen again! You hear me, Kevin?"

"I'll be there tomorrow afternoon. Just don't go out and I promise you, I'll get word to JR to make sure he sends only people he trusts to protect your brother. You have my word!"

"I'll see you then!" Matt hung up and leaned back against the bedpost. Only one thought occupied his mind, if the need arose for him to show himself to save his brother, he would do so in a heartbeat!

"Dear God, Dad, Mom, please keep Jeff safe!" Matt whispered.

~*~

"Keep down!" Cena hissed and pushed Jeff to the floor as more shots rang out. Morrison crouched and pushed the door slightly open to check who was firing. He saw Kennedy behind the front desk counter and he was doing a good job keeping Orton and his men at bay by firing at them when they tried to head towards the lift. The only other way those men were going to get around Kennedy was to take the stairs and that was where he, Cena and Jeff were presently hiding out. They couldn't get out and Orton and his gang couldn't get in. The only way was to shoot their way out before they decided to shoot their way in!

Morrison made his way back to Cena and Jeff and informed them of the status quo.

"Can you reach Dave?" and Morrison shook his head, "He didn't respond."

"Where can he be?" Cena said thoughtfully.

"I didn't see him out there. He may have something up his sleeves, he always does!"

As the firing continued, Morrison asked, "Shouldn't we help Ken by firing at them?"

"I don't want to call attention to ourselves by shooting at them when Jeff's with us. It's too risky!" Cena explained. "I hope Dave comes up with something soon!" and just as he finished speaking, they heard the screeching of tires and then, glass shattering. They ran towards the door and peered out. A sedan had crashed through the glass door of the apartment building and it was big Dave behind the wheels! Suddenly, their ear piece crackled alive and they heard Dave yelling at them to get the hell in the car!

"Jeff, stay close behind me! Mor, help Ken!"

Jeff's heart thudded furiously as he followed Cena towards the sedan. He was expecting to be shot at but surprisingly, Orton and his men were kept busy by Kennedy and Morrison. He found himself pushed to crouch down in the backseat and Cena shouted, "Lets go!"

Dave revved the engine and pressed down on the accelerator. The car swerved towards the front counter and both Kennedy and Morrison dived through the open door. Dave changed gears and with tires screeching, he reversed the vehicle, ramming everything that stood in its way. With a shout of glee, he shot the vehicle out where it came from and changing gears rapidly, he swerved a hard right and took them to safety. Orton and his men could only watch with exasperation as the vehicle disappeared out of sight as it turned the corner.

Kennedy tucked his revolver safely into its holder before straightening his tie and jacket. He looked pleased as punch as he said, "Now, who's the best shot in the force?"

Dave chuckled, "You're the man, Ken!" and Kennedy beamed with pride.

"Why didn't you answer when I call?" Morrison asked Dave as he climbed into the front seat before untying his mussed up hair and pulled it into a neat ponytail again.

Dave just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Too busy hot firing this beauty! Whew! What a rush!"

Cena rolled his eyes and turned to Jeff who was shaking like a leaf.

"It's okay, Jeff, we're out of danger. Sit up here with me," he said soothingly and Jeff immediately moved into his open arms.

Without thinking, he whispered tearfully, "I want to go home."

There was a long silence and then, tears rolled down his cheeks as he realized that he no longer had a home to go home to.

* * *

Reviews greatly appreciated ……………………….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you for all your reviews!

I need to explain about the loopholes in my story relating to FBI matters. First of all, I'm no FBI agent and this story was birthed with figments of my imagination. There will, obviously, be discrepancies about things I wrote here which do not adhere to how they actually operate. Secondly, the full plot has yet to unfold. I can't say more without revealing too much. Just be patient.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Those sons of bitches can really shoot!" exclaimed Nick Nemeth, aka Dolph Ziggler, as he wiped his gun down before tucking it into his waistband and zipping up his windbreaker to conceal the weapon.

Randy growled as he turned abruptly to leave the building. He almost had him! But, those damn agents managed to get him away right under his nose! As he stormed towards their vehicle, his men hurried after him. They knew better than to agitate Randy by keeping him waiting. He was task-driven and very difficult to work with and he didn't allow for mistakes. All his men were personally handpicked by him as Randy just couldn't tolerate working with people who didn't live up to his standards. Needless to say, he only trusted a few and some of those few were presently riding with him. His men respected him and never questioned his authority. He was one of several few who didn't use his father's connections to get where he was. He started by running errands for the elders, earning their trust and respect and slowly graduated to leading his own group of men. He earned his place, unlike Cody, whom most of them considered a good-for-nothing!

"Where to, boss?" Mike 'Miz' Mizanin, asked as he climbed into the driver's seat and turned on the ignition.

"Just get us the hell out of here before the cops come! I need to think!" Randy said curtly as he leaned back in the passenger seat and stared out the window. Miz obeyed unquestionably. He had worked with Randy for a while and knew his peculiarities. Right now, Randy wasn't much for talking.

"Fuck! We almost had the boy! We were that close!" Chris Masters spoke in agitated tone. He leaned forward, "What do we do now, Randy?"

"If you will just shut up and let me think, I'll tell you!" Randy barked and withdrew into his own thoughts. He felt frustrated that he had failed to snatch the younger Hardy away. He hated to admit it but those agents protecting Jeff Hardy were good! They didn't even get a chance to go up to the apartment. The agents had been watching all along and were expecting them!

Drew McIntyre smirked at Masters and whispered, "Did you see the boy? He's a real good-looking kid. Hmm … do you think the uppers would mind if we play with him a little once we get our hands on him?"

Masters chuckled, "In your dreams! I bet you that once the uppers see him, they'll put him on the privileged list and you will have to pay top money just to catch a glimpse of that sweet tight ass!"

Drew sighed and said, "I can hope, can't I?"

From in front, Randy stared at the passing landscape. He had heard every single word but he remained silent. He knew that Drew and Masters were gay. Those two men had followed him around for the past two years and they had proven their worth. In fact, Randy had a brief dalliance with each of them once upon a time but they were just not his type.

Nick took out his gun and starting buffing it. He was meticulous to a point where it was almost tiresome. His friends swore that he polished his bullets as well!

He whistled softly as he worked and Miz looked at him from the dashboard mirror and shook his head before asking, "How does your girlfriend tolerate you, Nick?"

Nick stopped whistling and flashed him a grin via the mirror, "Oh, she loves me for what I am! Says she doesn't have to worry about housekeeping and that I'm the perfect househusband!"

Everyone roared with laughter at that and Randy couldn't keep back a smile. He loved them like they're his own family!

Miz suddenly asked, "Randy, we're coming to an intersection, which way do you want me to go?"

Randy sighed and said, "It doesn't matter. Find a place for us to put up for the night. I need to call Dusty and my dad. If we can't get to Jeff Hardy, we may have to hunt down Matt Hardy instead!"

~*~

Cody threw his arms around both women as they cuddled close to him, touching him, fondling him through his clothes and he luxuriated under their attention. He pulled them close and kissed them openly on their mouths and let his hands wander. They allowed him to put his hands under their skirts and groped them, giggling shamelessly as they moved against his hands. Panting slightly with anticipation, he gestured for the captain of the restaurant to come forward.

"What can I do for you, Mister Rhodes?" he asked respectfully.

Cody drew out his wallet and selecting a gold card randomly among many, threw it on the table and said, "Charge these, I'm leaving!"

He went back to playing with his ladies as the captain hurried off to do his task. He reappeared before Cody within a few short minutes.

"Huh … I'm sorry, Mister Rhodes, but the card has been rejected," the man informed him nervously.

"What the hell you mean rejected?!" Cody spluttered angrily as he pushed the women away and stood up.

The captain just shrugged helplessly and Cody looked at him with exasperation. Thinking that the card must have been damaged, he pulled out his wallet and drew out another card, "Here, try this one!"

The captain took it from his hands and murmured his apologies and thanks. He hurried off and Cody sat back down and informed his ladies in his usual lofty manner, "Incompetent fool, that's what he is!" and they cooed their agreement.

Yet again, the captain came back with apologies and told him that the card was also rejected. Sensing that something was amiss, Cody removed all the remaining seven credit cards from his wallet and ordered the captain to try them. He came back minutes later with the same result - all the cards had been rejected.

'_What the hell?'_ He suddenly thought back to his father's threat, to cut off his allowance until he did something useful. Feeling uneasy, he murmured that he had to make a phone call and stepped out the bar to have some privacy. His body guards followed closely behind but he gestured for them to stay. He called his father on his cell phone and he picked it up at the second ring.

"What do you want?" Dusty asked without preamble.

"What the hell did you do, Dad?" Cody growled out furiously.

"I told you that you will not get a single cent out of me until you come to your senses! I mean it, Cody!" was his father's response.

"Damn it, Dad! How could you do this to me? I'm your only son! If I don't spend your money, who else will?"

"I don't want you to end up being a wastrel! Wake up boy before it's too late! Why can't you be more like Randy? He works hard and he's sensible and he doesn't take things for granted, unlike you!"

Cody had enough of his father's criticisms. In a rage, he threw his cell phone on the ground, smashing it to pieces before stomping and grinding it with the heels of his shoe. He breathed out harshly, looking wild-eyed with his fists clenched. Gritting his teeth, he pulled out his wallet and threw it at his bodyguards, ordering them to settle the bill before making his way outside.

"Randy, Randy, Randy! That's all he keeps saying! Argghh… I hate that man!" Cody growled angrily as he stepped into the waiting limousine. He fumed quietly, thinking angry thoughts when a thought struck him, '_Dad thinks Randy is very capable, he expects Randy to deliver all the time, he trusts him explicitly!' _He felt unsure all of a sudden. '_What if Dad lets him take control of his empire?' _he thought uneasily. _'No, I can't let that happen! I need to make Dad lose confidence in him! What can I do?' _

Cody suddenly sneered as a plan began to unfold in his mind. "I know what I have to do!" he muttered to himself. "Oh, Randy, you're not going to succeed this time! I'll make you look like a fool in front of my Dad and the others! We will see who's more capable then!"

~*~

Jeff lay on his bed but he just couldn't sleep. His mind was on the shooting incident that occurred earlier that day. He shuddered with fear as he imagined the bullets riddling his body and worse so, was the thought of them going through his brother's! He hugged his pillow tight towards him and whispered a prayer, "Mommy, Daddy, please help Matty. Don't let any harm come to him! I need him to come back to me!"

He began to reminisce the times they spent together when they were younger. Matt always looked out for him and gave in to him, be it toys or a bigger piece of chicken or a larger scoop of ice cream. As they grew up, Matt never failed to neglect his brotherly duties. He took him out to baseball practices, fought off the bullies who so much as made fun of him, gave him treats when he did his fair share of chores, taught him how to fish, to swim, to kiss a girl even!

'_Yucks!'_ Jeff made a face at that thought. He was so not into girls! The one time he kissed a girl … no, it was the other way round, the girl kissed him instead! He was thirteen then and he had ran away screaming to his brother to come save him. Matt had laughed at him, calling him a silly goose and he had stomped into the bathroom to rinse his mouth out. He had refused to speak to Matt the entire day until later that night. His brother had come into his room and offered him a bar of chocolate as peace offering.

Jeff's eyes suddenly misted with tears. His family was all gone, except for Matty. He wanted to visit his father's grave but it wasn't the appropriate time. He found out that they had buried him beside his mother. Jeff had never felt so alone and afraid. He wished Matt was now with him. He recalled the times when he couldn't sleep and would creep to Matt's room when he was feeling afraid and Matt would let him into his bed and watch over him until he fell asleep.

Sitting up on the bed, he hesitated before getting slowly to his feet. He padded his way barefooted towards the door, opened it and walked out. Dave was on duty. He sat near the window and turned to smile at Jeff as he approached him quietly.

"Don't come too near the window, Jeff," Dave cautioned. He studied the grounds one more time before getting up to go to him.

Cena stirred on the couch and cocked one eye open. He came fully awake when he saw Jeff standing in his too big t-shirt and boxers next to him. They had made a stop to get clothes since everyone had to leave their bags behind. Morrison and Kennedy shifted from their lounging positions in the arm chairs and opened bleary eyes to look at them. Seeing that it was Jeff and that no alarm was raised, they turned over and went back to sleep. They needed to be on the alert when they were on duty and when it was time to sleep, they took it.

Cena sat up and shifted to make room for Jeff to sit. Dave perched himself on the arm rest.

"Can't sleep?" Dave asked Jeff in a gentle tone as Cena yawned and stretched before turning sleepy eyes to smile at Jeff.

Jeff nodded and whispered, "How long do you have to keep watch?"

"Four hours and then Morrison will take over. We rotate among ourselves," Dave explained.

He watched as Jeff fidgeted nervously and Cena asked quietly, "Do you need something, Jeff?"

Jeff hesitated before answering, "I … I'm afraid to sleep by myself after what happened this afternoon," he admitted, shame-faced. "Do you think I can lie here beside you?" he looked at him with pleading eyes.

Dave and Cena looked at each other. They had never encountered a request such as this before but Jeff was still young and it was understandable that he was shaken up by the events.

"Sure, lie here beside me," Cena said but Dave cleared his throat and suggested, "It would be more comfortable if you two use the bed." He smirked before adding, "Another two more hours and I can have the whole couch to myself! So, scoot!" and he chased them off.

Cena followed Jeff back into the bedroom and waited for Jeff to lie down before he lay down beside him. Jeff shifted closer and Cena hesitated before putting an arm around him, allowing him to rest his head on his shoulder. He watched as Jeff's lashes fluttered slowly before finally closing. He had fallen asleep. Cena pulled him closer to nestle against him snugly. Before he drifted off, his subconscious told him that no one had ever felt so good against him.

The next morning found the two lying in the same position, except for a minor difference. Kennedy cracked the door opened to check if they were awake and snickered when he saw that Cena had thrown one leg over Jeff's lower body. He was almost lying on top of him. They were pressed close against each other in a compromising position. He gestured frantically while hissing to his colleagues to come take a look and they crowded the doorway and snickered gleefully at the sight before them.

A mischievous thought came to Kennedy's mind. Putting a finger to his lips, he took out his camera phone and snuck closer to the sleeping couple, taking a few shots of them with it. Now, he would have something over Cena! He would hold the pictures for ransom, maybe a dinner or two at an expensive restaurant?

As soon as he put his phone safely away, he leaned close to Cena's ear and let out a slutty moan, "Oh … baby, you feel so good … give it to me, baby! Ahh…ahh … oh Johnny!"

Cena's eyes flew open as his colleagues guffawed with amusement but trying to keep it down. Jeff was still asleep. He realized their position and immediately flung himself off Jeff and sat up quickly. The abrupt movement woke Jeff and he peered at them sleepily, "What's wrong?" he mumbled and Cena said quickly, "Nothing, just go back to sleep! Duty calls!"

He got off the bed and hissed at them to leave while aiding them along by pushing them out the door. Jeff turned to go back to sleep but he was missing Cena's warmth. He grabbed the pillow that Cena was lying on and held it to his face, breathing in his scent. Comforted by his smell, he slowly drifted off to sleep again.

As soon as the door closed behind them, the guys broke down with laughter.

Cena glared at them and said, "That is not funny, guys!"

"Of course it's not! It makes me horny as hell though to see you humping him!" Kennedy came back quickly, causing a fresh outburst of laughter.

"I did not hump him!" Cena insisted and turned red in the face when Kennedy flashed the pictures he took in front of his face.

"Give me that!" Cena made to snatch the phone from Kennedy but he moved quickly and said, "No, no, Johnny. It's not that simple."

Cena growled and asked, "What do you want for them?"

"Hmm… I haven't decided yet. Let me think about it for a minute," Kennedy said as he tapped a finger on his lips and looked up, appearing to be deep in thought.

Dave leaned down to whisper in Kennedy's ear and they sniggered.

Morrison grinned and shook his head before moving to the couch and flopping down on it.

"If I were you, John, I'll be more careful when Kennedy is around," he warned and let out a chuckle.

Cena waited impatiently for Kennedy to decide what he wanted in exchange to have those pictures removed. Finally Kennedy turned to him and Dave grinned devilishly at him.

'_Oh oh, I don't like the way they're looking at me!' _Cena's radar went on the alert and he looked at them warily.

"Okay, Johnny, I've decided. I want you to go up to Jeff right now and kiss him, AND," he raised his hand to stop Cena's protests and to allow him to continue, "I'm not talking on the cheek, I want you to kiss him fully on his mouth until he's fully awake!"

"What if I don't want to do it?"

"Well … I would just have to show these pictures to Jeff, then."

"You wouldn't dare!" Cena made a last desperate attempt to get the phone from Kennedy but he moved quickly behind Dave and said, "You want to bet?"

"Don't dare him, John. He'll do it!" Morrison called from his comfortable position on the couch. He was enjoying the scene before him, wondering if Cena had the guts to do what Kennedy asked.

"Give me that!" Cena moved quickly around Dave but Kennedy ran towards Jeff's door and said, "One more attempt like that and I'm going to walk through this door, wake Jeff up and show him the pictures!"

Cena raked his fingers through his close cropped hair and let out a frustrated growl.

"Come on, Johnny, you know you want to do it. I can tell you like him, a lot!" Kennedy said and Dave added, "Jeff likes you too, I can tell!"

"Guys, this is not the time to play! Jeff is very emotional right now and I don't want to upset him further by kissing him when he's least expecting it!" Cena explained, looking for a way out of his predicament.

Kennedy shook his head and in a serious tone, said, "No, Johnny, it may be what he needs right now. He needs someone to show him that he's not alone and … correct me if I'm wrong, but I sense an attraction between you two."

Cena looked like a deer caught in the headlights. _'How the hell does he know?'_

The look on Cena's face was enough to prove that his instinct was right, yet again. Smirking, Kennedy asked, "Am I right, or what?"

Cena finally let out a sigh and went to sit down on the couch beside Morrison. He muttered, "So what if I like him, he may not feel the same way about me and don't forget, it's against protocol!"

Morrison patted his knee and said, "Rest assured, he likes you, John. We can tell."

Kennedy and Dave moved to sit with them and Kennedy said, "It's not every day you get to meet that right person who can share your life with you. If you think he's the one, I say, go for it! And besides, if none of us say anything, you're not breaking any rules."

Dave nodded, "I'm behind you on this one! Jeff is sweet on you or haven't you noticed?"

"He is?" Cena asked, looking up surprised.

"Dumbnuts! Of course he is! He just doesn't realize it yet!" was Kennedy's quick reply.

"How do you know? Maybe, he isn't even into guys!" Cena retorted.

Once again, Kennedy smirked knowingly and said, "Take it from someone who knows about men! You can ask anybody and they will tell you that I'm never wrong! Right, Dave?"

Dave pulled Kennedy towards him and placed an affectionate kiss on his head, "Yes, I should know. I can vouch for him, John. Ken has a good eye for such things."

They had been together for about a year and a half and never go on separate missions. Both men had failed relationships before they met each other. The problem lay in the long separations their partners had to endure while they were away on missions. It was a personal request both men had put in, to be placed on the same mission to safeguard their relationship, to which the agency had kindly acceded to.

Cena still looked uncertain and Kennedy taunted him, "Don't tell me that you're afraid!"

"I'm not afraid!" Cena retorted.

"So, what are you waiting for? Haul your ass in there and kiss the bejesus out of him! I dare you!" Kennedy grinned and folded his arms and waited for Cena's next move.

Dave and Morrison goaded Cena into action, "Come on, John, don't be such a wuss! …. If you don't do this, he's going to show Jeff those pictures anyways! You've got nothing to lose! …. Be the man that you are, don't back up from his dare!"

With a determined look on his face, Cena got up and said, "I'll do it!" and everyone whooped with glee. They immediately urged Cena along, pushing him towards the bedroom and as they reached the door, Cena turned back and put up both hands to stop them from proceeding further, "You guys cannot follow me in," he said. He was met with loud protests.

"How do we know then that you'll do as I say?" Kennedy raised an eyebrow questionably.

"You just have to take my word for it!" Cena said firmly.

"No way! We want to see you do it with our own eyes! It's more fun that way!" Dave insisted and pushed Cena along.

"Come on, guys, cut me some slack! This is a private matter! You got to give me some space to work here," Cena pleaded but it was in vain. His friends were determined to see some action and he wasn't going to keep them out!

Morrison pulled open the door and Cena was thrust in. The three men stood at the doorway and shooed him in, whispering and sniggering softly.

With a sigh of resignation, Cena turned towards the bed. Jeff was still sleeping soundly, cuddling a pillow to him. He looked angelic in repose, with his long blonde hair spread out behind him on the pillow. Cena swallowed hard as he approached the bed. He turned back to look pleadingly at his colleagues but they hissed at him to go on. Cena slowly sat down on the bed and leaned forward. As his face got closer and closer to Jeff's, he watched Jeff's face closely to see if he would awaken before he could do the deed. His mouth was about a mere inch from Jeff's when suddenly, a loud bang resounded!

~*~

Kevin drove around a couple of times to make sure that he wasn't followed before taking the unused track that led to the cabin that Matt had been hiding. It belonged to his uncle who had since passed on. It made a good hideaway, located deep in the woods, away from curious eyes. Kevin parked and got out. He had to make his way on foot the rest of the way. He collected the two bags of grocery from the backseat and trudged along the deserted track. Soon, he heard the sound of running water. There was a creek running a quarter mile away from the cabin and he had a motorboat secured there, just in case Matt needed to make a fast getaway. As he approached the cabin, he watched warily for any movement but there was nothing unusual.

Suddenly, a voice rang out, "Stop where you are!"

Kevin obeyed and waited. A figure stepped out from behind a tree at the side, a shot gun in his hand. Matt lowered the gun and said, "Watch where you're going! I lay some traps around the place. Follow my tracks!"

He guided Kevin past the traps and finally made it to the door. Opening it, he ushered Kevin in, checked the grounds one more time before entering and closing the door. Kevin was already pouring two cups of coffee from the pot warming over the stove. He had ensured that the cabin was furnished with the necessary amenities, a refrigerator, television, phone and laptop.

He handed a cup to Matt and made himself comfortable on the chair at the kitchen table. He took several sips before speaking, "I brought some groceries, enough to last you two weeks."

Matt nodded his thanks and pulled up a chair to sit with him. He warmed his hands around the cup and finally looked up at Kevin and asked in a whisper, "What happened?"

Kevin sighed. "I can't tell you how sorry I am about your father. It wasn't supposed to be that way. Dusty conducted a surprise check on the accounts. I don't know why. He always checks the books once every three months. Someone tipped him off."

Matt swallowed hard and asked, "The mole?"

Kevin nodded, "It has to be him! Who else would know that you contacted the FBI and about the money? Dusty didn't discover the money missing until that day. We agreed to hide the money in a secured account until it was time to put our plans into action. But he managed to find out about the money and tip Dusty off."

"But how? I don't understand. The money was in a trusted account. How did they know it was me?"

Kevin looked guiltily at Matt. He knew it was his fault for not telling Matt everything but his father died because of an error of judgment.

"Kevin?"

"We transferred the money to your father's account," Kevin said quietly.

Matt looked incredulously at him. "Wh..what?" he managed to finally choke out.

"I know we should have told you before we did it …"

"How could you! You know that it will lead the mob to my family!" Matt got up and grasped Kevin by his shirt front and shouted angrily, "You promised that my identity would not be disclosed to anyone, except to the trusted few! You promised that the money would be kept in a secured account until you get my family out! You deliberately kept me in the dark and you placed my family in harm's way by transferring the money to my dad's account and leading the mob to them without informing me first! I place my trust in you and you repay me by stabbing me in the back! You caused my father's death! You cost us our home! I have to hide and now, the mob is after my brother! Damn you! Damn all of you!" and Matt broke down in tears.

Kevin just sat there, looking remorseful. He watched as Matt slipped to the floor and cried harder. He could feel his pain, his anguish and he hated himself for failing him. He swore to atone for his misdeeds.

He knelt down in front of Matt and placed a hand on his quaking shoulder, "I swear to you I'll do everything possible in my power to get your brother to safety! Come, it's time to go!"

Matt looked up at him and gasping between sobs, managed to choke out, "Wh..where are we going?"

"To get your brother!"

* * *

Reviews greatly appreciated ………………………………………


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you for your reviews and comments.

I hate to be restricted by FBI protocol and consequences, so, f*** them! This is slash and there's going to be plenty of it in here! I deliver the first smut scene and it goes out to all those who wanted to see Cena kiss Jeff in the earlier chapter. KakashiXIrukaLover, can I have that cookie now, please? Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Startled awake by the bang, Jeff jumped and gasped as his mouth met Cena's briefly. He looked up, wide-eyed with shock, confusion showing clearly in his eyes as he clung to him. Cena held him by the back of his head and kissed his slightly parted lips softly before pulling away, smiling genially down at him. Both men were lost in each other's eyes, neither spoke.

Dave cleared his throat at the doorway, "Huh … that was just a truck backfiring, nothing to be alarmed with." He shooed Kennedy and Morrison away and closed the door, leaving Cena alone with Jeff.

Jeff forced himself to avert his eyes and blushing, cast his eyes down. Cena studied him carefully before moving a hand to tilt his chin up to look at him again. They gazed into each other's eyes and slowly, very slowly so as not to startle Jeff, Cena lowered his head and brushed his lips ever so gently against his. When Jeff did not withdraw, he planted his lips against his and kissed him at a slow, languorous pace.

Jeff felt as if an electrical current was running through his body. He shuddered deliciously at the alien sensations and closed his eyes, letting the feelings wash over him. Slowly, he kissed back, tentatively at first and then finally parting his lips to let Cena's tongue in. His hands went around Cena's neck to pull him down closer, further deepening the kiss. Soon, small gasps of delight were emitting from him as their kisses grew heady and passionate. Cena moved on top of him, his breathing harsher than before. Both men were now kissing each other open-mouthed, their tongues slithering against each other in a mating ritual dance. Jeff whimpered helplessly as Cena dominated him, sucking first, his bottom lip and then, his tongue into his very hot and wet mouth. Cena broke the kiss first and both men panted with their exertions, taking in gulps of much needed air into their lungs.

By now, Cena was spotting a hard on. He tenderly caressed Jeff's face and asked, "Do you want to?"

For a moment, he thought Jeff would refuse as he suddenly looked afraid, but his emerald eyes slowly darkened to a deep green and in a whisper, "I… I want to," Cena got his reply.

He hesitated however, wondering if he was moving things too fast and Jeff noticed. "John, I… I want you, I need you. Please … make love to me?" and blushed at the look of desire evident in Cena's eyes.

Nodding, Cena sat up and pulled his t-shirt off. He tugged off his boxers and his hard cock jutted out majestically. Jeff drew in a sharp gasp at the sight of it. He bit his lip nervously as Cena helped him to tug his shirt off and as he leaned down to remove his boxers, Jeff placed his hands on top of Cena's to stop him. Cena gave him a questioning look and finally said, "We don't have to do this if you're not ready."

Jeff gulped and whispered, "It's not that. I .." he swallowed hard, took in a deep breath, let it out and then, "I've never been with anyone before," he finally confided in him.

Cena was taken aback. Jeff was what, eighteen? He thought back when he first had his first sexual encounter and full-blown orgasm at age, fifteen. Well, he was a horny teenager, as he recalled with a grin. He pushed the thought away, turning his attention to Jeff, "I promise to be gentle, and I'll make sure you enjoy every minute of it!" he said in a husky whisper.

Jeff's cheeks turned rosy as he nodded and removed his hands, allowing Cena to finish undressing him. Feeling totally exposed and vulnerable all of a sudden, he tried to cover his nudity with a pillow but Cena laughingly pulled it away. "Don't be shy. You don't need to hide your body from me." His eyes darkened considerably as he studied Jeff's body and, in a voice laced with desire, said, "You're beautiful, do you know that?" as he took in the small waist, the hip indents, the slender shaft that was standing at half-mast, nestling on its bed of blonde curls, down to those firm thighs tapering to those long and slim legs that would soon wrap tightly around him in throes of passion.

Cena leaned over and kissed Jeff tenderly on the lips. Jeff moved his arms up and caressed his face lovingly while returning his kisses. Cena felt him relaxing and decided to take it to the next stage. He unlocked their lips and moved his mouth to Jeff's neck, nibbling and sucking softly as he kissed a trail slowly down towards his chest. He circled a nipple with his tongue, lapping at it before drawing it into his mouth and sucked on it, while his other hand played with the other, teasing both into hardened nubs. Jeff mewled with pleasure and arched towards his mouth, his hips gyrating slightly. Grinning inwardly at his response, Cena moved his mouth lower, kissing, nibbling and tonguing his way southwards, drawing delightful moans from Jeff. He spread Jeff's legs gently apart and pushed them up to bend at the knees, exposing his sweet, inviting pucker. Holding him firmly down by his legs, Cena bent down and flicked his tongue experimentally at the puckered skin. Jeff jumped and whimpered but Cena didn't relinquish his hold. He tongued the pucker making it moist before pushing the tip of his tongue into it, slowly working his way deeper. Jeff gasped and tossed his head, crying his name softly. Soon, wet slurping sounds accompanied by cries of delirium filled the room. Cena continued working on Jeff, making sure he was wet and slippery before pulling up. He immediately replaced his tongue with a finger, slowly inserting and rotating it passed the tight ring of muscles. He thrust gently, moving it around to stretch Jeff for a minute or so, before adding another finger and repeating his motions and then, a third finger. Scissoring his fingers to stretch him further, Cena probed for his prostate and teased it, making Jeff cry out and arched towards his fingers, taking them deeper into him.

Jeff was virginal tight and Cena felt his anticipation building towards penetrating him. After building him up to a pitch of frenzy, Cena finally removed his fingers and positioned himself between Jeff's legs. He inserted his bulbous cockhead at Jeff's entrance and pushed in, gently at first till it penetrated the ring and then, more forcibly until his whole length was embedded deeply inside Jeff.

Jeff cried out and clutched at Cena's arms, tears rolling gently down his cheeks. "It… it hurts!" he choked out.

"Sshh… only for a while. I promise it'll get better," Cena comforted him between gritted teeth. His cock was locked in a vice grip and he was fighting hard not to start thrusting frantically into him. Cena waited for Jeff to adjust to his intrusion and when he felt he was ready, he pulled out slowly and thrust in. With each thrust, he buried himself deeper, making sure to stab at his prostate. As he brought them towards the edge, Jeff wrapped his legs around Cena and arched to meet his thrusts, crying out incoherently, already lost in the throes of passion. Hearing his cries, Cena increased momentum, going faster, thrusting harder, burying deeper into him. Their breaths and cries grew harsher and more feverish. Cena felt himself approaching climax and moving his hand, he pumped Jeff's shaft in accompaniment to each deep thrust. Jeff finally let out a shudder, his body stilled and crying out John's name, he released, shooting ribbons of cum over Cena's hand and on himself. His vice-like muscles contracted and milked Cena and with a strangled cry, Cena shot copious flow of thick, sticky cum into his passage, bathing his insides with his love seed.

Cena finally slumped forward, gasping for air as Jeff lay back exhausted, eyes closed, mewling weakly. As soon as Cena recovered sufficiently to move, he moved up to lie beside Jeff and pulled him into his arms, murmuring, "You're alright, Jeff?" and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Jeff opened his eyes to smile weakly at him before nuzzling against him. "That was … amazing!" was his whispered reply and Cena chuckled and hugged him. He reminded himself to thank the three men outside, later as he dozed off alongside with Jeff.

~*~

Randy tossed the phone down on the bed after ending the call. He rubbed his close shaven head with a sigh of exasperation before leaning back on the bedpost to consider his options. He was on the phone earlier on with his father and Dusty. He had informed them what happened and Dusty had given him a choice, to hunt out Matt Hardy or go after his brother and use him to flush Matt out.

His men were playing poker at the coffee table and he got up to join them. He wanted their opinions. After briefing them on what had just transpired, they discussed the probability of getting their hands on either Hardy.

"I say we go after Jeff Hardy. We were able to track him, we should be able to do it again," was Nick's proposal. Miz agreed with him.

"What about you two?" Randy asked Drew and Masters.

"We haven't been able to locate Matt Hardy so far," Masters spoke on behalf of Drew as well, "We stand a better chance to get our hands on Jeff Hardy."

Randy nodded, "I agree. So, we continue to track and pursue Jeff Hardy, and in the meantime, I'll call Ted to get his men to track Matt Hardy down."

Just as he finished speaking, his cell phone rang. He went towards the bed and picked it up. It was his father. He listened attentively and the changing expressions of disbelief and then exasperation on his face revealed that he was none too pleased with what he was hearing. After his father hung up, he squeezed the bridge of his nose and shook his head. His men noticed that his hands were trembling, Randy was upset.

Concerned, they approached him and Miz asked, "What's wrong, Randy? Who called?"

Randy whipped around to look at them. His cold and steely look told them that he had just received some unpleasant news.

He finally composed himself to hiss out, "That was my father. He told me that Dusty has decided that Cody will be coming with us to learn the ropes."

Nick let out a half-hearted laugh, thinking it was a sick joke, "You're joking right, Randy?" and when Randy stared at him without blinking, he groaned, "Oh fuck! Our reputation is going to be ruined! That moron can't even tie his shoelaces, less hold a gun and we have to babysit him? Someone, please shoot me now!"

Miz, Drew and Masters looked like they were better prepared to face a firing squad than hold the spoilt and pampered Cody Rhodes' hand.

"Please Randy, can't you just tell him no? We don't need the excess baggage, especially not him!" Miz exclaimed and his friends chorused their agreement.

Randy let out a sigh of frustration, "We don't have a choice! Dusty wants him to learn from the best and we're the best!"

The group let out groans of despair, bemoaning their fate.

"He's going to hinder our efforts, you know that, right?" said Nick and Randy nodded.

"Who else is coming with him?" asked Miz and Randy shook his head, "I don't know. My dad didn't say. We'll find out soon enough though. They'll be meeting us here tonight."

He left his men to their mutterings of discontentment and moved away to make a call to Ted. He got along with Ted Jr and wanted to find out if there was any way he could speak to his father to convince Dusty that sending Cody to them wasn't a good idea. He also had to brief him on their status and ask him to take over the hunt for Matt Hardy while they concentrated on looking for Jeff Hardy.

Ted Jr picked up the phone on the third ring, "Hey, Randy, how are things going?"

Randy told him about the shoot out and that they had failed to snatch Jeff from the agents. He asked him to follow up on looking for Matt and then told him about Cody.

Ted Jr laughed at his predicament, but it was not with malicious intention.

"Come on Ted, you know it's not funny! I would personally prefer to shoot myself in the head than to work with that brat!" Randy told him gruffly.

"Better you than me, Randy!" Ted Jr let out another chuckle before adding, "I heard that he personally requested to work with you. I think he's up to something. If I were you, I would watch my back with him! You hear me, bro?"

That term of endearment brought a smile to Randy's face. They looked upon each other as brothers, ever since they were kids. Both families had been friends for a long time and Randy was proud to call Ted Jr his best friend.

"I hear you. Call me if you have any news on Matt. My men's morale has taken a beating after hearing about Cody. I think I'll take them out for a round of drinks to cheer them up," Randy said.

"You do that and keep me posted on Jeff Hardy, and that little brat! You take care now!" and Ted ended the call.

As soon as Randy turned to his men, Drew said with a wicked grin, "I've a great idea on how to get rid of Cody and send him packing!"

Masters toggled his eyebrows and added, "We heard he likes women! If both Drew and I made advances towards him, we could scare him off!"

Randy tried very hard not to laugh but he finally spluttered his amusement and soon, the others joined in the laughter.

Eyes twinkling, Randy said, "I'll leave it to you guys to do what you deem fit. I hope it works!" before turning towards the door, "Come on, lets go get a drink and chill!" and his men cheered as they hurried after him.

~*~

After spending an hour on the phone with JR, Kevin found out who were the agents guarding Jeff, where they were and learnt about the shootout with the mob. His grim expression told Matt that not all was well.

Upon hanging up, Matt asked anxiously, "Is my brother safe?"

Both men were now lodging in an inn under fictitious names. Kevin decided that they should travel by night and stay in during the day time to avoid being seen.

"At the moment, yes, but …"

"But what? Don't keep any more secrets from me, Kevin! I deserve better after your screw-up!"

Kevin turned to look at him, "The mob send Randy after him."

Matt dragged a hand down his face in sheer exasperation and said, "It's only a matter of time before Randy gets to him, he's the best!" Turning desperately to Kevin, he said, "We have to get to Jeff quick! Where is he now?"

"They are in Denver."

"Then, what are we waiting for? Lets get over there right now!" He got up from the chair, anxious to leave immediately.

"Matt, we have to proceed with caution. Don't forget, the mob is still looking for you. If they see you," Kevin began to say but Matt cut him off, "I'd rather they shoot me now than go after my brother! Don't you see, Jeff is all I've left! He's only eighteen and he's alone and I'm sure, beyond terrified! I have to go to him, now!"

Kevin took Matt by the shoulders, "If you die, your brother will be left alone! Do you want that for him?"

Matt pushed him away and his voice trembled as he spoke, "Do you know how I feel right now? My dad came to me in my dreams and told me to look after Jeff. No matter what, I can't fail him again because I have already failed him once!" Tears started to course down his cheeks, "It's so painful to lose my dad like that, shot in the head and …" he couldn't continue, his tears overwhelming him. Furious at himself for being so weak, he dashed the tears away and said in a steely voice, "I need to get to my brother! You either help me or get out of my way!"

Kevin knew he had to do the right thing by Matt. His own selfishness had cost a human life and caused Matt and Jeff to lose their home. Matt had every right to hate him, but throwing caution to the wind would only get him killed. The mob would most probably shoot him on sight on account of his betrayal. He knew it was risky but he owed it to Matt to help him any way he could.

"Give me twenty-four hours to get JR to round up some men and escort you. We'll get you to your brother but promise me you'll not take unnecessary risks. I … I owe it to your father and brother to make sure you stay alive."

Before Matt could say something to that, Kevin added, "But Matt, you need to remember one other thing, we don't know who we can trust, so, please stay alert!"

Matt nodded, "I know the risks and I'm willing to take them," hesitating momentarily before adding, "Thank you."

Kevin acknowledged his thanks with a smile before putting that call to JR. They needed to move fast, Randy was hot on the trail of Jeff Hardy!

~*~

Someone rapped on the door and Cena quickly pulled the covers over them. The door opened and Dave poked his head in. He gave Cena a cheesy grin before saying, "Get dressed and come out, our reinforcements are here."

"Oh shit!" Cena muttered and hurried off to the bathroom to wash, grabbing his clothes along the way before it dawned on him that someone had came in to put his clothes there.

'_How come I didn't hear anyone coming in?'_ A worst thought came over him – if Kennedy was taking pictures of him again … He gulped audibly, they were lying naked in bed! Kennedy wouldn't dare! Or would he? Cena groaned, _'Anyone but Kennedy, please?'_ he prayed.

He completed his washing and dressing ritual in three minutes and went over to Jeff to kiss him awake.

"Hmm…?" Jeff mumbled sleepily as he slowly awakened.

"Wake up, sleepy head. We have visitors." As soon as he was sure that Jeff was fully awake, he said, "Jeff, we have to keep our relationship a secret from the new guys."

"What new guys?" Jeff asked as he sat up gingerly and laid his head on Cena's chest, snuggling against him.

Playing with his blonde locks, Cena reminded Jeff, "Remember the reinforcements? They're here." He noticed Jeff's discomfort, "Why don't you soak in the tub, it will ease the soreness. You can meet them later, and remember, we mustn't let them know about us. But Dave, Ken and Mor know about us already and they are sworn to secrecy!"

"Why must we hide our relationship?" Jeff asked, giving him a perplexed look.

"We're not supposed to start anything with our protégé, it's against the rules and I'll get into a lot of trouble," Cena explained.

"Oh …" Jeff mumbled, looking somewhat uncertain and sad.

Cena gave him a reassuring smile, "It'll only be for a while until the case is over, and then, we can be together!" He leaned down to peck Jeff on the lips and said, "Listen, I've got to go now! It will look suspicious if I stay here too long. I'll see you later!"

Jeff removed himself reluctantly and Cena got up. He walked towards the door, blew Jeff a kiss before opening the door and walked out, closing it behind him.

The two new guys who were chatting with the others stopped and turned their attention to him, grinning widely at him.

John's eyes lit up as he hurried towards them, "It has been a while since I saw you two! How have you been, guys?" They hugged each other before sitting down.

"You're looking good, John!" said Chris Jericho.

Alvin Burke, Jr, aka MVP, studied Cena closely and said, "You know, John, I swear you look like the cat who just ate the canary!"

Dave, Kennedy and Morrison snickered at Cena's discomfort and Chris and Alvin exchanged looks.

"Guys, we're among friends! Come on, tell us what's going on," Chris pestered them.

"It's the kid, isn't it?" Alvin asked with a knowing smirk.

"How did you …" Kennedy started to ask but Cena interrupted him, "I had a good night sleep, that's all. Have you guys heard about the shootout?" and changed the subject.

Chris nodded, "We heard. There has been a change of plans. While we were on our way here, JR called us. We are to head to New Jersey. We're meeting someone there, someone the kid knows."

"Who is it?" Dave asked and everyone leaned forward with curiosity.

"His brother, Matt Hardy," Chris informed them.

'_Jeff is going to be thrilled when he hears this!'_ Cena thought, a grin on his face.

"There's more," Chris added and everyone gave him their full attention.

"Kevin Nash is escorting him with a few of our men. They are on their way to New Jersey as we speak."

The agents started to murmur among themselves. Chris and Alvin waited, knowing more questions would be thrown their way.

As anticipated, Cena and the rest turned back to them and Cena said, "When Orton and his boys came after Jeff, we knew there is more to this case than meets the eye. And now, we hear the legendary Kevin Nash is involved. That $50 million dollars that has been deposited into Gilbert Hardy's account, did you guys know anything about that?"

Chris and Alvin looked astounded, it was news to them. They shook their heads. "No, JR didn't say anything but with that kind of money floating around, it has to be mob money! We are just as clueless but we will get our answers once we meet up with Kevin and Matt Hardy," Alvin said.

"My brother, you found him!" Jeff shrieked in excitement and hurried towards them. He had come out of his room in time to hear his brother's name being mentioned. "Where is he? Is he safe? When are we leaving to meet him? Please, can I talk to him?"

He clutch onto Cena's arm in his excitement, drawing amused looks from the others. Chris and Alvin noticed the familiarity to which he held onto Cena and smirked, each man was thinking the same thought, _'So, that's what's going on!'_

"Jeff!" Cena hissed, trying to get Jeff to let go of his arm. The smile that was on Jeff's face disappeared quickly and he released his arm, looking crestfallen and … hurt. Without another word, he turned on his heels and ran back into his room, the door slammed shut.

'_Oh God, I'm an idiot!'_ Cena wanted to kick himself for hurting Jeff's feelings and immediately went after him. He knocked softly before entering, closing the door behind him.

All the other men stared at the closed door. Chris asked suddenly, "How long has this been going on?"

"You mean the attraction between them?" Dave asked and Chris nodded.

"Since they met," Dave stated. He added after a momentary pause, "You won't tell anyone?"

Alvin shrugged and said, "It's really none of my business," and Chris added, "My lips are sealed!" He hesitated before asking, "They … huh … sleeping together?"

Kennedy nodded, "Since last night, but don't tell Johnny I told you," he was quick to add.

"Mum's the word, I got it! While John is busy trying to straighten things out in there, can you brief us on what's happening so far?" Chris requested and the men got down to business. They told him and Alvin what took place since they left North Carolina.

* * *

Reviews greatly appreciated ……………………………..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

I love those fabulous reviews from the last chapter! Thank you! Glad you like the smut scene between Jeff and Cena, but all is not well. Read on to find out!

A shoutout first for two fics. If you enjoy hilarity, you may want to check out, **"Work It Girl!"** by _BreakingFable_. It is written in collaboration with _Onions, _and, **"A Very Special Lawson Thanksgiving" **by _redsandman99. _I guarantee you'll have a good laugh over them!

* * *

Chapter 5

Cena walked in to find Jeff lying on the bed, face buried in a pillow, sniffling softly. He sat on the bed beside Jeff and rubbed his back. "Please don't cry, I'm really sorry for the way I acted. I didn't mean to hurt you," he started to apologize.

Jeff remained still but kept his face hidden. He had mixed feelings about the whole situation. When he woke up that morning, he wanted to shout out to the world that he was in love but John didn't share his feelings. He could understand his reason for wanting to hide their relationship from the others but was there a need to push him away? Even before they had slept together, he recalled the numerous times John had held him in his arms to comfort him. Why was it any different this time? He was confused and wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"I… I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," he finally whispered. His tears had ceased but his heart still ached with hurt.

"Come here," Cena pulled him into his arms. His conscience pricked him, making him feel guilty on seeing Jeff's tear-stained face and woebegone look. Jeff looked so vulnerable and hurt.

He hugged him tight and said, "I'm really, really sorry, Jeff. I can be a boor at times. Can you forgive me?" and waited anxiously for Jeff's response.

Jeff gave him a slight nod and attempted a small smile but failed miserably. He took a deep breath and said, "I promise I won't touch you in front of the others again." He removed himself from Cena's arms and got out of bed, "I need to go to the bathroom," keeping his face turned away before making his way to the bathroom and locked the door.

Cena let him go, deciding that Jeff needed some quiet time to pull himself together. He promised himself to make it up to him later that night. But right now, he had a job to do. They couldn't afford to make any mistakes and he wanted to find out about Nash's involvement in the case. Little did he know that when he walked out the bedroom, Jeff had slid to the floor and buried his face in his hands, crying silently.

After some time had lapsed, he got up and went to the basin to wash his face before pressing a cold, wet towel to his eyes, hoping to ease the puffiness. He did what he could to reduce the tell-tale signs before going back to the empty bedroom, not surprised that Cena had left. He decided against joining the others and sat on the bed in solitude, feeling lonely and homesick all of a sudden. He missed his dad, his brother, his home and his friends. His eyes lifted on their own accord to the phone sitting at the side table. He wondered whether he should call Shannon. He needed to hear a familiar voice and actually wished he was back in school with all his friends again.

'_One phone call shouldn't hurt,'_ he finally decided and picking up the phone, he dialed his best friend's number. Unbeknownst to him, as soon as the called party picked up, an implanted device started to trace the call from Shannon's place.

"Shanny? It's me, Jeff," he whispered.

"Oh God! Where are you, Jeff? We're all worried sick!"

"Oh Shanny!" Jeff said tearfully as his tears welled up. Hearing the concern in Shannon's voice moved him to tears.

"Please Jeff, please don't cry …." Jeff heard sniffles at the other end and realized that his best friend was crying as well and that only broke his resolute and he cried even harder.

Finally, both calmed down sufficiently to carry on a decent conversation. "Are you alright?" Shannon asked and Jeff nodded, forgetting that Shannon couldn't see him.

"I miss everyone," he said in a forlorn tone.

"Where are you? We didn't see you at the funeral and were wondering what happened to you."

The mention of his father's funeral was a harsh reminder. He blinked furiously, trying to keep back the tears but they fell anyways.

"You still there, Jeff?"

Jeff wiped the tears away with the back of his hand and responded, "I'm still here, Shanny. I can't tell you where I am, I'm not even supposed to call you! I just want to tell you that I'll be seeing Matt soon!" There was a slight lift in his voice and Shannon was pleased that Matt had finally resurfaced and soon, the brothers would be reunited. He was happy for Jeff.

"That's great, Jeff! When will you two be coming home?"

There was a long silence before Shannon's voice came back on, "I'm sorry, Jeff, I wasn't thinking …" but Jeff interrupted, "It's okay, Shanny, I understand. Listen, if all goes well, Matt and I will come by and see you soon! Please keep us in your thoughts and say a prayer for us. I've got to go now. Bye!"

He replaced the phone just as the door opened and Cena walked in. He looked at Jeff and then, the phone, noticing that it had been moved. Hurrying towards Jeff, he asked, "Did you just call someone, Jeff?" the note of anxiety clear in his voice.

Jeff looked down, unable to look into his eyes. His guilt-stricken look told Cena what he needed to know.

Cena sat down beside him and pulled him to face him, "Do you know what you just did?" he asked quietly and Jeff remained silent, his eyes downcast. "Jeff, what were you thinking? You may have just given our location away! Do you know that you've just jeopardized the whole operation? He let out an exasperated sigh before saying, "Please, pack your things and get ready to leave. It's not safe to stay here anymore!"

He wished he could stay and find out why Jeff was behaving out of sorts but it just had to wait, they had to get out now! He hurried out the door to inform his colleagues that they had to move sooner than later.

Jeff watched him leave with eyes filled with unshed tears. He choked back a sob. Wrapping his arms around himself, he wished he could just up and leave. John was behaving so cold towards him. He glanced over to the window, contemplating running off. But they were taking him to see his brother! He decided against it. Soon enough, he would be able to leave once he was reunited with Matt. _'John would be glad to wash his hands off me! I'm nothing more than a casual fling to him. He doesn't love me at all!'_

His tears fell silently as he got up to pull on a hoodie and stuff the few things he had into his backpack. He was ready to leave. Oh, how badly did he need his brother right now!

~*~

Someone rapped loudly at the door. The men in the room checked their guns and took their positions before Miz got up to open the door. He was rudely pushed aside and Cody Rhodes made his entrance, escorted by two men. He glanced around the room with distaste and said, "This is the dumps! I can't stay here!"

Randy's eye twitched, a sign that he was beginning to lose his cool. He approached Cody slowly and staring unblinkingly into his eyes, spoke in a deadly quiet manner, "Then leave!"

That hard unflinching glare made him uneasy. Against his will, Cody gulped and tried to maintain a brave front, "It's not your call! I'm taking charge and if you don't like it … that's just too bad!"

A grim smile came over Randy's face. He turned around, grabbed his leather jacket off the bed and gave a command, "Lets go men!"

Miz, Nick, Drew and Masters smirked at Cody and started to gather their things and made to follow Randy out.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Cody shouted, looking flustered.

Randy turned his head and sneered, "You're in charge! So, do what you will and go and find the Hardys yourself! Good luck! We're leaving!" and he walked out the door, his men following him.

"Damn it, Randy! You get back in here right now!" Cody screamed.

He watched with disbelief as they ignored him and continued their way. Realizing that Randy was dead serious, he hurried after him, his two bodyguards following close behind.

Cody ran ahead and put out his hands to bar Randy's way, "Stop right there!"

Randy spoke in a dangerous tone, "Get out of my way, Cody!"

"No! If you leave me here, I'll call my dad! I'm sure he will have something to say about this!"

"I'm just going to tell you this one more time, Get – Out – Of – My - Way!" Randy hissed, his eyes narrowing into thin slits and his nostrils flared dangerously. Cody couldn't help taking a step back, finally realizing why they called him the Viper. Randy looked like a deadly serpent, all coiled up and ready to attack!

Cody thought furiously, things weren't going his way!

"Look Randy, I don't want to be here but my dad wants me to learn from you! I don't have a choice in the matter at all! So, why don't we just bury our differences and you let me tag along for a few days, just to appease my old man and then I'll get out of your hair for good!"

Randy relaxed slightly but he still remained wary of Cody. The man could not be trusted but he was willing to compromise.

"Stay out of my way while you're here! Just watch from the sidelines and don't! And I mean it, Cody, don't you ever try to assert your authority over me or my men! Dusty put me in charge of this operation. You take your orders from me! You got that?"

"Fine, whatever you say but I refuse to share the room with you guys! I want a room of my own!" Cody said, pouting away.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Randy snapped back before looking at the two men standing behind Cody. "Your men can stay with you!" he added curtly and without another word, he turned around and walked away. His men followed him from behind.

Cody gritted his teeth. The audacity of that man to treat him like he was underneath him! He swore he would get his revenge. He had taken the first step and now that he was close to where the action was, he would make sure that Randy failed to accomplish his mission! Oh, wouldn't his dad be so disappointed with his star employee after this was over!

He turned to his men, glaring at them. "What the hell are you waiting for? Go downstairs and get me a room and make sure that it has everything I need!"

As Chavo Guerrero and Mike Knox scrambled to do his bidding, Cody pulled out his phone to call his father.

As soon as Dusty answered, he started whining, "Randy is being nasty to me! He tried to boss me around and when I told him to back off, he threatened to leave me here!" He let out an exaggerated sigh, "I don't think I can do this if he keeps up his tyranny! Will you talk to him and ask him to lay it off me?"

Dusty didn't believe a word his son was saying. "I want you to listen to me very carefully, Cody. You asked to be placed on this assignment, in your own words, to prove your worth. So, just take it like a man! Randy knows what he's doing. You're there to learn from him so, why don't you bite down on that sharp tongue of yours and listen for a change! Trust me, it'll do you a world of good! Now, I have important matters to take care of and I don't have time to listen to your complaints! If you want me to reinstate your allowance and other privileges, you just stay and do what Randy tells you to do! I have to go now! And one more thing, boy, don't ever take me for a fool!"

Dusty hanged up abruptly, leaving Cody looking aghast at his father's reaction. His face turned into a snarl and he clenched his fists in anger and hissed, "Just you wait! I'll show you what I'm made of! No one is going to rob me of my place! You better watch your back, Randy!"

~*~

Everything had been set up. The assigned agents, working undercover, would be arriving in about an hour. Matt tried to get some rest but it was impossible. His nerves were taut and he was frantic with worry for the safety of his brother. The only thing on his mind was to get to Jeff as quickly as possible!

He turned on his side to watch Kevin looking outside the window. He had stood guard all the while. Matt got up. He might as well get up since he was unable to sleep.

"Why don't you sit down and rest a little? I'm not exactly helpless, you know!" Matt said as he pulled two chairs forward so that he could sit with Kevin while they could still keep watch outside.

Kevin turned to him with a smile, "I sometimes forget that you're an agent," and sat down companionably with Matt.

Matt sighed. "Ditto here. I've been playing the part of a mole in Rhode's organization for far too long that sometimes, I wonder if I'll be able to go back to being Matthew Hardy, FBI agent. I should take a break after this, go back home with Jeff and start rebuilding and catch up with old friends."

Kevin studied him quietly before asking, "Anyone special at home?"

"You mean other than family?"

Kevin nodded.

"No one. I haven't found anyone yet with the busy schedules I keep," he made an attempt to lighten the heavy atmosphere. "What about yourself?" he asked. He was curious about Kevin. Sure, they had worked together for more than year but he really didn't know much about the guy. They had never got around to talking about their personal lives.

"I have a little girl, Megan. She's ten. She stays with her mother. I'm divorced."

"It's difficult, isn't it? Not able to see your little girl as often as you like," Matt asked.

"That's the sacrifice us agents have to make. We have to leave our loved ones behind for long periods of time. Sometimes, I wonder if my marriage would have survived if I didn't become one," Kevin said with a sigh. He hesitated before asking, "If you don't mind me asking, what prompted you to become one?"

Matt barked out a short laugh, "The same as you, numbwits! To uphold justice and protect the innocent!"

"Any regrets?" Kevin asked quietly.

Matt suddenly became somber. It was a while before he answered, "I lost my dad, my home. I haven't seen my brother for ages and I don't really have a life. I'm not who I am most of the time. But … no, I've no regrets. It's what I want to do all my life!"

He paused and tossed back a question, "What about you? Any regrets?"

There was a momentary silence before Kevin slowly nodded and said, "I've many regrets; one, for having to leave my family behind, two, for not spending enough time with them, three, for failing to be a good husband and father and four, … for failing you and your family!"

Matt opened his mouth to tell him that no one was infallible and that he had already forgiven him but Kevin cut him off, "Before you say that you've forgiven me, I want you to listen to what I have to say. I have made more than my fair share of mistakes and bad choices in this case and your father paid dearly for them with his life! I'm not proud of what I did and all I want to do right now is to get you and your brother to safety and then, I'm out of here! I'll leave the mole to someone else to handle. One more capable, and definitely not as selfish as me to put others in danger!"

Matt stared at him, not believing what he was hearing. "Are you quitting the case? After all we've been through, you're just going to give up?"

"I can't do this anymore, Matt. I've been on this case close to five years! When they put you to work with me, I was already at my wit's end, trying to figure out why the mob was always able to evade capture. That was when I realized that we have a mole among us! He has been tipping them off, alerting them to our plans. I was grateful for your timely assistance. You were a new face, no one knew about you except for the few of us. After you had infiltrated into the mob, I knew that it would be a matter of time before they caught on to who you were because our mole is still at large. It was a possibility that I couldn't ignore and I decided that we had to move fast! So, as soon as you got hold of their books and account numbers, I removed that $50 million by getting my computer genius of a friend to hack into their accounts and transfer the money into a secured account. Once you contacted the FBI to let them know that you have evidence to put the mob behind bars for a long time, your role was over. We had accomplished what we set out to do, to entice the mole to come out of hiding in an attempt to find out who you were."

Matt nodded, "I know. You had explained all that to me before and when you told me that I had to stay put for a while longer, I felt it was insane to do so. I was worried about my safety and that of my family's."

Kevin apologized, "I'm really sorry for putting you through that. At that time, I was certain the mob would not find out so soon that it was you, as we have already figured out that Dusty only checks the accounts once every three months. Your identity was still safe and that was why I felt it was safe for you to stay on. It was one of several mistakes I made from thereon. I should have taken you and your family to safety but I became reckless with my own selfish motives. I wanted you to stay and find out if and when Dusty called for a surprise check on the accounts, which he did and it proved my hunch was right! The mole must be one of our top personnel executives who knew about the money that we had intercepted. I knew then that you were in danger and I called you to get out. But I made a second selfish move without informing anyone. I secretly transferred the money to your father's account, hoping to cause panic and force the mole to try and contact the mob and incidentally reveal his identity. I was about to call JR to send his men to get your family out but the FBI pulled me in for questioning about the missing money. I admitted that I transferred the money out of the secured account and explained to them my motive. I didn't account for Dusty to find out about the missing books so quickly and he put the pieces together and determined it was you who took them! He sent his men down to your hometown to look for you. Your call to the FBI prompted them to move out but by the time they got there, they were too late to save your father."

Kevin wore a haunted look in his eyes as he said, "Your father wouldn't have died if I had placed your family under protection right from the start! Up till this point, I'm not sure if it was the books or the money that led them to your family. But it doesn't matter. I'm the one who's responsible for your father's demise and the loss of your home. I can't tell you how sorry I am. You have every right to hate me. And as long as I live, I know I'll never forgive myself for what I've done!"

Matt stayed silent all the while, listening to Kevin with a grim expression on his face. When Matt still didn't say anything after a lapse of time, Kevin said, "I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to get you and your brother to safety! You'll be given new identities and moved to somewhere else, and no one, except for me, will know your location."

His attention was caught by the land rover and bike that roared into the lot. Kevin got up from his seat, "Our undercover escorts are here! Wait here while I go out to meet them."

"Wait!" Matt put a hand out suddenly to stop Kevin from leaving. "How sure are you that they weren't sent by the mole?" He looked nervously out the window.

Kevin broke into a grin as he watched the burly guys and a much smaller built man climbed out of the vehicle. The tattooed guy riding the bike stared in his direction. "Don't worry, Matt. I know these guys and I trust them with my life!"

Matt checked his gun, better to be prepared just as Kevin went out to meet them. He watched them exchange warm greetings and hug companionably and he relaxed visibly. They were familiar with each other, it should be all right.

He waited for them to enter and Kevin made the introductions, "Guys, this is Matt Hardy. I don't know if JR told you but he's FBI. Matt, I want you to meet Mark Calaway, Glenn Jacobs, Hunter Helmsley and Shawn Michaels."

All four men were casually dressed and both Mark and Glenn looked to be about seven feet tall each. Mark looked like a biker gang leader with his tattoos, braided tail and leather pants. He wore studded spikes for gloves. Glenn's head was clean shaven, he wore jeans and shirt with cut-off sleeves, showing his thick and muscular arms. He looked dangerous as he was, and seemed to wear a perpetual sinister grin on his face although his eyes were cold as steel. Hunter was an unsmiling man who had a brash and tough look. He didn't look approachable. But Matt noticed that his eyes softened whenever they landed on Shawn. Shawn was what most people would deem a 'pretty boy', with his long blonde hair tied back in a pony tail and a cowboy hat sitting on top his head. He wore leather pants as well but they glittered. He was very pleasing to the eye and Matt suddenly realized that he reminded him of his brother, Jeff.

They shook each other's hands and Matt said, "Thanks for coming here so fast and at short notice, I really appreciate it!"

The four men gave him a brief nod and Mark said, "JR briefed us over the phone. We are to head up to New Jersey and meet up with Dave and the rest. We understand they have your brother with them, is that right?"

Matt nodded, "Yes, and Randy and his men are hot on their heels! They had a shootout with our guys but no one got hurt. But I'll not bank on Orton leaving them alone! He has tracked Jeff down once, he'll do it again! Can we leave now? I'm really anxious to get to my brother."

"We're ready to roll," Mark said and just when Matt was about to turn away to get his bag, he put out a hand to grasp his shoulder and said softly, "We're sorry to hear about your dad."

Against his will, Matt's eyes brimmed at the show of concern on the men's faces. He composed himself, swallowing hard before saying simply, "Thank you."

Five hours later, they crossed over to New Jersey. As they got closer to their destination, Matt felt an overwhelming sense of urgency. He couldn't explain it but something told him that he had to hurry. His brother was in grave danger!

* * *

Reviews greatly appreciated ……………………………………….


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

I have almost everyone on the rosters, past and present, in this story. There are more surprises coming up! BOD and DX made their appearance and I just have to have them on the same side. Now, the bad guys may seem weak but are they really? Not sure where this will lead to but I write them as they come. Thanks again for your support!

PS. My lovable Deadman will not get Jeff this time! I promise!(?) *sigh* Don't take my word for it until you read the final chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6

Randy was trembling with excitement. For once, lady luck seemed to be smiling down upon him! Three hours ago, he received a call from his father who told him that they had tracked down Jeff Hardy. He was currently staying in an apartment in Denver. Randy had immediately headed out but along the way, had contacted several pipelines and they were presently giving him updates on what was happening. He learnt that the FBI had moved Jeff out and they were last seen heading in the direction of New Jersey. Randy and his men were now in hot pursuit.

~*~

Cena frowned in confusion, why was Jeff distancing himself from him? His new love had removed himself to the far end of the passenger seat from him. Wrapped in his hoodie which he had pulled over to cover his head and primarily, to shield his face, he had curled his feet under him and was staring blankly outside the window. He had not spoken a word to anyone since they left Denver. Dave and Kennedy were seated in the front, with Dave driving. Morrison had opted to join Chris and Alvin in their vehicle which was tailing them at a distance.

Kennedy glanced at Cena and Jeff from the dashboard mirror and shook his head. He had wanted to talk to Cena about the way he was handling Jeff but didn't get a chance since Jeff was riding with them. But the awkward silence was unsettling and he wanted to ease the tension.

"What's your brother like, Jeff?" He wanted to draw Jeff out of his shell. Maybe getting him to talk about his brother might work, and he was right.

Jeff shifted in his seat and looked at him via the mirror, his face still partially hidden by the hood. "Matty? He's the best brother any one can ask for! I can't wait to see him again!" Even in his misery, he couldn't control his excitement in seeing his brother again.

"Tell us more," Kennedy probed and Jeff happily obliged. "He's twenty-five, has dark hair and black coal eyes. We don't look alike at all. He takes after mom while I look more like our dad." He bit down on his lip, getting emotional about his father.

Silence ensued and Dave tried to distract him from his unhappy thoughts. "Is he anywhere as cute looking as you?" he asked.

Under his hoodie, Jeff blushed at the compliment but they heard him say shyly, "Matty is way better looking than me! He's not only attractive but he's also generous, kind and funny. He dotes on me and has been taking care of me since our mother passed on. I can't wait for all of you to meet him!"

"Including Johnny, here? Hmm, he hasn't been very nice to you lately, I believe," said Kennedy.

He couldn't help smirking when Cena glared at him via the mirror. Jeff just remained silent and Dave shook his head at his partner and lover not to go there. But Kennedy was never one to listen to advice, unless it was coming from himself.

"Hey, Johnny, cat caught your tongue?" he asked with an amused chuckle.

Cena mumbled something indistinctive and Kennedy mocked him, "Speak up, man, if you have something to say, say it! If you've done something wrong and you need to apologize, then, just do it! It's not as if we don't know what's going on between you two!"

His choice of words caused dismay to everyone. Jeff visibly shrunk back into his corner. Kennedy wanted to smack himself in the face. His intention was to pave the way for Cena to make it up with Jeff and not to send Jeff withdrawing into his shell. He sighed. His mouth had a tendency to run away from him at times but since he had already spoken out candidly, he might as well try to set things right again.

He turned around and resting his arms on the backrest, spoke to Jeff directly, "Johnny here may not be the most sensitive guy on the planet but he's a good guy and he really likes you! Methinks he desperately needs to brush up on his relationship skills, though. So, if he has offended you or done something to annoy you, do what I usually do. Just beat the crap out of him until he apologizes for being a meanie!"

He grinned when he saw Jeff's shoulders shook before a giggle escaped from him.

"You want me to do it for you? I'll be happy to oblige," Kennedy offered and proceeded to climb over his seat to lend Jeff's his assistance, amidst Cena's protests.

"Now, wait just a doggone minute, Ken! Who told you … Ow! … that hurts, you moron! Get away from me! Dave, will you call off your overzealous partner before he really hurts me?"

Helpless giggles escaped Jeff as he watched Kennedy pull hard on John's ears and tweaked his nose really hard. His next move drew a sharp gasp from Cena as he clutched his nipples in pain. Kennedy had just applied his crippling 'nipple crunch' on him!

"Damn it, Ken," Cena gasped in pain as he rubbed gingerly at his sore nipples through his shirt, "that fucking hurts!"

Dave laughed out loud and Kennedy looked pleased with himself. "Now, methinks an apology is in order. What do you have to say to Jeff here?" he asked Cena, fixing him with a glare.

Cena looked over to Jeff who, by now, had slipped the hood off his head. After what he had just witnessed, his eyes were tearing from the highly entertaining and amusing episode. Seeing Jeff smiling again brought a big grin to his face.

He heaved a sigh of relief and said, "I'm really sorry, Jeff. I don't care anymore if anyone knows about us! If it makes you happy, you can touch me all you want in public from now on! Here," he opened his hands wide, "touch me! Feel me! I'm all yours!"

Jeff felt his cheeks inflamed as Kennedy grabbed him and thrust him into Cena's awaiting arms. Cena gazed lovingly down at him and whispered, "I'm sorry for upsetting you. I'll do anything to make things right between us again! I mean what I said earlier, we don't need to hide our feelings for each other from anyone anymore! Will you give me another chance to redeem myself?"

Jeff cast his eyes down and nodded bashfully and it was all Cena needed. He pulled him into a deep kiss and Kennedy and Dave crowed with delight.

They finally broke off for air and as Cena hugged Jeff tightly to him, he looked towards Kennedy and said, "Thanks, Ken for everything!"

"Glad to be of help! Now, you take good care of him or you'll have to answer to us, both!"

Kennedy was taken by surprise when Jeff suddenly turned and threw his arms around him. "Thank you!" he whispered gratefully and Kennedy patted him on his back, "Anytime, Jeff. Now, I better get back to my seat and give you two lovebirds some alone time back here."

He climbed back to the front passenger seat and settled himself comfortably. Dave leaned over to peck him on the cheek, "Well done, Ken! You've done it again! Why is it that I'm not surprised?"

Leaning back, Kennedy linked his arms behind his head and said in his usual self-assured manner, "Impressive, huh? Well, what can I say? I'm that damn good!"

Dave took one hand off the steering wheel and pinched his cheek lovingly, "Don't let Hunter hear you say that! He'll think you're stealing his line and get nasty! I don't want to get caught in between the two of you!"

Kennedy snorted before smirking knowingly, "That he-man? He doesn't frighten me! Shawn has him wrapped around his little finger! I should know, I've been keeping in touch with Shawn and he tells me everything!"

Dave laughed, "Do all the bottoms call each other and trade secrets or what? You seem to have a handle on everything!"

Kennedy beamed, "I may be a bottom but I'm King of the World! I see all and I know all!"

"There you go again, stealing other people's lines! Chris isn't going to like that!" but Kennedy just grinned.

Dave checked the mirror to see Cena and Jeff cuddling and whispering to each other in endearing tones. He saw Chris' vehicle following and there was another vehicle far behind them.

"Ken, check in with Chris. There's a vehicle following us. See if he can make out the registration plate and call it in for an ID."

"I'll get right on it!" Kennedy chirped and soon enough, he was talking to Chris via a device that linked the two parties to ensure open communication. Chris confirmed that the vehicle had been staying with them for the past quarter hour but there was no cause for alarm. He had already called in the vehicle plate and it was listed to a Jerry Lawler. The name didn't ring a bell but he assured Kennedy that he would keep an eye on the vehicle.

"How much longer do we have to go?" Jeff suddenly spoke up. He was growing antsy about the vehicle following them.

"We've arranged to meet at a diner. It is one of those stops most truckers take to grab some grub before they continue their journey. We have still another thirty miles to go. It won't be long," Dave assured him.

He would be reunited with Matt soon! Comforted by that thought, Jeff leaned against Cena, a cheerful smile on his face. Everything was right again in his life.

They had gone for another five miles when Chris suddenly alerted them, "Guys, I don't like this. Another vehicle just joined us! Want to try losing them? If they follow us, we'll know their intentions."

They agreed with Chris' strategy and Dave pressed down on the accelerator, the speedometer climbed to 95 miles per hour and right behind them, Chris followed suit. Cena put Jeff down on the seat and told him to fasten his seatbelt. They ensured open communication and monitored the situation. Unfortunately, the vehicles picked up speed as well and continued to follow them.

"They're still behind us and closing fast!" Chris warned and less than a minute later, he shouted, "Watch out! The one behind me is overtaking us!"

Dave, Cena and Kennedy released the safety catch on their revolvers and Cena pushed Jeff down to crouch between the seats, "Lie low and keep your head down!" he cautioned.

Immediately, they heard Chris again, "It's Orton! We'll try to delay them! Get Jeff out of here!" and from the rear view mirror, they saw Chris' vehicle pulled up to Orton's before ramming it at its side. There was a loud screeching sound as sparks flew from the metal on metal contact before both vehicles swerved away from each other.

Miz, who was driving the other vehicle, grimaced. His little pride and joy had been damaged and he wanted to shoot someone's face in! There would be time enough for that! First thing first!

"What do you want me to do, boss? Should I go after the first vehicle or should we take this one out first?"

"Go after the first vehicle! Jeff Hardy is in it! We'll leave Cody to handle this one!" Randy shouted as their vehicle was rammed again and he jolted from his seat. "Come on, lets go!" and Miz pushed down the pedal and the car shot forward.

Just as Chris was shifting to a higher gear to pursue it, their vehicle was rammed from behind!

"Shit! They're not alone!" Chris shouted as the second vehicle rammed them again. "Okay, guys! Time to rumble! We have to buy time for Dave. I'm going to get close to Orton's vehicle and you try to shoot out their tires!"

Morrison and Alvin cocked their guns and Chris pressed a lever to lower their windows for his men to lean out and take their shots. He pressed down on the pedal and slowly gained speed, getting closer to Orton's vehicle. To his surprise, the other vehicle behind them dropped speed and stayed at a safe distance. Chris brought his car nearer and Morrison took his first shot but he missed. He cursed under his breath.

In the vehicle behind them, Cody grinned. Mike looked over to him in confusion and asked, "Boss, why won't you let me take them out?"

His response was a slap at the back of his head before Cody replied, "I don't want Randy to catch them, stupid!"

"Huh?" and Cody shook his head despondently. Why did he always get the slow ones?

"I don't want Randy to get credit for catching Jeff Hardy! I want to be the one to do that! Now, just shut up and follow them but not too close! I don't want to get whiplash again!" he rubbed the back of his neck gingerly.

Chris snaked closer to Orton's vehicle and his men made another attempt to shoot out their tires but suddenly, Orton's vehicle swerved in a zigzag fashion and everyone in Chris' vehicle cursed. It was going to be impossible to shoot out their tires now!

Up ahead, Dave was putting some distance between them when a vehicle shot out of nowhere at an intersecting road, made a U-turn recklessly and cut right in front of him.

Dave swerved to avoid it, "Son of a bitch! Where did he come from?"

He got his vehicle back on course. The vehicle in front slowed and as Dave swerved to overtake it, the driver swerved to follow and prevented him from doing so. In fact, he was forcing Dave to slow down.

"He's one of them! We have to try shooting out his tires," Dave said and lowered the windows.

To his surprise, the vehicle picked up speed suddenly and sped ahead, leaving behind a billowing cloud of blinding red dust which impaired his visibility. Before he realized what happened, their vehicle ploughed into the back of a stationary vehicle, coming to a complete halt. The airbags inflated immediately, pinning Dave and Kennedy to their seats.

"Ken!" Dave shouted and breathed out a sigh of relief when he realized that Kennedy was still secured by his seatbelt. He looked somewhat dazed. At the back, Cena wasn't that lucky. His head had bounced off the side on impact and he was bleeding from a deep gash at his temple, unconscious. Jeff was more fortunate. He was lodged between the seats and managed to escape unscathed, except for a sprained wrist. However, he looked to be in shock. He recovered sufficiently to notice that Cena was hurt.

"John!" Jeff cried out and crawled towards him.

While Dave tried to free himself, the backdoors to their vehicle were flung open. The burly black man grinned and pulled a screaming and thrashing Jeff Hardy out of the vehicle.

"Let me go, you big buffoon!" Jeff struggled to get loose but he was picked up easily like a rag doll. He suddenly realized that there were more of them as he was put down on his feet. He turned hopefully towards the approaching vehicles which were slowing down to a stop, hoping that help had arrived. His shoulders slumped over in defeat, however, when he saw the FBI vehicle sandwiched in between the mob's.

Chris and the others took in the scene before them and knew the game was up. They climbed slowly out of the vehicle and Randy and his men surrounded them.

Raising their hands up to show they weren't going to retaliate, Chris asked, "Can we help our men out?" and Randy nodded his approval. They ran towards Dave's vehicle and Randy gave orders for Miz and Dolph to watch them and turned his attention to the group who was holding Jeff Hardy.

He grinned as he approached them, "You made it in time! I thought I lost him again!"

Adam Copeland returned his grin and said, "Dusty will be pleased! We finally got Jeff Hardy in our hands! It was a great idea to pull that smoke screen trick and let them drive smacked into our vehicle, although my baby took the brunt of it!"

He turned soulfully towards his prized possession and shook his head, it was completely totaled! He sighed. He could always get another one. Ezekiel Jackson and Brian Kendrick glanced over to the FBI agents who had already gotten their friends out and were attending to them.

"You're letting them go?" Brian asked as he gestured towards them and Randy nodded, "They're just doing their jobs, like us. I don't want the whole FBI unit to hunt us down for killing their men unnecessarily. We've got what we want, so leave them be! One more thing, I'll make sure you get the credit for this!" and Adam and his crew crowed happily. They would be rewarded! They lost their grins when they saw Cody and his men making their way purposefully towards them.

Randy's eyes narrowed as they approached and he hissed, "What the hell was that? You let them come after us and did nothing to help!"

Cody put on an innocent look and said, "Well, you did say to stay on the sidelines to watch and learn. I was just listening to your orders like you told me too." He smirked and added, "At least I came close enough to stop them from going after your ass!"

Randy growled and clenched his fists, deciding he would deal with him later. He turned towards their captive, who was held by the scruff of his neck by Ezekiel. Jeff tried to look brave but his small frame trembled with fear and Randy felt sorry for him. He came closer and for the first time, managed to study him up close. Their last encounter was a brief one and he had only caught a brief glimpse of him. He realized that the young man standing before him was very attractive. He just stared at Jeff, taking in the pretty face and his winsome looks. Against his will, he found himself drawn towards him.

Drew and Masters immediately noticed the attraction Randy held for their captive. They snickered and nudged each other, conversing in low tones. They thought it was kind of cute, seeing that it was the first time Randy was captivated by anyone!

Adam cleared his throat loudly to get Randy's attention and said, "Shall we clear out of here before the cops turn up?"

Randy roused himself sufficiently to nod but his eyes were still fixed on Jeff.

"We could use a lift since my car is totaled," Adam prompted and Randy nodded again, eyes still intent on Jeff.

Adam looked from Randy to Jeff and back to Randy again. He smirked and added, "And you promise to buy me a brand new Corvette to replace the one damaged, as soon as we get into town."

Randy turned slowly towards Adam, "I never say that, but good try, Copeland!" drawing merriment from all his men. Even Chavo and Mike couldn't help chuckling but Cody turned around and glared at them and they looked away to hide their amusement.

"Shucks! I thought you weren't listening!" Adam groused and Randy chuckled and said, "Too bad you luck out!"

Ezekiel asked, "Where do you want me to put him?" He pointed to Jeff who renewed his struggles to get free. He kept turning his head, trying to see how John and the rest were doing but Ezekiel made it difficult for him to do so.

"I'll take him with us!" Cody said in an authoritative tone and stepped forward but Randy placed himself in between him and Jeff.

"No, he comes with me!" Without another word, he removed Jeff from Ezekiel's grip and gave the order to move out while guiding Jeff towards their vehicle. Adam and his crew had no choice but to ride with Cody and his men.

As they were climbing into the vehicle, Drew suggested tongue-in-cheek to put Jeff in the boot as there was no room. He received a glare from Randy and was told curtly to sit in the front, while Randy squeezed behind with Jeff, Masters and Dolph. Miz grinned as he started the car and soon, they were back on the road.

But Drew couldn't resist teasing Randy, "Maybe you should let our captive sit on your lap? At least it'll be more comfortable for everyone at the back!" He exchanged knowing grins with Masters who spluttered with laughter.

"Maybe you're right!" Randy surprised them and to everyone's astonishment, he lifted Jeff onto his lap.

"No… don't touch me!" Jeff started to struggle but Randy grabbed his wrists and unknowingly, hurt his already injured wrist. "Ow… you're hurting me!" Jeff whimpered with pain and Randy immediately released his hold.

He watched with concern as Jeff rubbed his right wrist tenderly. "Did you hurt yourself in the crash?" Randy asked him gently and Jeff turned to him with a confused look, thinking, _'Why is he so concerned about me? He's the bad guy!'_

"Let me take a look," Randy said as he took Jeff's wrist and rubbed it gently with his thumb before rotating it, drawing whimpers from Jeff. He finally announced, "It's just a sprain. We'll get something for it before we stop to rest at a motel for the night."

"Are you going to kill me if my brother doesn't surrender himself?" Jeff asked him quietly out of the blue, afraid for his life. When Randy didn't answer, he lifted his head to look pleadingly at him. Randy found himself mesmerized by Jeff's eyes. He took in a deep breath to calm his quickening heartbeat and found himself staring at Jeff's mouth instead. It occurred to him that if he was to bend his head a few more inches, his mouth would touch the little mite's. He found that thought tantalizing and felt himself shivering with excitement.

"Please don't kill us? I promise to get your money back! I swear, we didn't touch any of it! Just don't hurt us?" Jeff pleaded with him.

Randy was stunned speechless. Jeff knew where the money was! This was too good to be true!

Holding Jeff by the shoulders, he asked in an urgent tone, "Where's the money?"

"In my daddy's bank account. I saw the amount shown in his bankbook just before …" and his voice petered off as he recollected how, within a few minutes after that, his father was shot dead and his home was burnt to the ground.

"No…" he whimpered as he realized that he had just signed his own death warrant by revealing the whereabouts of the money. He didn't think they would want him as collateral now. Since Matt was the elder, he would inherit everything and it was only logical that they would go after him to get their money back. He started to cry brokenly, thinking that they were going to kill him, since they no longer needed him.

"Hush now, no one's going to hurt you," Randy assured him as he wiped the tears gently away with his fingers.

"You ... you're not going to kill me?" Jeff asked in a quavering voice and Randy stared at him for a moment before finally shaking his head, "No, we're not going to kill you. We just need to trade you for our money and books back."

"You won't harm Matty if he agrees to return everything to you?"

Now that, Randy couldn't promise because Matt betrayed them! And betrayal was something the mob didn't take lightly. The punishment was death! But Randy couldn't tell Jeff that. He found himself suddenly feeling sorry for Jeff. The little mite would be all alone if they took his brother away.

When Randy didn't reply, Jeff's tears renewed and he cried out, "You're going to kill my brother, aren't you?" Yet again, there was no reply and infuriated that they had every intention to murder his brother, Jeff pounded Randy on his chest with his fists, "You already killed my daddy! You cannot take my brother away from me as well! I hate you! You took everything away from me! I have no home and no one to go home to! I hate you! I hate all of you!" and he broke down completely, dissolved in tears.

Randy pulled him against him. Jeff started to fight him but finally succumbed and let himself be held. He was so tired of running scared, of being left all alone. Randy stroked his hair to soothe him. His men remained silent. Not a word was said. The journey continued in silence. Jeff finally cried himself into exhaustion and fell into a weary sleep, held protectively in Randy's arms.

Drew was the first one to speak, "Poor little mite. He has no one, no family."

Masters let out a grunt, "He still has his brother, but … pity, not for much longer." Pausing to think, he turned to Drew and asked, "Will you miss me if I'm gone?"

Drew nodded, "For sure I'll miss you, but you're not leaving me anytime soon, are you?"

"I don't think so, but it's good to know that I'll be missed. No one should be alone, especially one as young as him," he said wistfully as he looked down at Jeff, pity on his face.

They all looked at Randy, including Miz, who glanced at him via the mirror, as he was driving. Randy closed his eyes wearily, "Please guys, I'm not superman! It's not my call!"

"We know that, Randy but maybe, we could think of something to help him." This was coming from Masters.

"You know you sound like traitors at the moment," Randy glared at them.

"Come on now, you can't fool us. We've been working alongside with you for a long time and we know you. I can tell you've a soft spot for the little mite, don't you?" Drew said.

"Leave me out of this!" Randy huffed but Drew persisted. "Are you denying that you like the little mite? Because if you are, then, I must be sorely mistaken about the vibes I'm getting from you. So, do you or do you not like him?"

Randy finally relented and admitted gruffly, "So, what if I do?"

"Then we'll find a way to help your little mite and his brother," Drew concluded.

"You know, if anyone gets a hold of this, we're all going to face dire consequences for what we're contemplating. It's called betrayal!" Randy warned.

"It's our secret! No one will find out!" Masters whispered and everyone concurred.

Randy let out a sigh. "Okay, we'll see what we can do to keep Matt Hardy alive. But first, we need to contact him."

* * *

Reviews greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you for all your reviews!

Yes, dear readers, Jeff is not perfect. He made a stupid mistake that caused a domino reaction. Well, it had to happen or I'll have no story to write. I love you all for taking the time to tell me your views! This chapter was hard to write because I don't know where I'm heading but I finally found my direction. Hope it won't disappoint any of you.

* * *

Chapter 7

They were running a bit late. Half an hour after they reached their destination, Matt Hardy learned that his brother had been snatched by Randy Orton!

"No! But how?" Matt gripped his hair in exasperation, "How could this happen?" He felt like crying, he was so close to getting back together with his brother.

Kevin, who had just received the call from JR, told him what happened, "Somehow, Randy Orton tracked him down and tailed him to New Jersey. Your brother was taken about twelve miles from here. I'm sorry, Matt, I'm really sorry."

"Where are the agents protecting Jeff? I need to talk to them and find out if they know where Orton has taken Jeff! We can try and go after them!"

"Calm down, Matt, don't be too hasty. JR says he will get word to us on how to proceed. Let us just wait for his call," Kevin said.

JR told him something else but Kevin didn't have the heart to tell Matt yet. Things didn't seem to bode well for both Hardys, no matter which way they turned. It didn't seem the right time to tell him, seeing that Matt was already at his wits' end. He decided to wait and see what JR's instructions were before he took matters in his own hands. One thing he had going for him was that he had Mark and his crew right there with him. They were exactly what he needed if things didn't turn out well.

Mark shook his head, the situation didn't look good. "You know, they are going to ask to trade you for your brother, don't you?" he asked Matt.

"Yes, I know and I also know I'm not getting out of this alive," Matt said quietly.

He knew the risks involved when he accepted the assignment. But, he never expected to implicate his family and even worse, to cause his father's death. He thought they would be tucked safely in a far away continent by then. But fate had delivered a cruel twist to his plans and from the looks of it, still not done playing with him.

"There may be a way out of this for the both of you," Mark said cautiously, "but there are risks involved."

Matt turned towards him, "I don't care if I lose my life! I'll do anything to get my brother back! What's your plan?"

"Mark, Matt has already lost his father and home, don't even suggest it!" Kevin cautioned. He knew what Mark was thinking and he didn't approve.

Mark hesitated before saying, "I think Matt should know his options. It's his brother, let him call the shots."

Glenn agreed, "Why don't we hear what Mark has to say first, and then, consider the options? It's better than sitting here and doing nothing!"

Shawn rubbed his hands together eagerly, "Lets hear it, smarty pants! We don't have much time before suave Randy Orton, makes contact! Come on! Tell us what you have in mind!" and he smacked Mark on his butt, making him jump!

"Will you stop that?!" Mark hissed as his face turned red with embarrassment.

Shawn grinned at him mischievously, "You know, you look kinda cute when you're angry."

Mark growled menacingly, wishing he could just throttle Shawn. Shawn seemed to enjoy embarrassing him in front of the others. Granted, he was just teasing but Mark wished he would act more like his age!

Hunter wrapped a protective arm around Shawn and glared at Mark, "Shawn is just the way he is! Now, just leave him be!"

"Knock it off, guys! Can we hear about Mark's plan before next Sunday?" Glenn groused and glared at everyone.

Kevin shook his head. It looked like things never changed. The relationship between the four men was somewhat unusual. They would bicker like children one moment and then next, put their lives on the line for each other!

"The mob doesn't know that Matt is FBI. It's about time they know. They would reconsider taking him out, considering they wouldn't want the whole FBI to breathe down their necks. It will buy us some time to find Jeff and get him back without compromising on Matt's safety."

Matt shook his head fervently, "No! If they know I'm FBI, they would have more reason to kill my brother! They would think the money and books are no longer in my possession and are with the FBI!"

"What money?" Mark asked, giving him a puzzled look. The other agents look befuddled as well. He looked at Kevin, "Is there something we should know about?"

"Okay, time to come clean with all of you," Kevin sighed. "JR wasn't at liberty to tell you that we removed $50 million dollars from the mob's account as well."

Everyone stared at him dumbfounded.

"Did we hear right, $50 million smackeroos?" Shawn finally asked in a mere whisper and Kevin and Matt nodded.

He took in a deep breath, let it out slowly and said, "Matt, you're a walking time bomb! They are not letting anyone get away with that kind of money! It's not exactly small change, you know!"

The hapless looks on the other men's faces told Matt that it was pretty hopeless. He knew there was no other way out for him.

"I have to turn myself over to them. It's the only way to get my brother back," Matt said in a defeated manner.

"You can't even be sure they'll let your brother go after they got their money back!" Mark countered his proposal. "You have everything to lose if you surrender yourself to them. I say you stay and negotiate with them for the safe return of your brother, without putting yourself at risk! As I see it, you have control of the situation since you have the money and the books. Don't relinquish that control to them and your brother may still walk out alive."

"What if I piss them off by not turning up and they kill my brother, like they did to my father?"

Matt was afraid to gamble on Jeff's life. The mob had already sent him a message by killing his dad. If he made another wrong decision, he would end up losing his brother as well.

"Matt, you're an agent. You know in a situation like this, there is no guarantee that they won't do it but personally, I think you stand a better chance of getting your brother back if you stay," Mark offered his opinion.

"I agree with Mark. You have the money and the books and they have your brother. Don't give up that bargaining power to trade back for your brother. You can arrange for the exchange without giving yourself up. I don't think they would want to risk losing all that money by taking your brother out," Glenn said and the others concurred.

Matt still looked unsure. Kevin suddenly said in a disquiet tone, time to confess.

"There's something else I haven't told you, guys. I was told not to say anything but, I can't keep quiet anymore!"

He turned to Matt, "I hate to tell you this but JR told me that the people at the top are not prepared to release the money back to the mob, and they want me to get the books from you and send them to headquarters as soon as possible."

Matt looked at him in disbelief. "But, how am I supposed to get my brother back without them?"

Kevin gave him a remorseful look and it finally dawned on Matt.

"They want me to sacrifice my brother?" he asked incredulously and Kevin couldn't bring himself to look at him. He never expected them to abandon Matt and his brother to deal with the mob alone. He didn't approve of their decision and intended to do all he can to help Matt get his brother out. He was about to tell Matt when Mark spoke up.

"This is not right!" Mark growled and turned to look at everyone. "I know we're trying to do our jobs but to throw a hapless boy to the wolves and leave him to deal with them on his own?" He shook his head, "I can't stand by and let this happen!" He turned to Matt, "We're going to get your brother out, with or without their damn help!"

He was fed up with the FBI top executives who thought they could play God, trifling with people's lives! Yes, he might work for them but that didn't mean he had to listen to them! He was so pissed to hear that they opted to keep the money and books and sacrificed a fellow agent and his family to the mob. They knew they didn't need Matt to testify in court if they had the books and money as evidence.

"Are you guys with me on this?" he asked and was met with a chorus of supporting cheers.

Shawn clasped his hands together to his chest and squealed, "Oh Marky, I love it when you take charge! I can't wait to kick some ass!"

Hunter cracked his knuckles and grinned, "Now, that's a plan! We go in killing, grab Jeff Hardy and get out! To hell with their rules! We play it the way we see fit!"

Glenn grinned diabolically and said, "It's about time we show these fucking assholes what we are made of!" He was already shivering with anticipation, looking forward to maiming and destroying whoever stood in his path!

Matt's eyes brimmed with grateful tears. He hardly knew these guys but they were willing to risk their lives for him and his brother. He was deeply touched. Trying hard to hold back his tears, he choked out, "I can never repay you for your help. I'm forever in your debt! Thank you, thank you so much!"

Kevin let out a sigh of relief, pleased with the way things had turned out. Mark and his crew were the organization's misfits. They had trouble following rules and taking orders but were too damn good in what they did to let go. Hence, they were deployed strictly for dangerous assignments which often led to major destruction. They were given full discretion to use whatever means to get the job done, and mayhem and chaos normally followed their path. In this regard, they were seldom called in, except for emergencies. And JR, bless his soul, considered this a case of emergency. He couldn't trust anyone else to protect Matt, considering they still didn't know who the mole was. Mark and his men could not be bought and were 100 per cent reliable. Kevin was glad to have them on their side. If anyone could get Jeff out, it would be Mark's team!

Matt turned towards him, "I need several favors from you," and Kevin nodded, "Just name them!"

"I need your friend's expertise to transfer the money out of my dad's account to an off-shore account and hold it there until the mission is over. But, the FBI must not find out its location! Can he do that?"

"No problem. Anything else you need?" Kevin asked and Matt hesitated before saying, "I've already hidden the books in a good place, they won't find them. But, you guys know that once they find out that the books and money are not forthcoming, they will send people after us? Are you prepared to take them on as well? I don't want to get all of you into trouble."

"I got you into this mess, so I'm not leaving you to deal with it alone. I'm in!" Kevin spoke with firm conviction and Mark spoke up for everyone else, "Don't worry about getting us into trouble, we're aware of the consequences. Let us stay focus on one thing right now, to get your brother our alive. If our own guys get in the way, then, we'll just have to deal with them too!"

Matt thanked them again.

"I'll make the necessary arrangements to transfer the money. You know, we are not far from where your brother was taken. Why don't we drive up there and see if we can still catch up with the others? They might still be there," Kevin suggested.

"What're we waiting for?" Shawn jumped to his feet eagerly and started immediately for the door, "Lets get cracking, there's no time to waste!"

~*~

Randy had been watching Jeff sleep. They had checked into a motel three hours ago and he had already informed Dusty and his father about the good news. Dusty was elated and gave instructions to bring Jeff in immediately. And it was this order that was making Randy anxious. He still hadn't decided if he should bring Jeff in. If he could negotiate an exchange, there would be no need to bring Jeff back to New York with them, but, would Dusty leave things alone? Would he let Matt live, and more importantly, would he let Jeff go? Randy didn't think so. He sighed, wondering why he had allowed his feelings to get in the way of business. He should just follow orders, bring Jeff back and let Dusty take it from there.

Against his will, Randy found his eyes wandering back to the sleeping form on the bed. Jeff's chest rose and fell gently with each breath, his fingers lightly curled on the sheets. His right wrist was in a bandage, courtesy of Randy's thoughtful ministrations. Even in sleep, he looked miserable and vulnerable with his tear-stained face. Randy felt an overwhelming urge to protect him and it was then he realized that he wouldn't let anyone harmed the little mite.

Randy got up to walk over to the bed and leaned down to lightly brush his thumb against those full pouty lips tenderly before bringing it to touch his own lips. He whispered, "I promise, no harm will come to you!"

He turned back towards his men who were playing poker quietly at the coffee table. Adam and his men had left two hours ago to look for other means of transport, promising to meet them back at the motel. After going through a dreary ride with Cody, who had bored them to tears with his boasts of conquests of the fairer sex and how he would eventually take over his father's business and they would have to work for him, Adam and his crew decided they needed their own transport. No way were they going to ride with him again!

Randy sat down among them and Dolph looked at his bad hand before folding his cards. He turned his attention to Randy, "Have you decided yet, Randy?"

The rest of the men paused in their game and waited for his reply. Randy looked thoughtfully at them and nodded, "Yes, I've decided. We'll leave a message with the FBI to get Matt Hardy to contact us regarding the return of his brother. In the meantime, I'll call Dusty to tell him that we have news about Matt and that we're going to check it out. It'll buy us some time to get things sorted out."

"What if Cody sees our bluff and tells his dad?" Miz asked anxiously. "He's following us and may sense something amiss."

"Don't worry about Cody, there are plenty of ways to keep him distracted," Randy smirked and turned to Drew and Masters, "Why don't you two keep him busy? Hassle him all you want and keep him away. We don't want him prying into our business, do we?"

Drew and Masters looked at each other gleefully before Drew said, "Just leave everything to us, Randy! We know what to do!"

Someone rapped on the door in secret code and Miz got up to answer it. It was Adam and his men, back from their errand. Their arms were loaded with food.

"Hey guys, we saw a Chinese restaurant on the way here and bought dinner. Dig in while it's still hot!" Adam said with a grin.

He and Brian unloaded the boxes of fried chow mein (fried noodles), chow fan (fried rice), chilli meat balls, gong pau chicken, spring rolls, butter prawns, honey pork ribs and roast duck meat on the table. Ezekiel hefted two crates of ice-cold beer and deposited them on the floor, next to the table. Everyone gathered around and started to tuck into the sumptuous feast.

Randy set aside some food for Jeff and went to sit on the bed. Smiling genially, he brushed some locks of hair away from Jeff's face before shaking him lightly on the shoulder, "Jeff, wake up, it's time to eat!"

He watched as the long lashes fluttered before finally opening to reveal sleep-laden eyes. Jeff looked up at him in confusion, still disoriented until he slowly got his bearings and recalled where he was. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he pushed himself to a sitting position and grimaced in pain, forgetting about his injured wrist. Randy moved to assist him, propping a couple of pillows behind to let him rest more comfortably. Still feeling awkward around Randy, Jeff murmured his thanks. He stared longingly at the box of food in Randy's hand, recalling that he had not eaten anything since last night. He was too upset that morning to stomach any food and he was ravenous by now!

Randy held out the food to him and said, "Eat up, you look hungry!"

Jeff took the box from him and thanked him again. He tried to use the chopsticks with his left hand to pick up the food several times but without much success. He finally looked up in exasperation and Randy chuckled, "Need a hand?" and he nodded, looking abashed.

Randy took the chopsticks and food from Jeff and started to feed him. He ate quickly, licking his lips in between bites, the food was scrumptious! Randy got up and came back with two bottles of beers, "We only have beer, want one?"

Jeff hesitated before accepting it. He had drunk beer before. His dad had allowed him half a glass on festive occasions. He swigged from the bottle and Randy sat down companionably beside him to drink with him.

"Your wrist still hurts?" he stopped to ask and Jeff nodded, "But it doesn't hurt so much now, the pain is tolerable. Thanks for massaging it."

He looked awkwardly at Randy, unsure how to react to him. He was, after all, with the mob that killed his father. The man's actions, however, belied the cruelty that was dealt his father. Here he was, being treated with concern and thoughtfulness. He wasn't sure what to make out of Randy.

Randy smiled at Jeff, "You're welcome. Let me introduce myself and my men. I'm Randy Orton, and," he turned around to point out the guys as he introduced them, "that's Dolph, Miz, Drew, Masters, Adam, Brian and Eze."

The guys waved to Jeff as they were being introduced and proceeded to consume the sumptuous gourmet, except for a couple of guys who couldn't help teasing. Drew and Masters whispered conspiratorially before making their way to them with a box of food.

"Hey, Randy, we save some food for you. You know, feasting your eyes alone isn't going to fill your stomach," Drew said with a cheesy grin as he passed the food to Randy who couldn't keep back a smile. Masters leaned down to study Jeff closely who shrank back in fear.

"Hey, no need to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you," Masters reassured him in a soft voice. He sat on the bed and studied Jeff thoughtfully. And what came out of his mouth surprised everyone, "I'm truly sorry about your dad. I wouldn't let it happen if I was there."

Masters knew what it was like to be alone. He was orphaned when he was twelve. Both his parents died in a car accident. With no relatives to take him in, he was placed in an orphanage but ran away when the keeper molested him. He took to living on the streets and was subsequently taken in by Mister Mealy who owned a newspaper stand. Mister Mealy would send him out on errands, where he would dispatch packages to men at various locations. It was very much later when Masters realized the contents in those packages. For his obedience and silence, Mister Mealy rewarded him with a roof over his head, hot meals, a comfortable bed and a generous allowance. He grew up under his care and became a fully fledged hood for the drugs triad by the time he was twenty. Masters met Randy during a meeting with the Orton triad which ran the gambling dens and made fast friends with him. He was pulled over to the Orton triad on Randy's insistence. They met the others much later on.

To his horror, Jeff choked on a sob and his eyes started to fill with tears.

"Please, please don't cry, I'm sorry for bringing it up!" He looked desperately at Randy and Drew for help.

"Nice work, Masters!" Drew said sarcastically before leaning down to pat Jeff on the shoulder, "You want to play cards with us? We'll let you win," and received a blank look from Jeff.

Randy's mouth twitched as he suggested, "Guys, why don't you leave Jeff alone and go back to your game?"

Drew could be goofy at times. They quietly took their leave, leaving Randy alone with Jeff.

"They meant well," Randy spoke quietly and Jeff nodded and sniffed back his tears. He took a swig from his bottle and realized it was empty.

"Want another one? We have plenty more," Randy said. Without waiting for an answer, he got up to collect two more bottles and handed one to Jeff.

An hour later, Jeff was snoozing in Randy's arms on the bed. He had finished five bottles of beer and fallen into a drunken stupor before finally falling asleep. Randy's men had spread themselves out, some sleeping on the couches, some on the floor.

Randy caressed Jeff's cheek gently before moving close to kiss him softly on the lips. Jeff moaned softly in his sleep, parting his lips slightly. Randy kissed him at leisure before pulling away reluctantly. He wished Jeff was sober and awake, then, he could continue to kiss him without feeling guilty. Pulling Jeff close, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

~*~

Cena regained consciousness just as he was about to be pushed into the waiting ambulance.

"No, wait!" he rasped and tried to get up but found that he was strapped down.

"Easy, John, you may have a concussion."

Dave's face came into view, "Lets get you to the hospital for a checkup. You've been out for a while," he said.

"Where's Jeff? Is he alright?" Cena asked weakly. He was greeted by silence. That didn't bode well with him.

"Will you remove this damn contraption and let me up?" He fought to release the strap and Dave moved to help him. Cena finally sat up but his head swum.

"John, you need to go to the hospital. You don't look good. Why don't we talk after the doctor has examined you?" Dave tried to coax him.

Cena turned his head to look for Jeff but couldn't see him anywhere. He turned to Dave, "Where's Jeff?" he asked again.

Dave sighed. He would know sooner or later. "Orton has him."

"No!" Cena tried to get to his feet but fell back, his head spinning. He felt Dave's arm on his shoulder and looked up at him with pure exasperation in his eyes, "Why did you let them take him? Why didn't you stop them?"

"John, our car ran smacked into a stationary vehicle they used to stop us in our tracks. The airbags pinned me and Ken down, you were out like a light and Chris and his men were outnumbered. We couldn't stop them from taking Jeff. I swear, we would have tried if we could."

Cena buried his face in his hands. They were so close to getting Jeff away to safety, so close but they had failed to save him. No! There was still time! It wasn't too late to try to go after them and get Jeff back!

He looked up at Dave and asked, "How long since they took him?"

"A couple of hours, at least. They had a good head start," Dave replied.

Cena's shoulders slumped over in defeat. Too much time had passed but he wasn't going to give up. If he had to, he would comb every damn motel, hotel and inn to find Jeff!

"Have you called JR yet?" he asked wearily and Dave nodded, "He told us to get you to the hospital and await instructions."

"What?" Cena looked at him with disbelief, "Didn't he call immediately for reinforcements to go after Orton?"

Dave shook his head, "He didn't say but I believe he might have. John, why don't you lie down? You look like shit!" Cena looked white as a sheet but he turned a deaf ear.

"We just can't sit here! Jeff would be too far gone by then! Call JR, I want to speak to him!"

"John …," Dave started to say but Cena grabbed his arm, "Listen, Dave, I can't lose Jeff, I love him! Please, just help me! We're wasting time!" he pleaded with him.

Dave hesitated before nodding, "Sit down and rest. I'll call JR right now." He got JR on the line and passed the phone to Cena.

"What the hell is going on?" He listened attentively and the look on his face showed he didn't like what he was hearing.

"What do you mean it's out of your hands? You have the authority to call in reinforcements, why didn't you?" he listened and his face contorted with fury. "Are you telling me that now that you have Matt Hardy, you don't need Jeff? You're letting the mob have him?" and JR's answer appeared to have caused him to lose his self-control. Trembling with rage, Cena shouted angrily, "I don't know what games you and the top guns are playing but I'm not going to stand by and do nothing and leave Jeff to his fate! I'll find Jeff myself!" and disconnected the call.

Dave, Kennedy, Morrison, Chris and Alvin heard every word that was said. There was a prolonged silence and then Kennedy said, "We're missing something here but what is it? One moment, they sent all of us to protect Jeff and now, they're just going to leave him to the mob?"

"Matt has shown up and is now under protected custody. They're giving Jeff up because they don't need him anymore," Cena's voice trembled with fury, "I … I can't believe I work for these heartless bastards!"

Chris suddenly spoke up, "We're supposed to meet up with Matt Hardy and his armed escorts. Why don't we proceed to our destination as planned? I think Matt can provide us the answers we need. He may be the only person who can force them to find his brother in exchange for the information and money."

"Lets go then!" Kennedy urged.

They heard the powerful roar of a Harley from a distance before they sighted it coming down the street. It was followed by a land rover. Dave stared at the rider on the bike. Slowly, his face creased into a wide grin as he recognized the man. He said, "Guys, we're in luck! Guess who's escorting Matt Hardy?"

The big dude parked the bike and climbed off it. The land rover stopped behind it and the doors opened. Dave stepped forward to greet the biker, "Mark! Damn, you're a sight for sore eyes!"

* * *

Yes, I did it! I got Randy Orton and his men to betray Dusty and I got Mark, Kevin and all the FBI agents here to turn on the FBI top guns! Yay …. I surprised myself!

Reviews greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

~ hugs n kisses ~ Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Glad you like the last chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8

Jeff woke up with a start, chest pounding. He dreamt he was pushed off a cliff and was falling headlong into the jagged rocks below. He realized that he was in bed, but he was not alone. Looking up, he was startled to see Randy's face close to his, he was still asleep. He tried to recall how he ended up in bed with Randy but just couldn't remember. Slowly and carefully, he tried to disengage himself from Randy's arms but the movement woke him up. He opened his eyes and peered blearily at Jeff before smiling down at him.

"Good morning," he muttered and stifled a yawn.

Jeff acknowledged him with a nod and cast his eyes down bashfully, wondering if they did more than share the same bed. He still had on his clothes so they didn't do anything inappropriate, right? He snuck a glance at Randy and found him staring at him. It was the way he was looking at him that made him blush. He tried to get up but found that Randy refused to relinquish his hold on him.

"Don't run away, I won't bite!" Randy teased in a caressing tone.

One hand came up to capture his chin and tilt his face to look at him. Blue eyes looked deep into emerald eyes and Jeff found himself unable to tear his gaze away. Slowly, Randy leaned down until their mouths were just mere inches away. Jeff closed his eyes just as Randy touched his lips with his. He let out a shuddering gasp as Randy molded their lips together and kissed him deeply. Against his will, Jeff found himself weakening and before he knew it, he was kissing him back. Randy explored his mouth languorously, pleased to hear the helpless whimpers escaping Jeff's mouth. He moved his hands slowly around Jeff to cup his taut ass, kneading gently before pulling him forward to press against his lower body, letting him know that he wanted him. Soft moans escaped both men as kisses grew feverish and groping elicited wanton cries from the little blonde as their bodies burned with desire.

Jeff felt himself drowning in his senses. He couldn't think past the waves of desire raging through his body, engulfing all other thoughts. The hardness pressing against him, rubbing urgently against him, forced all thoughts out of his head, he could only feel. He couldn't even remember how he lost his clothes and found himself naked on his back, Randy between his legs.

Trembling with anticipation, he arched wantonly against Randy as he brought him to a feverish peak with his hands and mouth. He felt a finger brushed his sacred hole and took in a sharp intake of breath, preparing for the penetration. Suddenly, loud knocks reverberated across the room, interrupting their foreplay. Randy's men came wide awake and got to their feet as the hammerings persisted.

Randy growled with frustration and quickly pulled on his pants. He pulled the covers over Jeff and pulling out his gun, cocked it and nodded to Miz and Dolph who stood ready at the door, waiting for him. The men were poised with guns in their hands, ready to fire at any sign of threat. Miz opened the door and once again, was rudely pushed aside as Cody moved into the room with Knox and Chavo following closely at his heels. Miz glared at him, promising that someday, he would get back at the little twerp for pushing him around!

"This had better be good, Cody!" Randy rasped out angrily as he stepped forward to meet him in the middle of the room. Cody looked past him over to Jeff, now buried under the covers and made a disgusting face, "You're fucking the hostage? Is that appropriate?"

Randy clenched his fists and gritted his teeth with fury. Cody smirked when he saw that he had riled him up. A sudden thought struck him and sneering, he asked with malicious intent, "Is he any good? Maybe my dad would like to try him out and if he's promising, we can always put him to work as a hooker. He's fresh meat and I believe our privileged clients would enjoy breaking him in!"

That drew a dangerous growl from Randy who stepped menacingly towards him, "Shut the fuck up! One more word out of you and I'll break your fucking face! Now, what the hell do you want?"

Cody smirked, knowing that he wouldn't dare lay a finger on him or he would have to answer to his dad! He moved to sit on the couch but Randy pulled him hard to face him, "Say what you came to say and get the hell out of my room! You're not welcome here!"

Knox and Chavo took a step forward but the look of vehemence on Randy's face stopped them from coming further.

"Let go my arm, damn it!" Cody grimaced in pain at the vice grip Randy held over him. Randy thrust him back and waited impatiently for him to state his business.

"Now that we have the boy, can we head back to New York?" Cody asked gruffly.

One part of him was glad that he didn't have to stick around anymore. He did what his father wanted him to do and now he could get the hell away from these scumbags and go back to living the high life. The other part of him was annoyed that once again, Randy had accomplished his mission and pleased his dad. He couldn't do anything about that and would just have to wait for another opportunity to make Randy look bad in front of his old man.

"You can leave anytime you want but we've something else to take care of first," Randy said curtly.

"What other business do you have to attend to?" Cody asked curiously. As far as he knew, their job was done. They were to return to New York with Jeff and Dusty would handle it from there.

"Not that it's any of your business but we've some unfinished business to take care of," Randy said impassively.

Cody hesitated. Should he leave or stay? Would his father reinstate his privileges if he were to leave now? There was only one thing to do.

"I'll call my dad and ask if he wants me to stay or go back to New York."

For a moment, Randy looked startled but he recovered quickly and Cody was none the wiser.

"I need to discuss with him about an impending problem that just cropped up. Why don't you wait outside while I'll check with him if he wants you to stay or leave?"

"I'll just wait here. I want to talk to him as soon as you're finished," Cody said and made himself comfortable on the couch and turned on the television set.

Gritting his teeth with exasperation, Randy collected his phone and stepped outside to call Dusty. He didn't want Cody and Jeff to hear what he had to say. His men waited anxiously for his return. Would Dusty buy their story? Ten minutes later, Randy walked back in and passed the phone to Cody, "Your father wants to speak to you."

He walked towards his men and said quietly, "Everything is set, he bought it. There's a problem though."

He turned just as Cody got up, looking annoyed. He tossed the phone back to Randy and said, "He wants me to stay until you finish whatever the hell you're supposed to do!"

Dusty refused to divulge what business Randy was taking care of. Randy had the foresight to tell Dusty that they should keep quiet about the rumor that Matt had resurfaced to prevent word leaking out and scaring him away.

Cody was fed up that he was forced to stay behind. He wasn't getting any fun, there were no girls to keep him company and he had no money to party! _'This sucks!'_ he thought furiously and made his way out, "I'm leaving! Call me when you're ready to go!" His men followed him quickly out the door.

Everyone let out sighs of relief as Miz shut the door on them. Adam spoke up, "What's going on, Randy?" He and his men had not been told about the latest development yet.

Randy gestured to them to follow. He knew that Jeff was listening to everything that was said. Out of earshot, he told them about the change in plan and said, "You don't have to be part of this if you're not comfortable with it. I won't hold it against you. If you wish, you can walk out now but I hold you to secrecy. If word gets out, we will end up being fish food!"

Adam hesitated before asking, "Randy, we're behind you all the way but just tell me something, why you're doing this?"

Randy fidgeted and a faint blush touched his cheeks. Adam's eyes grew wide with sudden understanding. He grinned cheekily and said, "You've fallen for the kid, haven't you?" and Randy rubbed the back of his head and nodded, grinning sheepishly.

Brian and Eze hooted while Adam clapped Randy on the shoulder and said, "We're really happy for you!"

Randy murmured his thanks and glanced over to the bed. Jeff had uncovered his head and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh shit! Excuse me guys but I need to get back to Jeff!" Randy quickly made his way to him. He had completely forgotten that Jeff was totally naked under the covers. He couldn't get up to go anywhere with his men hanging around.

"Hey, baby, I'm sorry for making you wait. Are you alright?" Randy spoke gently as he pulled Jeff forward to hold him. Sniggering was heard coming from his men.

Jeff flushed and whispered, "I need to go to the bathroom, I can't get dressed in front of them."

Randy turned to his men, "Guys, can you wait outside? I … huh … have something private to say to Jeff."

His men made no attempt to hide their amusement. Adam winked at him before urging the others out, "Everyone out! Take all the time you need, Randy," and closed the door, leaving him alone with Jeff.

Jeff pulled the sheets to wrap around himself and made to get up but Randy stopped him, "Where're you going? I want to talk to you."

"I need to use the bathroom," Jeff said without looking at him. Randy watched as Jeff got up and headed towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He waited and when Jeff didn't come out in five minutes, he got up to knock on the door and called out, "Jeff, are you alright?"

Inside the bathroom, Jeff sat huddled on the floor, crying silently. He sniffed back his tears and trying to keep his voice steady, called out, "I'm okay. I'm just going to take a shower."

Something about Jeff's tone told him that something was wrong, he sounded upset. Randy hesitated before trying the door but it was locked.

He knocked again softly and said, "Jeff, please open the door, I really need to talk to you." He heard choked sobs coming from within. Alarmed, he called out, "What's wrong, baby? Come on, please open the door, you can talk to me."

The door finally clicked and Jeff opened the door to face him. He was still holding the sheets against him and his eyes were red from crying.

"Did I say or do something to upset you?" Randy asked in a worried tone as he moved to take Jeff in his arms but he backed away from him. Randy threw him a puzzled look.

Jeff wiped his tears away with the corner of the sheets and composed himself sufficiently to ask, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Randy gave him a stupefied look before asking, "I don't understand what you're asking me."

The tears welled to overflowing and Jeff choked out, "You're just toying with me! You're going to put me to work as a prostitute after this is over. I don't know why I let myself think there's something between us." He was sobbing by now, "My father will roll in his grave and my brother will hate me if they knew that I … that I …" He just couldn't say it. It pierced his very soul just to think that he betrayed them. And then, there was John, he loved him, right? Then, why was he falling for the man standing before him? How could he possibly be falling for two men at the same time?

Randy watched him cry and realized the root to the problem. Damn Cody for putting that idea in Jeff's head! He could easily resolve the misunderstanding but the other problem was a major obstacle. He understood how Jeff felt. Although he was glad to hear that Jeff reciprocated his feelings, the boy was torn apart by feelings of betrayal by falling for the enemy. He didn't know how to get around that but he had to try.

"Jeff," Randy stepped forward to take him in his arms and even when Jeff resisted, Randy pulled him forward to hold him, "I swear, I'm not toying with your feelings! That man out there is just spouting nonsense. He may be the boss' son but I'm not going to let any harm come to you! I'm serious about you. I haven't felt this way for anyone for a long time. I know it's awkward for you to have feelings for me because of what happened to your dad but, please give me a chance? I can't undo the damage and I cannot bring your dad back. But, I want to make it all up to you by taking care of you. I've fallen in love with you, Jeff!"

Jeff looked at him in disbelief, "You … you love me?" he whispered in awe.

"I do, and I will prove it to you!"

Jeff started to shake his head, he was being gullible again. How many times his daddy and brother told him not to accept people's word easily? He was such a sucker when it came to matters of the heart.

But Randy refused to give up, he had to convince Jeff. Grasping Jeff's hands in his, he spoke quickly, "I've already decided not to take you back to Dusty. He's our boss and a very powerful man, a man you shouldn't mess around with. I lied to him. I told him that your brother was in the vicinity and that I'm going to stick around for a while to see if I can apprehend him. But, my intention is to contact your brother, get the books and money back and help you and your brother escape. Dusty won't find out if we play our cards right. My only concern is Cody, his son. He's that whiney young man who said those nasty things. We have to keep him and his men away during the exchange. But first and foremost, I need to contact your brother. I'll leave word with the FBI for him to get in touch with me if I have to."

Jeff swallowed hard, still finding it hard to take in everything. "You … you're prepared to do all that for me? You're going to help my brother too?"

"Yes, I'm going to do all I can to help you and your brother but I need the books and money back to appease Dusty. Do you think I'm foolish to risk my life and all my men's lives if I'm not in love with you? My men knew I have feelings for you and they offered their help. People consider us the bane of society but we're human, we have feelings. We love, we hurt, we have families and we do have compassion for others. But it is because of what we do that we are considered criminals. I'm not justifying what we do for a living. Please don't judge all of us because of what some did to your father. Would my men be prepared to sacrifice themselves if they don't have compassion? They hardly know you, yet they are putting their lives on the line to help you because they are deeply touched by your predicament. Can you ignore that fact and still say we are all heartless criminals?"

Jeff didn't know what to say, overwhelmed by what he just heard. He threw one arm around Randy and cried and finally, two heartfelt words left his mouth, "Thank you!"

Randy held him against him, glad that he finally got through Jeff. It would be easier to work if Jeff trusted him. He released him and held his face in his hands, smiling down at him. "No need to thank me but my men would appreciate hearing it from you. We are all stricken with guilt by what happened to your father and home. We do not expect your forgiveness but it is good to know that you don't hate us."

Jeff sniffled and said, "I'll thank them all later." He looked quietly at Randy for a moment and decided to trust him. "Randy, I was on my way to meet Matt when you kidnap me. He's in New Jersey," he confided in him.

"Do you know how to reach him?" Randy asked excitedly but Jeff shook his head, "The agents guarding me know how to contact him though."

"That's great! Can you call them and arrange for us to meet Matt?"

"I don't have their number," Jeff said with a woebegone look.

Randy hugged him and said, "That's okay. We'll find another way but we have to be discreet. We mustn't let anyone know what we're doing. I have to protect my men as well. So, be careful what you say in front of Cody and his men."

Jeff nodded and sighed against him. Soon, he would be able to see his brother again! He felt Randy shift and then, hands reached down underneath the sheets to squeeze his globes lovingly. He squirmed with embarrassment.

Randy leaned down to whisper huskily against his ear, "I love touching you! You're so responsive!" He ran his fingers lightly up his sides and down again, causing delicious shivers to run up and down his spine. "Like that?" he whispered, "hmm …" and nibbled on Jeff's ear lobe before flicking his tongue sensuously at the outer shell of his ear, sending quivers through Jeff's body.

Jeff closed his eyes and lost himself to the sensations. They flew open the next moment and he gasped out, "Randy, wait! There's something I need to tell you!"

But Randy wasn't paying attention. His urges were getting the better of him. He was focused on getting Jeff hot and ready for him. He yanked the sheets away from Jeff's body, staring at his beautiful form before leaning down to cover his face with kisses. He lapped at the full pouty lips before flicking his tongue between them to tease them to open for him. Jeff protested feebly and Randy took advantage of his open mouth to take possession of it. His hand pressed Jeff's head forward to deepen the kiss. Jeff found his mouth engulfed by hot searing kisses which grew rough and feverish. Hands pulled him in to press against the rock hard body, the hardness stabbing at his abdominals, rubbing against him urgently. Jeff arched his body in response and whimpered and Randy slid his thigh in between his legs to grind against his groin. Loud gasps of pleasure escaped both men as their hands explored each other, bringing each other to a feverish pitch. Randy released Jeff and removed his pants quickly. His aching staff was poised like a serpent, twitching and throbbing, leaking pre cum.

The momentary lapse gave Jeff the opportunity to tell him, "Please Randy, I ... I have a boyfriend!"

Randy paused to stare at him. Their ragged breaths amplified in the enclosed room.

He finally growled, "Who is he?"

Jeff told him softly, "His name is John and he was one of the agents guarding me."

Jealousy rose in Randy but he suppressed it. Then, it dawned on him, "You mean you've been with him for only a few days?"

Jeff nodded and hope rose in him. The relationship was still fresh. He could still win Jeff over! He swore to himself that he would make him forget John! Without another word, he lifted a surprised Jeff onto the counter and spread his legs wide to expose his pucker, drawing a loud gasp from him. Jeff called to him to wait but Randy refused to heed him. Without hesitation, he leaned down and tongued his pucker furiously, causing Jeff to cry out and writhe. His pucker was soon soaking wet and it contracted, sucking in hungrily the wetness. Randy lifted his head to look at Jeff with lust-glazed eyes. He was breathing harshly, pre cum leaking from his cock and dripping.

"Randy, we shouldn't!" Jeff panted but Randy pulled him forward and whispered harshly, "Yes, we should!" and taking his cock, rubbed the pre cum around his pucker to slick it some more. He looked dubiously at the tiny hole and started to look around for more lubricating aids. He spotted the bottle of baby lotion sitting on the counter and poured a generous portion to rub along his eight and a half inches throbbing staff. It seemed to lengthen further with his strokes. Randy positioned his huge bulbous cockhead at Jeff's entrance and pushed, drawing a wail from Jeff who thrust his hips against him. His length slid in deeper and Randy grunted at the tightness, his cock was choked with a vice grip. He felt the urge to start pumping but taking deep breaths, managed to hold still. Grabbing Jeff's hips, he pushed him down against him, burying himself all the way in. Jeff let out a sweet moan that made his cock twitched fiercely in him. He almost lost control. Panting harshly, he pulled Jeff's legs to wrap around him and started to pump into him, building up the pace slowly. He was soon pounding hard into Jeff, sliding his serpent smoothly in and out the tight crevice, eliciting wanton cries from him. Jeff clung on to him for dear life, thrusting back frantically, his mouth desperately seeking Randy's. Randy latched onto his mouth and tongue-fucked his mouth in sync with his body fucking his tight ass. With each thrust, Randy buried himself deeper, hitting Jeff's love button and sending him closer to the edge. He wanted it to last but he was on the verge of exploding. His hand went to take Jeff's rod and he stroked it roughly in time with his thrusts, bringing him over the edge with him. Jeff cried out his name, his whole body shuddering as he shot his load over his hand. Randy's breath hitched as the muscles contracted and milked him. He thrust frantically and with a growl, climaxed. His eyes rolled back as copious cum bathed his sweet lover's passage.

Both men lay limp against each other, breathing out harshly. Randy finally gained enough strength to lift Jeff up, still attached to him, and carried him out to the bedroom. He lay down on the bed, pulling Jeff on top of him. Jeff nuzzled against him, already dozing off. Randy caressed his back and smiled. Their union was nothing but sweet. He hadn't felt that good before! His smile disappeared as he thought of the surmounting obstacles they had to face. He swore to himself that, no matter what, he would not let any harm come to his love one. And there was also John to contend with. Yes, he would fight him for Jeff if he had too! Leaning forward, he placed a tender kiss on his lover's lips before joining him in sweet slumber.

Trouble was already brewing in different directions.

* * *

Reviews greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Your reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you! The mole is revealed in this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9

Instead of going to the hospital, Cena ended up in a diner with the others. The medic did what he could to clean up the gash on his head and bandage it, advising him to check himself into a hospital if he felt nauseous, dizzy or suffered from severe headaches.

The two groups of FBI agents ordered their drinks and after the waitress served them and left, Dave gave them a rundown of the chase and the events following that. Kevin revealed that Matt was FBI and the news took everyone by surprise. He told them the whole story, from when Matt infiltrated Rhode's organization, to 'stealing' the mob's money and books, to the mole they were trying to flush out in the FBI headquarters. That last revelation really threw them off. They were further aghast to learn that Kevin was to recover the books from Matt and the FBI was not going to release the money. Matt was left to deal with the consequences by himself. Their reactions ranged from disbelief, to indignation, to outrage.

"Do you still have the money and books with you?" Dave asked.

Matt nodded, "They're in a safe place. I need them to trade for Jeff. The mob will kill him if I turn up without them."

In a voice filled with urgency, "We have to work fast then before the FBI find out the money and books are not forthcoming. They might send men after you! We need to arrange for the exchange quickly. No telling what would happen if we waste any more time!"

Matt turned to study Cena who had uttered those words. There was something about his tone … and the man looked as vexed as he was. Cena noticed he was being observed and fidgeted uncomfortably under Matt's watchful eyes.

"I appreciate your concern for my brother," Matt began to say, watching closely the emotions on his face, "Did you get to know Jeff well while guarding him?"

Cena took in a deep breath before meeting Matt's eyes, "You can say that we're much closer than that," he said quietly.

Matt's eyes narrowed, "Care to explain what you mean by that?" There was a hard edge to his voice.

"Look guys, can we discuss this after we get Jeff out?" Kennedy tried to mediate between the two men. He had just met Matt and he liked him but he couldn't help thinking that maybe, Cena shouldn't have mentioned anything about his relationship with Jeff as yet.

Kevin placed a hand on Matt's shoulder to placate him. Drawing a deep breath, Matt calmed himself down. He really wanted to know what Cena meant but right now, he needed to find Jeff fast. Just when he was about to let it go, Shawn said in a loud whisper, "I bet he's fucking him!"

Matt got out of his seat to go after Cena, eyes blazing with fury. Kevin held him back, "Don't be hasty, Matt! You need to calm down!"

Mark slapped Shawn at the back of his head and snapped, "Zip up your mouth before you caused any more trouble!" making him pout.

Hunter growled protectively of his mate and Mark glared at him, "That goes for you too! We're here to help but your boyfriend is aggravating the situation before we can even start!"

"Guys, please! Can we just move it along? I would like to bash some skulls in before the day is done, if it isn't too much to ask!" Glenn said in a caustic tone, glaring at his team mates. Patience was definitely not one of his virtues.

Dave, Kennedy, Chris, Alvin and Morrison threw each other bewildered looks. They had heard stories about Mark and his crew of misfits, how they were an indestructible team. Everyone in the FBI held them in awe. But these guys didn't behave like they liked each other a lot. In fact, they looked like they hated each other's guts! They couldn't make up their minds about them.

Matt ignored everyone and addressed Cena directly, "What's your relationship with my brother?" he demanded to know.

There was silence as all eyes turned to Cena. Kennedy felt sorry for him but they were bound to find out sooner or later.

"Tell them, you can't keep it from them anymore," he advised Cena.

"I …" Cena gulped nervously, "We … slept together," he muttered under his breath.

Shawn let out a squeal and clapped his hands, while Matt and Kevin just stared in shock at Cena. Chris and Alvin tried to hide their smiles behind their hands while Morrison and Dave looked apprehensively at Matt, preparing to go to Cena's aid if he attacked him and Kennedy was trying very hard not to laugh. Hunter smirked, Mark looked amused and Glenn grinned. Things were getting interesting!

Matt found his voice and spluttered, "You … you …" he couldn't finish and Shawn gladly did it for him, "fucked him!"

He leaned against Hunter and crowed gleefully, "He broke the rules!" and then turned to Mark, "Please, Mark, can he join our little ol' team? He would make an awesome addition! Just look at those muscles! He's got really cute dimples and he looks well hung! I bet he made Jeff …" and found himself cut off abruptly.

With his hand over Shawn's mouth, Hunter growled, "You keep away from him!" he told his lover before glaring belligerently at Cena.

Kennedy started snorting with laughter and Cena gave him a baleful look. Sniggers escaped everyone. They knew Cena was in deep shit but the situation was pretty hilarious. Cena had to face up to the protective big brother of his lover, who happened also to be an FBI agent. Now, for the good part! They waited for Matt's reaction. He looked like he was about to burst a vein or two. His face turned crimson and Kevin feared that if he didn't intervene now, things would turn ugly.

"What the hell were you thinking, Cena? You should know better!" Kevin reprimanded him.

Cena ran a hand nervously through his short hair and tried to explain, "I know I went against protocol, but things just happened!" He turned to Matt and said, "I know what you're thinking but I'm not fooling around with your brother. He's very special to me!"

Matt pulled off Kevin's hands off him and approached Cena who got up from his seat to face him. Both men stared at each other and then Matt said, "I'm going to turn the other cheek until I talk to Jeff. But, if I find out that you lied to me, that you took advantage of my brother while he was under your custody, I'm going to come after you! You got that?" He stabbed his finger at Cena's chest to make his point.

Cena looked down at the finger at his chest and brought his gaze up to look at Matt. He spoke in a dangerously quiet tone, "Don't try to intimidate me, it's not working!" His nerves were frayed and he was on breaking point. "I don't fucking care if you like me or not. If you want a piece of me, you just have to wait! Right now, we have to find Jeff and we're wasting time bickering. I suggest we set aside our differences for the time being and get down to business!"

"I second that motion!" Glenn called out, ready for some action.

Matt bit down on his retort. In spite of his dislike for Cena, he realized that he was right. He gave Cena a baleful look before making his way back to his place and sat down. There would be time enough to deal with him, after they got Jeff out.

"So, where do we go from here?" Dave asked.

"We sit and wait," Mark said. Everyone, other than his own team mates looked incredulously at him.

"What?" Matt asked with disbelief.

"Orton will try to make contact," Mark explained, "He would want to make the exchange. Don't worry, they will come to us. But you have to decide if you're going to return their stuff or to keep them? Either way, we need a plan."

The teams started to discuss the various possibilities. Kevin had already made that call to his trusted aide. The money from Gilbert's account had already been moved.

"If the trade takes place, the money is ready for transfer. Matt has the books. They would want to see the books. How are we going to do this, Matt?" Kevin asked.

"I'll suggest trading places with Jeff when we meet. They'll gladly agree to it because it's me they want, I have their stuff. But they would want some other assurance before they let Jeff go, so we need to transfer the money to them at the point of exchange. Once you guys get Jeff to safety, I'll bring them to the place where I hid the books," Matt said. He hesitated before adding, "I'll need some backup as they may not let me go."

The men discussed among themselves and agreed that it might work. There was only one thing they didn't like, Matt was putting himself in danger and they openly voiced their apprehensions.

"You guys have been in this job much longer than me and you know, as well as I do, that there's no other way," Matt said.

Mark exchanged a look with his team mates. "What about if we don't return any of their stuff?" he suggested with a glint in his eye.

Everyone turned to stare at him and Cena was the first to break the silence, "What do you have in mind?"

"Look, I know we want to play it safe and all that but, let us face it, if we go along with your plan, Matt's coming out in a body bag! We're dealing with the mob here and we know their word means shit! And let me remind everyone here that you won't be getting any backing from the top. You guys are in deep trouble for collaborating with us. We're flouting directives as we speak. My men doesn't give a damn about rules and authority but you guys better think it over carefully before you jump in. It would be the end of your careers. You may want to discuss this among yourselves. Let us know what you've decided and then, if you're still in, I'll tell you our plan."

He got up and his men followed suit, "We'll wait outside. We have to sort out some minor details in our own plans," and with that, they left the diner.

Matt spoke up first, "With immediate effect, I resign from the FBI. After all I did, they turn their back on me and my brother. My brother's life is at stake here and I'll risk my life to get him out! I'm going with Mark's plan, whatever it is."

"Ditto here," Kevin said. "I'm retiring after this case so I've got nothing to lose."

"I already broke protocol. I'm prepared to resign and as from now, I'm going into this not as an agent. I'm going with Mark's plan," Cena said.

Dave shrugged his shoulders, "I've been doing this long enough. Kevin, Mark, Glenn, Hunter, Shawn and I, we were from the same unit. Just like them, I hate to be bound by rules and protocol. This is the last case for me, so I would like to go out with a bang!"

Kennedy beamed proudly at him and said, "No more worries about whether we'll come out in one piece case after case. It's about time we do something else. I'm with you."

Chris and Alvin had been conversing in low whispers. Chris spoke up, "As much as we would like to join you guys in the action, Alvin and I decide that we would be more useful if we stay and be your ears. We will relay any important information coming from the top so that you will be prepared for any surprises."

"That's brilliant, Chris!" Dave nodded with approval, "You'll be our double agent!"

They now turned to Morrison who looked hesitant.

"Mor, have you decided yet?" Kennedy asked.

"Well … seeing that we are a team and most of you are going in, I can't very well miss out of the action, can I?" he said finally with a grin.

Cena clapped a hand on his back and said, "That's what we like to hear, we're a team!"

"So, does this mean that we go along with Mark's plans?" Kevin asked and everyone nodded.

Dave shook his head and barked out a short laugh. "What's so funny?" Kennedy asked and his soul mate and partner grinned, "You guys don't know Mark and the others as well as I do, well … except for Kevin," who grinned knowingly. "I promise you are in for the ride of a lifetime!" he said.

Somehow, that piece of information only made them feel uneasy. Just how far would Mark and his men go?

~*~

On the top floor of the FBI headquarters in Washington, five distinguished men sat around the table. They comprised of – the Director, Richard Blood, aka 'Ricky the Steamboat', the Deputy Director, Terry 'Hulk' Hogan, Assistant Deputy Director, 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin, Head of Operations, Jim Ross and Chief of Staff, Bill Goldberg.

"How could the money just disappear without a trace?" Hogan asked, a frown creasing his forehead. "The last time we checked, it was held in Gilbert Hardy's account!"

"Have you heard from Kevin yet? Wasn't he supposed to bring Matt in with the books?" Ricky asked.

"We tried to reach him but he's not picking up," JR informed them. "I've tried calling Mark and his men but they won't answer their calls. I'm not surprised," JR muttered the last part and Austin caught it. He smirked before saying, "What did you expect when you send in renegades? They'll not follow orders and they never listen to anyone!"

He was secretly pleased that the FBI still retained their services. So what if they were hard to handle, they always got the job done, although not without a price! The amount in damages the FBI had fork out after each job was something they had learned to accept. Their services didn't come cheap.

"Then, why the hell did you call them in for?" Hogan demanded to know, "We're trying to keep this case on a low profile and Mark's crew is going to blow things up!"

"They are the only people I can come up with at short notice!" JR retorted, "Matt Hardy is in a situation whereby he'll be shot on sight if he was spotted by the mob. Even though Mark and his men are their own personal renegades, they're reliable!"

"So, where are they now?" Hogan asked snidely. "You can't even reach them, so what are we going to do now? Waste our resources and send another team in or, or maybe, YOU should fly down and bring Matt Hardy in yourself!"

"That's enough!" Ricky snapped, "Since the two of you can't work together, I want BOTH of you to fly down and check out the situation and report back!" He turned to Austin, "You will be in charge while I'm away. Bill, you'll oversee the operations from here."

He addressed everyone, "I'll be accompanying the President on his trip to China. We'll be leaving tomorrow. We'll be away for a week but keep me posted on the situation." He got up, "Now, you'll have to excuse me, I'm meeting the President for tea."

After he left, Austin turned to Hogan with a smirk on his face, "You're always quick to criticize others and belittle our efforts. Let us see if you can handle the situation any better! It's not the same when you're right in the middle of it, let me tell you that! I'm not trying to get my hopes up high but I do expect you to come back with that $50 million and the account books. Good luck, you're going to need it!"

Austin turned to JR next and patting him on the shoulder, said, "Give Mark my regards and tell him, I have faith in him and his men." He exited without a backward glance.

Goldberg stood up and wished JR luck on his way out. He paused at the door and turned around slowly to face Hogan. The sides of his mouth slowly lifted to a grin and he said, "You better pray you come back in one piece!" and left chuckling.

JR packed up his notes and exited without a word, leaving Hogan alone. He sat there, fuming at the turn of events.

"This is not good," he muttered to himself. "I need to call Dusty and let him know that the money has gone missing, again." He groaned and buried his face in his hands, wondering if he should also tell Dusty that Matt Hardy had also disappeared with the books.

'_I'll fly down and check on the situation first. There's no need to raise any alarm, not yet anyways,'_ he decided.

~*~

Jeff woke up and grimaced in pain. He realized why, Randy was still buried in him. He shifted to get up but Randy pulled him against him while slowly opening his eyes. He smiled as Jeff blushed to his roots.

"Still so shy, after our time together," Randy said in an endearing tone as he traced small circles along his back, sending tingling sensations along his spine.

"Randy, I … I'm sore. Let me up please," Jeff pleaded with him but he shook his head.

"Not yet, baby. Let me love you some more," he said and turning quickly, he switched their positions so that Jeff was now lying on his back on the bed, still joined to Randy.

Randy bent down to kiss him softly on the mouth and soon, his mouth was being thoroughly ravished. Jeff gasped as Randy started to move in him. He moaned as the feelings built and he felt himself responding eagerly to his thrusts. Randy pulled his legs up to his shoulders so that he could bury himself deeper into him. Both men panted harshly as they neared orgasm and Randy lent Jeff a hand, pumping him vigorously in time with his thrusts. Jeff came first and his tight muscles clenched around Randy's cock and he climaxed immediately after. Soon after, he pulled out of Jeff and rolled to lie beside him. Before he could check on his lover, there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Adam.

Jeff gasped and tried to cover himself but there was nothing to lend him cover. The sheets were left in the bathroom. Adam's eyes widened and he couldn't help thinking that Randy was a lucky man. The boy was … and his visual was suddenly cut off by Randy who had stood up to shield Jeff from his sight. He was still naked and remained unabashed. He asked, "What is it, Adam?"

Adam licked his dry lips before replying, "It's been two hours. That pest, Cody, kept asking when we're leaving." He restrained himself from trying to catch another sight of Jeff.

"Give us half an hour to get ready," Randy said and Adam nodded before leaving hastily.

Randy moved towards Jeff and offered his hand, "Come on. Let us grab a shower and change and grab something to eat. I'm going to contact the FBI and we'll work from there. Be careful what you say in front of Cody and his men," he reminded Jeff again.

Jeff was pulled to his feet and ten minutes later, both men had showered and changed into clean clothes. Jeff borrowed some of Randy's clothes. They were ill-fitting but clean. Randy laughed, "Remind me to get you some clothes."

He pulled out his phone and made some calls. After another fifteen minutes, he put in a final call and waited for the caller to pick up. The called party finally picked it up.

"Is this Jim Ross, the Head of Operations of the FBI?" Randy asked.

"Yes, I'm Jim Ross. Who's this?"

"Get a message to Matt Hardy. Tell him that I have his brother and I'm willing to trade. I'll call you back in an hour for a reply."

"Wait!" JR started to say but Randy hung up. He didn't want the call to be traced.

Jeff moved closer to him, "Thank you, Randy!"

Randy pulled him close to kiss him, "Don't thank me yet. We're still not out of the woods. I just hope Dusty doesn't catch on to me."

"Do you mean, Cody?" Jeff asked but Randy shook his head, "I'm not worried about Cody. He's easy to distract but Dusty, he's a crafty one! He has the most brilliant mind and he's very unforgiving. Just be careful what you say out there," he cautioned and Jeff nodded.

"Lets grab something to eat. I've to come up with something to tell Cody where and why we're moving," Randy said in a frustrated tone. It would be easier if Cody and his men weren't hanging around but Dusty wanted him to stay.

An idea hit him and he grinned, "I think I know how to get rid of him. We'll eat first and then we have to make a stop. If things work out, we'll have Cody out of our hair and Dusty won't be any wiser."

~*~

"Who the hell was that?" Hogan asked as JR stared at his phone. They were both in a plane heading to New Jersey.

JR hesitated before saying, "My car insurance is expiring. My agent just called to remind me to renew it."

Hogan just raised his eyebrows before going back to his book.

"I'll be right back," JR said as he stood up and headed to the washroom.

Once inside, he tried to call Kevin but didn't get a response. He tried Mark and he didn't pick up either. Getting frustrated, he decided to try calling the one member who could never take anything seriously. To his astonishment, he picked up the call.

"Hello, this is sexy ol' me, Shawn Michaels speaking."

JR was too stunned to respond and he could hear him saying, "Hello? Is anyone there?" and then he was heard gushing, "Hunter! Someone's on the line but he doesn't speak. He's just breathing heavily at me! Ooh … a perv is calling me, how refreshing!"

"Gimme that!" and JR heard Hunter loud and clear, "Listen, you son of a bitch! Get your rocks off somewhere! Don't you dare call this line again or I'll find you, pull out your balls, fry them and then feed them to you!" He then hung up.

JR stared in astonishment at the phone and decided he would wait five minutes before trying again. Hunter would most probably pick up if he called immediately. He breathed out a sigh of relief. At least, he managed to reach one member of the misfits.

Five minutes later, he called Shawn's number and he picked it up, "Hello, I'm your Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels speaking."

"Shawn! This is JR, is Mark with you?"

"JR!" Shawn squealed happily, "Why are you calling me? You've never called me before!"

"Well, I'm calling you now. Listen, is Mark with you? I need to speak to him urgently!"

"Urgently, as in can't wait?" Shawn asked in an innocent voice and JR pinched the bridge of his nose, he felt the beginnings of a headache.

"Yes, Shawn, as in can't wait. Can I speak to him, please?" JR spoke with a sigh of resignation.

"Let me check."

He heard some background noises and then, to his great relief, Mark's voice came on the line.

"What's up, JR?"

"Mark, I've been trying to reach you for hours! Why didn't you pick up the phone?" JR asked in an exasperated tone.

"I've been kind of busy, a lot of details to tie up. What is it? Shawn says it can't wait."

"Hogan and I are on our way to New Jersey. I just got a call to pass a message to Matt Hardy to tell him that the mob is prepared to trade Jeff for the money and the books. I think it was Randy Orton who made that call. He said he'll call me back in an hour for a reply. Where are you now? We'll be landing in half an hour and we have to meet! Do you have Matt with you?"

"Hold on, JR, Matt wants to speak to you."

Matt took over the call, "JR, I know why you're here but I'm not surrendering the books and the money to you! I need them to trade back for my brother. If you have any conscience, you'll help me to get my brother back! My father is dead. Please don't let my brother die too!"

"Believe me, Matt, I'm on your side but it's not my call. But we can discuss about that later when we meet. Orton wants to make the exchange. The books and money are with you, what do you want me to tell him? He says he'll call me back in an hour for a reply."

"Tell him we'll trade. Give him Mark's number and tell him to call us directly. We will take it from there."

"You're not going to tell me where you are, right?" JR asked and Matt replied with an affirmative.

"Okay, I can't understand how you feel. Can you put Mark back on?"

As soon as Mark was on the line, JR said, "I can't help you if you refuse to divulge your location, but, be careful! And one more thing, Hogan doesn't know about that call from Orton. I do not plan on telling him. He'll send the whole FBI down if he finds out! You guys are pretty much on your own but if you really need help, you have my number. And Mark? Austin sends his regards and he says to tell you, he has faith in you and your men. Good luck!"

JR made his way back to his seat and sat down. Hogan looked up from his book and asked, "What took you so long?"

"Had a long conversation with my conscience and God," he replied nonchalantly. Hogan rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

JR leaned back and closed his eyes. He prayed that things worked out for Matt and Jeff, but inwardly, he knew it was by a long shot that they would escape unharmed. There was nothing he could do. Their only hope rested on Mark and his crew and JR found himself smiling at that thought. There was hope yet!

* * *

Reviews greatly appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

I'm saddened to hear that Eddie Fatu, aka Umaga had passed on. He was just about to return to the WWE and would have been a Champion soon. He was very talented and had his biggest moments with some of the best in WWE, especially with Jeff Hardy for the Intercontinental Title. The WWE Universe misses you, Umaga!

It's Christmas Eve here today. I wish one and all a very Merry Christmas! Just forget your diet for the day and eat to your hearts' content!

HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

* * *

Chapter 10

Everything was set and all they had to do was to wait for Orton to call. Chris and Alvin had taken off after JR's call. They were heading to the airport to meet him and Hogan and promised to keep silent about their whereabouts. Chris said he would keep them informed of any further development and wished them luck on their mission.

As they had time to kill while waiting, Mark suggested visiting some special friends who were residing nearby. They had followed him on his bike for three quarters of an hour and ended up outside an orphanage, to their surprise. The children milling inside the gate squealed happily when they spotted Mark and his men. He grinned and led the way forward. He and his men each carried two boxes under their arms. They had made a brief stop at a store along the way. As they approached the gate, the children called out excitedly to them.

A middle-aged couple appeared and greeted them with broad smiles. "This is a pleasant surprise! We weren't expecting you!" the man said as he and the woman shook hands with them.

"We were in the vicinity and just dropped by for a visit," Mark said as the children stood waiting at the sidelines, their eyes glowing with excitement as they eyed the boxes with breathless anticipation. He chuckled at their looks and asked, "Hello children, have you been good?" and they let out a chorus of "Yes, Uncle Mark!" This was followed by titters and giggles.

"Good. You can see I've brought some visitors. Would you like to welcome them?" and the children chorused cheerfully, "Hello and welcome to our home!"

The agents, somewhat stunned, greeted them back. Meanwhile, Glenn, Hunter and Shawn set down their boxes at a long table and picked up several children in their arms. The children wrapped their little arms around their necks and kissed them on the cheek, earning big grins from them.

"Very good, you shall be rewarded for your good behavior. Now, form two rows and collect your presents. And don't forget, let the younger ones stand in front," Mark said as he stood with his hands on his hips and watched in amusement as the children scrambled to do his bidding. Within seconds, two neat rows were formed. Each child came up to collect a snack pack consisting of a lollipop, a bar of chocolate, chocolate wafer sticks and soft candy, as well as a coloring book with a box of crayons. As they collected their gifts, they thanked the giver before running off squealing to check out their gifts with their friends. The other agents gathered around to help give them out. They estimated that there were about thirty odd children at the place. Once all the children had been taken care of, the caretakers invited them into the house for some tea and biscuits.

As they made themselves comfortable, Mark made the introductions, "This is Alan Wyatt and his wife, Helen. They are the administrators and caretakers of this orphanage."

Further conversations revealed that the orphanage was funded by contributions from Mark, Glenn, Hunter and Shawn. They had bought the place which used to be a boarding house and converted it into an orphanage to house abandoned children and children who had lost their parents and had nowhere else to go. They had engaged the couple and three more helpers to run the place which was coming into its fourth year. The children were provided with food and shelter, clothes and an education. Everything was paid for by the four men who dropped by occasionally to lend a helping hand. They personally scrutinized all applications for adoptions and conducted thorough checks before meeting with the potential foster parents. They also made a point to visit those who had found homes to make sure that they were doing well and were happy. So far, the few children adopted had found good homes.

After some idle conversation, Mark said they had to get going, claiming they just dropped by for a short visit and also, to check on the food provisions and supplies. They were invited to stay for dinner but he explained they were in a hurry and promised to return for a longer visit. He led the way out and they exited at the back of the building, out to the grounds to a small building. Glenn unlocked the back gate and drove their vehicle parked outside the fence into the grounds. He offered to stand watch and to everyone's surprise, Morrison volunteered to stay and help him, muttering something about too many children for one man to handle. Glenn smirked, the children were not allowed into these parts for a reason but he didn't want to tell Morrison that. Crossing his arms across his chest, he leaned back against the vehicle and studied Morrison appreciatively.

Meanwhile, Mark led the men into the building. There were two huge ice boxes which were well stocked with frozen food on one side of the wall. Sacks of potatoes, onions, flour, rice, sugar and salt lined the other side on shelves which were also filled with canned foods, cooking oil, condiments and toiletries and such. They moved further to the back and Hunter helped Mark to shift some boxes to reveal a hidden door leading down to a cellar. The men followed Mark down and as the switch was flipped on, the sight that greeted them drew gasps from everyone.

Dave let out a low whistle as he examined the cache of weapons. "What the hell, Mark? Are you guys preparing to go to war or what?"

His query was greeted by chuckles and Mark said, "We like to be prepared. These little beauties get the job done!" he said as he hefted his favorite, an M4 carbine lovingly in his arms. The others were done gawking and were now eagerly examining and admiring the full array of weapons.

Kevin's eyes widened in surprise when he spotted several OICWs and asked, "How did you manage to get these? They are not easy to come by."

"We have our ways," was his response and Kevin couldn't help chuckling, "I'm glad we're on the same side!" drawing outbursts of laughter.

Matt glanced uneasily at the sophisticated weaponry and asked, "Are we going to use them? I don't want Jeff to get hurt in any crossfire."

Mark turned to him, "It all depends on whether we'll be forced to use them, but I believe in being prepared. Better safe than sorry, I always say. Don't forget who we're dealing with, the mob deal with arms as well. I don't want to be caught by surprise. Everyone, take your pick but make sure you return them when this is over. They're expensive to replace."

After they had made their selection and collected their ammo, Mark and Hunter picked up several more items and all moved back upstairs. Putting everything back in its original place, Mark locked up properly and with the weapons packed into holding cases, they carried them to the vehicle. Glenn and Morrison were engaged in deep conversation and they looked up in surprise.

"That was quick," Glenn said in a sheepish tone and Mark looked at him and then at Morrison. The sides of his mouth quirked in amusement and he said, "Let us put these away and we can check ourselves into a motel for the night. Might as well get some rest while waiting for Orton to call." As he was about to turn away, he paused before turning to Morrison, "Hey Morrison, why don't you ride with Glenn? He would appreciate the company as Hunter and Shawn are always caught up with each other to talk to him."

Shawn and Kennedy sniggered loudly as Morrison blushed. He hesitated but Glenn made up his mind for him, "Come on, help me with these and climb in."

Shawn moved quickly to assist Morrison and gave him a too innocent smile. Glenn noticed and sent him a warning glare, to which he turned a blind eye.

"You know, it's good to have someone else to talk to. Hunter and Glenn don't like to talk much. They keep complaining that I talk too much," Shawn said in a friendly tone. He leaned forward suddenly and whispered conspiratorially, "Do you have a boyfriend yet? Cos' both Glenn and Mark are still unattached. But if you're getting on with either of them, I have to warn you first, they're both grouchy ogres!" Morrison just gave him a stupefied look.

Before Shawn realized what happened, he was caught by the nape of his neck and trussed into the vehicle. Glenn hissed down at him, "Shut up before you ruin everything!"

Shawn folded his arms and leaned back, pouting petulantly, he was only trying to help. Hunter shook his head in resignation. His baby could never keep his nose out of other people's business. He climbed into the back to join Shawn, leaving the front passenger seat vacant for Morrison. Glenn thanked Mark inwardly as he climbed into the driver's seat. He eyed those long slim legs and imagined them wrapped around his waist. He licked his lips in excitement. The drive, at least, wouldn't be boring with Morrison beside him to titillate his imagination.

Just when they were about to move off, Mark's phone rang. It was JR. He informed that Orton had called and their message had been relayed to him. He had given Orton Mark's number and Orton said he would call with the details and venue for the exchange in a couple of days. JR further informed Mark that Hogan had threatened Chris and Alvin with dismissal if they didn't reveal their whereabouts. Both men insisted they got separated from the others while following Orton's trail and were unable to contact them. Hogan bought their story as they were also facing the same problem trying to reach them.

"He intends to stay in New Jersey for a couple of days to see if he can find any leads to Matt and your whereabouts. If you're still in New Jersey, pray you don't meet him or there'll be hell to pay!" JR cautioned Mark. "Call me if you need anything and if it isn't too much to ask, let me know the outcome. Good luck Mark and you boys stay safe!"

After he hung up, Mark relayed the information to everyone. After some discussion, they changed their mind and decided to drive to Charleston, West Virginia instead to await Orton's call. Staying in New Jersey with Hogan lurking around was just too close for comfort. Mark decided to leave his bike at the orphanage and join Kevin and Matt in their vehicle. It would be wiser to stay inconspicuous from now on.

~*~

Hogan rubbed his throbbing temple. He was facing two major crises.

Crisis No. 1 – Matt Hardy and the money have gone missing. Should he call Dusty and let him know?

Crisis No. 2 – How was he going to explain the sudden disappearance of ten FBI agents? Had they gone after Randy Orton on their own to try and rescue Jeff Hardy? And in his mind, that was highly probable, considering that Matt Hardy was with them.

'_He must have persuaded them to go after them,'_ Hogan thought, _'These agents will do anything to help one another especially when it involves family.'_

After mulling over the situation, he made up his mind to call Dusty. Matt Hardy had the books and he believed the money as well. Dusty was in a better position to get them back since he had Jeff Hardy in his hands.

But the one thing that troubled him most was the involvement of Mark and his men in the case. They had never failed an assignment and it appeared that Matt had won them over to his side. It really bothered him that they couldn't be reached. _'Damn JR for bringing them in! Just what are they up to now?'_ The more he thought about it, the more uneasy he became. He finally decided, _'I'll just let Dusty know that Matt Hardy has a team of FBI agents working with him and they are hot on the trail of his men. I'll leave it to him to take it from there.'_

~*~

Jeff was ecstatic! Randy told him that he had made contact with his brother through the FBI and they were going to set up the exchange very soon. He couldn't control his excitement and Randy had watched him with mixed feelings. He was sincere when he offered his help and he knew that he had only a few more days to spend with Jeff before he disappeared from his life forever. He swallowed the lump in his throat and forced a half-hearted grin on his face. He intended to make the remaining days memorable.

Wrapping his arms around Jeff, he bent to give him a lingering kiss. Jeff responded tentatively before submitting wholly to him. Finally, they broke off and gazed softly into each other's eyes. Randy caressed his cheek gently and whispered, "I'm going to miss you, Jeff."

Jeff leaned to rest against him and whispered tearfully, "I'll miss you too! Thank you for doing this. I'll never forget you and your men!" Even as he spoke, his mind was in turmoil. He didn't want to leave Randy but there was John waiting for him. What should he do?

Randy closed his eyes and breathed in deeply Jeff's scent, taking his fill. He wished he could just take Jeff with him and disappear. Forget about this life and build a new one with him. He had the means to do it but he couldn't leave his father and his men behind to face Dusty's wrath. He let out a sigh of resignation. There was no question what he should do. He must let Jeff go.

Someone knocked and a head popped in. It was Drew and Masters was right behind him.

"Can we come in?" Drew asked and Randy gestured for them to enter. They were constantly on the move, hoping to throw off any one following their trail. Presently, they were staying in a motel in Richmond, Virginia.

"Did you guys take care of the problem for me?" Randy asked as he pulled Jeff to sit with him on the couch, wrapping one arm protectively around his shoulders.

Grinning broadly, Masters said, "It's all taken care of. Right now, the brat is clubbing away with plenty of ladies in attendance. He wouldn't budge even if we were to try to force him to leave with us."

"Good. Give them something extra to keep him busy for the next few days until our plan goes through. Pay them in advance if you have to. I'm sure you know what to do," Randy said as he pulled Jeff in to cuddle with him.

"Don't worry. We will take care of everything. Huh, Randy, can we talk outside for a minute?" Masters asked awkwardly.

Randy gave Jeff a peck on his lips before getting up, "I won't be long," he promised and joined his men outside.

Drew and Masters exchanged uneasy looks before Masters asked, "When is the exchange going to take place, Randy?"

"A few more days," he replied. The anxious looks on their faces prompted him to ask, "Why, is something wrong?"

Both men fidgeted uncomfortably and Drew finally spoke up, "Can you make it sooner? I have this feeling that something bad is about to happen if we delay any longer."

Randy remained silent and Drew asked with deep insight, "You find it hard to let him go. Is that why you're postponing the exchange?"

Randy turned away to hide the emotions playing on his face. His men kept silent, they understood how he felt. Randy composed himself and turned back to them, "I'm sorry, guys. I'm just being selfish. I'll make contact for the exchange and brief you all this evening."

With a stoic face, he turned and left without another word. His men watched him leave. Drew finally let out a sigh and said in a subdued tone, "He's heartbroken."

Masters nodded, "If only circumstances were different, they would be perfect for each other."

As soon as Randy entered, Jeff got up to meet him. "Is there anything wrong, Randy?" he asked as he studied his downcast face with a worried frown.

Randy forced a smile on his face and said, "There's nothing wrong. I just need to finalize some details with my men. Come here, I need to talk to you."

He pulled Jeff to sit with him and explained how the transaction was going to take place. "Under no circumstances must you move away from us until the money is transferred into our account. I doubt your brother will have the books with him. They're his surety for his own safe passage. He'll propose to take us to the books but he will demand that we release you first. I'll agree to it but you must tell the agents with him that if they try any tricks, your brother will get hurt."

"Please, Randy, don't hurt my brother. He's all I have left!"

"It's not my intention to hurt him but you must understand that I've a job to do. I need to protect my men as well. I need the money and books back or Dusty won't let us off. I'm sorry to tell you this Jeff but if the FBI starts shooting, we will return fire."

"Please, let me talk to Matt. I'll explain to him and we can get this done without a hitch," Jeff pleaded with him.

Randy hesitated. It would help if Matt was co-operative but he just couldn't trust the agents with him. Jeff saw his hesitation and grasped both his hands in his and said, "You and your men are putting your lives on the line for me. I won't let anything happen to any of you! Please trust me. I'll convince Matt to surrender the books and money to you. No tricks. Just let me talk to him."

Randy reluctantly agreed and came to a sudden realization that he was not himself. With a pang, he realized he was getting soft. How could he lead if he let his heart rule over his head? He wanted to change his mind but the joy on Jeff's face stopped him. He couldn't bring himself to disappoint him and decided he would give in just this one time.

~*~

They were on their way to Charleston when Mark's phone rang. He stared at the unknown number before answering.

"Are you Mark Calaway of the FBI?"

"That's me. Who's this?"

"I have Jeff Hardy with me. He wishes to speak to his brother. Is he there?"

"Hold on while I'll get him," Mark said. He covered the mouthpiece and called out urgently to Kevin to pull over.

"It's Orton and he says Jeff wants to speak to you!" he told Matt as he handed his phone to him. "Put it on speaker so all of us can hear."

Behind them, their team slowed to a stop and waited for instructions.

"Jeff?" Matt asked in a whisper, almost afraid that it was a trick.

"Matty!" and Matt could hear Jeff sobbing over the line.

"Oh Jeff, are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Matt was trying hard not to breakdown in tears as well. His voice quavered and he fought to keep calm. It was not the time to get emotional. He had to lend strength to his baby brother who needed him to be strong for him. He waited for Jeff to calm down.

At the other end, Randy was holding Jeff and drying his tears. He smiled encouragingly at him to continue.

"I'm okay, Matty. I've made friends and they're trying to help me but the exchange must go smoothly. You must surrender the money and books to them and everything will be fine."

"Jeff, these friends of yours, who are they?"

Randy had told Jeff earlier not to reveal their identities if he was asked over the phone. If Dusty got a hold of the conversation, they were screwed!

"Please Matty, I can't tell you. You just have to trust me. They're just trying to help but you need to make sure that the money and the books are returned to them. They guarantee that we will walk away unharmed.

"Can I talk to your friends? I need to know how we're going to do this."

Randy took the phone from Jeff and both parties started to negotiate the terms of exchange. It was finally agreed that the money and Jeff would change hands on the spot but Matt would trade places with Jeff and take them to the books.

"Just tell me this, where are the books kept?" Randy asked.

Mark gestured to Matt not to reveal its location and Matt nodded before replying, "I'll only tell you after Jeff's release, not before."

Randy knew he couldn't get any information out of Matt and said, "We do the exchange tomorrow. Get yourself to Richmond, Virginia. I'll call you tomorrow at noon to tell you where to meet. And make the necessary arrangement for the transfer. If you do as told, I promise no harm will come to both of you. …… hold on, Jeff wants to speak to you." He was just about to terminate the connection when he saw Jeff looking pleadingly at him. He had relented and passed him the phone, sticking up two fingers, indicating he had two minutes to talk. Jeff smiled gratefully at him before turning his attention to Matt.

"Matty, are you still there?"

"I'm here Jeff. Just hang in there, everything is going to be alright," Matt reassured him.

"I miss you Matty," Jeff's voice trembled. "You didn't call for months and Daddy and I were worried sick about you." He swallowed hard, tears beginning to run down his cheeks as his emotions got the better of him. "They buried him next to Mom," he choked out, "I haven't been to visit his grave yet. When you come back, we will go and visit them together. Daddy would be happy to know that you've finally come home." He dashed his tears away and said, "Just remember to follow what Ran … they say and everything will be fine." He bit on his lip, he had almost revealed Randy's name.

"I love you Jeff. I can't tell you how sorry I am for putting you in this mess but I promise it'll be over soon." Silent tears coursed down Matt's face, he desperately wanted to hold and comfort his brother. "Did … did they hurt you in any way?" Fear gripped him as he waited for an answer. Dusty Rhodes was well known for his cruelty. He never let a slight go unpunished and Matt was afraid for his defenseless baby brother who was at their mercy.

Jeff smiled softly at Randy while telling Matt, "They didn't hurt me. They're not bad people, Matty. In fact, they're helping us …" Randy put a finger on his lip and shook his head and tapped his watch, telling him to end the call.

Jeff sighed while saying, "I have to go Matty. Please stick to the arrangement and don't do anything foolish. I love you." Randy took the phone from him and ended the call.

Matt wiped the tears with his sleeve before passing the phone back to Mark. Both men stayed silent, giving him time to compose himself. Matt finally asked, "Should we go with their plan?"

Mark looked contemplatively at him. "You know, I find it odd that they allowed Jeff to talk to you the second time round. From what we just heard, it appears that your brother likes them. He mentioned they weren't bad and that they were trying to help. I don't understand that last part, how are they helping?"

Matt pondered his musings and nodded, "I agree. Jeff wanted to tell me something but he got cut off. I'm sure the guy I spoke to was Randy Orton. Jeff almost mentioned his name but stopped himself and did you notice that he kept emphasizing that I must follow the plan?"

The three men sat thinking, considering the ramifications of not following the mob's plan. Mark's phone rang. It was Glenn. He asked why they were stopping and Mark told him quickly about the call. "We're heading to Richmond instead to await Orton's call. We'll discuss this when we get there. Lets move out now."

He ended the call and just as Kevin started the car, Mark told Matt, "I think you need to tell us where you have hidden the books. If we're going to get you out in one piece, we need to know where you'll be at."

Matt hesitated before saying, "I've hidden them in the woods near the cabin I'd been hiding out in Atlanta. Kevin can lead you there as the cabin belongs to his uncle. It is densely forested and is difficult to trek but I can lose them if I have to. It all depends on how many men they sent to guard me."

Mark smirked, "Don't worry. We've been in worse terrains than you can imagine. Once they're in the woods, we'll take them out one by one. You just focus on clearing out when we give you our signal."

Matt nodded, "But first thing first, we must get Jeff to safety."

* * *

Reviews greatly appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

* * *

Chapter 11

Matt glanced anxiously at his watch, five minutes to noon. He was waiting for Orton's call. The whole team was in Mark's room, discussing the details of the exchange and on Matt's insistence, had agreed to follow Orton's plan up to the point when Jeff and the money changed hands. Cena, Dave and Kennedy would take Jeff to safety while the rest would head to Atlanta and provide backup just in case Matt wasn't released as promised, after handing over the books. Kevin had come to terms that all the evidence they had painstakingly collected over the years would be surrendered to the mob. He couldn't protest against it since Matt and Jeff had already lost their father and home because of it. It was a heavy price to pay.

Matt looked over at Cena who looked as nervous as he was. Cena had been so relieved when he heard that Matt had personally spoken to Jeff and he was unharmed. Matt recalled how Cena had tried to hide his tears of relief and that was when he realized that Cena did care for his brother. He had tried to be more cordial towards him henceforth.

Mark's phone rang and Matt answered it immediately. The others crowded around him and heard every word that was exchanged as it was on speaker mode. Randy wanted to know how the money was to be transferred. Matt told him that everything was set. With a phone call, the fifty million would be transferred to the designated account furnished by Randy. He could confirm the transfer with the bank in question. But it would only happen when they meet face to face. Satisfied with the arrangement, Randy told him to meet them at the east entrance to Southmore Park at three o'clock. After getting the directions, Matt asked if he could speak to his brother but Randy said there would be no more communication between the brothers until the actual meet. He hung up immediately.

Mark studied the local map with the rest of the team and said, "Lets leave now. We need to scout the area and it'll give us more time to plan for any contingencies."

As the men headed out, Cena stopped Matt, "We're going to get Jeff out but make sure you get yourself out in one piece. Jeff needs you."

Matt studied him quietly for several seconds and the sides of his mouth slowly lifted into a smile. Cena was actually concerned about his safety. "Thanks, I can take care of myself but do me a favor and make sure that Jeff gets to safety. I would appreciate that."

Cena nodded and proffered his hand in friendship, "We're cool?"

Matt took his hand in a firm handshake and grinned, "Yeah, we're cool."

~*~

Randy sat quietly in the back of the rented panel van with Jeff, Drew and Masters while Dolph sat in front with Miz who was driving. Adam, Brian and Eze had stayed on to mislead Cody into thinking that Randy was still around. The snotty brat was oblivious of what was going on. He was still partying in his room with his ladies the last time they checked.

Jeff sensed the disquiet in the air and shuffled nearer towards Randy to hold his hand. Randy turned to smile at him, "You'll see your brother soon, you should be happy."

Jeff nodded. He hesitated before speaking, "Randy, I know it's not my business but shouldn't you and your men consider doing something decent? You don't strike me as the type to take innocent lives, not like those men that shot my daddy in the head," he said quietly.

Randy wrapped his arms around him and spoke into his hair, "It's not a choice for us, Jeff. We've been doing this our entire adult lives and I guess we'll leave the same way. It's just the way it is." He couldn't tell Jeff that no one was allowed to leave once they entered the profession. Dusty would not permit it.

Jeff rested against him and sighed. There was silence and then, "Will I ever see you again?" he asked softly.

Drew and Masters looked away respectfully as Randy blinked his tears away. When no answer came forth, Jeff lifted his head and he shifted up immediately when he saw the shining tears in Randy's eyes.

"Randy, are you crying?" He moved his hand to wash his tears but Randy captured it. He opened his palm and placed a tender kiss on it before bringing it up to cup his cheek. He nuzzled lovingly against it before whispering, "I don't think we'll see each other again. We come from two different worlds and after what happened, I don't think it's wise for us to get together. If Dusty finds out about us …." He left it unfinished. There would be dire consequences if Dusty ever found out about his relationship with Jeff. The only way to keep him safe was to stay away from him.

He felt Jeff trembling and looked down to see tears running down his face. He cupped his face and gently swiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Don't cry. If God will it, we'll meet again," and he bent to press a soft kiss against his lips before hugging him close. "I swear that if I ever get a chance to leave all these behind me, I'll come and look for you."

Jeff nodded and cuddled against him, enjoying the comfort of his arms. It might very well be the last time Randy held him. They remained so until the van stopped. They had reached their destination. Masters unlocked the large metal case and drew out two M60 machine guns with ammo and tossed one to Drew.

Jeff gasped in horror and gripped tightly onto Randy's arms, "Please, no shooting!" he pleaded.

Randy rubbed his back reassuringly and said, "We have to look out for our own safety, Jeff. We won't fire if they don't."

An MK19 was passed to Dolph who kissed it for luck. "Don't fail me, baby!" he cooed.

Miz and Randy opted for easy handheld pistols. With their weapons ready, Drew threw open the side door and everyone climbed out. It was early afternoon and there wasn't anyone around. Randy was just about to give instructions to comb the area when the hair at the back of his neck bristled. He surveyed the surroundings with an expert eye, sensing they were being watched.

'So, they're already here!' he muttered to himself. His body was rigid with tension and his men immediately went on the alert.

They covered Randy and Jeff and Dolph asked quietly, "Do we wait or should we call them out?"

Randy grinned cockily as he stepped out of the protective circle, one hand holding onto Jeff, the other, his pistol. He raised his voice to be heard, "We know you're here. So, why don't you show yourselves and we can get the deal done."

Matt stepped out from behind a tree with both hands raised to show he wasn't carrying any weapon. Jeff's immediate response was to go to him. "Matty!" he started forward but was pulled back by Randy who shook his head at him.

Randy turned his attention back to Matt and called out, "I know there are more of you. Show yourselves! Lets not waste time playing hide and seek."

Kevin, Mark, Cena, Dave and Kennedy stepped out of their hiding places, holding weapons. Morrison, Glenn, Hunter and Shawn were waiting in a car close by, ready to go on hot pursuit once Matt was taken away.

Randy turned to Jeff when he heard him gasp. He followed Jeff's gaze and found that he was staring at one of the agents. And then he remembered. Jealousy rose in him but he suppressed it. This would be the last time he would see Jeff. He had no right to stop him from seeing other men.

Taking several deep breaths, he fought to bring his emotions under control and finally took a couple of steps forward, with Jeff in tow. His men spread themselves out, weapons trained on the FBI agents who also assumed the same stance.

"Come forward," he gestured to them and Matt and Kevin approached cautiously until they were face to face.

Matt looked over at his brother and gave him a reassuring smile. He was relieved to see that he was unharmed. He turned to Randy and said, "The money is ready for transfer. But first, let my brother go."

"Now, do I look stupid to you?" Randy asked as his eyes narrowed to mere slits. "First things first, I need to check you for weapons," he said curtly.

Miz stepped forward and Kevin handed over his gun and said, "I'll need that back. I borrowed it from someone."

Miz ignored him and checked their bodies for weapons but found nothing but a hand phone on Kevin. He removed it and passed it to Randy. Kevin spoke up again, "I'll need the phone to place the call to transfer the money."

Randy studied it cautiously, making sure that it was not an explosive device before handing it back to Kevin. "Make that call now. I want to get this over and done with."

"No, you let my brother go first!" Matt demanded but Randy shook his head and said, "I'm calling the shots here! You have my word that he'll be released once the money goes into our account."

"I don't trust you!" Matt hissed.

"You do not have a choice!" Randy retorted. He turned to Kevin, "Are you going to make that call or I'll call off the whole deal!"

"I'll take Jeff's place. You let him go and the money goes into your account. You've got nothing to lose because I'm the only person who knows where the books are kept," Matt said in a compromising tone. He was desperate to get his brother to safety before they changed their mind.

"No, you have the money and the books. It's only fair that you transfer the money first and put us on equal footing," Randy said adamantly.

Matt gritted his teeth in frustration and finally relented. He couldn't afford to let things go wrong. He turned and nodded to Kevin who immediately placed the call. He spoke to someone on the line and handed the phone to Randy, "Give him the account number."

Randy smirked and read out the number. He confirmed it and waited, his face calm but inwardly, he was trembling with excitement. The man on the other line told him it was done. He passed the phone back to Kevin and drawing out his own phone, he punched the numbers of the receiving bank and put it to his ear. He talked briskly and waited. His face washed over with relief when the bank manager confirmed that fifty million dollars was transferred into the said account. He thanked him before ending the call, pleased that the first half of the transaction was completed.

"Let my brother go now!" Matt demanded and Randy released Jeff's arm. He watched as the two brothers embraced each other. Jeff was crying openly while Matt fought back his tears, whispering comforting words to him. Once Jeff calmed down sufficiently, Matt kissed him on the forehead before handing him over to Kevin. "Get him out of here!"

"Matty," Jeff started to sob again but his brother hushed him gently, "I want you to leave with Kevin, Jeff. Once I've settled with them, I'll come back for you."

"Promise?" Jeff asked in a small voice and Matt nodded, "I promise! Now, go with Kevin."

Kevin took him gently by the arm and led him away. Randy kept his eyes on Jeff. His heart wrenched as he watched Jeff walk out of his life. Cena came forward to meet them halfway and Randy felt torn inside as he watched Cena pull Jeff into a hug. He dragged his eyes reluctantly away from the scene, telling himself that Jeff would be better off without him. He turned his attention to Matt and found him watching his brother with a smile on his face. He sighed and gestured to Drew who moved forward and snapped the cuffs on Matt. Matt looked at his cuffed hands in surprise.

"Just in case you try to make a run for it," Randy explained and gave orders to move out. Just as he was about to climb onboard the van, he turned back to catch a last glimpse of Jeff and coincidentally, Jeff also turned around. Their eyes met and locked. And somehow, both knew their paths would cross again. Randy found himself smiling. Jeff was surrounded by the agents and he lost sight of him. With a sigh, he climbed in and Drew shut the door.

As Miz drove off, Dolph asked, "Where to, Randy?"

Randy turned to Matt who told them to head to Atlanta, Georgia, "I'll give you the directions once we get there."

Randy nodded and leaned back, closing his eyes. He had begun to miss Jeff terribly already. He could still smell his scent on himself. He wondered if Jeff had also started to miss him when his reverie was interrupted by Miz, "Randy, we're being followed!"

Randy let out a sigh of frustration and glared at Matt, "What games are you playing at?"

"You tell me!" Matt retorted.

"It doesn't seem like they're trying to cut us off, they're just tailing us," Masters reported as he looked out the back window.

"What are you afraid of?" Randy sneered, "You think I'm going to collect the books and then kill you?"

"That's what you did to our father!" Matt shouted.

"Wait a minute, we weren't involved in that shooting and we didn't set your house on fire," Drew clarified, "Your brother knows we have no part in it."

"What's the difference, you're all the same! You're all cold-blooded murderers!"

Drew was about to voice his protest again when Randy raised his hand to stop him, "Let him vent, you're not going to change his opinion of us."

He stared at Matt, noticing that the brothers bore no resemblance at all.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Matt barked with annoyance.

"You don't look anything like Jeff," Randy spoke casually, refusing to be ruffled by Matt's biting attitude.

Matt looked taken aback for a moment. It wasn't the remark that got to him, it was the way he said Jeff's name, in an intimately caressing tone, as if … he shook his head, refusing to entertain that line of thought. He suddenly recalled Jeff saying something about making friends and they being not bad people.

"How well do you know my brother?"

That question threw Randy into a loop. He was tongue-tied. Matt studied his face and his heart sank. Something did happen between him and Jeff! He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the truth.

Randy avoided answering him and said, "Get some rest. It's a long drive but we'll stop at a motel for the night. No sense driving all the way up there as it will be midnight by then. We will continue our journey tomorrow morning." He leaned back and closed his eyes, letting his thoughts drift to Jeff, leaving his men to keep watch over Matt.

~*~

Jeff was bundled into the car and whizzed off. He was riding with Dave, Kennedy and Cena. Mark and Kevin had taken off with the others after Matt.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked in bewilderment as he looked over his shoulders to see the other vehicles leaving in the opposite direction.

"We're taking you to safety, Jeff," Cena said as he held him close.

"Wait! Aren't you going to follow them? Matty will be released once he surrenders the books. I want to be there for him."

Kennedy climbed over to join them at the back. "Jeff, what's going on?" he asked.

"They just want their money and books back, that's all. They won't harm Matty," Jeff stated as a matter-of-fact.

"And you believe them?" Cena asked in an incredulous tone.

Jeff nodded fervently, "I do. Instead of turning me over to Dusty, Randy and his men decide to help me by setting up the exchange. He said he'll let Matty go once the books are handed over. I believe him."

Kennedy pondered over what Jeff just said and asked, "But why would they help you? What do they get to gain?"

"They just want their stuff back!" Jeff insisted, "In fact, they're risking their lives by disobeying orders and letting me go. Randy says Dusty is not a forgiving person and he will not let me or Matty go even If Matty returns his stuff."

"You mean to tell us that Randy and his men are doing this behind Dusty's back?" Dave asked in astonishment.

Jeff nodded. The three men exchanged looks, not sure what to make of it. If what Jeff said was true, then maybe Matt was not in any danger. They didn't have time to contemplate any further when their vehicle was rammed from behind.

"What the …." Dave exclaimed as he fought to steer the vehicle back on course. He had been preoccupied and didn't see the van coming up behind them.

Kennedy and Cena readied their guns. Cena pushed Jeff down to the floor, "Stay down!" he ordered just before they were fired upon. Fortunately, the vehicle was bullet proof. Dave pressed down on the accelerator and said, "Hang on, guys, I'll try to lose them."

Their vehicle picked up speed, leaving the van behind. Dave watched the rear mirror and realized that the van wasn't even attempting to catch them. He started to feel antsy and on a gut instinct, he slowed and swerved the vehicle around, going back in the direction they came from.

"Ken, call Mark and tell him we're being chased!" Dave watched the oncoming van. But his instincts told him to watch his back. He checked the rear mirror and saw two vehicles coming at them at top speed.

"Oh crap! We've two vehicles following us. Tell Mark to get here pronto!" As he pressed down on the accelerator, he noticed that the van in front was bearing down on them on the wrong lane.

Kennedy was on the phone with Mark and he explained quickly what was happening. Mark told them to hang on, they were on their way.

It looked like their vehicle would crash headlong with the van. Dave surmised that it was going to force him to slow down or stop and he did not intend to do so. Help was on its way, so all he had to do was to outrun them until reinforcements arrived. Instead of slowing down, Dave stayed at the same speed but he shouted at them to put on their seat belts. Cena pulled Jeff up and fasten the seatbelt around him before belting himself in. Ken followed suit and they braced themselves for whatever Dave was going to do. They watched with abated breath as Dave stayed on course and Jeff squeezed his eyes shut, gripping tightly onto John's hand. They were expecting a head on collision when the van suddenly swerved out of their way, wheels screeching.

Kennedy and Cena let out their breaths, realizing they had been holding them. Ken leaned forward to squeeze Dave's shoulder and said, "Don't put me through that again! I swear I was going to have a heart attack!"

Dave grinned at him via the rear mirror and said, "Well, if we were to die, at least we'll die together." His smile disappeared as he saw the vehicles still coming up from behind. The van was no longer in sight.

"Ken, call Mark and ask where he is. I don't know if … never mind, I see him."

The headlights of the fast approaching vehicle flashed twice and Dave grinned, "Guys, it's time to rumble!" He slowed and swerved, stopping the vehicle at an angle, blocking one lane. They quickly climbed out and readied their weapons. Kevin swerved to a stop and blocked the other side of the lane and he and Mark climbed out, each carrying the nastiest piece of weaponry they ever did see. Cena took Jeff with him and both men watched from a safe distance as Kevin and Mark launched what appeared to be mini missiles, sending them whistling in the air. The oncoming vehicles saw them coming and turned 360 degrees, going back in the direction where they came from. To everyone's astonishment, the missiles tracked the rapidly departing vehicles and their jaws dropped open as they hit the vehicles and exploded on impact. Kevin and Mark whooped as pieces of metal flew in the air and rained down. Black smoke and fire billowed from the sorry remains of the wreckage.

Cena and Jeff ran forward to join in the celebratory cheers. Dave and Kennedy were gushing over what they had just witnessed. "Woo whew! That's like the fourth of July!" Dave said and shook his head in disbelief. There was awe in Kennedy's voice as he said, "Those motherfuckers were tracking them!"

Mark grinned and said, "These OICWs are worth their weight in gold! They have an effective range of 1000 meters and can track moving targets. Nothing can escape them once they locked onto its target!"

"Mark," Kevin clapped his hand on his shoulder, "you're a man after my own heart!"

Mark feigned annoyance and pushed him away but his mouth twitched with amusement, "Get away from me, you're not my type!" His eyes went over to Jeff and he grinned mischievously, "But the kid there, he's just my type!"

Jeff heard his comments and blushed. He looked down bashfully as the others chuckled amusingly, but not Cena. His reaction was to put himself in front of Jeff. "He's with me!" his eyes and demeanor challenged Mark.

"Woah there!" Mark laughed and put up one hand to placate him, the other still holding his prized possession. "I'm just saying, don't get yourself worked up!" His eyes twinkled with amusement as the others roared with laughter.

Their mirth was suddenly cut short when they heard the distant screaming of approaching sirens. "Okay, lets get the hell out of here!" Mark said, "We really don't have time to stay and explain this."

"Please, I want to go with you!" Jeff pleaded and stepped forward to grasp his arm.

"Kid, we're to keep you as far away from danger. You're not coming with us," Mark said with finality. He and the others looked on in surprise when Jeff climbed into the back of their vehicle without saying a word. He wore a stubborn look on his face.

The sirens were coming closer and Mark sighed, "We'll discuss this later." He asked Dave to follow them in their vehicle. "Orton would have to stop somewhere for the night. We will have time to catch up with them tomorrow morning. Glenn will keep us posted."

They climbed into their vehicles and took off, staying within the speed limit. It made no sense to get caught for violating the speed limit and found with unlicensed military weapons in their possession. They cruised past the three police cars coming from the opposite direction.

As Kevin drove, Mark turned around in his seat to face Jeff. Cena had taken the liberty to join them. He had no intention of letting Jeff out of his sight. He wanted to tell Mark to stop staring at Jeff but the quick look he sent him made him shut his mouth. He hated to admit it but Mark struck awe in him. Jeff started to squirm uncomfortably under his fixed gaze, his courage waning.

"What do you think you're doing, kid?" Mark asked.

Jeff swallowed his nervousness, trying to put up a brave front. He wasn't going to let anyone push him around. "My name's Jeff, not kid!" he said with a huff. _'Why does everyone treat me like a child? I'm eighteen!'_

Mark kept a straight face but amusement bubbled within him. The kid had a rebellious streak in him. A snort escaped Kevin who tried to disguise it as a cough. He waited to see how Mark handled the little spitfire.

"O ... kay, Jeff then," Mark said in a condescending tone, drawing a frown from him.

'_Is he patronizing me?' _Jeff stared at him and Mark made sure to hold his eyes before deliberately bringing his eyes slowly down to his lips and then back up to meet his eyes. He leered. Jeff felt his cheeks flushed at the suggestive look and his eyes dropped to conceal his discomfort.

Cena was fuming under his collar. He glared at Mark who blatantly ignored him.

"Your brother doesn't want you to get in the line of fire, so we'll drop you off with Dave at the next stop and you're going to stay with him until we come back with Matt." Mark's voice broached no objection whatsoever.

He was therefore a little taken aback when Jeff got in his face and hissed, "I am going with you, whether you like it or not! Matt and I are in no danger! Randy just wants the books back and as long as Matt returns those damn books, everything will be just fine! He's not going to hurt us!"

Cena was almost tempted to give Jeff a pat on his back for facing up to Mark. He hid his smile behind his hand as another snort escaped Kevin. It only irked Mark and he said in a commanding tone, "You are not going anywhere, boy! If I have to, I'll chain you up myself!"

Jeff's reaction was unexpected. He started to tear and blubber. Cena hugged him close and glaring at Mark, said, "Look what you've done! You make him cry!"

Mark looked on, stunned. The little spitfire seemed to be going through an emotional upheaval. He was all fiery one moment and then crying like a baby next. Mark shook his head while thinking, _'I swear the kid has the hormones of women undergoing premenstrual blues!"_

He looked on uncomfortably as Cena pacified the upset younger Hardy. Kevin cleared his throat and asked, "How can you be sure that you can trust Orton?" As Jeff hiccupped and sniffled, Cena relayed what Jeff told them.

"What do you call that incident back there? If Orton was straight with you, Jeff, they wouldn't come after you again!" Kevin pointed out. For the first time, the seed of doubt was planted in Jeff's mind. Was he gullible to trust Randy?

Mark looked deep in thought, processing the information. He finally said, "Either way, we'll find out soon enough." He turned to Jeff, "If I were you, I'll reserve my opinion about Orton until Matt is returned safely. But if Orton is in the clear, those guys that came after you could only be sent by Dusty. He must have found out about Orton's treachery. I hope for Matt's sake that you're right about Orton because if you're wrong, your brother is in deep shit! But, if you're right, then Dusty's men are following them to Atlanta and when they find them, there's going to be a massacre!"

* * *

_Must keep Jeff with Cena and/or Orton! Must keep Jeff with Cena and/or Orton!_

_It's not what you're think it is! I swear that the incident between Mark and Jeff was just a teaser! I promise to shoot myself if Mark ended up stealing Jeff again!_

Reviews greatly appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Many thanks for the reviews! Hope everyone enjoyed a joyous and bountiful Christmas! And here's wishing you more good tidings in the coming year!

~* HAPPY NEW YEAR *~

* * *

Chapter 12

Jeff stared into the gloom, he just couldn't sleep. They had stopped to rest for the night at a motel after grabbing some burgers along the way to eat in the room. Mark thought it was best to keep a low profile until they know exactly what was going on. Who knew if anyone else was following them!

The team had explored the possible scenarios. On one hand, if Randy Orton was indeed helping the Hardys, then he would pose no danger to Matt. But that would imply that those guys that came after Jeff must have been sent by Dusty himself. Randy's betrayal had been found out and the repercussions were hard to ignore.

On the other hand, if Jeff was wrong about Randy, then Matt was in deep trouble. There was one nagging question that plagued everyone's mind, why would Randy Orton choose to go against Dusty and help the Hardys instead? They were tempted to ask Jeff but he was very emotional and they didn't want to upset him further. They decided to wait till the following morning before broaching the subject with him. But they had their own suspicion that something was going on between the two. Cena refused to acknowledge that possibility, he believed that Randy was just making use of Jeff.

As Jeff lay on the bed, he kept asking himself for the umpteenth times if he had been too naïve and gullible. He couldn't ignore the fact that if he had misjudged Randy, then he had actually delivered his brother to the jaws of death. But if he was right, Matt, Randy and all his men were in grave danger. Those men who came after him only proved that Dusty had found them out and was not going to let them off. He had tried persuading Mark yet again to let him go with them to Atlanta but he was adamant that he stay put in Virginia, telling him that it was for his own safety.

All his doubts and anxiety had kept him wide awake. Finally giving up on getting any sleep, he sat up in bed and watched for any movement. Assured that everyone was asleep, he got up quietly and padded to where Mark had left his phone on the table. He picked it up and scrolled down the list of numbers that was received earlier. There weren't many and he believed one of them must belong to Randy. He pursed his lips, deciding if he should attempt to reach him. He recalled his tears in the van and decided that it wasn't an act. Having made up his mind, he was just about to press the dial button when a voice cut through the silence and startled him, causing him to almost drop the phone. "What're you doing, kid?"

Jeff turned around quickly. He gulped, hiding his hand behind his back as Mark approached him. "N..nothing," he stammered and averted his gaze, afraid to meet those knowing eyes.

"Give it back," Mark said and stretched out a waiting hand. Jeff hesitated before reluctantly surrendering the phone.

Mark looked at the number displayed before turning to look at him, "Are you trying to reach Orton?"

Jeff bit down on his lip and remained silent, he couldn't deny it. Mark let out a sigh of exasperation before taking his arm and leading him back to the bed. He decided to explain to him the repercussions of his actions. Jeff sat on the edge of the bed, fingers twisting the ends of his shirt in nervousness.

"Look at me, kid," Mark spoke softly.

Jeff peeped at him anxiously underneath his lashes, waiting for the tongue lashing that was forthcoming.

"Do you know that your impetuousness could get your brother killed?" Mark asked.

Tears shimmered in Jeff's eyes as he burst out, "But I need to talk to Randy, I'm sure he won't hurt my brother!" He sniffed back his fast flowing tears, running a hand across his face to brush them off. After what they shared together, physically and emotionally, he refused to believe that Randy would hurt his only family.

Mark pulled a chair to straddle in front of him. Letting out a sigh, he asked, "How can you be so sure?"

Jeff hesitated to answer. What happened between him and Randy was deeply personal but he had to convince Mark of Randy's good intentions. "B…because I trust him."

Mark raised an eyebrow at that and prompted, "And why is that?"

"We… we've grown very close since we met," he said in a small voice, hoping he didn't need to elaborate any further.

Mark stared at him, realizing what he meant. And the first thought that struck him was, the boy had been extremely foolish to trust so easily.

"Jeff, sharing a bed with someone doesn't mean that you can trust him. He … could be using you." Immediately, he saw the hurt look in his eyes and the tears welled over. He felt bad for speaking so bluntly but he couldn't be more subtle, not when lives were at stake.

Jeff shook his head, tears rolling down his face, "He's not! He deliberately went against Dusty's order to take me back to New York and he has kept his word to release me. Randy and his men are not the heartless people you think they are. They won't hurt my brother b…because I know he has feelings for me!"

His outburst woke the others up. "Jeff, what's wrong?" Cena was startled to see him crying. He moved quickly towards him to hold him and looked questionably at Mark who kept his eyes on Jeff.

Leaning towards Jeff, Mark spoke in a kind and soft tone, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, and yes, I could be wrong about Randy. But what if you were wrong about him?"

"Randy promised me that he won't hurt Matty!" was his stubborn response. "Let me come with you, and if I'm wrong, I can persuade him to let Matty go!"

Mark shook his head, "Jeff, either way, you shouldn't be there because the outcome is not going to be good."

Jeff moved out of Cena's arms and grasped Mark's arm, "Please," he pleaded between silent sobs, "let me come with you? I can't stay here and wait. It's agonizing not to know! I need to be there no matter what happens. Please?"

Against his better judgment, Mark found himself relenting. He could see the boy's pain clearly in his eyes and he understood his feelings. If he wanted to be there for the outcome, so be it then.

"Okay," he reluctantly agreed, "but you have to co-operate with us. No making any calls to anyone, especially Orton, and do what I say. We have to consider everyone's safety."

Jeff nodded and in a surprised move, hugged Mark, "Thank you!" he whispered gratefully.

Mark gave him a gentle squeeze before disengaging himself, "Try to get some sleep, we'll be moving out early," before heading to his couch. Kevin sent him a questioning look and he muttered, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

He watched Cena fuss over Jeff and sighed. Someone was bound to get hurt, no matter what the outcome, but he was more worried about the kid. If anything happened to his brother, he would never forgive himself for bringing about Matt's fate.

'_But what if Orton has really fallen for the kid and is trying to help him?'_ Mark couldn't write off that possibility. The kid said Randy had feelings for him and it was obvious from his reaction that he felt the same way about him. There would be a showdown between Orton and Dusty if it came to that. It wasn't going to be pretty and he had to make sure to avoid getting caught in the crossfire. His priority was to get Matt out safely, he decided. He got down on the couch and closed his tired eyes, telling himself to get some sleep. He needed a clear head for tomorrow. It was going to be a long day.

~*~

It was morning and Randy wasted no time in continuing their journey. He sat quietly in a corner, eyes in the distance, brooding silently. Matt studied him discreetly from the corner of his eye. He noticed that Randy commanded a lot of respect from his men. They behaved like buddies and in many instances, he caught him smiling at some of the jokes his men cracked. Matt was surprised to find that they were not what he expected. They treated him well, bringing him food and water and never once, did they maltreat him. He was beginning to wonder if his brother was right and he had misjudged them, they seemed to be the better lot amongst Dusty's henchmen.

Matt recalled having seen Randy from a distance on those rare occasions when he came to the office but he had never met him personally. Randy's job required him to make his social rounds around casinos, in private homes of exclusive clients, on yachts where women and/or men and drugs were also supplied readily to entertain their wealthy and prestigious patrons. He ensured no misappropriation, checked on the books, resolved any grievances and looked into collecting debts. He was a busy man and he never stepped into the main office unless requested to.

Of all Dusty's businesses, gambling and prostitution were the least risky. Drugs and arms dealing were major risks that involved external parties and it was for this reason that Dusty personally oversee these branches with assistance from Bobby Orton and Ted Senior. Ted Junior helped his father ply the sex trade. They provided high class social escorts exclusively to the prestigious clients, most of whom were wealthy business tycoons, people from the movie industry and even, political figures.

"We'll reach Atlanta by noon," Miz announced. Randy checked his watch, three more hours to go.

"What did Adam want?" Masters asked, trying to make conversation. Randy had not talked much since Jeff left.

Randy gave them a wry smile, "Cody finally realized we were gone. Adam had to face his wrath when he told him that we're checking on a lead regarding Matt's whereabouts and didn't really want to take him away from his pleasurable activities."

Drew chuckled and said, "Poor Adam, I'm glad I'm not in his shoes."

"Well, he's better off than us. Don't forget, we have a lot of explaining to do to Dusty after this is over. He won't like it when he hears that we let Jeff and Matt go," Randy reminded them.

"Do you think he'll be pissed with us?" Masters asked with a worried frown.

Randy sighed as he nodded, "He will, for sure. I'll just tell him that we found Matt and struck a deal with him. Hopefully, he won't come down too hard on us when he sees the money and books. But, we're going to need my dad and Teddy's help to appease his anger."

"Lets not worry about that now," Dolph said, "until we complete the transaction."

Randy looked at Matt thoughtfully, "I hope you're not leading us on a wild goose chase because if you are, all of us will end up in the deep creek!"

Matt, who had been following their conversation, was stunned speechless. He was sure he heard them right. He overcame his shock sufficiently to ask, "You're really going to let me go?"

Randy nodded, "Just keep your end of the bargain and we've no reason to keep you. But if you don't, then we'll have to take you back with us to see Dusty." He prayed it wouldn't come to that. He promised Jeff that no harm would come to his brother.

Drew shuffled to sit beside Matt and asked, "If Jeff believes us, why won't you?"

"Why should I?" Matt retorted and Drew sighed sadly. He looked over at Randy who was studying Matt intently.

"Should I tell him?" he asked Randy.

"Tell me what?" Matt asked curiously.

Randy remained silent and Drew took it as an affirmative. "Jeff and Randy are together," he told Matt.

Matt lunged forward suddenly at Randy but was held back by Drew. He spoke between gritted teeth, "You bastard! You took advantage of my brother!"

"Hold it, you got it all wrong!" Drew started to protest but Randy motioned to him to keep quiet.

He shifted from his seat until he was in front of Matt. Holding onto his eyes, he said quietly, "Jeff and I have feelings for each other."

"Liar!" Matt shouted furiously at him.

"You don't have to believe me but you can ask Jeff when you see him again," Randy said calmly.

Matt swallowed his anger. Although he didn't like what he just heard, it explained everything. He couldn't not believe him, it explained why Jeff was allowed to speak to him on those occasions. But, was Jeff coerced to submit to him?

"Did Jeff compromise himself so as to get you to do this?" he demanded to know.

Randy shook his head, "I didn't force him against his will. We just offered him a way out, both your freedom in exchange for the money and books, nothing more." He added as an afterthought, speaking quietly, "We started to develop feelings for each other during the time we spent together."

Matt told himself that he would need to have a serious talk with his brother once this was over. First Cena and now Orton? He was only eighteen for Christ's sake and to go falling for a mob member? Was he nuts?

Masters spoke up, "I guess you would have figured out by now that Dusty doesn't know about any of this. His orders were for us to bring Jeff in but we couldn't do it. He was going to use Jeff to lure you to come to him. He wouldn't spare either one of you even if you return everything to him."

Matt stared at them, they looked and acted sincere and they did release Jeff as promised. It suddenly became apparent to him that Randy indeed had a serious crush on his brother and all his men adored him as well.

"You do love my brother, don't you?" he asked while studying his face.

Randy didn't deny it. He looked at Matt with half-hooded eyes and said, "Just take us to the books and you're free to go. But a word of caution, take Jeff and get as far away as possible immediately! I don't know if Dusty will let it up once he finds out what we did."

"You're risking your lives to do this … for us?" Matt asked with disbelief.

"We can't bring your father back but it's the least we can do. Those men who took him out were Dusty's personal hit men. We're not like them," Masters offered in a way of explanation.

The mention of his father struck a deep chord. Pain and anger surged within him but he reminded himself that they were trying to make amends.

"Jeff is a good kiddo," Masters said with a chuckle and Drew grinned, "The little mite is way too cute! He captured our Randy's heart with just one look!"

"Shut up guys!" Randy mumbled behind his hand, covering the lower half of his face. His men chortled loudly at his embarrassment.

Matt watched them tease their leader. There was familiarity and trust among them and though he hated to admit it, he actually found himself beginning to like them. A thought came to his head then, that if things went as planned and they let him go, he would return the favor.

~*~

Mark hung up after talking to Glenn. He had spoken to him earlier, relating the events of last night and warned him that there could be reprisal from Dusty's front for Randy's action. They were still on the road but were running a little late. Glenn told him that Orton knew they were tailing them but had not done anything to lose them. He gave his current position and Kevin told Mark that they about fifteen miles apart. After some discussion, it was decided that Glenn and his men would move in without waiting for Mark and the others but they would try to get there as soon as possible. Just as they were about to end the call, Mark winced when Shawn's voice blared over the phone, he must have snatched the phone from Glenn. He was shouting gleefully that Glenn and Morrison had fucked each other. There were some noises in the background and then he heard an "Ow!" and Glenn telling Shawn to shut up just before they got disconnected.

Shaking his head in amusement, Mark called Dave, who was following them behind, to keep him posted of the latest development. They agreed that Cena and Kennedy should stay with Jeff in the car while the others followed Glenn in. Jeff waited impatiently for him to end the conversation before popping his head between the seats to tell Mark, "I want to come with you!"

"No! It's too dangerous!" Mark told him sternly.

"But, I can help! Matty and Randy will listen to me! Please?" he pleaded but Mark was adamant, "Don't argue with me, Jeff, you stay with Cena and Kennedy and that's final!"

Jeff pouted before leaning back with a huff, Mark was being unreasonable. He kicked the front seat in frustration and Mark turned around to give him a glare, "Stop behaving like a brat or I'll give you a good spanking!"

Defiance rose in him. He kicked Mark's seat again just to get a reaction out of him. Mark turned around slowly, "Do that again and you'll be sorry!" he warned him. He watched with disbelief as Jeff raised his foot deliberately, poising it in the air before kicking his seat again, his eyes defying Mark to do something about it.

"Why you little …." In a blink of an eye, Mark was in the back seat and Jeff found himself lying across his legs, buttocks up and a loud smack resounded. He yelped in pain and tried to push himself up but Mark held him down firmly. Another hard smack was delivered and then he was released. Jeff whimpered in pain, rubbing his tingling sore butt as he was pushed up into a sitting position. Eyes twinkling, Mark said, "I warned you not to test me!"

Kevin laughed out loud as Cena looked on in chagrin. He pulled Jeff protectively towards him and glared at Mark. Mark returned his look and asked, "You have a problem with me, Cena?"

Cena muttered something inaudible under his breath before turning his attention to Jeff, asking if it hurt. He noticed the clothes on Jeff and frowned. They did not look right on him with the skull and bones and demonic symbols.

"Jeff, where did you get these hideous clothes?" he asked as he appraised the shirt critically.

Jeff muttered, "I borrowed them." As he shifted from Cena's arms, he looked up and met Mark's green eyes. They held no judgment whatsoever but he still felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"They don't suit you. I'll get you some clothes to change into at the next stop," Cena was saying. Jeff looked down at the clothes he was wearing and felt wrapped with Randy's presence. They belonged to Randy and he could smell his scent on them. Closing his eyes, his mouth curved into a smile as he imagined Randy's arms around him.

"Jeff, are you feeling alright?" Jeff eyes flew open and he found Cena and Mark watching him quizzically. "Are you alright?" Cena asked again.

His conscience pricked him. Cena deserved to know about his relationship with Randy, he couldn't keep it from him. He was just about to tell him when Mark's phone rang. It was Glenn and he told him they were going into the woods after Matt and that he was putting the phone on silent mode. Mark said he would call him once they got there and wished them luck, "Tell everyone to watch their back and look out for Dusty's men," he warned.

As soon as he ended the call, Jeff pleaded with him again, "Please, Mark, let me come with you? I promise to keep out of everyone's way."

"Jeff, we need to focus in getting Matt safely out of there. We don't need to start worrying about you on top of that. So, will you just listen and do as I say?" He could tell that Jeff was antsy about the whole situation and he didn't blame him. But he wanted him out of harm's way.

~*~

A few days ago, Dusty learnt from his snitch about Randy's treachery. He never thought that the man whom he had his eye on to manage his businesses would betray him. The snitch told him about the secret trade Randy made with Matt Hardy and said he would keep him informed of any further developments.

Just yesterday, the snitch called again to report that Randy had recovered the money and released Jeff Hardy to the custody of the FBI. Randy was heading to Atlanta with Matt Hardy at the moment to retrieve the books. He told Dusty that he had sent his men after Jeff but they had failed to get him back. He had managed to escape but their side suffered heavy casualties. They lost all eight men in that grisly attack.

Dusty was presently on his private plane, waiting to take off. He was going to pick up his snitch before heading to Atlanta. As far as Jeff Hardy was concerned, he was prepared to look the other way but not the case with Matt. The man had made a mockery out of him and he had no intention of letting him go so easily. It was for the said reason why he was flying down, to stop Randy from making yet another stupid mistake.

He was very upset that Randy went behind his back and released Jeff without his authorization. _'He should have discussed it with me first!'_ he thought furiously as the plane sped along the runway. He didn't know why Randy acted on his own accord without telling him, _'Does he have no respect for me!' _

After he had time to calm down and compose himself a little, he felt certain that something prompted Randy to act out of sorts. '_I'll give him a chance to explain himself,' _he decided in a rare show of compassion. In spite of what Randy did, Dusty knew there was no one else as capable to run his empire. He was a valuable asset to his company and he didn't want to act rashly and end up regretting his actions later on. He decided to find out personally the reason behind Randy's actions before he made his decision.

* * *

Reviews greatly appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you for all your reviews and the speculations about who the snitch was. Congratulations to … no, it will spoil the surprise.

As to who Jeff will end up with, your guess is as good as mine! *LOL* I seriously don't know. I guess most of you should know me by now. Just be patient and go with the flow. It'll come to me and you'll find out in due time. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

Matt's shovel thudded against something hard. Throwing it down, he knelt beside the hole he had dug and pulled out a hard case wrapped in plastic covering. He got up and handed it over to Randy and said, "They're all in there."

Randy tore open the plastic covering and hefting the case with one hand, he opened it and the sight of the books brought a grin to his face. His men who were standing watch whooped with glee. Randy closed the case and looked at Matt, "You're free to go."

Matt hesitated, unsure if it was a trick but Randy gave him a lopsided grin and said, "Don't keep your friends waiting. I think they're getting antsy." He had sensed their presence and knew they were watching.

Drew approached Matt awkwardly. He wanted to tell him that they were really sorry about everything but in the end, he just said, "Give Jeff a hug from us and tell him that we miss him." Matt nodded and was about to move off when he stopped in front of Randy, "Is there anything you want me to tell Jeff?"

Hesitating only momentarily, Randy pulled out a sealed envelope from his back pocket, "Please give this to him." He had written the note the night before but wasn't sure if he should send it until Matt asked. "Remember, get Jeff away as far as possible!" he cautioned Matt.

"I will and … good luck!" Matt replied. He took off quickly towards the direction where he thought the others were waiting.

"Lets go!" Randy said and his men trooped towards the direction that Matt took off, treading their way carefully through the dense woods. They had been trekking for twenty minutes when they heard shouting.

"What was that?" Miz whispered as he cocked his pistol and the others did likewise. Randy replied grimly, "Lets check it out but move quietly!" He led the way and they moved towards the direction where shouting was heard earlier on. They came across a clearing in the woods and saw a cabin a short distance away. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Adam and his men standing watch outside the cabin.

Adam watched Randy's group approach them with an eerie calmness. Randy stepped onto the porch and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Adam chose not to respond and with a smirk on his face, he said, "The boss is waiting for you in the cabin."

Randy and his men looked stunned. "How did he …" but he didn't get to finish as the door opened and Dusty stepped out. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw more men coming out from the woods and it was then he realized that they were completely surrounded.

Dusty walked up to him and hissed, "How could you do this to me? I trusted you!" Randy just stood silently, his head bowed in submission. Dusty let out a sigh of disappointment and then gave his orders, "Remove their weapons and bring them in!" before turning and striding back into the cabin.

As Adam removed his weapon and retrieved the case from Randy, he glared and hissed at him, "You'll rue this day that you betray me!"

Adam just sneered at him, "I wouldn't be counting on that if I were you. You should be counting down your days!" and pushed him forward, "Now, move it!"

As if the day couldn't get any worse, the moment he stepped into the cabin, his heart almost missed a beat. There, right in front of him, was Jeff and two other men. He recognized one but not the other but assumed he was also FBI.

"Randy!" Jeff moved forward to go to him but was yanked back by his cuffed wrists from the back.

He grimaced in pain and Randy stepped forward and growled, "Let him go or I'll punch your lights out!"

The man hesitated, looking at Dusty and he gave a slight nod. Dusty watched with hooded eyes as Randy wrapped Jeff in a protective embrace. He turned towards Dusty and said, "I got the money and books back, let him go!"

Dusty sat down on a chair and sighed, "So, this is what it's all about! You betray me because of him?"

"I did not betray you!" Randy protested vehemently. He released Jeff and turned to Dusty, "I made a deal that I see fit at that time and everything has been returned to us intact. What more do you want?"

"You made a deal without consulting me! You went against my orders and released him!" He pointed an accusing finger at Jeff who cowered under his glare.

"I have the utmost respect for you, sir, but I did what I thought was best. Do you have no faith in my judgment? Is that what you want me and Ted to become, to be mindless individuals who follow orders and carry them out blindly to a tee? Do you want your company to be managed by mere puppets, people with no initiative, no authority and no leadership ability? It would be travesty to have these same people bring your empire to its knees just because they can't make a decision without you telling them what to do. Is that what you want, to have your company run by spineless people who only want to please you but at whose expense?"

Dusty was taken aback by Randy's clever logic. He remained silent and Randy continued to push his advantage, "I've never failed you yet! You told me to get your money back, I did more than that, I got the books back as well! And you say I betray you? You can check with the bank, every single cent of that fifty million is in the corporate account! I did not touch it!"

Dusty let out a deep breath and said, "Granted that you had to let him go in order to recover the money, but you shouldn't have let Matt Hardy go! I gave specific orders for him to be brought back to me to be dealt with!" Dusty reiterated.

Randy found himself unable to offer a reasonable explanation. He knew he could have detained Matt after retrieving the books. As his mind floundered desperately for a reason for his action, help came from an unexpected source.

"He had to let Matt Hardy go because he found out he was an FBI agent," Cena spoke up in support of Randy's action.

The revelation startled everyone but fortunately for Randy, Dusty's attention was fully on Cena.

"Are you kidding me, Matt Hardy is an FBI agent?" Dusty asked with total disbelief written over his face.

'_He was an FBI agent,"_ Cena was thinking but he wasn't going to share that information with the crooks.

"He is one of us and your man knows that the whole FBI would run you down if you take Matt Hardy out! He made the right move in letting him go," Cena said.

His eyes locked onto Randy's and he thought he caught a glimpse of gratitude before those viper eyes looked dispassionately away from him. His heart had wrenched with hurt when he saw how Jeff reacted towards Randy. In spite of his own feelings for Jeff, he recognized that Randy was very protective towards him. He realized by watching them together that they had feelings for each other and started to wonder if Jeff had any feelings for him.

Randy's face remained impassive but inwardly, his emotions were in turmoil. He recognized the guy who had just saved them was John, Jeff's FBI boyfriend. The guy had not missed a beat, watching his every move. He noticed that the man's eyes occasionally fleeted to Jeff and back to him. _'He knows about us!'_ Randy thought with a start, _'Did Jeff tell him?'_

He diverted his attention to Dusty who was speaking to him, "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded to know.

"Time was crucial and I didn't think you would approve if I suggested letting Jeff go. It would only hamper our efforts in trying to convince you to do it my way, so I thought it was best to just focus on getting our stuff back instead of getting revenge," was Randy's clever response.

Dusty's brows were furrowed in deep thought. He had to concede that Randy made the right decision in this case. Revenge was on the uppermost of his mind but if Randy did what he was told, the money and books would not have been recovered and his fate sealed.

His mouth curled into a smile and he said, "I've misjudged you! I'm glad we have a chance to clear this up. I should have known that you have your reasons, I'm proud of you, Randy!" and clapped him on his shoulders. Randy and his men found themselves breathing easy again. They thought they were goners! Adam looked on quietly, rage burning within him. All his efforts just went down the drain!

Dusty turned his attention to the two FBI agents, "I lost eight men in yesterday's attack! I should just shoot you and leave your carcasses here for the wild animals to feast on! But, I'm not going to do that. I may be harsh but I'm not dumb. You're free to go but let me give you a word of warning, the next time you cross my path again, I won't be so lenient!"

At a gesture from him, their cuffs were unlocked and Cena immediately moved forward to take Jeff with him. "The boy stays, he's not going anywhere!" Dusty said in a commanding tone.

Randy whipped his head towards him, "You have to let him go! Matt will send the FBI down on us if you hold his brother back!"

Dusty let out a sardonic laugh, "No, he won't! If they try anything, I'll shoot him!" pointing his gun at Jeff's head. "He's not FBI. I'm not worried about the consequences."

Randy fought the urge to kill him with his bare hands, Jeff was shaking with fear with his eyes squeezed shut. Randy clenched his fists, suppressing his rage as Dusty rambled on, "Matt Hardy is lucky to escape my wrath but I guarantee that his brother is going to pay for what he did! The two of you, get out before I change my mind!" He gave a nod to his henchmen and they moved forward to remove Cena and Kennedy from the premises.

Cena struggled against the men who tried to pull him off Jeff, who was whimpering with fright. Kennedy grasped Cena by the arm and said, "Lets go, John, we'll find a way to get Jeff out!"

"No! I'm not leaving without him!" He suddenly clocked the man on his left with a right hook. The next thing he knew, he was clubbed at the back of his head with a hard object. He heard Jeff scream his name as he sank to his knees in a daze and was dragged out the door by Dusty's men. Kennedy turned to look at Jeff before following them out. His eyes promised they would come back for him.

At the look of fury on Randy's face, Dusty frowned, "You're upset. You really like him, don't you?"

Turning slowly to confront Dusty, Randy noticed the gleam in his eye. He suddenly felt afraid for Jeff. What would Dusty do to Jeff if he admitted his feelings for him? Would it be worse if he denied any feelings for him?

"Answer me! Do you like him or not?"

Randy looked at Jeff and he knew he couldn't lie. Slowly, he nodded and mumbled, "I like him."

Before Dusty could respond, his men interrupted him to report, "Sir, our lookout just spotted a group of FBI agents heading this way, we need to get out now!"

Orders were given to move out immediately and Adam grabbed Jeff to him. He faced off Randy in an open confrontation. Randy hissed at him, "Hand him over to me!"

"No! You'll allow him to escape!" Adam said as Dusty turned towards them.

Randy's heart sunk when Dusty said, "Take him with you, Adam." He latched onto Randy's arm and said, "Help me along, I can't move as fast as the rest of you."

They made their way deeper into the woods until they came to a boat moored at the riverside. _'So, that's how they got in!'_ Randy thought as he helped Dusty climbed onboard. As the boat's engine roared to life and sped off, he turned to see Matt and several others just arriving to watch them make their escape. Despair was written on their faces.

'_I'm sorry Matt but I'll find a way to get Jeff out!'_ he swore quietly to himself.

~*~

Everyone was talking at the same time and Mark felt sick to his stomach. What just happened? Jeff was recaptured and taken away and they couldn't follow in Matt's boat as Dusty's men had destroyed it.

Kevin was trying to console Matt who was sitting on the riverbank, tears running down his face. The rest of the team finally took notice of Matt's wretched condition and stopped their chatter. They had failed him, and Jeff.

Mark looked over to Glenn, Hunter, Shawn and Morrison and asked, "Where were you? We couldn't contact you!"

"We fell into a trap laid by some idiot and by the time we got out, they had gotten away," Glenn informed him with a grimace. His bruised ribs hurt like a motherfucker! Falling into a thirty by fifteen feet trench with three men piled on top of him was no laughing matter. And try climbing out with grease smeared at the sides and not to mention, whoever the motherfucker was, had dumped a gallon or two of grease into that muck hole! They kept slipping and sliding and managed finally to climb out that grease trap.

"The phone was smashed by our combined weight," he further added.

Matt turned his tear-stained face towards them and choked out, "It's my fault! I should have warned you about the traps but I've totally forgotten about them!"

Cena placed an arm around him to offer some comfort and said determinedly, "We'll get Jeff back! We won't rest until we find him!"

Matt pushed him away and climbed to his feet, the rage visible in his eyes, "Why did you bring Jeff out here? He would have been safe if you leave him in New Jersey! Why?" he cried out.

"I agreed to let him come with us because he wanted to be here for you," Mark explained. "I'm sorry, I truly am."

"It's not your fault. We were supposed to guard Jeff but Dusty's men took us by surprise. They surrounded our vehicle and we couldn't fight back as we were outnumbered," Kennedy informed them.

Matt looked at all of them with tear-filled eyes, they looked devastated. It wasn't their fault, they had tried to help but they had failed. With his shoulders slumped over in defeat, he started to move away but Kevin grabbed him by his arm to stop him, "Where are you going?"

"To give myself up to Dusty and maybe, he'll let Jeff go."

"Matt, he's not going to let Jeff go even if you give yourself up," Kennedy said.

Matt turned towards him, "Do you think I don't know that? But, what else can I do? Jeff's my brother! I'd rather die than see him suffer!"

He didn't see the hand coming towards him and found himself knocked to the ground.

"Is that what you want, to remove yourself from misery by giving your life to Dusty? What about Jeff? You want to leave him to his fate, let him think it was his fault and let Dusty do what he wants with him? Is that what you want for him?" Mark shouted angrily at him.

Matt hung his head down in shame and shook his head, fresh tears coursing down his face. Mark spoke in a gravelly voice, "I'm done with playing by the rules! It's time we play the game our way!" He offered a hand to Matt, "If you want your brother back, let us not waste time sitting here and feeling sorry for ourselves. We've a lot of work to do!"

Matt took his proffered hand and was pulled to his feet. "We'll get Jeff back and that's a promise!" Mark said and Matt believed him.

Shawn sniffled and went up to hug Matt, "Don't be sad, Matty, we'll get your brother back. And just so you know, Mark never made a promise he won't keep! Just don't give up hope!"

"Thank you," Matt whispered gratefully and returned his hug, thinking that Shawn was like his kid brother, calling him 'Matty'.

Mark was furious with himself. After failing to reach Glenn, he and Kevin had followed the tracks and managed to witness Matt uncovering the books. They watched Matt walk away a free man and had headed back immediately to the car but Jeff, Cena and Kennedy weren't there. They had deliberated on whether to go looking for them but decided to wait for a while just in case they had gone off with Glenn and his team. When Cena and Kennedy came stumbling out of the woods and told them what happened, they had taken off towards the cabin and met Glenn and the others on their way out. By the time they reached the cabin, no one was in sight and Matt told them that the only way Dusty's men could get past them was by the river route. They made it there in time just to see them making their escape.

Mark wished he had never agreed to bring Jeff along. He shook his head, telling himself that there was no time for regrets. They had to focus on coming up with a plan to get Jeff back. But first, he needed to know what transpired in the cabin. Cena and Kennedy related the incident between Dusty and Randy, how they managed to avert Dusty's suspicion away from Randy and Dusty's determination to make Jeff pay for Matt's transgression.

Mark realized that they needed something to force Dusty to trade Jeff off. An idea hit him and he turned to Kevin, "Can your friend move that fifty million from the mob's account?"

Kevin's eyes lit up and he said excitedly, "He can but he would need time to hack into their account."

"Get to it then! See if your friend can recall the numbers Randy read to him and see what he can do." As Kevin made that call, Mark turned to his team and said, "Okay, guys, once we have the money, we're going to arrange for a trade - Jeff for the money, and this time, we will force Dusty to come to us with Jeff."

"How are you going to get him to agree to it? He would most probably send someone else in his place," Dave said.

Mark gave a sardonic grin, "He will come personally as the fifty million will be in cold, hard cash! He wouldn't trust anyone not to make off with that sum of money!"

"But what if we piss him off and he threatens us with Jeff's life?" Matt asked, his brows furrowing with worry.

"Matt, we just have to take that chance but, we can always threaten to burn all that money if he so much as lays a finger on him!"

Everyone gasped at that thought, all that money, going up in flames? It wasn't even their money and they couldn't bear the thought of burning it. It was so berserk that it might deter Dusty from doing anything rash.

Kevin voiced his approval, "I think it'll work. That's a lot of money and Dusty will not let it go up in smoke."

"So, he turns up with Jeff, what then?" Cena asked.

The team of misfits grinned at each other and Mark said, "We trade."

~*~

Dusty was yelling into the phone. At the other end, Hogan flinched as accusations were hurled at him. He just learned that Matt Hardy was an FBI agent. Why didn't he see that coming? And why wasn't he informed?

'_They must have known but why are they keeping it from me? I'm the Deputy Director, damn it!'_ Hogan thought furiously.

"I'm sick of lining your pockets with my money and I couldn't even get decent information out from you! What the hell are you doing? You're an incompetent fool! If you mess up one more time, I'm leaving you in there to fry! You got that, Hogan?"

"Yes, sir," he muttered.

"Keep an eye on Matt Hardy and let me know if anything comes up. I'm sure he'll try to get his brother back," Dusty said.

Hogan was taken aback, "You have Jeff Hardy with you? Why don't you just get rid of him and then, you don't have to worry about Matt coming for him?"

"Don't tell me what to do! Just keep me informed if anything comes up!"

"But, sir …" and Hogan found he had hung up. He thought of calling him to say that he had no idea where Matt was and to warn him that Mark's team was on the case, but the idea of facing his wrath yet again deterred him from calling back immediately.

'_Fuck! He would want me to track them down. I will call him back once I've a lead,'_ he thought to himself.

His thoughts went back to what Dusty just told him, that Matt was an FBI agent.

"He was planted in Dusty's organization for a reason other than gathering evidence," he muttered to himself. The more he thought about it, the more uneasy he became. The books were all they needed to press charges against Dusty but why did Matt remove the money? Unless … and then it hit him. When he found out about the money that was lifted from Dusty's account, he had tipped him off to check on his books and Matt Hardy disappeared suddenly.

He gulped, _'Someone suspects I'm the mole! That's why they kept me in the dark about Matt's true identity! I screwed myself when I tipped Dusty off! They know it's someone who knows about the money. Shit! I have to get out of here!' _

He hurried to pack his bag when there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal his nemesis. Austin sauntered in, a huge grin on his face and JR followed him from behind. There were four more agents behind them.

Austin looked at the almost packed bag and asked, "Going somewhere?"

Hogan narrowed his eyes in annoyance and asked, "What the hell are you doing here? And don't you dare question me, I have authority over you!"

Austin approached him and both men faced each other. "I'm here because you didn't call in to report on the situation. JR says Matt and all the agents on the case have gone missing. You've been here for three days, what have you done?" Austin asked in a deceptively calm voice but his eyes were bright with excitement.

Hogan threw JR a murderous look but he glared at him with defiance. He was about to tell Austin to go to hell when his phone rang. He looked at the number and realized it was Dusty but he couldn't take the call in their presence. He turned off his phone and pointed his finger at Austin, "Don't tell me what to do, I've seniority over you!"

He turned to JR, "And you! I'm going to have a serious talk with Richard about your blatant disrespect for my authority!"

Austin let out a harsh laugh before saying, "Before you do that, let us listen to a piece of conversation I just pick up." He removed a device from his jacket pocket and asked, "Recognize this?"

Hogan gulped nervously as he eyed the gadgetry. It was a sophisticated recording and tapping device, so sensitive that it could pick up conversations clearly within a fifty to eighty-meter radius range. Austin pressed the 'Play' button and he heard his conversation with Dusty just minutes ago.

He stared at his phone but Austin removed it from his hand and said, "JR placed a chip in your phone when you're on the plane. It took us long enough to flush you out. Five years!" he shook his head, "I'm sure Kevin and Matt would be pleased to know that we've finally caught you! You're going to jail for a long time, brother! Cuff him!" he ordered and the agents moved forward to apprehend him.

As soon as Hogan was taken away, Austin turned to JR to congratulate him, "Good work, JR, I'll make sure you, Kevin and Matt get the credit for this operation. Any word from Mark yet?"

JR shook his head, "Not yet and I'm unable to reach any of them. But Mark will contact us if he needs reinforcements."

Austin laughed, "He'll do no such thing! If we hear from him, it'll be to pay for the damages his team wreaks in their path! And I know Mark. He's probably busy plotting the rescue of one Jeff Hardy. Why don't you stick around for a few days? They might need your assistance. I'll fly back with Hogan and inform Richard of our current status. Let me know as soon as any of the agents call."

As Austin walked down the corridor, he thought to himself, _'There must be a way to get that son of a bitch to turn Dusty in.' _

He needed to interrogate Hogan first and gather as much information. He realized that he might have to make a deal with him to incriminate Dusty. But first, he was going to enjoy extracting the information from him. That bastard had been pushing them around for years and he intended to get some payback.

* * *

_Takers dark lover, congratulations on your good intuition! You'll make a fine private eye!_

Reviews greatly appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

* * *

Chapter 14

Dusty had called for an emergency meeting in his New York office. He returned from Atlanta some six hours ago. Two hours after he spoke to Hogan, he was informed by a reliable source that his mole had been arrested. Although it was late, he needed to consult his counterparts on the matter. The three men were seated around his desk and talking in serious tones.

"I knew something was wrong when he didn't pick up his call. I figured it was time for him to get out but I was a step too late," Dusty said, shaking his head.

After hanging up, he was perturbed that Hogan had no inkling whatsoever that Matt Hardy was FBI. It suddenly struck him that Hogan was kept in the dark because the higher ups suspected him to be the mole.

"I'm sure they will negotiate with him to testify against us for a lighter sentence. We have to decide what to do with him now!" and thumped his fist on the desk.

Teddy and Bobby gave each other uneasy looks. Finally, Teddy spoke up, "Dust, are you suggesting we silence him?"

"I don't see any other way. If he talks, all of us will go to jail for a long time!"

Both men had to concede that he was right.

"But, he's under tight security, we won't be able to get to him," Bobby pointed out.

Dusty looked deep in thought and finally said, "There is a way but we need to call in a few favors."

He leaned forward and outlined his plan to them. Teddy was immediately dispatched to set up the meeting but Dusty asked Bobby to stay back. "You know, Bobby, I have Randy to thank for getting the evidence back. I don't know what I'll do without him! You must be very proud of him!"

Bobby beamed with pride, "That I am, Dust. The boy has a good head on his shoulders."

"Yes, and that is why I've decided to appoint him to take my place when I retire. Teddy's son would be second in charge. What do you think?"

Bobby was speechless and Dusty chuckled, "Say something, Bobby."

"I... I don't know what to say except, thank you!"

He was surprised that Dusty chose Randy over his own son, but he could understand his reasons. Cody simply had no business acumen and was totally disinterested in everything except to have a good time.

"You have to start preparations to groom someone else to oversee your gambling portfolio," Dusty advised him.

"I'm sure Randy can recommend a good man to take his place. I'm really honored that you think so highly of my son!" He was very proud that Randy had been chosen to head the corporation.

"The boy fully deserves it!" There was a long pause before Dusty spoke in a thoughtful manner, "But there's someone who could disrupt our plans. You heard that we brought Jeff Hardy back with us?"

"Yes. What do you intend to do with him?" Bobby asked with curiosity. He and Teddy were wondering why Dusty brought Jeff back with him. It wasn't a wise move, considering that his brother would definitely come for him. And right now, with Hogan behind bars, they had no one to feed them information from within the FBI quarters.

"Punish him for his brother's sin!" Dusty said with unconcealed anger. He got up from his seat and paced, stopping abruptly to face Bobby, "But, Randy's standing in my way!"

Bobby looked at him in surprise, "What has this got to do with Randy?"

"Randy's sleeping with him," Dusty told him curtly.

Bobby looked astounded. He finally found his voice and said in disbelief, "No, it can't be true, Randy's not gay!"

"I don't know if he's gay but he's sleeping with the kid and I must add, he's very protective of him. He refuses to let him out of his sight!" The tone in his voice warned him that Dusty was leading on to something.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Bobby asked cautiously.

"Randy is not himself. He went against my orders for that kid. I know he has explained himself and I've forgiven him but I can't have the kid hold influence over Randy. Who knows what else he'll get our boy to do next! So, in our interests, they must not be together!"

"Then, why did you bring him back? You should have just let him go back to his brother!"

Dusty glared at him, "I will not allow myself to be made a fool! I can't get to Matt Hardy so his brother would just have to do!"

Bobby hesitated before asking, "Dust, if this is about revenge, I think you should let it go. You have nothing to gain by it."

"No! I'll not pretend that it didn't happen! I want that boy to pay for what his brother did to me! Are you going to help me or not? Let me remind you that this will have consequences on Randy's and your own future in this organization!"

Bobby heard the vainly concealed threat. He knew Dusty well enough to know that he wouldn't let up when he set his mind on something. He nodded reluctantly, "What do you want me to do?"

~*~

Gasps and moans escaped the pair coupling on the bed. Randy pinned Jeff's arms at the side of his head while he rocked forward, pushing deep within him and shivered deliciously at the warm tightness that embraced him ever so lovingly. The wanton sounds emitting from Jeff's lips only heightened his desire. They moved as one, rocking against each other, Jeff's long legs hugged his waist, pulling him down as he arched to meet his thrusts. Randy released his hands which immediately went around his neck. He slowly caressed down his sides to mould the rounded globes and lifted them as he slammed down hard to grind against him. "Oh God … Randy…" Jeff gasped with pleasure as Randy's cock ground against his prostate, sending immense pleasurable waves sweeping through his body. Randy's mouth sought and captured his in a fierce, passionate kiss, drowning all sense of thought except the need to consume each other with their love and desire. Locked together in a lover's embrace, Randy continued to drive feverishly into his lover, spiraling both to heights of passion never felt before. Jeff tore his mouth away, gasping for air as he bucked up one last time, and with a strangled cry, he climaxed. His contractions gripped and milked Randy voraciously and with a primal growl, he followed soon after, bathing his lover's sweet passage with his gems.

Lying side by side in post coital bliss, both men gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. "I love you," Randy whispered endearingly and Jeff's eyes misted. "I love you, too," and rested his head against his chest, cocooned in the warmth of those protective arms around him.

Randy caressed his cheek tenderly while contemplating his words carefully, "Jeff, we need to get you out of here!" There was a note of urgency in his voice.

Jeff shifted to look at him, "But how? Dusty's men are crawling all over the place. He even posted his men outside the door."

Randy's eyes narrowed with anger. He had trouble convincing Dusty to let Jeff stay with him but he had reluctantly agreed as he had done him a great justice. Still, he didn't trust Randy not to help Jeff to escape and had posted his own men to keep watch over the place. He had also given orders that Jeff was barred from stepping out until he decided what to do with him.

Randy let out a frustrated sigh. He couldn't think of any way to get Jeff out without blatantly defying Dusty.

"Randy, is he going to hurt me?"

"I won't let him!" Rand responded fiercely. "I'll fight him if he lays a finger on you!"

"Oh Randy, what are we going to do?"

Randy had been thinking for hours on end and realized he needed help. He needed his dad and his Uncle Ted's help to convince Dusty to let Jeff go.

"I'll try to get my dad and uncle to talk Dusty around. We'll find a way to get you out!"

Jeff nodded and found himself pulled into the safety of Randy's arms. The day's events had taken a toll on them and both men finally fell asleep, wrapped around each other.

It was still early when someone rapped on their door the following morning. Randy roused himself to pull on his pants and cover his still sleeping lover before moving to get the door.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Hello son. I'm sorry to wake you up this early but could we talk outside?"

Randy pulled on a shirt before following his father out, closing the door behind him. They headed downstairs and made their way to the outdoor pool and sat on the deck chairs.

"You want to tell me what's going on with you and that boy?" Bobby went straight to the point.

"Dad, we … love each other," Randy confided in him.

Bobby leaned forward, "Randy, I don't care if you like men but why him? He's Matt Hardy's brother! I do not approve of this relationship!"

"But, Dad …"

"No, you listen to me, boy! Matt Hardy almost ruined our livelihood and put us in jail, or have you forgotten that?"

"Dad, I know and I understand how you and Dusty feel but Jeff shouldn't be punished for what Matt did and we know he was only doing his job. And in case you've forgotten, Dusty sent his men to burn their house down and shot their father dead. I think he's way over his head in his thirst for vengeance!"

"Randy, are you turning your back on us for this boy?" Bobby demanded to know.

"Dad, I'm not turning my back on anyone! I'm just saying that we leave Jeff out of this!"

Bobby shook his head, "How do you expect me to condone your actions? No one in their sane mind would approve your relationship with that boy! I'm sure your Uncle Ted will agree with me."

"I don't need anyone's approval! But I tell you what, if you want me to break off with Jeff, I'll do it but you talk to Dusty and convince him to let Jeff go. I'll do whatever you want, just help me get Jeff out!"

Bobby saw the desperation in his son's eyes and felt sorry for what he had just done. He felt the same way, that Dusty was carrying things too far. His son was prepared to let the man he loved go just to keep him safe but Dusty wouldn't allow it. He intended to make the boy's life a living hell and Bobby had rendered his assistance by keeping Randy distracted.

"Dad, are you okay?" The concern note in his voice made Bobby feel worse than he already was.

"Randy, I'm sorry."

The bewildered look on his face slowly turned to realization as it finally dawned on him what his dad meant.

"Jeff!" he said in a hushed whisper before taking off in the direction of his room. His heart thudded loudly as he sprinted up the stairs. He threw the doors open and saw the empty bed. "Jeff!" He dashed into the bathroom but he wasn't in there. "Jeff!" he shouted as he ran out his room and went back the way he came from. His father watched him, pity in his eyes.

"Where did they take him?" he rasped angrily, grabbing his father by his shoulders.

Bobby shook his head, "I don't know, son."

Randy let out a choked sob and pleaded, "Please, Dad, don't let them hurt him! I can't live with myself if anything happens to him! Please tell me where he is!"

"Son, I really don't know!"

Tears poured down his face as he slid to the floor on his knees, he had never felt so helpless in his life. He remained in that position, shedding anguished tears until he heard his phone ringing upstairs. He got up slowly to his feet, fixing an accusing glare on his father. He walked up to him and hissed, "I'll never forgive you for what you did!" before turning around to go back upstairs.

He wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt, gathering his emotions before taking the call, "Yeah?" he said wearily.

"Randy, what's going on? What is this I hear about Jeff Hardy going to Johnson's place?"

Randy clenched onto the phone with a tight fist and hissed, "Where did you hear that, Ted?"

"I overheard my dad talking on the phone with Dusty last night." There was a long silence and then, "I've been hearing things about you and Jeff. Is it true?"

"Yes, it's true! I need your help, Ted! Will you get Johnson to bring Jeff to you immediately once he gets there?" There was an unmistakable note of desperation in his voice.

"Dad gave orders to send him to the training block immediately. I don't know if I can override his directive," he said in a dubious tone.

"Please, Ted, I ….." he swallowed hard, trying to tell his best friend that Jeff meant the world to him, "…. I love him!" he finally said in a hushed whisper.

At the other end, Ted Jr found himself in a dilemma. Word spread fast and he found out about Randy's relationship with Jeff that morning from his men. It was apparent to him that Dusty was not yet done with getting his revenge on Matt Hardy. Although he knew that his father was just going along with Dusty's instructions, he wished he would just stand up to him and tell him that he was carrying it a bit too far. But, what should he do now?

"Please, Ted, just head them off and bring Jeff to your place! I'll take full responsibility!" Randy pleaded with him.

Ted made up his mind. He just couldn't let his bro down. "Get here as soon as you can! I'll head down to Johnson's place immediately," he said.

He heard him sigh with relief and then, "Thank you!" Randy hanged up and started to pull on some clean clothes before rushing out of the room.

As he dashed down the stairs, his father was still rooted to the same spot. "Where're you going?" he asked but Randy ignored him and headed towards the door. "Randy!" he went after him and his son whipped around to face him, "Don't try to stop me! I've enough of everyone interfering in my affairs! How could you! I'm your son! Don't you care about my feelings?"

"Randy, I don't have a choice!" his father tried to explain but was cut off, "Is that so? When are you going to stand up to him? You know he's going off the tangent and yet, you and Uncle Ted did nothing to stop him! I can't do this anymore!" and turned to go but Bobby grasped his arm, "Randy, he told me last night that he's going to appoint you to take his place. Please don't do anything foolish!"

Randy turned to face him, "Do you think I care? You know as well as I do that he's going to give himself overriding authority. We're just going to be his mere puppets! You and Uncle Ted let him have his way and that's why we're in this situation right now. If you really care for me, you should have stopped him but instead, you went behind my back to help him and take Jeff away from me! Now, let me go, I have to go to Jeff!"

The deep disappointment on his son's face filled Bobby with remorse. He had always done Dusty's bidding so as to avoid any confrontation but was it worth it? Was it worth losing his son's love and respect?

As Randy pulled the door open and stepped out, he made his decision. "Randy, wait! I'm coming with you!" He joined him and said, "I'm sorry. Lets see what we can do to rectify the situation."

Randy's eyes brimmed with grateful tears and Bobby squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and said, "I'll stand behind you on this!" His son nodded gratefully and without wasting any more time, both men hurried off towards their vehicle.

~*~

Jeff stirred and moaned, slowly coming back to his senses. His head spun with the aftereffects of the chloroform. He opened his eyes to see faces peering down at him, he recognized them. He tried to sit up and gasped when he realized he was only wrapped with a blanket with no clothes underneath.

Brian tittered at his predicament and he blushed to his roots, clutching the covers tightly to him. Ezekiel flashed him a grin and said, "Welcome back! You went out like a light!"

"Wha … what's going on?" He remembered getting up to get the door upon hearing some odd noises coming from outside. He thought Randy was playing with him and then … the rest was a blank.

He startled when Adam caressed a finger lightly down his cheek. The look of lust was evident in his eyes and it caused him to shrink back with fear. It was then he realized they were in the back of a moving van.

"Wh… where's Randy?" he gulped nervously, wondering where all the others had gone to. He liked Randy's regular crew but none of them was in the van with them. A quick glance in front revealed the driver to be someone other than Miz.

"Randy's busy," Adam informed him in a whisper, his eyes roaming Jeff's body hungrily. He licked his lips unconsciously at the sight of the exposed smooth fair shoulders and said in a lust-filled voice, "I can do better than him, let me make you feel good!"

Jeff let out a frightened whimper as he scrambled backwards, trying to get away from him. Adam looked annoyed and grasped his blanket with one hand, "What's wrong? Am I not good enough for you?"

Ezekiel and Brian glanced at each other uneasily, wondering if they should intervene. Dusty's instruction was to bring their captive to Johnson. It meant that Dusty had intention of putting Jeff in the stable to entertain their prestigious clients. He wouldn't be pleased if he was damaged in any way.

Adam tugged hard at Jeff's protective cover but he hanged on to it like a lifeline. He pleaded, "Please don't do this, I'm with Randy!"

It was the wrong thing to say as it infuriated Adam and he growled, "Randy, Randy, Randy! I'm sick of hearing his name! I did all the hard work and he reaps the rewards! If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have got his hands on you and there wouldn't be a trade! I made it possible to get the money and books back but he gets all the fucking credit! I'm sick of being pushed to the background!" he ranted.

"Hey, calm down man, you don't know what you're saying," Ezekiel said as he placed a hand on Adam's shoulder to placate him but he shrugged it off angrily, twisting his body to face him.

"Calm down? I work so hard and what do I get? Nothing! Dusty just couldn't get it in his head that I'm better than any of them! His son is a worthless good for nothing! Ted is too soft for his own good and Randy?" he let out a bitter laugh, "Yeah, Randy, Dusty's golden boy, he can do no wrong in his eyes! We break our backs for them and do we get a chance to move up the ranks? No, we're just the errand boys! Don't tell me you're happy to sit back and take this crap!"

"Hey, Randy's a good man! I'm sure when he takes over from Dusty, he'll treat us right and promote us," Ezekiel countered and Brian nodded his agreement, "You shouldn't blame everything on him because we know that his hands are tied. It's all up to Dusty! You should know that, Adam."

"Don't you think I know? What do you think I was doing when I turned him over to Dusty? I thought Dusty would reward me for bringing his attention to his golden boy's indiscretion! I fucking can't believe it he turned the tables on me!"

"You shouldn't have done that to Randy because now, he's going to gun for you! You've destroyed his faith in us and we're going to suffer his backlash!" Brian said with a sigh.

Adam's eyes narrowed with hatred. He turned his attention back to Jeff, who by now, was cowered in a corner, eyes wide with fear. He reached for him and hissed, "If I'm going to go out, I might as well take something away from him!"

Jeff let out a frightened shriek as Adam pulled on his ankle and in desperation, he started kicking at him with his feet to get him to let go, "No! Let me go! Please don't hurt me!"

"Stop that you bitch!" Adam growled angrily as a foot hit his chest hard. He grasped both ankles and pulled Jeff towards him, the covers sliding up to expose his smooth fair thighs.

"No!" Jeff screamed as Adam ripped the protective covering away from him, exposing him fully. He tried to cover himself with his hands but Adam pinned them down and slid in between his legs. Jeff thrashed underneath him but it only further incited his lust.

"Adam, don't do this! Dusty won't like it if he hears about this!" Ezekiel warned as he and Brian started to pull him off Jeff.

Adam whipped his head around and yelled at the driver, "Stop the van!" The driver pulled to a stop at the side of the road and turned around, confusion showing on his face.

"Both of you, get out!" he screamed at Ezekiel and Brian.

"Will you stop and think for a minute?" Ezekiel tried to reason with him but Adam shouted, "Get out, now, before I shoot you!" He released Jeff and pulled out his gun and pointed it at them.

"Hey, no need for that, we're out of here!" Ezekiel put up his hands and gestured to Brian to do as told. They slid the door open and climbed out. Taking hold of the opportunity as Adam was distracted, Jeff shoved him back and tried to scramble out the door but he was yanked back by his hair and thrown to the floor. The back of his head bounced against the hard surface and dazed him.

Ezekiel and Brian watched helplessly as the door slammed shut and the van moved off on Adam's command. "What do we do now? Should we call Dusty?" Brian asked as he chewed on his nails nervously.

Ezekiel thought over and shook his head, "It'll be too late. Just shut up and don't say a thing. Adam just has to bear the consequences himself if he finds out. We didn't see anything!"

Back in the van, the driver turned a deaf ear to the bloodcurdling screams and lusty groans coming from the back. It was nothing new to him and he had learnt to mind his business and just drive.

Adam was raping Jeff at the back, driving mercilessly into his tight body. Warm blood trickled from the tearing and coated his throbbing cock, lubricating his movements. Jeff was still fighting him, face scrunched up with pain and tears coursing down his cheeks but his hands were pinned. He finally gave up, weak with exhaustion and lay limp while Adam had his way with him. He continued to thrust harshly into him, ignoring the shuddering gasps of pain. Finally, with a loud grunt, he released and kept pumping until he had emptied his load. Jeff laid numb with pain, eyes closed and tears streaking down his face. As soon as Adam climbed off him, he curled into a ball and buried his head in his arms, shuddering with pain, cold and fear. He could feel the blood and cum slowly trickling down his thighs.

Adam zipped himself up and let out a harsh laugh, "Damn, you're tight as a virgin! I can see why Randy's so obsessed with you! You're every man's wet dreams and with that tight ass of yours, there's going to be a slut fest with you in the spotlight! We'll see if Randy still wants you after they are done with you!"

Jeff closed his eyes, tears trickling down, lost in despair. But a voice kept telling him that Randy was coming for him. He hanged on to that hope. Randy was on his way and soon everything would be alright.

* * *

Reviews greatly appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I hope I'm not disappointing anyone so far.

A note of warning – violence and gore in this chapter. If you're queasy, please skip the part.

I have something to say about WWE removing Jeff Hardy and Eric Bischoff from their Alumni Section. Is this their stance every time someone goes over to TNA? These men have already served their dues and do not owe them a thing! Yes, I agree that WWE made them famous but they have reaped the rewards with the money they made from them. The move struck me as immature, childish and totally unprofessional!

It appears TNA's talent pool is growing steadily. With Bischoff and Hogan there now, anything can happen! And another thing, there's a rumor that Matt Hardy may join TNA when his contract with WWE expires. I won't be surprised if he does move over. He deserves a world title shot (and I'm not talking about the ECW title) but, WWE isn't giving it to him. It's a shame to see him being treated this way as we all know Matt's work ethics and wrestling ability!

I know I'm just venting but I need to get that off my chest! I'm praying Jeff comes out alright in his court hearing but whatever the outcome, I'll stand behind him all the way! Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 15

Ted was waiting with Johnson at the brothel keep when a van pulled up. They hurried outside as the driver was climbing out. He greeted them nervously while his eyes kept flicking to the van uneasily.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open the door and get him out!" Johnson said in an exasperated tone to the driver.

"Yes, sir!" he said and hurried to do his bidding. Ted and Johnson stepped towards the open door, surprised that the captive was left alone in the back of the van. They stared at the pale wan face looking back at them with fear in his eyes.

"Why isn't he escorted?" Johnson demanded to know as he climbed in to take a closer look at Jeff. Jeff cowered away from him in fear as he leaned over, his keen eyes picking up the purple bruises on the boy's arms and wrists. There were cum stains on the blanket which the boy was clutching tightly against him.

"What the hell happened here?" Johnson roared. The driver just bent his head in silence, afraid to look at him. Johnson turned around to call out, "Ted, the boy is hurt!"

Ted climbed in and watched as Johnson tried to coax Jeff to remove the covers, telling him he wasn't going to hurt him. He wanted to see how much damage had been done but Jeff resisted him. He held onto his blanket, whimpering and shaking his head frantically, denying him the chance to examine him.

"Lets get him out of here first. We'll get a doctor to examine him later," Ted advised his subordinate. He moved closer to Jeff and spoke gently, "I'm Ted, a good friend of Randy. He sent me to get you. Won't you come with me?"

At the mention of Randy's name, Jeff's eyes lit up briefly before they started to tear. He started to shake and sobs escaped him.

"Hey, don't cry, we're going to get you back to Randy," Ted said reassuringly. Jeff studied him through his tears before finally nodding. Ted smiled and extended his hand, "Come with me, I'll bring you back to my place and we'll wait for Randy there." To his relief, Jeff took his outstretched hand and together with Johnson, they helped him out of the van.

Jeff's legs buckled as soon as he tried to stand but Ted held him up with his arm around his waist. He turned to Johnson, "Find out what happen and report back to me. I'll call my dad and explain everything to him."

He helped Jeff to his vehicle but it was painstakingly slow. Every step Jeff took sent a jolt of pain through his body. Leaning Jeff against the car, Ted opened the back door and helped him in. He grabbed his sweater from the front seat and offered it to Jeff, "Put this on, you're shivering with cold. We'll get you some clothes at my place."

After making sure that Jeff was settled in the back, he climbed in and started the car, checking in the rear view mirror to see Jeff pulling on the sweater.

It took him half an hour to get back to his place but Randy wasn't there yet. He helped Jeff into the house and took him into the guest room.

"Rest here while I call the doctor and Randy." As he moved away, Jeff thanked him softly. He gave him a smile of acknowledgement before leaving him to rest.

An hour and a half later, Randy arrived with his father. Ted took them to the living room and relayed what he had learned from Johnson. According to the driver, Adam had a dispute with Ezekiel and Brian and the latter two were eventually driven out of the vehicle at gunpoint. Adam then raped Jeff at the back of the van and asked to be dropped off along the way. Ted told them that the doctor had examined Jeff and had confirmed that he was raped. The bleeding had stopped but the tearing would take time to heal. He had given him some painkillers for the pain and medication to calm his nerves and help him sleep.

"I've given orders to Johnson to send men to look for Adam and bring Ezekiel and Brian in as well for questioning," Ted informed them.

He beheld the cold, steely hard look on Randy's face and knew Adam would pay dearly for his indiscretion. On his insistence, Ted took him immediately to Jeff who was lying quietly on the bed with his eyes closed. Ted had cleaned him up and given him some of his clothes to wear. He closed the door quietly behind him, leaving Randy alone with Jeff.

Randy approached the bed quietly and sat down. Taking one of Jeff's hands in his, he kissed it before calling out softly, "Jeff?"

Jeff stirred, drowsy from the medication. He opened his eyes, feeling the gentle squeeze on his hand. His eyes finally focused and he whispered, "Randy?" in disbelief before the tears started flowing.

Randy took him in his arms, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you!" he said in a voice choked with emotion. He let Jeff cry, rocking him in his arms while placing tender kisses all over his face to comfort him. Finally, the tears subsided and Jeff lay cocooned safely in his arms. His eyelids drooped and he finally fell into a drug-induced sleep.

Randy laid him back gently on the bed and pulled the covers over him. He brushed his lips softly against Jeff's before leaving, closing the door softly behind him. He went down to the living room where Ted and his father were conversing in low tones. They stopped talking as he sat down next to them.

Randy took a deep breath and let it out before turning to his best friend, "Thanks Ted, for doing this for me. I need another favor from you. Can you stay with him till I get back? I don't know how long I'll be gone but I need someone I can trust to stay with Jeff."

Ted nodded, "I'll keep an eye on him." He hesitated before asking, "What're you going to do?"

Something unreadable came over Randy's face. He finally looked up at Ted and said in a harsh whisper, "I'm going to finish him off!" referring to Jeff's rapist.

He got up just as Ted's phone rang. Ted answered it and listened intently. He gestured to Randy to wait and gave orders to bring the said men to the warehouse and await further instructions. He ended the call and told Randy that Adam, Ezekiel and Brian had been picked up and were being sent to the warehouse.

Randy immediately turned to go. His father stopped him and said, "I'm sorry for what happened to Jeff. I never meant to hurt you and I promise that I'll fix this with Dusty with your Uncle Ted. We'll make him see reason. Now, go and do what you need to do. We won't let anything happen to Jeff."

Randy suddenly gave his father a fierce hug. Father and son shared a brief family moment before pulling apart. Bobby patted him on the shoulder and said, "I'm so proud of you, Randy, for standing up for what you believe in! I'm behind you on this!"

Tears pricked Randy's eyes at the heartfelt words. He swallowed hard before nodding and without a word, he turned and left. Bobby sighed before picking up his phone, "It's time your dad and I have a heart-to-heart talk with Dusty," he told Ted.

~*~

Austin rubbed his bald head in frustration. Hogan refused to co-operate. He refused to be intimidated and had maintained silence throughout the interrogation process.

JR shook his head in resignation, "He fears Dusty more than us. I really don't think he's going to break."

Austin sighed and got up, "Let us go get something to eat. We'll come back later and try again." He gave orders for Hogan to be returned to his cell before leaving with JR.

The two armed guards went into the interrogation room and after cuffing Hogan, led him out. They passed several tight security floors before finally leaving him in his cell. The iron door clanged shut and Hogan found himself in isolation. He sat down on his cot and sighed heavily. There was no way out for him and he knew he would be going to jail for a long time. Austin's offer to him was tempting but he feared Dusty's vengeance if he testified against him. In his opinion, it was better to stay alive behind bars than to risk going out on a shorter term and face the mob's wrath for betraying them. He could imagine what they would do to him and he shuddered at the thought. His attention was brought to the door clanging open. His lunch tray was shoved in before it clanged shut again. He knew Austin was going to make his life a living nightmare for the next twenty-four hours so he might as well partake in whatever food and water that was given to him. He collected his tray and sat on the bed, taking bites of the mashed potatoes and peas and chicken bits with greens. As he ate, he thought back to his ex-wife, Linda, their children, Brooke and Nick. He hadn't seen them for ages and wondered how they were getting along. He had grown apart from his children, having no time to call or see them and realized with a pang, that as far as they were concerned, he didn't even exist.

Hogan suddenly clutched at his heart, his face grimacing in pain. He couldn't breathe and his heart was racing at an abnormal rate. His body broke out in cold sweat as he gasped for air. He tried to get up, the tray clattering to the floor, spilling its contents. The room spun and he fell to his knees. His vision was blurry and he couldn't hear anything except the thunderous beats of his racing heart. They seemed to magnify ten-fold. Sharp pains wracked his heart and he coughed and gasped for air. Blood started to flow out of his eyes, nose, mouth and other orifice. He crawled towards the door, trying to call for help but only gasps escaped from his mouth. Within minutes, he was dead, his blood slowly pooling on the floor.

~*~

The men stood staring at the humongous pile of money in front of them. Bags and bags, full of money, fifty million to be precise! Shawn's mouth was hanging wide open. He looked at all that money and said in an awe-filled voice, "I think I'm in the wrong line of business if Dusty is making this kind of money."

He earned himself a hard slap at the back of his head. Turning to Mark who had hit him, he asked, "What?" with a petulant pout.

"This is dirty money! How can you even think of making money through corrupted means?" Mark said with a shake of his head.

Just as Shawn was about to say something, Hunter interrupted, "I disagree. Our causes could use some of this money, the orphanage, for one. We can grab a few bags and no one would be the wiser."

Mark looked at him with disbelief.

Cena turned to Hunter and asked with curiosity, "You have more causes?"

Hunter nodded, "Yeah, we also fund prosthetic limbs for disabled children, dialysis treatments for underprivileged children and a farm for abandoned animals."

Cena, Kennedy, Morrison and Matt stared at the group in front of them, whilst Dave and Kevin grinned at their thoughts. It was difficult to see these tough men with a soft side which they hid behind a hard façade.

Morrison was the first to say something, "That's very noble of you all. Maybe, we can lend a hand to your causes from time to time, that is, if you want our help."

Glenn threw him an appreciative look and said, "We need all the help we can get." He paused and then said thoughtfully, "Hunter has a point. Why can't we take a few bags to help the causes? The money will be put to good use."

His team mates turned their eyes on Mark who glared at them and said, "Are you nuts? You're seriously asking me to consider this?" and they nodded their heads fervently.

Dave and Kevin chuckled and Mark turned to them and demanded, "Don't tell me you agree with them?"

"I don't know, Mark, but frankly, I don't see why not?" Kevin gave him his honest opinion and Dave added, "At least, you guys will put the money to good use, unlike the mob."

Mark shook his head. It never occurred to him but then, they had never got a hold of so much money in their life!

"Just a couple of bags, Mark, please?" Shawn pleaded. "It's only two million, Dusty won't miss it and it's all for a good cause." The other members joined in their pleading and Mark finally relented, "Okay, a couple of bags then!" and everyone whooped with glee.

Mark looked over at Kevin and he grinned and said, "Don't worry, I won't say nothing!" and the other FBI agents chorused the same.

Mark couldn't keep the smile from his face. The money would help a lot of children and the animals as well. They sat down to refine their plan and Mark finally said, "It's time to move out! Let us get everything in position and I'll make that call to Dusty. Lets go men!"

They loaded all the fifty bags into their vans and set off for their destination, eager to get the exchange underway. Everyone had their own thoughts about it but their main goal was to secure Jeff's safe return.

~*~

Randy entered the warehouse, his men following behind. The three men hung by their wrists to hooks suspended from the ceiling. They watched their approach with fear evident in their eyes. Randy flicked his eyes towards the door and Johnson and his men left the room quietly. They were glad they were not required to witness the execution.

Randy walked to stand in front of Adam, his eyes cold and unwavering. The man's mouth was taped and he gestured for it to be removed. Miz stepped up and ripped it off mercilessly, drawing a wince of pain from Adam. He stared at Randy and his unflinching, emotionless cold eyes sent a shiver down his spine.

Still keeping his eyes locked to his, Randy took one step forward and drew out a huge serrated hunting knife from its sheath from his back. Adam's eyes widened in shock and his mouth opened in a silent scream when, in a cold deliberate move, Randy pushed the knife into his stomach to the hilt. He watched Adam's eyes as he twisted the knife and sawed down, cutting him wide open and let his hot entrails spill out from the opening. He cut off a long length of the entrails and shoved it into Adam's mouth, forcing it down his throat. He then slashed the front of his trousers and pulled out his dick, cutting it off without hesitation. He sliced it into halves and stuffed each into his nostrils, suffocating him. Adam's body went into shock and he started to twitch, spasms overtaking him. Randy held his head up by his hair, making sure to stare into his eyes. Just before the life went out of them, he whispered harshly, his eyes blazing with fury and hatred, "Burn in hell, Copeland! You belong there for eternity for what you did to Jeff!"

He turned away from the lifeless body and turned his attention to Ezekiel and Brian who were whimpering with fright. They trashed their bodies around, pulling at the ropes, desperation showing in their eyes. Randy moved up and removed their tapes, staring at them emotionlessly. They started to plead with him, saying that they tried to stop Adam but were forced to leave when he pointed a gun at them.

Randy finally spoke, "I know what happened, but you have to be punished for not calling for help. I'm not going to kill you but you would have to fight my men. If you survive, you're free to go but if you don't," he shrugged carelessly and turned around.

He walked towards his men and said in a whisper, "Release their bonds and do not hold back. I want them punished but let them live." His eyes glanced at Adam's body with cold disdain and he said, "Throw his carcass into the sea after you're done with those two!" and left the building.

He made his way outside and one look at the bloody hunting knife in his hands told Johnson and his men that Randy was not a man to mess around with. Johnson approached him and offered him a cigarette. Randy tossed the knife into the van and looked with disgust at the blood on his hands. He reached into the van and pulled out a large bottle of water and washed the blood off. Wiping his hands dry on his jeans, he accepted the cigarette and Johnson lit it up for him. He puffed gratefully at it, letting the smoke assail his senses, calming him down. A few more puffs and he discarded the stick, grounding it with his heel. He looked at Johnson and asked suddenly, "Who else was in the van?"

Johnson fidgeted uneasily. Taylor shouldn't be held responsible for what happened. His job was only to drive.

Randy studied his reaction and said, "I'm not going to hurt him, I just need to talk to him."

Johnson nodded and called out, "Taylor, come here!"

A gangly man of medium height approached them hesitatingly, his eyes showing fear. The others looked on with great unease.

"You're the driver who witnessed the rape and didn't do anything to stop it?" Randy asked with a calmness that belied his inner turmoil.

Taylor immediately started to beg for his life, "Please, sir, I'm just the driver. There was nothing I could do! He had a gun on him! Please don't kill me, sir!"

Randy let out a heavy sigh and said, "I'm not going to kill you. But, I want to give you a piece of advice. The next time something like that happen, I want you to use this," and he took out his Beretta and handed it over to him. Taylor took it from him with hands that were shaking too hard. "Shoot the fucker in his head or anywhere, it doesn't matter but it'll stop him. Do you understand?"

"Yes..ss … yes sir and thank you for sparing my life!" He stared bewilderedly at the gun in his hands, wondering what to do with it.

Randy snorted with disbelief and turned to Johnson, "Get someone to teach him how to shoot. It's part of the job requirement as a driver!"

"I will, sir," Johnson said respectfully.

"My name's Randy, not sir!" and Johnson couldn't help smiling, he liked the young man already. He had heard about him and Ted was always singing his praises.

"Yes, Randy, I'll get someone to teach Taylor how to shoot." Taylor was then dismissed and he hurried off to join his colleagues.

While waiting for his men to be done, Randy called Ted. He was anxious to find out how Jeff was doing.

Ted picked up almost immediately, "Hey, how did it go?" he asked Randy.

"Good, just tidying up the bits and pieces. I'll be on my way back soon. How's Jeff doing?"

"He's still sleeping. You know, he's cute as a button! But, he doesn't look anything like Matt Hardy. Are you sure they're brothers?" he quipped.

Against his will, Randy's mouth quirked with amusement. "Hey, Jeff's mine! Get your own! And yes, Matt and Jeff are brothers." They both chuckled and Randy couldn't help thinking that Ted always managed to keep his mind from his troubles, albeit temporarily this time.

"Where's my dad?" Randy asked and the silence prompted him to ask, "Ted? Is anything wrong?"

"Our dads have gone to see Dusty about you and Jeff. Dad called about half an hour ago and said Dusty was fuming because the money has disappeared again."

Randy couldn't believe his ears. "But, how can that be? I spoke to the bank manager and he confirmed the transfer!" A sudden thought struck him and he asked, "Did Dusty think I lied to him?"

"No. Dad said Dusty confirmed with the manager yesterday evening but when he checked this morning, the money was gone. Do you think Matt Hardy had anything to do with it? He may be using it to trade back for his brother."

It was highly probable and Randy thought that if Matt and the FBI could remove the money in the first place, then, moving it to somewhere else wouldn't be an issue to them.

"I think you just hit the nail on the head. I'm sure Matt and the FBI has everything to do with it! What else did your dad say?" Randy asked. He was getting antsy about leaving Jeff behind. Maybe, he should have just brought him with him.

"They're trying to figure out a way to stop it from happening again. And, they're waiting for whoever who took the money to call. I think you better get back here as soon as you can. If Matt took the money, I'm afraid Jeff will bear the brunt of Dusty's anger. Hold on just a second, I think my dad's calling me."

Randy waited anxiously and finally, Ted came back on the line, "Randy, who's Mark Callaway?"

"He's FBI, why?"

"He just called Dusty and they have the money. They want to trade, Jeff for the money and it's going down in the woods in Atlanta. And get this, the money is all in cash and they want Dusty to come personally with Jeff in tow! And he said that if Jeff was harmed in any way, they're going to make a huge bonfire out of our money! Dad wants me to bring Jeff to the airstrip right now. Dusty will be waiting for us there. What do you want me to do?" Ted asked.

Randy thought furiously but he knew he couldn't get there in time to take off with them. This was what he wanted, for Jeff to go back to his brother and the opportunity had presented itself. He had to admit the FBI was brilliant to come up with such a foolproof plan. Dusty wouldn't dare hurt Jeff or his money would go up in smoke. Randy knew he should be happy but he couldn't get over the fact that he didn't get to bid Jeff farewell yet.

"Randy, what do you want me to do?" Ted asked again.

Randy made up his mind. He had to think of Jeff first, everything else is secondary.

"Do what your dad says and go with them. I'll charter a plane and follow. And Ted, if the exchange goes down before I get there, tell Jeff I love him and that I'll never forget him!"

"I will, just come as soon as you can. I've to go now." Ted hung up and Randy immediately started calling to charter a private plane.

Three hours later, he and his men were airborne. He had kept up communication with Ted and learned that they would be landing in an hour and a half. He wanted to talk to Jeff but Ted told him that Dusty refused to let him take any calls. He was furious but there wasn't anything he could do. He told Ted to keep Jeff safe and keep him posted.

As the plane flew towards their destination, Randy prayed that the exchange would go well without a hitch. But he just couldn't help wishing he could see and kiss Jeff one more time. And then, he realized with a heavy heart that they might never see each other again.

* * *

Reviews greatly appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you for your support! It motivates me to make it more interesting as we go along.

_JNHwwe_ had just updated **"He's back"** and so did _For the Love of Wrestling_ with "**Catching the Whisper in the Wind"**. I just read another amazing story, **"WWE All on the line"** by _RAW-SYNTH3TICA._

They're simply amazing! Please check them out.

* * *

Chapter 16

"This is the pits! Why do I have to be here? It's not as if I would be of much help!" Cody whined as he trudged through the dense woods behind his father, Dusty.

Dusty puffed, using a long stick to move along with Ted Senior at his side helping him. Both men were drenched with perspiration.

Dusty stopped to glare at his son, "Will you shut up! I've been hearing you whining and complaining for the past half hour! If you don't want to be here, you can haul your ass out of here but don't expect to get a cent from me anymore!"

Cody grumbled under his breath but he knew when not to test his father. His dad was in a foul mood and not having his best man around when he needed him was pissing him off. He learned about the rape from Teddy Sr and Bobby and had actually shrugged off the incident without a care. But they cautioned him that there would be repercussions if he allowed such incidents to go unpunished. Randy had precisely gone to delve out punishment and was thus, held up but he was flying in to join them. Bobby had taken the opportunity to convince Dusty to let Jeff go.

"_He's my son, Dust, and he's in love with the kid. I've hurt him by taking your side on this but I can't anymore! Randy has never asked anything from you, just this small favor. Why do you deny him? You can't let vengeance rule your head and let it destroy his trust and faith in you. He has been loyal to you all these years! Do you really want to lose him just to satisfy your thirst for revenge? Let the kid go and he'll be eternally grateful to you!"_

Teddy Sr had supported Bobby in Jeff's defense. After much persuasion, Dusty finally relented and agreed to let Jeff go. They were so relieved and Bobby was just about to call Randy to tell him the good news when Dusty found out that the money had disappeared from his bank account. It took them a while to calm him down and they tried to figure out who had taken the money. Dusty suspected that Matt was behind it and ordered Jeff to be detained pending further instructions from him.

It was Cody's misfortune to walk into his father's office at that inopportune time, immediately just after Dusty received a call from Mark. Dusty intended to get back all his money and had dragged him along to Atlanta, telling him that it was about time he did some work for a change instead of spending his money lavishly like there was no tomorrow.

It was almost six in the evening and getting dark. Mark wanted them to be at the cabin at half past six. Two men led the way, followed by Dusty and Teddy Sr, Cody, Ted helping Jeff, Chavo, Knox and two other men bringing up the rear. Bobby was asked to stay behind and man the fort. Dusty needed someone reliable to keep an eye on things while he was away.

Jeff gritted his teeth as he limped along, he couldn't move fast without feeling pain. He was grateful to Ted who supported most of his weight. Ted told him after they landed that Randy was on his way and that he would try to get there on time to bid him farewell. As they trudged along the path, there were times he wanted to tell Jeff just how badly Randy wanted to be there with him, but conversation was kept to a minimal as the woods were dense and darkness was quickly befalling on them. They had to be on the alert.

"Damn it! Did anyone think of bringing torches? The sun is going down!" Dusty ranted as he stopped to rest against a tree, panting heavily. The men in front stopped to let him rest.

Ted called out, "Use the torches, we're losing light! How much further do we have to go?" he asked, glancing around uneasily. He understood now why Mark chose this place, it was difficult to spot their adversaries in the dark, not to mention, carrying out fifty million in cash out of there was not going to be a walk in the park. It was a good plan to deter them from going after them as their priority would be to safeguard the money. Ted had to admit that it was an utterly brilliant plan.

Ten minutes later, they reached the cabin. It was dark and there was no movement within, they approached it cautiously. Suddenly, a voice rang out, "Stop where you are and turn around slowly!"

The armed men pointed their weapons in the direction of the voice but didn't see anyone. Dusty moved to grab Jeff and called out, "Show yourselves! Stop wasting my time and lets make the transaction right now!"

They heard the crunching of leaves underfoot and then two armed men appeared from the woods in the darkness.

"Matty!" Jeff cried out happily.

Matt wanted so much to go to his brother. He was relieved to see him unharmed and gave him a smile of encouragement.

"You! You've caused me enough trouble! Where's my money?" Dusty roared at Matt.

It was Mark beside him who answered, "Your money is close by but you have to let Jeff go first."

"No! Not until you show me my money!" Dusty demanded.

They had anticipated his demand and Mark said, "Follow us then, we have to go deeper into the woods."

Dusty didn't like the idea of going deeper into the dark woods but he had no choice. However, he wanted to make his point, "If you try any tricks, I'll not hesitate to shoot him!" and pointed his gun threateningly at Jeff's head. Everyone froze.

Ted clenched his fists, telling himself to stay calm. Randy left Jeff to his care to keep him safe, he mustn't let anything happen to him!

"Sir, they're just taking us to the money. Let me take Jeff while you focus on getting your money back," he said calmly, trying to soothe Dusty's already frayed nerves.

His father placed a hand on Dusty's arm, "Don't do anything rash, Dust. Just get the money and leave, don't make it any more complicated," he advised him.

Dusty hesitated momentarily before lowering his weapon and Jeff went limp with relief. Ted put an arm around his shoulders and quickly steered him away, keeping a safe distance from Dusty. He could feel Jeff trembling under his hands. He couldn't imagine what would happen if his dad wasn't there to placate Dusty.

Matt had turned pale when Dusty pointed the gun at his brother. He wanted to lunge forward and chortle the man but Mark seemed to read his mind and had hissed for him to stay put. He waited for Dusty to lower his gun before speaking in a clear and distinct voice, "I wouldn't do that again if I were you, that is, if you don't want your money to go up in smoke!" he ended in a menacing tone.

Dusty met his glare and finally gave him a curt nod and said, "Lead the way! I want to get this over and done with!"

Mark turned and with Matt lighting the way with a torch, they headed deeper into the woods with Dusty's men following a distance behind. The light from the torches cast looming shadows and it was difficult to see ahead. Dusty and his men stumbled over overgrown roots and vines. They cursed and swore each time they tripped, treading carefully and paying more attention to the ground. They didn't notice Mark and Matt's disappearance. Jeff and Ted were suddenly knocked off their feet by someone swinging out of the dark. He hissed at them to stay down and a split second later, they heard a loud crashing sound and before anyone realized what was happening, a swinging log came out of nowhere and pitched everyone standing into a ditch. It was the greasy trap that Glenn and the others had fallen in the day Jeff was taken away.

Ted tried to get up but found himself staring at the muzzle of a gun. "Don't move!" Dave rasped out.

Soon, more men appeared from the woods with powerful torches. Matt ran forward and pulled Jeff into a fierce hug, "Thank God, Jeff that you're safe! I miss you baby brother!"

Jeff cried, holding tightly to Matt, happy tears rolling down his cheeks. Dave trained his gun on Ted and asked him to get up. As Ted climbed to his feet, Mark came forward and squatted beside the brothers.

"Hey kid, you're safe now. Lets get you out of here!" He patted Jeff affectionately on the head and together with Matt, helped him up. As they turned to leave, Ted called out, "Wait Jeff, I have a message from Randy!"

Jeff made to approach him but Matt held him back.

"It's alright, Matty, he won't hurt me, he has been good to me."

Matt released him reluctantly but he kept a wary eye on Ted as Jeff limped towards him.

Ted smiled fondly at him and said, "Randy will be happy to know that you're safe and back with your brother. He told me that in case he couldn't make it here on time, to tell you that he loves you and he'll never forget you!"

Jeff's eyes brimmed with happy tears. He leaned forward and gave Ted a hug and whispered, "Thank you for taking care of me, and thank you for giving me Randy's message!" He released him and said, "Please tell Randy that I love him too and that he'll always be in my heart!"

Ted smiled and nodded, "I'll convey your message …" he was interrupted by a shout of warning and then out of the woods, Randy appeared with his men. The two groups faced off, pointing their weapons at each other, unwilling to back down. Randy's eyes searched and found Jeff at the far end.

"Don't shoot, I just want to talk to Jeff," he informed the agent nearest to him before lowering his weapon and tucking it away. But his men maintained their stance and watched guardedly as Randy moved towards Jeff.

Jeff broke away from his brother when he saw Randy and limped quickly towards him. They met midway and embraced each other. Jeff wept against his chest.

"Shush, don't cry baby, you're finally going home," Randy cooed softly to him but his eyes brimmed with tears. He cupped Jeff's face and studied him tenderly, committing every detail of his face to memory, knowing that he might never see him again.

"I thought you're not coming and I have so much to say to you," Jeff choked out between his sobs.

Randy gently thumbed his tears away and smiled, "You don't have to say anything, I can see it in your eyes," he whispered endearingly before leaning down to kiss him softly on the lips. Jeff melted against him and they shared a tender, lingering kiss. They finally parted and Randy said, "I love you, Jeff and as much as I want you here with me, you can't stay. We live in different worlds and my world is not what I wish for you. If fate's willing, we may meet again, but till then, I want you to remember this, I will always love you and I'll never forget you!"

"Oh Randy, I love you so much!" Jeff cried and hugged him tightly to him.

Over Jeff's head, Randy picked up a slight movement in the distance and he gasped with horror when Cody lobbed what looked like a grenade in their direction.

"Look out!" he shouted and threw himself over Jeff, just as the grenade exploded a few feet away.

……….

Jeff drifted in and out of consciousness. He heard voices but they sounded distant. And then, he felt himself being picked up gently. He muttered weakly, "Ran…dy?" but there was no reply. Just as darkness claimed him, he recalled Randy's parting words to him, _'I will always love you and I'll never forget you!'_

~*~

He woke up in a hospital, completely disoriented. He tried to move and realized that his left arm was in a cast. He blinked in surprise. He couldn't recall injuring his arm. Turning his head to the side, he saw someone lying on the couch in the room. He tried to call out to him but his voice came out as a croak. His throat was dry and hoarse. Licking his dry lips, he looked to the jug of water sitting at the bedside table on his left. He shifted up slowly to a sitting position, wincing as every part of his body seemed to ache. With some effort, he reached out with his right hand for the jug but it was still out of his grasp. Frustrated and thirsty, he pushed with his good arm and slid his feet to the floor but the room spun and he teetered on the bed.

"Jeff, what're you doing?" Matt was suddenly beside him and helped him to lie back down on the bed.

He closed his eyes, trying to still the dizziness. He felt a hand touched his face softly and slowly, he opened his eyes and was relieved to find the room had stopped spinning. Matt studied him with a worried look and asked, "Do you want something?"

Jeff mouthed 'water' but it didn't come out. He pointed to the jug of water and Matt smiled, "You want some water, is that it?"

Jeff nodded and realized it was a mistake. The room started to spin and he closed his eyes with a soft moan. He heard water being poured and then his head was lifted before a glass was pressed against his lips. He sipped gratefully at the cool water and drank thirstily but Matt cautioned, "Not too much, you're on medication. The doctor says too much of anything will cause you to throw up."

He removed the glass and lowered Jeff's head to the soft feathered pillow before sitting on the chair beside the bed. He reached out to brush the few loose locks of hair away from Jeff's face before asking, "Are you feeling any better?

Jeff croaked out hoarsely, "Dizzy, my body aches." He looked at his cast and then raised his eyes questionably at Matt.

Matt sighed, "You suffered a fractured arm from the blast as the impact threw you a distance, you're lucky to survive. The doc says you may have a concussion and the dizziness is proof of it. You have to stay in the hospital until the giddy bouts go away and then we can go home."

Jeff frowned before rasping hoarsely, "Home, back to Cameron?"

Matt bit down on his lips, they had lost their home. It was just a manner of speech out of habit. He forced a smile to his face and said, "Mark says we can put up at his place until we rebuild our new home. I've been staying at his place these couple of days. The others have been dropping by to see you. They will be glad to know you've finally awakened.

Jeff furrowed his brows, trying to recall who Mark was but failed. "Who's Mark?" he asked in a puzzled tone.

Matt stared at him, a bewildered look on his face. It was a moment before he asked, "Jeff, do you know who I am?"

Jeff smiled and said, "Of course, you're Matty!"

Matt sighed with relief, at least Jeff remembered him. "Do you recall how you got here, the money, the mob, the trade in the woods?"

Fuzzy memories flashed in his mind. The clearest picture he had was being in the woods. It was dark and there were men with guns and there was an explosion and … it was kind of foggy from there on.

"Matty, I don't remember everything," he whimpered softly.

"It's okay, it must be the shock. It'll slowly come back to you," Matt reassured him but he was worried. He got up and kissed his brother gently on the forehead, "Rest here while I'll go and get the doc and maybe, we can find some answers to your memory loss."

While Matt was away, Jeff tried to recall how he ended up in the woods. There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal a handsome man. He grinned widely as he approached, bearing flowers. Jeff immediately warmed up to him, he smiled shyly at him.

"Hey, glad to see you're awake. These are for you," he placed the flowers in Jeff's arm and asked, "How're you doing?" as he sat down on the chair vacated by Matt.

Jeff sniffed appreciatively at the flowers, "Thank you, they're lovely! I'm feeling better, except for the giddy spells and aches." He fidgeted slightly before asking, "Huh … you are …?"

Cena stared at him, wondering if Jeff was kidding around till he saw the look of uncertainty on his face.

"John Cena," he obliged, his heart sinking. _'Something is wrong!'_

Jeff looked embarrassed as he said, "I'm sorry but I seem to be suffering from some form of amnesia. I can't remember bits and pieces here and there. Matty has gone to consult the doctor."

Cena nodded, at a loss for words. He hesitated before asking, "Do you remember anything about me?"

Jeff studied him carefully. He vaguely recalled seeing those blue eyes and cute dimples somewhere and the anxious look on Cena's face impressed on him that it was important he remembered.

He spoke hesitatingly, "I know you before but the memory is fuzzy, I'm really sorry. Maybe you can fill in the blanks for me?" he asked hopefully.

Cena watched him closely before leaning in to take his hand and said softly, "I was your first."

Jeff blushed to his roots and cast his eyes down. Cena put a hand under his chin and raised it to look into his eyes, "I'm an FBI agent and one of several who were responsible for protecting you. Our time together was cut short because you were taken away by the mob. But you're back now and that's all that matters. We'll fill in the gaps as we go along, we have time. You just rest and get well."

Jeff took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before moving forward to hug Cena with his one good arm, feeling it was the right thing to do. Cena held him close, luxuriating in the close contact. It had been way too long since they were together like this. He moved slightly apart to gaze into Jeff's eyes and slowly, he lowered his head, the only reaction was the slight hitch of breath coming from Jeff. Cena pressed his lips softly against Jeff's and when he met no resistance, he deepened the kiss. His heart lifted when Jeff began to respond, his good arm moved up to wrap around his neck and he returned his kisses tentatively. Cena's fingers moved to loosen the ties at the back of the hospital gown and caressed the exposed skin, sending tingles through his body. Jeff moaned softly against his mouth and Cena was sorely tempted to make love to him right there and then. Someone cleared his throat at the door and he jumped, quickly disengaging to find Dave and Kennedy at the door. Jeff hid his flushed face against the pillow, fighting to regain his composure.

Dave grinned while Kennedy wore a cheesy grin on his face as they approached them. As anticipated, Kennedy opened his big mouth, "Jeff's injured, you perv! No hanky panky until he has recovered! You better behave or I'll tell Matt and you'll be banned from coming near Jeff!" Both men chuckled amusingly.

Cena grinned sheepishly and looked down at Jeff who had buried his face in his pillow. "It's okay, Jeff, this is Dave and Kennedy. They were among the FBI agents who were guarding you."

Jeff sneaked a peep at them and Kennedy gave him a friendly wave, "Hi, Jeff, it's good to see you're up! I'm glad we got here in time before Cena loses his self-control! He better not let Matt catches him molesting you or there'll be hell to pay!"

He and Dave snorted with laughter as Cena sent them a baleful glare. Jeff couldn't help the smile that broke on his face, he liked them, he really do! He greeted them with a shy "Hi".

"Listen, guys, Jeff's suffering from memory lapses. He didn't know who I was until I told him. I don't think he can remember you," Cena explained as they sat down on the bed.

"But, how could that happen?" Kennedy asked, dumbfounded.

"He could have hit his head when the blast threw him," Cena said and Dave agreed with him.

"Wait! I think this may help to trigger his memory!" and pulling out his phone, Kennedy started to search in his picture files and having located what he was looking for, he held the screen in front of Jeff to view. It took only a glance and Jeff turned crimson. He pulled the pillow over his head to cover his embarrassment.

Cena snatched the phone from Kennedy and stared at the picture. He couldn't keep the grin off his face. It was the picture Kennedy took of them when Cena shared Jeff's bed the first time, with his body almost lying on top of him.

"That's pretty tame, I still have that one where both of you were naked in bed!" Kennedy whispered to Cena behind his hand and quickly snatched his phone back before he attempted to confiscate it.

Cena's ears turned red and he groaned inwardly, he was right after all! Kennedy did take their picture while they were sleeping and left his clothes in the room that morning. He was positive he was going to use it to blackmail him later. But before he could ask what he wanted for it, Matt came in with the doctor. He was surprised to see them there.

"Hey, guys! I'm glad you drop by cos' Jeff is going to need help to trigger his memory." They joined them at the bed and he introduced the doctor to them, "This is Doctor Kingsfield. He wants to examine Jeff before giving his prognosis."

They shook hands with the doctor who requested politely they stepped aside while he examined Jeff. After checking his vital signs and asking some probing questions, he gestured for the others to join them.

"His arm will take a couple of months to heal but otherwise, he appears fine. Now, for the lapse in his memory, it could be due to trauma or the concussion he suffered when he hit his head. There was some swelling at the back of his head when he was brought in. We did a CAT scan then and the tests showed some swelling on the left side of his head. The swelling had since subsided. Jeff complains he feels giddy when he moves his head but it's only natural for one to experience giddiness and/or headaches for head injuries. We recommend he stays here for a couple more days for us to monitor his condition. If he stabilizes, he can be discharged then."

"But, what can be done to help Jeff recover his memory loss?" Matt asked in a worried tone.

"As far as I can tell, there's no serious head injury. He will slowly recover his memory. Something one might say or do can trigger it. There's nothing to worry about, just give it time."

Matt and others thanked the doctor and he left. Matt hesitated before telling Jeff he would be right back. He gestured discreetly for the others to follow. As soon as the door closed behind them, Matt told them, "I really want to thank all of you for going out of your way to help Jeff and me, we really appreciate it!"

He took in a deep breath and continued, "There's something else I think you should know. I didn't want to bring it up in front of Jeff because he just woke up. On the day Jeff was admitted, the doctor examined him thoroughly and …" he looked uneasily at Cena, "he found signs of rape."

The men were startled. Cena fought to compose his anger and he hissed, "Are you sure?" Rage, fury and a strong urge to kill someone boiled within him.

Matt nodded, "The doctor confirmed it. I haven't asked Jeff. I don't think it's the right time to ask him, since he can't remember, it might agitate him. But, I'm worried. What if he starts to remember? What should I do?"

Dave lent his counsel, "If he starts remembering, then you'll have to sit down and talk to him. Tell him what you know and maybe, it'll all come back to him. Assure him that you'll be there to help him cope and you may also want to consider getting him some therapy."

"Do you think I should tell him what happened, right from the start?" Matt sought their advice.

"Only if you think it's appropriate but not the rape. Not until he starts to remember," Dave advised.

Cena had remained quiet all the while. Kennedy noticed and put a hand reassuringly around his shoulder, "Hey, we're here to help, so don't worry."

Dave nodded, "We've retired from the service so what we have is time. I spoke to Mark just before we got in and he invited us over to stay for a while. I think it's a good idea, seeing how we all know Jeff and he needs to be around people he knows. It may help him remember."

"That's a great idea! I'll call Morrison to see if he wants to join us and I bet he'll most likely call his big boyfriend to come too!" Kennedy said cheekily. He turned to Cena, "Since you and Morrison are suspended pending investigation, why don't you take this opportunity to get with Jeff again," he hinted knowingly.

All of them saw what took place in the woods between Randy and Jeff. They had seen the hurt on Cena's face as they watched the duo bid farewell to each other. He had been devastated but now that Randy was gone, he intended to do everything he could to get back with Jeff.

Someone rapped on the door and Mark's head popped in. Sighing with relief, he walked in and closed the door with his foot. He seemed to be hiding something in his zipped up leather jacket. He acknowledged the others and gave Jeff a warm smile, "Hey kid, how're you doing? Matt called earlier to tell me that you have finally woken," he said.

Jeff stared at the almost giant of a man, he found him oddly familiar.

"Jeff, this is Mark. We'll be staying at his house for the time being," Matt made the introduction.

Jeff smiled shyly at the big man, "Hi, you do look kind of familiar," he said, furrowing his brows, trying to recall where he had met him.

Mark's eyes twinkled as he quipped, "It's hard to forget me!" and everyone laughed, except Cena. He watched guardedly Jeff's reactions towards Mark, feeling a pang of jealousy rising in him.

"I brought you a little surprise but I have to smuggle it in," Mark said in a conspiratorial tone as he unzipped his jacket to reveal a sleeping pup nestling against him.

Jeff gasped with delight as Mark lifted the still sleeping pup and placed it in Jeff's good arm.

"It's a he and you get to name it. It's from a litter that was just delivered about two weeks ago at the farm," Mark explained, a big grin on his face as Jeff stroked the soft fur of the little pup with loving fingers.

Jeff looked up, his eyes shining with joy, "It's so adorable! Thank you, Mark, I promise to take good care of it!"

Mark smiled warmly and said, "I know you will, kid."

* * *

_Ahem! Mark kind of sneaked up on me with that one! A pup, for his little pup! *swoons and faints*_

Reviews greatly appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Many thanks to all those who read and reviewed! You're very much loved!

* * *

Chapter 17

The doctor examined the stitches on his back carefully. They ran from his right shoulder down to his side, ending below the ribs under his right armpit.

"They are healing nicely. There will be scarring but nothing which cosmetic surgery can't repair," he announced pleasingly before washing the wound and wrapping his ribs tightly back again.

Randy pulled on his shirt before turning to the doctor, "Thanks doc but that won't be necessary. I'll wear it like a badge of honor."

His family doctor had dropped by to check on his injuries. Randy was very fortunate to survive the grenade attack with minimal injuries. He and Jeff were flung apart by the impact and he was knocked out cold. When he came to, Jeff and the agents were gone. His men had rushed him to a private doctor who had stitched up his back caused by the blast. An X-ray examination revealed that he also suffered two broken ribs.

Randy eventually learned from Ted that the money had been recovered and that Dusty and the others were none the worse for wear. The bags of money thrown into the pit had actually cushioned their fall. Dusty, however, dislocated his shoulder and was now recuperating at home. And that reminded him of Cody. The son of a bitch tried to kill him and Jeff! Randy had seen the look of hatred on Cody's face when he lobbed the grenade at them. He knew that Cody was envious of him and if he attempted to kill him once, he would try it again. He would have to watch his back with him and he had every intention of paying him back for trying to kill him and Jeff.

Jeff … his one true love, how he missed him so! He found out from reliable sources that Jeff was currently in Austin, Texas. He was puzzled to their choice of location and speculated that they were just staying with friends. After all, the brothers no longer had a house in Cameron, North Carolina. But, Texas was so far away from New York, he sighed. He forced the thought aside, telling himself that Jeff would be safer and better off without him.

After the doctor was shown out, Randy decided to pay Dusty a visit. There were some issues he wanted to clear up with him before he started making his rounds. Just as he was about to leave, his men turned up at his doorstep.

"Hi, Randy, shouldn't you be resting?" Masters asked as he, Drew, Miz and Dolph made themselves comfortable in his living room.

"I'm just going by to see Dusty before meeting up with you guys. What are you doing here so early?" he asked as he leaned back gingerly on the armchair.

"Dusty sent word to come get you and take you to his place. He didn't think it was wise for you to drive in your condition," Masters told him with a grin.

"In spite of the issues he had with you over Jeff, you can't deny he still cares for you," Dolph pointed the obvious to him.

Randy sighed, "Yeah, I know he treats me well but …" he shrugged helplessly. Sometimes, he just didn't know what to expect of Dusty. He was unpredictable and demanding and yet treated him better than his own son.

"We've been hearing rumors that he was retiring and the word is that you'll take over his position as head of the corporation!" Drew informed him excitedly.

Randy gave a derisive laugh, "I don't want the job if he wants to be the puppeteer. If he wants me to run it, it has to be on my own terms."

"We kind of figure you would say that but why not give it a shot? We know Dusty doesn't like people to override his decisions but you know him better than anyone else. You can slowly sway him to your side with your persuasive powers," Masters said encouragingly.

His team mates chorused their agreement. Randy looked at them uncertainly, he wasn't sure if he was ready to take on the huge responsibility.

Miz noticed his hesitation and said, "There is no one else more capable than you to take over the reins. Ted is a good guy but he's not assertive enough. And we don't even have to consider Cody! That sniveling idiot will most likely bring the corporation down to its knees!" He swore to himself that the day Cody took over as head of the company would be the day he walked out.

Randy spoke in a slow and deliberate manner, "I want to be honest with you guys. We have been together for quite awhile and you are my family. I didn't want to say anything yet, but …" he hesitated momentarily before finally confessing, "I was about to go to Dusty and tell him that I want out."

His men gasped in shock and everyone started talking, trying to talk him out of it. Randy put up a hand and they quiet down.

"I know Dusty will not let me leave and I know you guys won't either. I hate to leave everyone in the lurch but I need some time off, I'm really, really tired," he said wearily. He felt so empty now that Jeff was gone from his side. He had been feeling restless and always had Jeff on his mind. For the first time in his life, he wasn't sure he had made the right decision in letting him go. But, it had to be right, he kept telling himself, Jeff staying with him was just not possible!

"It's hard to let someone go and worse so if you don't know if it was the right thing to do," Masters said perceptively. His comments startled him but Randy remained silent. It wasn't something he wanted to discuss with anyone, not yet anyways.

Sensing Randy's reluctance to talk, Masters respected his privacy and changed the subject, "Why don't you ask Dusty for some time off? Go on a vacation or something, I don't think he'll deny you. After what happened, you deserve a good break." He checked his watch and said, "We better head out now, he's expecting you."

Randy nodded and got up to his feet, "I want to pay Cody a visit after I'm done. Find out where he is. I'm going to teach him a lesson he'll never forget!" He was fuming underneath his calm façade. That idiot almost killed him and his beloved. He had no intention of letting it slide and was already planning a befitting punishment.

His men laughed and Dolph told him what he had learnt, "Dusty was furious when he found out he almost killed you with that grenade. The last I heard, he was sent to work in the office. I guess there is less chance of him messing up with paperwork!" Everyone chortled with amusement.

"I'll take care of him later!" Randy promised and they set off immediately for Dusty's place.

Randy knew he had to make a decision soon as to whether he should ask for time off or just ask to leave. Jeff had been preoccupying his mind and he couldn't help wondering if they could be together if he chose to leave. A part of him urged him to just walk out but there is another side of him that cautioned him not to act recklessly. He had known Jeff for less than two weeks and during that time, he had come to know him to be an innocent, guileless, free-spirited individual with so much love for everything around him. But Jeff didn't know him, he didn't know the real Randy, the guy whose life revolved around all vices known to society – drinking, gambling, whoring and killing. He was streetwise and hard and self-admittedly, possessed a real mean streak. If Jeff had more time to get to know him, would he accept him for who he was or would he steer clear from him? He didn't think he could bear it if Jeff turned away from him. He sighed, deciding to let fate decide his path. If God was willing, they would find a way back to each other again.

~*~

Jeff squirmed and giggled on the floor as the little puppy licked his face and neck, tickling him as it yipped playfully at him. Mark watched them with amusement. Cena and Kennedy were busy at the play station set while Dave had joined Glenn and Morrison for a workout at Mark's well-equipped in-house gym. Just like Dave and Kennedy, Kevin had retired from service and was currently in Cameron with Matt, overseeing the construction of their new home.

Jeff was discharged from the hospital a week ago and after making sure that he was settled down comfortably at Mark's place, Matt had informed his brother that he would be going away for a few weeks. They needed their own place and he actually felt bad imposing on Mark, despite his reassurance that he didn't mind. Matt had engaged a contractor and gone over the plans with him. Kevin had offered his help and both men had flown to Cameron and got the contractor to start work. The skeleton of the house was already up and they decided to stay and keep track of its progress. Matt was at first reluctant to stay away from his brother for far too long but Mark assured him that he would watch over him. Cena added that he wasn't going anywhere and would help keep an eye on him as well. Reassured that Jeff was in safe hands, Matt had decided to stay on for a few more weeks.

"Damn it! I lost again!" Cena grumbled as Kennedy raised his arms in victory and cheered loudly.

He smirked at Cena, "I'm the best there is! No one and I mean NO ONE, has ever beaten me in this game!" he said arrogantly. Cena let out a sigh of defeat.

"Aww… poor John, don't be sad," Jeff patted him on his head before perching himself on the armrest, "I'll help you beat Ken!"

Cena beamed but Kennedy snorted and asked, "May I ask how you're going to do that, Jeff? Your left arm is still in a cast and you need both hands to play this game."

"I'll just sit here and cheer for John, and so will Bubbles! Won't we, boy?" he said and Bubbles, his little white puppy with brown tufts of fur on his body, yipped in agreement, wagging its tiny doggy tail vigorously. It suddenly yawned before turning around to pad its way to a spot near the fireplace and settled down, one paw over the other and rested its head on top of them. It looked sleepily over at them.

Cena muttered, "Some supporter you are!" and Jeff and Kennedy broke into laughter. The door chimed and Mark got to his feet to get it. The others heard voices and then, Hunter and Shawn appeared with Mark.

"Hi guys! Whatcha doing?" Shawn chirped cheerfully as he moved forward to join them. His eyes locked on Jeff and he grinned impishly, "We haven't been formally introduced but I'm Shawn and this is Hunter."

Jeff got up to shake hands politely with them. Shawn stared at him openly until Mark nudged him to stop, he was making Jeff uncomfortable.

"Huh… did anyone ever tell you that you don't look anything like your brother?" Shawn chose to ignore the sharp jab at his side. He had taken an interest in the little blonde before him.

Jeff nodded shyly and said, "All the time! Matt looks like Mom but I look more like our Daddy." His eyes darkened, he remembered the shot but was told by Matt the circumstances of their father's death.

"You're pretty!" Shawn blurted out suddenly. His eyes twinkled mischievously as he asked, "Are you with anyone now?"

Jeff gave him a stupefied look and Mark growled, "Shawn, will you stop playing matchmaker?"

"Why not? I want my friends to have someone to love too!" Shawn replied cheekily.

"Shawn …" but he chose to ignore the warning note in Mark's voice. He walked to stand in front of Jeff and suddenly kissed him fully on his mouth, shocking everyone.

"Hey!" both Mark and Cena yelled their disapproval as they moved forward at the same time to pull Shawn away from Jeff. Hunter moved silently and pulled his impetuous lover behind him, sending both men warning looks.

Jeff just stood there, his hand over his mouth, wearing a shocked look on his face. Shawn smirked openly and said, "Your lips are so soft, like flower petals! I'm not going to apologize for kissing you, Jeff, but I just have to find out who the interested parties are!" He looked at Mark and Cena and sniggered. Kennedy couldn't help choking back a laugh. He told himself that he was going to enjoy having Shawn around.

Hunter rolled his eyes before seating himself on the sofa and said, "Shawn, just sit down and behave before they tear you apart."

Mark rubbed his face with his hand and they heard him muttering what possessed him to ask Shawn to come around. Cena pulled Jeff to sit down as well but he placed them as far away from Shawn as possible.

Shawn grinned at him and asked, "So, how is it going, anything interesting to tell?" and when Cena shook his head, he asked pertly, "What! No secret rendezvous? No romps on the bed? Nada action at all?" Cena glared at him for his impudence but it was lost on the Heartbreak kid.

He turned nonchalantly to Mark instead, "Marky, don't tell me you have been behaving with such a pretty boy in your house? You must be restraining yourself from jumping his bones! He has a fine looking ass! What's wrong? Afraid to take on dimple cheeks here?" The look Mark sent him could freeze his blood twice over but he bounced jauntily on the couch without a care in the world, lashes batting prettily at his host.

Cena whispered to Kennedy behind his hand, "Is he not right up there or what? He's going to get himself killed!"

"Not with his bodyguard beside him. But you better keep your voice down, if his dangerous looking boyfriend hears you, he will snap you like a twig!" Kennedy warned him in hushed whispers.

Unfortunately, Hunter did hear them and stared at them intensely, eyes unwavering. Cena and Kennedy gulped and scooted further away from him, best not to mess around with him. Just at that moment, Glenn walked in from the back with Morrison and Dave. Kennedy let out a sigh of relief. His big Dave would protect him from harm.

The three men joined them, all sweaty and wet from their workout. Shawn grinned up at them. He looked from one to another and said, "Unlike some of you, at least these three know how to have a good time together!" He gave them a wink and sniggered.

Glenn slapped his head, drawing a low growl from Hunter but he did nothing more. "I swear it was all good until you arrived!" Glenn said with a shake of his head. He put his arm around Morrison and said, "Lets go take a shower. I'm not up to dealing with Shawn as yet," and both men excused themselves and headed upstairs.

Kennedy got up to go to Dave. "If you'll excuse us, me and Dave are going up to, as you put it, have a good time." They removed themselves from the room as well.

Hunter stood up and said, "I'll take Shawn upstairs and rest for a bit. We have the room at the corridor end on the left, right?"

Mark nodded and said, "Dinner's at seven, barbeque, poolside. Help yourselves to anything you want in the house. I'll ring the gong at seven."

Shawn gushed, "Oh God, a pool party! There'll be so many fine looking, half naked men at poolside tonight! I'm going to take off everything and challenge everyone to do likewise!" He clicked his tongue and started shaking his bonbon and singing, "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy … it hurts!"

It earned giggles and chuckles from Jeff and Cena respectively and it only spurred Shawn to get more ridiculous. He started stripping off his shirt while singing. Shaking his head, Hunter heaved his boyfriend over his shoulder and made his way up the stairs, with Shawn still chanting away.

Finally, Jeff was left alone with Cena and Mark, and of course, Bubbles who was snoozing next to the fireplace. Mark sat on the couch near them and said, "I have to apologize for Shawn's behavior. He's …" he paused to find an appropriate word to describe his long-time friend and finally said, "He's spontaneous and goofy, it's his nature. You'll get used to him after a while."

Cena nodded and Jeff said with an impish smile, "He's funny! I think I would like to know him better!"

Mark and Cena looked horrified at the idea. Mark muttered, "You have no idea what he's like!"

Jeff looked quizzically at him and asked, "Is he that bad?"

"You don't want to know," Mark said before getting to his feet. "I'm going to the supermarket to pick up a few more cartons of beer, do you want anything?"

"I want skittles," Jeff said longingly, his mouth watering at the thought of the sugary candy melting in his mouth. He hadn't had any since he left Cameron.

Mark's mouth twitched, "Anything else?" he asked.

Jeff shook his head, "Just skittles, if you don't mind."

"Skittles then. Can you guys watch the fort while I'm out? And if Shawn comes down, don't let him near the bar unsupervised. If he offers you a drink, don't accept it. His concoctions can make a rhinoceros keel over!" Cena and Jeff laughed and promised to keep Shawn away from the bar at all costs.

Three hours later, the tantalizing aroma of meat cooking over a fire wafted through the air. It was a cool evening but the pool was warm. Except for Jeff who had pulled on a baggy t-shirt over his trunks, all the rest just went with swimming trunks alone. Cena helped Jeff at the barbeque pit, turning the meat over while chatting cozily up to him. Mark watched them discreetly with half-closed eyes, a drink in his hand.

Glenn made his way to sit beside him, "Hey, you're the host but you're quiet tonight. Is there anything wrong?" he asked.

"No, everything's fine. I'm just wondering what Jeff will do once he starts to remember Randy Orton."

"Jeff doesn't belong in the world he lives in. They can't stay together and Orton knows it," Glenn said.

"It's kind of sad, isn't it? To be in love with someone and yet, you can't stay with him because of circumstances," Mark said wistfully.

Glenn looked at Mark thoughtfully, "Mark? Are you in love with the kid?" he finally asked.

Mark looked startled at the question. He pondered over it. Was he? But before he could contemplate any further, a plate was thrust in front of him.

"Here, Mark, this is for you. Seeing that you've been busy running around and preparing the food, I thought I'll cook for you to show my appreciation," Jeff said with an impish grin.

Glenn studied Mark's reactions and realized that his older half-brother had deeper feelings for the kid. Mark reached out to accept the plate of food and murmured his thanks.

"What about me, I helped too!" Glenn said cheekily and Jeff pointed over to Morrison who was busy at the grill, "Mor is cooking for you, I'll tell him to hurry up!" and he hurried off to do just that.

Both men watched as he went to join Morrison. Nearby, Cena was watching him guardedly. Glenn turned to Mark and asked, "He hasn't made a move on the kid yet?"

Mark took a bite of the tender meat, chewing slowly and swallowed before answering, "He must have his reasons."

"What about you? I can tell you like him. What are your reasons?" Glenn asked intuitively.

Mark stopped eating long enough to say, "Leave it alone, Glenn, I don't want to talk about it."

Glenn watched him take another bite, eating quietly. He had never seen Mark like this before. Wait, he hadn't seen Mark interested in anyone before, until now. Mark suddenly broke the silence between them, "How're things with you and Morrison?"

Glenn smiled happily, "He's a great guy! I'm glad we met!"

Mark grinned, "I can see he makes you happy. He's heading our way right now."

Morrison came over with two plates heaped full of food and offered one to Glenn, "Here, big guy, eat your fill and keep your strength up. We've a long night ahead of us!"

Mark almost choked on his whiskey. Okay, he didn't need to hear that. He set down his glass and empty plate. Excusing himself, he left the two lovebirds alone and walked towards the pool, intending to take a dip. Dave and Kennedy were sitting at the side, legs dangling in the water, chatting amicably with each other. Shawn and Hunter were cozying up to each other at the far end, stealing kisses now and then. Cena was watching Jeff as usual and Jeff was … making his way towards him.

"Can I join you?" Jeff asked and Mark hesitated. He looked over to Cena and saw the scowl on his face.

"Huh … what about Cena? I think he's waiting for you," Mark told him.

Jeff looked over at Cena and waved him over, before turning to Mark and said, "He can join us too."

Cena approached them. He cast a cautious look at Mark before turning to Jeff, "What's up, Jeff?"

"Want to join us in the pool? The water's warm and nice," he said as he tested the water with a foot.

"I was waiting for you. Shall we?" and he dived in first, coming up a short distance to see Jeff jumping into the pool with Mark. He cursed himself for his idiocy. With his arm still in cast, Jeff was unable to swim and he had forgotten about that. Jeff just dipped in the water and floated on his back, Mark staying close by to watch over him.

Cena sighed and swam towards them, "I'm sorry, Jeff, I've forgotten about your arm," he apologized.

Jeff gave him a smile, "It's okay. You go do your thing. Mark will stay with me."

Cena reluctantly swam away. He realized he needed advice and swam towards Kennedy and Dave who had been watching from the sideline.

"Johnny, you're a thoughtless buffoon of a boyfriend! How could you leave Jeff behind like that? And look at what you've done! Just turn around but don't be too obvious," Kennedy advised.

Cena turned and his heart sank. Jeff was laughing at something Mark said but it was the way he was looking at Mark that upset him. The adoring look on his face was unmistakable. Jeff was slowly falling for Mark.

"Don't look like that, you haven't lost him yet!" Kennedy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Cena sighed heavily and said, "What can I do? Jeff doesn't reciprocate my feelings. I can't seem to do anything right when I'm with him!"

"Come on, John, you have to be fair to Jeff and yourself. He has forgotten what you two shared. The picture didn't bring back any memories. And another thing, you really need to work on your relationship skills, they suck big time!" Dave said, shaking his head in disbelief while Kennedy snorted with laughter.

Cena frowned, "What's wrong with my skills?"

"You just delivered Jeff to Mark on a silver platter! Need I say more?" Dave retorted.

"I admit that was stupid. So, any advice, guys? I need all the help I can get!" the note of desperation was evident in his voice.

"Get to know him better. The time you two spent were rush and harried. You don't know much about him - what he likes, his dislikes, his favorite music, band, stuff like that. And he doesn't know anything about you except that you're an FBI agent. But, I have to warn you, Mark is fierce competition. He's just watching silently from the sidelines, waiting to see if you're going to make a move. If you don't make your claim soon, he's going to move in and you'll be history!" Dave didn't mince his words.

"So, what should I do now?" Cena asked in a worried tone.

"Go over there and join them. Show Mark that you're not backing down but don't be disrespectful towards him. He's a nice guy and a very good friend of mine. He'll understand where you're coming from but he'll not back down from any challenge. The final decision will lie in Jeff's hands, of course!" Dave said.

Kennedy added, "You and Jeff have something Mark doesn't have, a little bit of history. Make use of it but don't be presumptuous. If I were you, I'll start from scratch. Woo him like it is the first time, he'll enjoy the attention. Mark hasn't revealed his feelings yet, so you may gain the upper hand. So, go get him, tiger!"

With determination written all over his face, Cena was just about to swim over when he froze. Mark had just bent his head and in a blink of an eye, he was kissing Jeff and Jeff was kissing him back. He groaned, was he too late?

* * *

_Whistle nonchalantly and stop, feeling accusing eyes glaring down at me. What? I said I'll make things interesting and I kept my promise. What? Okay, but it's not my fault! I started the fic with no intention of bringing Mark into it but someone suggested that the Brothers of Destruction would make fabulous FBI agents and I just obliged. How can that be my fault? Anyway, Mark hasn't won Jeff over. It's still anyone's game!_

Reviews greatly appreciated.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

I know what you're all thinking, that I'm a hopeless Mark/Jeff addict and that they will end up together, again. I admit I'm always tempted but I may surprise myself even with the outcome of this story. We shall all just have to take it one chapter at a time and see where this leads to. And honestly, I don't know who Jeff will end up with yet.

Can't thank all of you enough for your kind reviews. I wish I have time to pm each of you to thank you individually. You know who you are and I would just like to say, 'xie xie' which means in Mandarin, "thank you".

* * *

Chapter 18

Shawn hooted and whistled, waving his hands in the air to draw attention. He was standing on the diving board. Every pair of eyes that was watching Mark and Jeff in the pool was now riveted towards him. He cleared his throat and spoke distinctly, "I have an announcement to make. As most of you know, Hunter and I have been together for almost eight years. Although we are very happy together, we still find something missing in our lives. As we consider you part of our family, we would like you to be the first to know that Hunter and I have decided to adopt two children from the orphanage!"

Cheers and applause erupted and Shawn grinned at Hunter, who was standing at the far corner, smiling back at him.

"Thank you for all your encouragement and support but I must admit that Hunter and I are quite daunted by the idea. Can you imagine us being daddies?" Shawn asked with awe in his voice.

Glenn shouted to him, "If I'm your kid, I would be very afraid!" drawing uproarious laughter from everyone. Shawn flipped him the bird but his face beamed with joy. Hunter was watching him with so much love and pride on his face.

Morrison punched Glenn on the arm and whispered, "That's mean, Glenn!"

Glenn wrapped his arms around him and reassured him, "Shawn and Hunter know I'm just kidding. They will make terrific dads!" Their attention was brought back to Shawn who had more to say, "We would like you all to join us in a toast."

Hunter went around with a tray of drinks. Shawn waited patiently for everyone to hold a drink in their hands before calling out to Hunter, "Hunter baby, will you grab a couple and join me up here?" Hunter obliged and together, they raised their glasses and everyone followed suit.

Shawn spoke proudly, "Here's to the joys of being a daddy! May our little ones bring love and cheer to our home and may all our friends help us to nurture them! Bottoms up, everyone!"

Everyone downed their drinks and immediately, all started to gasp and choke.

"What the hell did you put in the drinks, Shawn?" Mark gasped as he patted Jeff on the back. The poor boy was gagging and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Shawn just smirked and licked his lips, "It's a special concoction I reserve for occasions like this! There's plenty more where this comes from, just help yourselves to them. It gives you a nice buzz once you get used to it," he informed everyone.

And true enough, after several minutes, a very pleasant sensation set in and the guys found themselves refilling their glasses. An hour later, the amorous couples were making out under the night sky. Shawn had unashamedly removed his trunks and pulled Hunter on top of him. Dave was more discreet and had pulled Kennedy into the shadows. Morrison was seated on Glenn's lap and they were playing tongue-hockey. It wasn't long before Glenn hefted him up with his legs wrapped around him and carried him into the house.

Jeff stumbled to his feet and walked unsteadily towards the house but Mark pulled him back to wrap his hands around his waist, "Where're you going, little one?" he asked in a husky voice. His eyes were glazed over and half-lidded with desire. He was feeling heady and horny as hell!

Jeff giggled as he tottered on his feet, "I … I think I'm drunk. I don't think I should drink anymore," he said with a slur.

"No, you shouldn't and I know of better ways to pass time," Mark whispered against his ear before nibbling his lobe. Jeff moaned and clung to him, turning his head to let Mark have access to his neck.

"Mmm … you taste so good," Mark murmured as he sucked on the throbbing pulse at his neck. Jeff whimpered softly and the sounds invoked Mark to let out a low growl. His huge hands ran up and down his sides before slipping into the back of his trunks. He squeezed the round and firm nether cheeks before pulling his hips forward to press against his erection. "Do you want me as much as I want you?" Mark asked with a catch in his voice. Jeff's heat against his groin was setting his blood on fire.

Helpless whimpers escaped Jeff as he thrust his hips urgently against him, "Yes, Mark, please, I need you in me!"

Mark picked him up wordlessly and staggered towards the house, his feet felt heavy laden. At the side, Cena blinked, trying to call out to them but his tongue felt thick in his mouth. He got to his feet somewhat unsteadily and followed them. He didn't think he could climb the stairs and was relieved to see Mark carrying Jeff towards the fireplace instead.

The floor was covered by thrown rugs and Mark threw some cushions on it before lowering Jeff to settle comfortably against them. Jeff sighed blissfully. He gazed into Mark's mesmerizing green eyes and reached up to trace the outline of his mouth lightly with his fingertips. "Make love to me, Mark," he whispered.

Without hesitation, Mark drew his trunks off before removing Jeff's. He bent his head and captured Jeff's mouth and both men kissed languorously. Mark took his time to explore his mouth, tasting him fully and by the time he was done, Jeff was trembling with need, his body burning with desire. Mark released his mouth and kissed a trail downwards towards his chest. His tongue circled one nipple before sucking it into his mouth while his fingers worked on the other. Jeff panted, eyes darkening with desire, his fingers clutched at Mark's hair as he arched his body against his mouth. Mark's hands slowly explored his body, his calloused palms sending delicious thrills through him. Jeff gasped when he felt a finger probed at his entrance before it pushed in slowly. "Mark!" he squirmed in pleasure as it massaged his insides. Two more fingers slid in and he writhed against them, mewling softly, wanting them to bury deeper within him.

Unbeknownst to them, Cena watched them in the darkness. His cock jutted against the confines of his tight trunks as he stroked his hardness through the fabric. He was buzzed but he knew it was wrong to watch, but he couldn't help himself. The scene before him aroused him. He just couldn't keep his eyes away from them.

Mark pulled out his fingers and positioned his huge cockhead at Jeff's entrance. He pushed in slowly and a low moan escaped him. The tightness and the heat completely overwhelmed his senses and he daren't move, less he climaxed before he could fulfill Jeff's needs. But Jeff was impatient. He locked his legs around Mark and thrust up his eager body, willing him to bury deeper into him. Mark's breath hitched and he gritted his teeth, trying not to explode. He trembled with the effort and Jeff didn't help by moving against him wantonly and the sounds leaving his mouth were enough to push him over the edge.

Cena had slid off his trunks and his cock stood menacingly at full mast, its bulbous head an angry red. His breathing grew harsher as he sighted Jeff's stretched opening over Mark's well endowed piston. The sight of Jeff impaled on Mark's huge cock sent blood rushing to his groin. Pre-cum leaked from its head, the pearly drops glistening as they gathered at the tip before dribbling slowly down its sides.

Mark begun to move slowly, beginning with long and deep strokes before escalating to short rapid snaps of his hips against Jeff's. The sounds of harsh pants and heavy breathing, accompanied by flesh slapping against flesh filled the room. Jeff's senses swam as intense waves of pleasure swept through him. He could feel the pleasure building within him and was almost on the verge of eruption. Mark hefted his hips higher and slammed down and Jeff cried out deliriously as he arched to meet his thrusts. Mark had found his love button. He hit it over and over again and finally, Jeff let out a strangled cry and climaxed. Mark thrust in one last time and held still above him, an animalistic growl leaving his throat and Jeff felt warmth flood his tunnel. As his heightened senses cool, his body went limp and Mark pulled out with a grunt, leaving behind a trail of glistening milky cum. He heard the sounds of harsh breathing and realized they were not alone. He turned and spotted Cena standing in the semi-dark, the white of his eyes giving him away. Before he could say anything, Cena stepped forward and Mark heard Jeff gasp below him. He felt him tremble and turned to see Jeff staring at Cena, his eyes locked on his massive cock. Unconsciously, Jeff licked his lips.

Mark watched in a daze as Cena walked towards them and slid to the floor, his back against the couch. He was breathing heavily. Jeff shifted from underneath him and Mark watched him crawl towards Cena. He reached out and brushed feather like strokes along its length. Cena let out a shuddering gasp and leaned his head back, his half-lidded eyes watching Jeff with lust and desire. Jeff watched in fascination as the cock continued to lengthen and thicken as he stroked it tentatively. He looked dreamily at Cena before lowering his head and took the head into his mouth, sucking gently on it. Cena let out a long drawn groan, closing his eyes in bliss as pleasurable sensations assailed his senses. He gathered his senses before opening his eyes and gently held Jeff's head to guide him to take more of him into his hot mouth. He almost came undone by the sight of his cock stuffed into Jeff's wide stretched mouth. As Jeff continued to pleasure him, Cena ran his hand down Jeff's smooth back, caressing it lightly. He looked over to Mark and without taking his eyes off him, reached over to Jeff's wet hole and inserted a finger into it. Mark's jewels dribbled out and ran over his finger. Jeff moaned around his cock and the vibrations caused him to let out a groan and thrust his hip forward. His action made Jeff choke and he withdrew the glistening cock out of his mouth, looking accusingly at him.

Cena grunted his apology and grasped his head down to take him in again, Jeff obliged without resistance. His hands moved to knead his nether cheeks and he pulled them apart while looking over to Mark, encouraging him to take Jeff again. He wanted to see Mark impale Jeff, he on one end and Mark on the other. He wanted both of them to fuck Jeff out of his mind and make him forget everything about the past, about Randy Orton!

As if Mark read his mind, he moved quietly behind Jeff. His hands held Jeff's hips still as he pushed his already hardening cock into him. Jeff cried out and Cena's body shook with the effort not to thrust into the blonde's tight mouth. He fought for control but knew he wasn't going to last. Mark sensed he was on the verge and started pumping hard into Jeff's tight body, his hand reached over to stroke Jeff in unison with his thrusts. Both men moved rhythmically, pumping into Jeff from their end. As they reached their peak, Mark stroked Jeff to completion. He came with a choked gurgle and in the course, undid Cena, his contractions bringing Mark over the edge at the same time. As soon as they emptied themselves, Mark pulled Jeff to rest against him. Cena moved and spooned Jeff from behind. Sandwiched between the two, Jeff fell fast asleep. His two lovers followed soon after.

……………………

He heard voices and then, "Oh my God! …. Shawn, you're a dead man!"

Mark forced his eyes open. His lids seemed to weigh a ton and his head throbbed with a vengeance. Next to him, Jeff stirred and Cena was slowly awakening, roused by the noises. The first thing Mark saw were Dave, Kennedy, Shawn and Hunter looking down at him in bewilderment. He shifted to sit up and groaned as the thumping in his head grew worse.

"Damn it, Shawn! What the hell did you put in those drinks?" Mark cursed as he struggled to sit up. He didn't see him scrambling to hide behind Hunter. Kennedy looked at their undressed state and turned to Shawn, "I think you better hide until this blows over. I don't think Hunter can save your sorry ass!"

"Please keep your voice down," Cena groaned, sitting up and holding his head. He opened his bleary eyes and he and Mark both noticed each other's undressed state. They looked down at Jeff in the middle, who had curled up and gone back to sleep, and back at each other again. Their eyes widened in realization and both men shouted, "What the hell happened here?" The sharp pain that pierced their heads caused them to groan miserably.

Jeff's eyes shot wide open, startled awake by their shouting. Immediately, he squeezed them shut again and whimpered. The light hurt his eyes and he was suddenly conscious of the soreness on his nether region. His jaws ached and he felt like throwing up.

Kennedy moved to wrap Jeff in a sheet and gestured for Dave to pick him up. "Get him out of here before hell breaks loose!"

As Dave moved to get Jeff, Mark growled protectively, "Don't touch him!"

Dave hesitated and Mark sent him a glare. He put up his hands to placate him and backed away. There was going to be enough trouble without him adding to it.

Mark secured a sheet around his waist before picking Jeff and placed him gently on the couch. He reached down next to grasp Cena by the throat and lifted him to face him. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Cena! What the hell were you sleeping here with us?"

Cena looked at him with wide eyes and open mouth, he hadn't a fucking clue how he ended up sleeping with them. Furrowing his brows, he tried to recall and the last thing he could remember were both of them screwing Jeff, literary. He gulped and thought, "_Shit! I can't tell him that! He's going to get mad!" _He thought furiously and finally decided to just tell the truth, "I think all of us had too much to drink and …" he looked over to Jeff who was snuggling a cushion and watching him sleepily, "we … huh … fooled around."

Mark stared at him in disbelief, "Are you saying that I fucked you?"

Cena snorted before retorting, "In your dreams! I don't bottom for anyone! We both fucked Jeff!"

They caught the look of dismay on Jeff's face before he pulled the cushion to cover his face, too embarrassed to face anyone. Mark opened his mouth to say it couldn't have happened when a vague memory of him and Cena fucking Jeff on both ends flashed through his mind. He shut his mouth, and for once, was stupefied. How could he let it happen? And then, he remembered why it happened!

"Michael Shawn Hickenbottom! Haul your ass over here this minute!" he hollered, in spite of his throbbing headache.

Shawn cowered behind his lover, for once, afraid to face Mark. He had caused serious problems this time with his concoctions. Mark spotted him and sent him a scorching look, "Don't make me go over there, Shawn, if you know what's good for you!" he warned him.

Shawn meekly stepped out from behind Hunter and took two tentative steps forward. "Do you want to ask me something, Marky?" he gave Mark an innocent sweet smile.

"Your concoctions screwed us all! Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Shawn pouted, "I was only trying to help! Some of you are so uptight, you can't seem to say or do what you feel so I thought my concoctions could help you along. Anyways, you guys did it to yourselves by drinking all of it! So, don't go blaming everything on me!" he said with a huff.

Mark moved to grab him but Shawn moved quickly behind Hunter and popping his head out, said, "You got to fuck Jeff, so I don't see why you're so upset!"

"And twice even! I only got his mouth," Cena muttered in a disgruntled tone.

Jeff suddenly jumped to his feet and pushed past them, he looked really upset. Mark and Cena looked at his retreating back in stunned silence. Shawn looked shamefaced.

"Now, see what you've done! Go and apologize to him right now!" Kennedy commanded them, his hands on his hips, glaring at Shawn, Mark and Cena.

"I'll go," Mark said with a sigh. He turned to both Shawn and Cena and said, "I'll deal with you two later!" and disappeared up the stairs.

Dave dragged Kennedy along with him, "There's nothing we can do. Lets go for a run and then head for the gym before breakfast. We need to burn up those calories from last night."

Kennedy glared at Shawn and Cena before leaving, "I want to see Jeff smiling by the time I get back or else!"

As soon as they were gone, Shawn shuffled towards Cena and slapped his back, "So, did you enjoy yourself last night?" he asked with a grin.

"That's enough, Shawn! Haven't you caused enough trouble already? Lets get out of here before Mark comes back!" and Hunter pulled his reluctant partner out of the room.

Cena was left alone. He ran a hand through his short hair and sat down on the couch with a sigh. He didn't know why he kept screwing things up, especially when he was around Jeff. He didn't know what to do. But, he knew he had been indiscreet by embarrassing Jeff in front of the others. He decided to go upstairs and apologize to him, hoping that he would forgive him.

………………

Mark found Jeff faced down on his bed, sniffling softly, face buried into his comforting pillow. He sat down beside him, "I'm sorry, Jeff, if I've embarrassed you. I couldn't remember exactly what happened last night and I was just trying to find out the truth. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything like that," he spoke sincerely from his heart.

Jeff turned to look at him, "Oh God! I must have behaved very badly last night!" he cried.

"Come here," Mark said and hugged Jeff to him, "I'm sorry for what happened just now but I'm not sorry for what happened between us last night. I've feelings for you, Jeff," he admitted to him.

Jeff murmured against his chest, "You do? Why didn't you say something earlier?"

Mark wondered how to tell him that he couldn't because he was with Cena and Randy. What if he started to remember, what then? Everything was such a mess!

"Mark?"

Mark looked down to see Jeff looking up at him bashfully. "Do you … really like me?" he cast his eyes down shyly.

Mark smiled and reached out to caress his cheek, "I do, more than you know!" he murmured in an endearing tone.

Jeff blushed prettily and cuddled against him. But then, his mind went to Cena and what he said earlier. He just didn't know how to react to him at all. Cena was his first and special in a way and nothing could change that. He wished he could remember about him.

But then, Mark distracted him from his thoughts when he lowered his head and teased his lips with his tongue before capturing his mouth in a kiss. Jeff lost himself to it, pliant when Mark climbed on top of him and murmured huskily, "Since both of us can't really remember much of last night, why don't we start making new memories?"

He kissed Jeff tentatively who sighed and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. Things started to get heated up and Mark wanted nothing between their hot bare skins. He pulled away Jeff's cover, exposing his full nakedness before tossing his own away. He leaned down to lick experimentally at Jeff's puckered hole, teasing him, tasting him and drawing gasps of pleasure from him, "Mark ….! " he gasped and squirmed, thrusting his hips upwards involuntarily towards his mouth and soon, they were moving against each other, cries and groans escaping them.

Outside the door, Cena stood listening to them making out. After some time, he silently turned and walked away, heading to his room. He sat on the bed, thinking quietly and came to a decision. Circumstances had taken Jeff away from him once before and he wasn't going to let that happen again! Randy was no longer a threat to him but that leave Mark and he was gaining an advantage over him because he dared to take matters into his own hands. Cena decided that he shouldn't back down now, even more so when Mark wanted Jeff as well. Instead of worrying about the consequences of, if and when Jeff starts to remember his past, he should focus on winning Jeff over. He had to work fast before it was too late. He got to his feet and headed towards Jeff's room, adamant to do everything he could to fight for Jeff, even if it meant going up against Mark, whom he had come to respect.

~*~

Cody kicked the trash bin, toppling it over and spilling its contents. He was at the photocopier machine, making copies of several documents for filing. "How the fuck did I end up doing this crap!" he groused, speaking to himself, as he tried to dislodge a piece of paper stuck between the rollers and ended up tearing it. As he turned the roller to try to remove the piece stuck right inside, it disappeared from his view and he couldn't get it out. "Fuck!" he yelled and kicked the machine furiously. He heard sniggers and turned to see Randy and his men watching him from the doorway.

Randy cocked his head towards the door and the few employees inside quickly left the room. Miz closed the door and stood guard, his arms folded on his chest, an amused look on his face. Drew and Masters stood behind Randy while Dolph was busy tying knots on a long length of rope. Cody froze and backed away slowly as Randy approached him casually. But the cold look in his eyes warned him that he was in serious trouble.

"You know something Cody? I just came from your father's place and as of now, you're looking at the new CEO of this corporation! He has given me full authority to do as I wish and as I was on my way here to the office, I was wondering what should be my first act as the head of this corporation. And then, it occurred to me that it wouldn't do for people to talk about how YOU tried to blow me up and I just let it go without doing anything about it. It would make me look weak and I would lose their respect. And I can't really have that, can I?"

Cody gulped nervously and looked towards the door, hoping that someone would come in to save his ass. But everyone knew something was going down and they stayed away from the place like it was the plague.

"Get him!" Randy suddenly barked and Drew and Masters moved forward quickly to grab Cody.

"No! Let me go!" he struggled to get loose as Randy's men held him still and Dolph bent to loop one end of the rope around his ankle and tighten it. Dolph stood up and on Randy's order, walked towards the windows and releasing the safety catch, slid one panel open. Strong wind rushed in and paper flew around. Cody found himself dragged towards the opening and he gasped in horror, realizing what Randy intended to do. He started to scream for help but naught was coming.

Randy walked calmly towards him and pulled his hair to face him, "So, you thought you could get away with it just because your last name is Rhodes! Well, this should change your mind," and he pushed Cody out the window. Cody screamed in terror as he plummeted down but he was suddenly jerked to a halt, his body dangled upside down by his foot. He started screaming hysterically, his whole body quaking with fear. Randy gestured to his men and they let loose more rope and Cody found himself falling again. He screamed and when the fall was broken by a jerk, he threw up and soiled himself. He found himself being pulled up slowly and started to cry with relief, when the rope was released and he plummeted downwards again. The game went on for a prolonged period and he was eventually pulled up to safety. Whimpering and shaking, he crawled towards the centre of the room and curled into a ball protectively.

Randy approached him, "If you ever try to do something like that again, I swear it'll be the last thing you do in your lifetime! I'm letting you live because I have too much respect for Dusty to kill his only son, albeit a good for nothing wastrel! But make no mistake, that this is the last time I'm going to turn the other eye. You got me?" and Cody nodded frantically as he whimpered.

Without a backward glance, Randy walked out, his men behind him.

* * *

Reviews greatly appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews!

_Esha Napoleon – Thanks, glad you're still following!_

_RRatedauthor – Yes, Cena vs Mark makes an interesting angle. We shall see where this leads to._

_Magz86 – If I leave Mark out of this and have Randy vs Cena, who are you leaning on to win?_

_Takers dark lover – My thoughts exactly! Randy is the one they need to worry about!_

_KakashiXIrukaL over – Thank you for loving this as much as I love writing this! Glad you like the Cena vs Mark challenge!_

_SwantonEnigma – Will you be disappointed if Randy doesn't win because you have to admit that he lives in a truly violent environment._

_NeroAnne – I enjoy reading your reviews! Yes, dorkish Shawn is way too cute. I'm surprised that Mark hasn't killed him yet! Cena/Jeff/Mark a weird threesome? I didn't realize this was a first until you and redsandman99 pointed it out to me! And I'm going to take you up on your offer to write me a Taker/Jeff one-shot fic. Can't wait!_

_22cuppy22 – Thank you! I enjoy torturing Cody in the last chapter! Lets see if he has learnt his lesson!_

_Takerslady – You made me laugh so hard when you wrote for Mark not to kiss Jeff until he brushed his teeth as he still had Cena's thingy in his mouth! My boys thought I lost my marbles! Woah! You're making me dizzy with your suggested pairings, Mark/Ted or Ted/Cena? I admit that if they lost Jeff to Randy, they do need someone. What do you think of Cena/Mark and while you're at it, what about Matt/Ted? Just a teaser, not sure if I want to go there._

_Megsjedi – Please don't be jealous of Jeff, he's so beautiful and hot! It's only right that every man wants him! *hehe* Yes, Cena/Jeff/Mark/Randy would make a sizzling foursome! No, Mark has no interest in Matt and you're adamant about getting Matt a mate, but you don't want him to be Nash. What about Matt/Ted? *winks*_

_Redsandman99 – Thank you, am glad you like the threesome! Looking at all the reviews, the majority are rooting for Randy. We'll see if your favorite will end up getting Jeff._

_Renna33 – I think Jeff's going to need help in that department._

* * *

Chapter 19

"Congratulations, man, I'm so happy for you!" Ted Jr gave Randy a bear hug before letting him go, but kept his arm around his shoulders in brotherly fashion.

Randy grinned, "Thanks, Ted and congrats to you too! I'm glad Dusty appointed you Vice President of the corporation. It's good to have someone I trust at my side!"

Ted beamed and said, "What say both of us go out and celebrate? Let us round up some of our friends and have a good time tonight at the club! And tomorrow, we shall conduct ourselves in proper fashion and discuss our plans for the corporation!"

Randy chuckled and nodded his agreement. "You go ahead and make the arrangements. I'll join you in a while. I'm just going to check out my new office."

He excused himself and headed to the 39th floor where his office was located. It was tastefully decorated, designed to his tastes in metallic colors and furnished with contemporary silver-lined black furniture with a ten by six fish tank sitting against one side of the wall. The small colorful fishes swimming in it added color to the totally otherwise silver, black and grey room. His work desk was made of black marble and the carpet a lush grey. It looked elegant and posh, befitting a man of his stature. Dusty had invited him to take over his office but Randy had politely declined, saying he would expect him to drop by from time to time. Dusty had beamed at him. Even though they had their differences, he appreciated that Randy still looked up to him and treated him with great respect. He knew he hadn't misjudged him and had complete faith that Randy would take the corporation to great heights.

Randy leaned back on the plush soft leather chair and closed his eyes, getting a feel of his surroundings. He found his thoughts travelling to Jeff. He reminisced the days they had spent together and his face gently creased into a soft smile. He wondered how he was doing and if Jeff missed him at all. He sighed, missing him terribly and wishing he could at least hear his voice.

His mobile phone rang and he answered. Ted informed him that he had made all the necessary arrangements and was on his way up to join him. After the call ended, Randy was about to return his phone into his jacket pocket when a thought struck him. He stared at his phone before checking the contact list, searching for a name. He finally found it and hesitated, wondering if he should call. He had saved Mark's number at the time when he had to set up the exchange and had not deleted it yet. Mark might be able to tell him how Jeff was doing but then again, why should be?

Before he could contemplate further, there was a knock on his door before it opened to reveal Ted. He smiled as he stepped in and sat on one of the comfortable plush chairs. "So, how does it feel to be on top of the world, Randy? Feels good, doesn't it?"

Randy gave him a half-hearted smile and Ted immediately sensed something was wrong. He leaned forward, a frown on his face and asked, "What's wrong? Don't you like the colors? We can get it fixed."

Randy shook his head, "It's not that, I … never mind. So, what's the arrangement for tonight?"

Ted sighed and said, "Don't change the subject, Randy. I know something's bothering you. What is it?"

There was a moment of silence and then, "I miss Jeff" Randy spoke quietly.

Ted hesitated before saying, "You have to let him go, Randy, he doesn't belong here. And even if he chooses to stay with you, Dusty may not like it, and neither would his brother, Matt."

"I know but I can't help wondering how he's doing. It has been almost two weeks and it isn't getting easier. I keep thinking of him all the time and even when I'm asleep, I dream about him. I don't think I'll ever love anyone again like I love him," Randy said in a voice laced with tenderness.

Ted smiled. He had never seen Randy act that way before and he was sure as his name was Ted that his friend had fallen hopelessly in love with Jeff Hardy.

"You know that all you have to do is to make some calls and by tomorrow, you'll be able to find out where he is and how he's doing and even contact him. What's stopping you, Randy?" and when no answer came forth, Ted persisted, "I believe that if two people are deeply in love with each other, nothing can stand in their way. I don't think Dusty and Matt could do anything if you both so decide to stay together. Something tells me that that's not the reason why you're afraid to call. Is there something else that's troubling you?"

And when Randy still kept his silence, Ted said thoughtfully, "Are you afraid to let him get too close to you that he'll see that side of you which you've been trying to keep hidden from him?"

Randy rubbed his eyes wearily and muttered, "Ted, I'm not good for him. He deserves someone better!"

"Why don't you let him decide that? And if he chooses to leave, you can move on without any regrets."

Against his will, Randy's mouth quirked into a half-smile, "Since when did you become so wise?"

Ted grinned, "Since I found out that I've been appointed Vice President!" Both men broke into laughter and Randy found the tension leaving him.

Ted quipped, "I'm your right hand man and advisor, so I might as well start by giving you some advice on how to handle your love life!"

"So, you're the guru of love, huh? Well, how about telling me what to say to convince someone to let me talk to Jeff or at least, tell me how he is?"

Ted cocked an eyebrow in surprise, "You know someone you can call?" he asked and Randy nodded.

"I have stored a number which belongs to a Mark Callaway. He's an FBI agent whom I liaise with to arrange for the exchange and I think he knows how to get in touch with Jeff, or at least, with Matt. But, I'm not sure if I should call him because he may not want to tell me what I want to know, seeing that I'm the bad guy here."

"Randy, I think you worry too much! Just call him and tell him what you want to know and see if he's willing to share any information. It won't hurt to ask and who knows, he may oblige. And if he doesn't, then we'll think of something else," Ted said on a positive note.

Randy hesitated momentarily before he brought up Mark's number on the screen. He took in a deep breath before pressing the button to call while murmuring, "Here goes nothing!"

~*~

Mark frowned in annoyance at the insistent knocking at the door. Jeff was dozing lightly against him, his fingers curled on his chest. He murmured sleepily, "Who's at the door?"

"I'll check, you just go back to sleep," Mark said as he got up and pulled the sheets around him. He adjusted the covers around Jeff who hugged a pillow towards him and watched him with drooping eyelids as he headed towards the door. Mark pulled the door open to see Cena, still in a sheet, standing before him.

"What do you want, Cena?" he asked gruffly.

"I want to talk to Jeff!" and Cena made to move past him but Mark barred his way. "He's not ready to receive visitors. Come back later!" but Cena wasn't having none of that.

"I want to see Jeff now!" and he pushed past Mark, catching him off-guard.

Jeff roused himself when he heard his name being called. His eyes flew open in surprise to see Cena looking down at him, with Mark hovering beside him.

"Jeff, can I talk to you in private?" Cena asked and before he got a reply, he found himself being pulled back. "Hey!" he protested as Mark started pushing him towards the door, holding onto the nape of his neck. "Damn it, stop pushing me around!" and Cena broke the hold, turned around and shoved Mark back. Both men faced each other angrily in a showdown, both unwilling to back down.

"Please don't fight," Jeff pleaded as he pulled the covers protectively around himself and hurried to stand between them.

"He started it! I just want to talk to you but he persists in keeping me away!" Cena groused and Mark sent him a baleful glare, but he didn't say anything.

Jeff turned towards Mark, "Mark, can you give us a few minutes?"

Mark nodded reluctantly and Jeff let out a sigh of relief. He reached up on his toes and gave Mark a kiss on the cheek, drawing a smile from him.

"I'll take a quick bath and meet you in the kitchen for breakfast," Mark said compromisingly. He gave Cena a hard look before leaving.

Cena closed the door immediately after him, locking it and turned his attention to Jeff.

"What is it that you want to talk about, John? You two almost came to blows, was that necessary?" Jeff asked with a shake of his head.

Cena just stared at him and before Jeff realized what happened, Cena grabbed him and kissed him hard. He squeaked helplessly as Cena brutally ravished his mouth. He clung onto Cena, his weak protests dwindling into soft moans of pleasure as he grew heady with the kisses. Slowly, he melted against him as his senses became fully aroused. Cena ripped away both their covers before wrapping his arms tightly around him and pulling him forward. He pulled one of Jeff's leg up to wrap around him and thrust his hip forward, letting Jeff feel his hardness between his legs. Jeff moaned, his knees going weak with anticipation. Cena cupped his butt cheeks and lifted him easily before walking towards the bathroom, still brutalizing Jeff's mouth.

In the shower, he broke off their kiss as he lowered Jeff to stand on the floor. Both men panted, eyes gazing upon each other. Cena's eyes were filled with love and tenderness while, Jeff looked a mite confused, unsure of his reactions. He finally recovered sufficiently to speak, "Please John, we can't! Mark and I …" but Cena cut him off, "We were together until circumstances forced us apart. I know you can't remember but I love you, Jeff! I'm not going to stand by and watch you taken away from me again! If Mark wants you, he'll have to fight me for you! All I'm asking is that you give me a chance to prove myself, a fair chance to win you back!"

Jeff's demeanor softened as he listened to Cena pour out his feelings for him. He brought a hand up to cup his cheek, "I'm so sorry, John, I've been thoughtless about the whole thing! I wish I can remember what we have. And last night …"

"Everyone had a great time!" Cena finished for him. Jeff couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks. "There's nothing to be embarrassed. You, Mark and I enjoyed ourselves! I know we all had too much to drink but it feels good to just go with how we feel. Mark and I had no problems with each other last night. The problem started this morning when we're sober and we can't stand the thought of the other laying a claim on you."

Jeff was speechless. He didn't know what to say to all of it, unsure what Cena was leading to.

"I can still remember your sweet hot mouth on me. Just the thought makes me hard for you!" His remarks caused Jeff to blush a deeper red. "I know you were with Mark this morning again," and noticing his flustered look, explained, "I didn't mean to pry but I came up to talk to you and heard you guys outside the door."

Jeff nodded his understanding but he still felt at a loss. Both Mark and Cena wanted to be with him and he didn't know what to do.

Cena took one of his hands and kissed the back of it tenderly, "I know it's difficult for you but I'm just asking you to consider having me. I'm not forcing you to choose now but allow me to have the same opportunity that you're giving Mark. That's all I'm asking."

"But … it would make me look like I'm playing the field! Everyone would think I'm a slut!" Jeff protested. He was deeply flattered by their attention and the thought of both men wanting him was very appealing. Mark was a God in bed! His sexual prowess was astonishing! He could do these amazing feats with his long tongue and his skills and his stamina were … Jeff stopped his thoughts, feeling guilty that he should enjoy them so much.

He looked at Cena. His jaws still ached from last night, not to mention his sore ass. He must have hell of a time with both men, and couldn't help blushing at the thought.

"No one would think badly of you! You're very desirable and I would expect a lot more suitors lining up for you! Please Jeff, just give me a chance?"

Jeff thought, _'What's the harm? I haven't promised myself to anyone yet. I'm very fond of Mark and he of me, but is that love?'_

The way Cena looked, waiting for his answer with abated breath touched him deeply and he knew he couldn't say no to him. He smiled and nodded and knew he did the right thing at the joyous look on Cena's face. Cena whooped and snatched him up and swung him in a full circle.

Jeff giggled, "Please John, I need to clean up and meet Mark downstairs for breakfast. I have to tell him and it would be a good idea if you're not around when I do that."

Cena put him down and said, "I'm not going to let you face him alone. I'll come with you but first, there's something I need to do," and before Jeff could ask what, Cena pulled him into a deep kiss. Jeff shivered as Cena sucked on his tongue and explored his mouth and he finally caved, allowing Cena control.

Cena's hand moved to turn on the shower and warm water cascaded down on them. He kept kissing Jeff but his hands were busy, touching and feeling him everywhere. His fingers teased his nipples while the other hand played with his pucker. After bringing Jeff to a near state of delirium, Cena lowered him to lie on the floor. He soaped his erection and without preamble, pushed into him, pulling Jeff's legs up to rest on his shoulders. Jeff gasped and wrapped his arms around his neck, his body taut as the intrusion went deeper into him. Cena buried himself to the hilt, groans emitting from him at the tight fit. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in, keeping his thrusts deep and slow and building up to fast and short thrusts. As he approached the edge, he lifted Jeff's hips and thrust in forcefully, making Jeff scream his pleasure. He had hit his prostate.

"Oh God, John …" Jeff cried out deliriously as he writhed and arched to meet his thrusts with urgency. His senses were reeling and the warm and tight sensation pooling at his groin warned him that he was approaching climax. Cena thrust in hard and furious, his hand pumping Jeff's shaft. A few more strokes and Jeff went over, screaming his release as waves of pleasure overwhelmed all his senses. Cena continued to milk him dry but held on himself, wanting to heighten his desire. He didn't want it to end so soon, although he was in pure agony. His cock was hard as a rock and throbbing for release but he had an agenda – to make Jeff scream again and let Mark hear him, let him know that he hasn't won, let him squirm at the thought that he was fucking Jeff out of his mind, in his own house! Lets see who would be the better man then! He pulled out suddenly and positioned Jeff on all fours but careful with his fractured arm. He raised his hips to his cock level and buried himself again, rasping in a voice heavily laced with desire as he pumped into him, doggy style, "Oh god, baby, you're so tight! Squeeze me, baby! Clench your muscles and choke my cock! I want to fuck you till you forget your own name! I know you want it hard and fast! I know you want me buried so deep in you that you can taste me! Feel that?" he breathed harshly, pressing Jeff's hand against his own abs and feel his cock on the other side. "I'm buried so deeply into you and I want to stay this way forever!" he groaned.

He was rewarded for his efforts when Jeff started pushing back against him frantically, gasping and mewling, telling him to fuck him hard and good! The two men rutted frenziedly against each other. They climaxed almost at the same time, Jeff first, followed immediately by Cena. Both men collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. Jeff mewled softly and tried to move but he was completely worn out. Cena finally pulled him up to lean against the wall and turning on the shower, he briskly washed Jeff and then himself. He toweled them dry before picking Jeff up and headed out to the bedroom. Laying Jeff gently on the bed, he pulled the covers over him, deciding to let him sleep for a while. As he turned to go, Jeff's eyes drooped and he was soon fast asleep.

With a towel secured around his waist, Cena unlocked the door and left quietly. He went into his room and dressed quickly before going downstairs into the kitchen. As he entered, all eyes turned towards him. Dave and Kennedy looked fresh from their shower after their run and so did Glenn and Morrison. They just got up fifteen minutes ago. Shawn and Hunter were not surprisingly, missing. It looked like Hunter intended to keep his mate a safe distance from Mark for the time being. Mark had whipped up a good breakfast. Bacon, eggs, French toast, pancakes, butter and fruits, a huge pot of coffee, milk and a jug of orange juice were laid on the table. He had kept some pancakes for Jeff which was kept warm in the oven.

Cena wished everyone a cheery good morning and sat down to help himself to the food. He was ravenous after the vigorous engagement with Jeff. As he bit on the toast, he realized that everyone was staring at him, well, almost everyone. Mark kept his eyes on his plate, eating slowly. He was very quiet.

Cena suddenly felt awkward. He cleared his throat and said uneasily, "Jeff's still sleeping."

Mark got up suddenly and dumped his uneaten food into the waste bin before leaving the kitchen. They could hear him going upstairs.

"Very subtle, Cena! Why don't you stand on top the roof and yell it to the whole world to hear!" Glenn spoke in a voice laced with heavy sarcasm before getting up and leaving the room. He could be heard climbing up the stairs.

Kennedy sighed and said, "Johnny, we're putting up in Mark's house. He has been nothing but gracious. Can you conduct yourself and be more respectful while you're here?"

"We were that loud, huh?" Cena smirked.

Dave, Kennedy and Morrison stared at him in disbelief. Finally Dave said, "Remember what I said before, that your relationship skills suck?" and Cena nodded, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this but you're still so … insensitive!" He let out a frustrated sigh and said with an air of resignation, "I believe it comes with being at the job for far too long!"

Kennedy shook his head, "No, that's not true. Mark and his team had been at this far longer than us. Well, maybe except for you, Dave, but look at the causes they're supporting." He turned to Cena, "You're one of a kind and I don't mean it in a flattering way."

"Hey! That's not nice, Ken! You just hurt my feelings!" Cena said, with a hurt look on his face.

"Well, hurting Mark's feelings isn't nice either," Kennedy told him. "I know you want Jeff but you shouldn't have done what you did. Mark knew all along that you like Jeff and he didn't try to move in because he was respectful of your feelings and understood Jeff's predicament."

"But, he stole Jeff away from me last night!" Cena protested, "I'm just doing what anyone of you would. I just want to get Jeff back!"

"He didn't steal Jeff, Johnny. He waited and you didn't do anything. And last night was no different. We know they are attracted to each other. All of us saw how Jeff came on to Mark yesterday. The man would be a fool if he resisted him!"

"Well, things have changed! Jeff agreed to give me a chance and now, Mark and I are both vying for his attention. It's only fair I take every opportunity to win Jeff over!" Cena tried to explain his actions. "Hey, whose side are you on, anyways? I thought you're my friends!"

"We like both of you so it's hard for us to take sides. But it doesn't matter, Jeff would have to be the one to choose between you two," Morrison finally spoke up.

"And to think that we've gone through so much together!" Cena groused before continuing to eat.

Bubbles yipped and whined, begging to be fed. Cena broke up some bacon and bread and fed them to him. They heard hurried footsteps coming down the stairs and heading towards them. Mark and Glenn burst in and the look on their faces told them that something had happened.

Mark looked directly at Cena and said, "I've just got a call, it was Randy Orton."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and paid attention. Dave asked, "What does he want?"

"He wanted to know how Jeff was doing and asked if there was any way he could speak to him," Mark informed them.

"Did you tell him that he was staying here?" Kennedy asked.

Mark shook his head, "I told him that Jeff fractured his left arm but was otherwise, alright. I didn't tell him that he lost his memory and I told him that I need to check with Matt if it was okay for him to talk to Jeff."

"Shit, this is not good! Why is he calling you?" Cena asked.

"He still has my number stored in his phone. I was the liaison man, remember?" Mark reminded him.

"So, are you going to tell Jeff?" Cena asked warily.

"How can I? Jeff doesn't remember him!" was Mark's response.

"What are we going to do? What if he calls you again?" Dave asked. Mark was silent for a while and then he said, "I need to talk to Matt about this. Let him decide what to do. He may want to refresh Jeff's memory."

"You can't do that! Randy Orton is bad news! Why do you want to remind Jeff of him?" Cena protested vehemently. He was afraid of losing Jeff to the hoodlum and God knows what he would do to Jeff if he got tired of him.

"We can't keep this from Jeff forever! It's only a matter of time before he remembers," Mark said.

"Do you want Jeff to go back to him?" Cena demanded, getting furious with him.

"It's not for us to decide, Cena!" Mark said before walking away. He intended to call Matt immediately but he wanted to do it in the privacy of his room. Matt had spoken to him about Randy Orton and it did struck him that Matt actually liked the guy. He wanted to find out his impression of him and they could then decide if it was wise to let him talk to Jeff. And another thing they would need to consider, and that was if it was time to jolt Jeff's memory.

Cena clenched his fists in fury. Why must this happen now, just when he had just touched base with Jeff? He wanted to take Jeff with him and leave immediately but he would want to know why. He realized then that there wasn't anything he could do. Mark was right yet again. It wasn't up to them to decide if Jeff should speak with Orton. It was really all up to Jeff.

* * *

Reviews greatly appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

I'm still not sure if I want to introduce more pairings in the story. We'll see how it goes. Thanks to all who read and reviewed!

* * *

Chapter 20

Randy sighed and said, "Well, at least I know he's alright but he fractured his left arm though." He had made that call to Mark and was somewhat surprised that the man obliged him with information on Jeff.

"So, what else did he say? Is he going to arrange for you and Jeff to talk?" Ted probed.

"He would need to talk to Matt about that. He says he will get Matt to call me."

Outwardly, he appeared calm but he was far from that. What if Matt refused to let him have any contact with Jeff? To calm his nerves, he got up to study the fish swimming in the tank. He sprinkled some food into it, watching them feed for a while before turning to face Ted and said thoughtfully, "Matt is very protective of Jeff. I don't know if he'll let me talk to Jeff."

"Have some faith, Randy. You didn't think Mark would tell you anything but he did. Maybe, Matt would allow it since he knows how you and Jeff feel about each other. You just want to talk to him. It's not as if you're going to kidnap him!"

Randy gave him a forlorn smile. He really wanted to believe him but he knew his chances are slim.

Ted got up to join Randy and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, "Why don't we adjoin to the club and shoot some pool first? It'll help take your mind off things until the others join us. Come on, lets go."

Randy allowed himself to be led out. He told himself to just relax and have a good time. If and when Matt called, he would know then if he was allowed to talk to Jeff. There was no sense worrying about it. He had pressing issues at hand. He and Ted needed to appoint someone to take over their respective portfolios as quickly as possible. They wanted to discuss it with their dads first. Both had several candidates in mind. Dusty had delegated the power of authority to him to make all decisions without the need to consult him. He just wanted to be kept informed of the final outcome. Randy was glad that he didn't have to work with one hand tied behind his back.

Much, much later in a hotel bedroom that night …………

The buxom blonde went down on him, pleasuring him with her mouth while the tall redhead straddled his chest. She pressed his hand against her soft mound and rubbed herself against it, soft moans escaping her. Randy could feel her wetness on his palm and her female muskiness assailed his nostrils. As the blonde slurped and sucked greedily, taking his cock further down her throat, he groaned, closing his eyes in pleasure and in his drunken state, rubbed the sensitive nub between the soft folds of her skin between her legs with his fingers, drawing gasps of pleasure from her, "Oh God, that feels so good … mm … mm … please don't stop!" After several seconds, Randy slid three fingers, covered with her moistness, easily into her heat and wetness and the redhead thrust eagerly, taking them further into her hot, pulsing canal. He thrust his fingers deep into her and moved them around and she writhed wantonly against him, crying out his name softly. The blonde below him was moving her mouth up and down his length, applying suction and he felt the familiar sensation of blood roaring through his head as his balls tightened, ready to erupt. He shifted suddenly and the blonde withdrew. Randy pushed the redhead to lie below him. Wrapping her legs around him, he entered her quickly, his hard rod gliding in smoothly into her slippery wetness. She moaned deliriously and tightened her legs around him, arching against him wantonly, urging him silently to move. The blonde moved up to take the redhead's mouth, kissing her deeply, muffling her cries of pleasure as Randy thrust furiously into her, keeping a frantic pace. It didn't take long before he felt her vaginal muscles clenched his cock in a fierce grip and he exploded. As soon as he was milked dry, he withdrew and slid to the bed, totally spent.

The blonde removed the condom from around his cock and tossed it into the bin and whispered huskily against his ear, "What about me love? My pussy's hot and wet for you! I want your long, hard cock buried deep into me!"

Randy murmured drunkenly, "Too tired … need sleep ..."

The redhead and blonde exchanged grins before the blonde started to stroke him back to life. As Randy's manhood slowly hardened, the redhead slid a new piece of condom around it and the blonde moved to straddle him. She took his erection and pushed it into her, filling herself with his whole eight-inch hard rod. She gasped in disbelief and the redhead giggled, "He's all man, Cindy! Ride him hard and make it last, we may not get another go at him!" and Cindy rode Randy like a stallion, her juices running down and over his throbbing cock. Randy let out a groan as he spurted his precious family jewels, filling yet, another condom. Cindy collapsed against him, drawing much needed air into her lungs. She finally climbed off him and the two ladies looked down at him, well satiated.

"He's every woman's wet dream! I hope he's not taken yet," Cindy said dreamily.

Debra giggled and said, "It's unlikely but we're lucky to have him for the night!" She looked mischievously at her friend and said, "Why don't we let him sleep for a bit and then we can take turns to ride him? Might as well enjoy what we can because I don't think he'll be coming back. I'm dripping already at the thought of another round with him!"

The two girls giggled and proceeded to wait patiently for Randy to regain his vitality.

~*~

Jeff woke up two hours later. He sat up and realized he was alone. And suddenly, he remembered, he was supposed to meet Mark downstairs for breakfast! He jumped off the bed, pulling out drawers and dressed quickly, pulling a brush through his hair before dashing downstairs. He skidded to a stop to pick up Bubbles who yipped at him and licked his face.

"I'm so sorry, Bubbles. Have you eaten yet?" and the little pup yipped his response. "Lets go into the kitchen, I'm really hungry! And you can have what I have," Jeff said as he carried his pet into the kitchen. There wasn't anyone around and he smelled the pancakes in the oven.

"Lookie here, pancakes! I think Mark left them for me."

He placed Bubbles on the floor and set about getting a dish for Bubbles to share his food. He cut off a quarter of it into bite size and after spreading some butter all over it, placed the dish on the floor, "Here you go, boy! I'll get you some milk later."

Jeff started to eat his portion ravenously. He finished the pancakes and got up to open the fridge, grabbing the carton of milk and pouring some into Bubbles' dish before pouring himself a glass. He drank thirstily and started to clear and wash up the dishes. He finished and turned to leave and saw Mark standing at the doorway, watching him, a smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Mark. I fell asleep and forgot about meeting you for breakfast," Jeff started to apologize as he walked towards him and gave him a hug.

Mark hugged him back, enjoying the feel of him against him. He wasn't sure how much time they would have together and intended to cherish every second with him!

"You don't have to apologize, I understand. Want to go for a walk? It's a beautiful day and the others have gone to the lake to swim or fish." He wanted to talk to Jeff about several things and a walk would do both of them good.

Jeff nodded enthusiastically and then he recalled his conversation with Cena.

"I need to talk to you, it's about John," he told Mark, looking abashed.

A flicker of hurt crossed his face but in a blink of an eye, it disappeared. Mark spoke casually, "We can do that while we take that walk to the lake. Want to take Bubbles with us?"

Bubbles heard its name mentioned and started to yip and leap, wagging its tiny tail furiously. It approved of Mark's suggestion.

"I think he wants to come with us," Jeff giggled and set about getting a leash around him. He straightened up and said seriously, "I don't want him falling into the lake accidentally. I can't bear to lose him!"

Mark smiled indulgingly at him but his heart ached. He didn't want to lose Jeff but Jeff had to follow his heart and go with whomever he chose to be with.

Both men left the house and started to walk towards the direction of the lake. It was almost ten o'clock and the crisp morning air brought out a ruddy glow to their complexion. After five minutes of casual conversation, Mark decided it was time to get down to some serious talking.

"You mentioned earlier that you wanted to talk to me about John?" he provided the opening for him.

Jeff stopped walking and looked up at Mark. "Mark, I need to know something. Do you love me?"

Mark was taken aback, he didn't see that coming. Jeff waited for his answer, keeping his eyes on his face, watching his reaction. Mark couldn't lie. He didn't feel the need to do so.

"I'm in love with you, Jeff," he admitted to him.

The soft glow in Jeff's eyes warmed him.

"I think I'm falling for you but there's a problem, I think I'm falling for John too." He grasped Mark's hand and murmured, "I'm so sorry. This is all so confusing," and chewed on his lip nervously.

'_And that is only the tip of the iceberg! He doesn't even know that Randy will be added to the equation once we tell him what he has forgotten."_ Mark wished he knew what to say to him.

"Mark? Are you listening to me?" Jeff tugged on his hand when Mark stayed silent.

"I heard you, Jeff. It's getting complicated, isn't it?" he said in wry amusement, trying to make Jeff feel less uneasy and he gave him a grateful smile.

"I don't know what to do and I was hoping that maybe, the three of us could sit down and talk and work things out," Jeff told him.

"I'm game but before we do that, there's something I need to tell you. Matt's flying back this evening and there're things he want to share with you. Why don't we wait until he's here and then, all of us can sit down and have a heart to heart talk?" Mark suggested subtly. He had discussed with Matt about Randy's request to speak to Jeff and to his surprise, Matt spoke favorably of it. But Matt said he wanted to talk to Jeff first before he made a final decision.

Jeff's face lit up on hearing that his brother was coming back. "Matty's coming back? Did he say if the house is ready? Can we move in yet? I can't wait for all of you to come and stay with us!" he gushed enthusiastically.

Mark couldn't help chuckling, his eyes twinkling with amusement, "So, you're telling me you're prepared to slave and cook and clean for all of us? Are you sure? It's exhausting work!" he teased.

Jeff nodded fervently and beamed at him, "I don't mind, I want all of you to stay with us forever and ever! You're my family!" and he moved to embrace Mark tightly.

Tears stung Mark's eyes and he fought to keep them back. It had been a long time since anyone made him feel loved and welcome. Glenn was his only close relation and fortunately, they worked together and were tight. He was happy that Glenn had finally found someone. He thought back to the many lonely nights he had spent, there were too many and he had lost count. And now, this precocious little lad, whom he had met only a few weeks ago, managed to worm his way into his heart and considered him family. He was deeply touched.

They were interrupted by a shout and turned to see Shawn running towards them, Hunter following close behind. They had on only shorts.

"Come and see what we've caught! It's the biggest trout I ever did see! I think it weighs about twenty pounds!"

Jeff gasped and started to pull Mark and Bubbles towards the lake. He loved fish! His mouth started to water at the thought of the trout grilling over a fire. They got there in time to see Dave trying to reel in another big one to shouts of encouragement from the others. Cena and Glenn had left their own lines and stood by, eyes glowing with excitement as they watched Dave fighting the fish.

Shawn and Jeff were jumping up and down in excitement, cheering for Dave. It was a big fish and it fought bravely but finally, it exhausted itself and Dave reeled it in and Kennedy netted it. Everyone crowded around the two big trout that lay flopping on the grassy banks.

"Yay! Another trout! We're going to have a feast tonight!" Shawn cheered and he and Jeff held each other and jumped with joy. Bubbles yipped happily, adding to the excitement.

"Hey, Mark, it's about time you got here! When Glenn told me that you have some big sucker fish in there, I didn't believe him. I was just proven wrong! What else do you have in there?" Dave asked as he grinned proudly at his catch.

Shawn and Jeff looked towards Mark, their eyes round with excitement.

"Well, there are crabs and shrimps in there as well. I breed them and sealed off this portion to keep them from running out. There's plenty of sea life in the lake, you just need to catch them," he informed them with a grin.

"Crabs and shrimps?!" Shawn squealed excitedly. "Come on, guys! Grab a net and lets catch ourselves some dinner!" There was a scamper for nets and Mark could be heard shouting amidst the excitement, "Wait! You can't catch them with a net alone, you need bait!"

"Come on, Mark, lets show them how to do it!" Glenn said and both men set about preparing the traps and lines, while the others crowded around to watch. Glenn explained the trick involved in catching prawns. He told them that they used lines to catch prawns like you do with fish but fresh bait was required to attract them. A net standing by to scoop them up when they bite would come in handy.

Mark said that with crabs, they would traps to catch them. A net weighed down by crisscross wooden sticks with fresh bait tied to the centre would be lowered to the bottom. A line was tied to each trap and once the crab got its legs and pincers entangled in the net while trying to get to the bait in the middle, there was no escape. All they had to do was to tug on the line to check. If they felt a weight on the net, they just had to haul it in and they would definitely have their crab. Mark said that sometimes, two or more crabs could be caught with just one trap.

He finished fashioning the trap and asked Glenn to pass him a knife. He knocked one of the fish unconscious before cutting off its head.

"Eww …" Jeff and Shawn moved back, wrinkling their faces in disgust, "That's gross, Mark!" Jeff remarked. Mark had just beheaded the fish!

"A bloody fish head attracts crabs faster than any bait," Mark said as he cut the head into three pieces and pierced a hook through one, making sure it was secured tightly before tying it to the centre of the crisscross sticks with a piece of fishing line. He took the trap and walked towards the waters and everyone followed. He tossed the net far out and it sank down. Mark held the nylon string tied to the trap and handed it to Jeff, "Now, all you have to do is to wait. Check every fifteen minutes and if you feel a weight on the trap, pull it up."

As Jeff sat down to wait it out, Mark set about making another trap for Shawn. Soon, they had three traps. Dave and Kennedy decided to stick to fishing, while Glenn and Morrison decided to catch prawns. Cena had left Mark alone with Jeff. He felt bad for hurting Mark's feelings and wanted to atone for his thoughtless action. After Mark had gone up to call Matt, he had examined his actions and realized that he had behaved callously towards Mark. When the others suggested spending the latter part of the day at the lake, he decided to leave with them and let Mark wait up for Jeff in the house.

Mark sat down beside Jeff while Hunter and Shawn kept watch over their own traps. Cena hovered between watching his line and the former two, wondering if Jeff said anything to Mark yet about him. He felt a tug on his line and yelled, "The fish's biting!" and almost at the same time, Jeff squealed, "A crab! I've caught a crab!" and started to haul in his net.

Cena was undecided whether to stay or leave his line and go and check what Jeff had caught. But the sight of the huge sea bass struggling against his line made up his mind for him. He started to reel in slowly, waiting for the fish to tire. He heard squeals and excited chatter and knew Jeff had landed a crab.

Mark looked on amusingly as Jeff looked glowingly at the two big crabs caught in the net, basking in the limelight. He bent to take a closer look at them but got too close and one of them suddenly clenched its pincer on his cast. He fell backwards, screaming with fright. Mark moved quickly and took off its pincer with one blow and the crab fell to the ground, one pincer short. Jeff whimpered as Mark removed the now harmless pincer dangling from his cast, telling him it was alright.

Jeff looked forlornly at the crab that attacked him and said, "It has one pincer short. Can we still eat it?" and Mark laughed. "Of course we can and this pincer here is going to taste delicious once we cook it!" he assured him, showing him the large pincer he held in his hand.

Jeff sighed with relief and just then, Cena yelled, "I've got it! I've got it!" Everyone ran towards him as he held up a huge sea bass, flopping from his line, wearing a proud grin on his face. He was showered with congratulatory pats on the back and praises.

"We're going to have plenty of fish and crab tonight!" Shawn yelled and everyone cheered.

Glenn said sheepishly, "Huh … no shrimps yet, those little buggers are hard to catch!" and everyone laughed.

They enjoyed a bountiful sea harvest that day. Jeff caught two more crabs, Shawn had three and Hunter caught five. Dave and Cena caught two more trout each. Glenn and Morrison caught about thirty shrimps between them. They were going to have a feast tonight! Matt and Kevin would land at about five and Hunter and Shawn would pick them up from the airport. Jeff was looking forward to seeing his brother again but he decided to stay at the house and help Mark prepare dinner. It was the least he could do to repay Mark for putting him and Matt up at his place for an indefinite period of time.

In the later part of the day, Cena managed to catch Jeff alone while Mark was in the garden, collecting more greens to prepare a salad for dinner.

"Did you talk to Mark yet about us?" he asked anxiously.

Jeff nodded, his hands busy shaving carrots. "He said we can all sit down and talk after Matty gets here. He said Matty has something to tell me."

Cena gulped. Everything would be revealed to Jeff that night and he feared losing Jeff to Randy, more than anything else. With Mark, at least he knew what to expect. Mark struck him as a charitable and compassionate individual, yet, tough as nail. If Mark wasn't competing with him for Jeff's affections, he would be friends with him. But, Randy Orton was something else. He was dangerous, unpredictable and not easily to be trifled with. His reputation preceded him. He was known to be crafty and cruel but fully respected by all. Cena had mixed feelings about him. He had caught the glimpse of gratitude Randy threw at him at the cabin and seen the love he had shown Jeff in the woods. The man was like a chameleon. FBI agents had a knack of looking under the layers and reading a person's character. If Jeff wasn't there, he would have asked Mark and the others for their opinions about Randy. But then again, if Matt was willing, then who was he to protest against Randy contacting Jeff. Cena prayed that Matt was making the right decision for Jeff's sake.

Just at that moment, the door swung open and Mark walked in, carrying a basket of fresh vegetables harvested from his green garden. He raised his eyes questionably at Cena's presence but made no comment. Laying the basket near the sink, he said, "The sweet potatoes would make a nice side dish tonight." He turned to Cena, "Do you mind helping to scrub and clean them? We need all the help we can get."

Cena was surprised at the friendly overture and hastened to meet Mark half-way. "No problem! Leave them to me," he said cheerfully and proceeded to wash them under the running water.

The three men busied themselves for the next two hours. While Mark cleaned and prepared the fish, crabs and shrimps for grilling, Jeff and Cena made the salad, baked butter rolls, steamed corncobs and cooked up a pot of cream of mushroom soup. For dessert, they were going to have strawberries on ice cream with pistachios which Jeff thoughtfully came up with.

With the rolls baking in the oven and the soup cooking over a low fire on the stove, Mark went to get Glenn and the others to set up a long table and chairs in his backyard. Everyone pitched in to lay the table and hang lanterns to light up the yard. The grill was set up beside the long table and their sea harvest and sweet potatoes carried out, ready to be grilled.

They heard the truck coming up the driveway and the horn blared, announcing its arrival. Jeff was the first to run to the front of the house, eager to see his brother again. The others followed close behind. Matt and Kevin were collecting their bags out of the truck while Hunter and Shawn were removing some crates of beer from the back. They had made a stop at the supermarket to bring in more beer for the feast.

A cherub looking blonde stood beside the vehicle, looking completely awed at his surroundings. He caught sight of the welcoming party and his face lit up, "Jeffy!" he yelled and ran over to them.

Jeff's mouth fell open and he ran forward to meet him and the two blondes embraced each other.

"Oh Shanny, it's really you! I'm so happy to see you!" Jeff cried as he hugged his childhood friend, tears falling freely from his face.

Shannon said tearfully, "I thought you're never coming back! I thought I'll never see you again!"

Matt joined them and hugged his brother to him. He kissed him fondly on the top of his head and said, "Shannon misses you terribly, so I thought I'll bring him down to visit." He turned guiltily to look at Mark and said, "I hope you don't mind, Mark. I should have asked you first but it was kind of impromptu."

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind it at all. Come on, lets get your things inside and we can start dinner. We're having a gourmet feast tonight, courtesy of our fine fishermen!" Mark chuckled as he helped Kevin with the bags.

Soon, everyone was settled in the backyard. With the food grilling over the fire, Jeff and Shannon caught up with each other. Matt was somewhat surprised that Jeff remembered Shannon. Maybe, Jeff was just shutting out the bad memories subconsciously. He had thought hard and long of what Mark told him, that Randy requested to speak to Jeff. He couldn't forget the debt he owed Randy. If he wanted to speak to Jeff, then, he would make it happen. It was the least he could do to repay him, but first, he had to remind Jeff who Randy was. He decided to do so, with everyone present, immediately after dinner. He looked at all the guys, a soft look on his face. He considered them their family now.

* * *

Reviews greatly appreciated.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

I don't know what's wrong with the website again. Finally, it has been rectified and I can post! Here's the chapter that was supposed to go out yesterday night.

* * *

Chapter 21

Randy groaned as he slowly awakened. His head was pounding and his mouth felt parched. He desperately needed a glass of water. Pulling himself to an upright position, he grimaced in pain. His manhood felt tender and sore. Before he could gather his thoughts as to what happened last night, the phone on the side table rang. He reached out for it and mumbled, "Hello?"

"Hey man, did you get any sleep last night?" Randy could hear Ted chuckling at the other end.

"Ted, what the hell happened last night?" he asked wearily, rubbing his temples. He really needed a couple of aspirins for his headache!

"Lets just say that two lovely ladies brought you back to a hotel and had you for main course!" Ted was heard chortling away.

Randy groaned out loud, it explained why his cock was tender to the touch.

"Why the hell did you let them take me, Ted? They must have used me as a blown up sex doll the whole night!"

"You mean you were out the whole time?!" Ted spluttered with laughter.

"Damn it, Ted, will you stop laughing at me? My head feels about to split and it feels like my pecker has been skinned!" More laughter came from the other end.

"Oh shut up!" He gave up and leaned back, closing his eyes to soothe his pounding headache.

"I'm sorry, Randy but I thought they might help to take your mind off your problems for a while. Huh … are you alone? Can I come by and see you?" Ted asked, his voice growing serious all of a sudden.

Randy sighed. "Give me ten minutes, I need a cold shower to wake up and clear my head. I'll unlock the door, you can let yourself in."

As Randy dragged himself to the bathroom, he muttered to himself, "I'm never going to touch a drop of alcohol ever again! Serves me right for being used as a sex toy! If any of my men gets a hold of this, I'll never hear the end of it!"

Ten minutes later, he came out with a towel around his waist and feeling a lot better. Ted had made himself comfortable on a chair and flipping through a magazine. He grinned at Randy as he approached and chirped cheekily, "Still in one piece?"

Randy rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed, letting out a long sigh. "Ted, if you ever set me up with any one again, I'll strangle you myself!"

Ted chuckled and got up to sit beside him on the bed, "Okay, my bad! It won't happen again!"

"It better not!" Randy muttered. He felt guilty, feeling that he had betrayed Jeff somewhat.

Ted seemed to read his thoughts and said, "Come on, there's no harm having a little fun and Jeff isn't here. Want to grab a cup of coffee downstairs before we go over the agenda for today's meeting?"

Randy nodded and started to get dressed. "Call Amy and tell her I want everybody there by two o'clock. I want this over by six because I have a feeling that Matt's going to call me later today."

"I'll get on it. Masters and the others are waiting downstairs for you. You told them last night to join us for breakfast," Ted reminded him as he called Randy's personal assistant to set up the meeting.

A brief smile came over Randy's face. Masters and his crew had been with him for the past four and a half years. It was time to reward them for their loyalty. He finished dressing and asked, "So, have you decided yet who your replacement will be?" he asked Ted.

"Johnson will take over my place under Dad's guidance," Ted said with finality.

Randy nodded his approval, "We'll sound our suggestions to our dads and see if they have any objections. Do you have anyone in mind to help out in the arms and drugs departments?"

Ted hesitated before speaking, "I know that after what Adam did, you blacklisted certain members of his crew but I know personally that Ezekiel and Brian have been working their asses off for this corporation for a good three years. I want to take them under my wing and work for my dad in the drugs unit. Would you consider it?"

"I know they tried to help Jeff and I know they are good workers. I have no objection, that is, if our dads are okay with it. We can try them out." It occurred to Randy then that if Adam didn't betray him and hurt Jeff, he would have put him in charge of the drugs unit, but all that was in the past now. The asshole was fish food now and no one was going to miss him. His phone went off then and he looked at the message and groaned.

"What is it?" Ted asked, out of curiosity.

Randy shook his head despondently and asked, "Just how many people saw me leaving with those girls last night? Masters and the guys are teasing me about it!" He read the incoming message out loud, "Masters said that Drew is upset with me." He chuckled as he read the next part, "And they want me to swear that it'll never happen again or they'll punish me on Jeff's behalf!" he laughed openly. "Come on, we better get down there before I get my ass handed to me!" Randy said as he sent back a message saying they were on their way down to join them. He was pleased to know that his men still held Jeff in their thoughts and still protective of him. As he headed downstairs with Ted, he prayed fervently that Matt would come through for him.

~*~

After a good dinner, everyone settled themselves in the living room. Jeff sat in between Cena and Mark while Matt took the seat opposite him with Kevin on his right. Hunter and Shawn were dispatched to stay outside with Shannon until the meet was over. Dave, Kennedy, Glenn and Morrison stayed to lend their support.

Jeff was beginning to feel antsy. He felt the tension in the air and wondered what was so important that everyone had to be there. Matt was only going to tell him things that he had forgotten. He didn't understand what the big deal was all about. He waited for Matt to begin, his hands grasping Cena and Mark's on either side of him.

Matt gave his brother a reassuring smile and began. "Jeff, I know it can be frustrating when you can't recall some events in the past. It would be best if we leave them there but something just cropped up and I've to make a decision. But before we proceed, I need to ask you this - do you want to know?"

Jeff fidgeted uneasily and asked, "I don't know Matty. Does it really matter?"

Matt pondered before saying thoughtfully, "You may lose something very dear to you if you choose not to know. But, you may end up losing a lot more once you find out. It all depends on how you'll react to it."

He sent Cena and Mark an apologetic look. With Cena, it was obvious that he was still in love with his brother. Matt just found out from Kennedy about Mark's relationship with his brother a couple of hours ago. He appreciated everything Mark had done for him and Jeff but he felt that Mark should have waited for things to clear up before getting involved with his brother. He also learnt that Mark and Cena were battling openly for Jeff's affections and had clashed that morning. He was, therefore, surprised to see them behaving cordially with each other but they looked apprehensive with worry.

Jeff was thinking hard over his options and finally said, "Just tell me, Matty! The suspense is killing me!"

Matt took a deep breath and began from the top. He related how he went undercover to infiltrate Dusty's organization to flush out the mole hiding within the FBI department, his objective in stealing their books and money and told how Dusty sent his men after him and he had to go into hiding. He told Jeff about the rescue that came too late for their dad, about him being placed under the FBI's protective custody as Dusty had the intention to use him to force Matt to surrender himself. Cena and Kennedy interjected at that point to tell him how they had to move him constantly to evade Dusty's men on their trail. And they finally got to the point where Randy kidnapped him.

"Does the name 'Randy Orton' ring a bell?" Matt asked. Everyone waited with abated breath, watching Jeff closely.

Jeff's breath hitched at the mention of the name. He felt a warm tingling sensation and a sense of well-being filled him. A fuzzy image of a man with clear blue eyes flashed in his mind.

"You remember him, don't you?" Matt asked tersely. He had caught the fleeting look of recognition on Jeff's face. The name had triggered something in his memory. Mark and Cena stayed silent but they noticed that Jeff tightened his grip on their hands at the mention of Randy's name.

"I think so," Jeff muttered as images of a man holding him on his lap, tending to his injured wrist and feeding him flashed through his mind. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and asked eagerly, "Tell me more about him!"

Matt smiled and said softly, "Randy worked for Dusty and he kidnapped you. He eventually changed his mind and helped us to escape. He protected you from Dusty and shielded you from harm from the grenade attack in the woods." He paused before adding, "Randy loves you, Jeff."

The changing emotions on Jeff's face told him that he was starting to remember. Matt continued to tell him how Randy arranged for his release in exchange for the money and later, let him go after he surrendered the books. He related the events leading to his recapture and how they managed to get him back after stealing the money again and negotiated for his return. He told him about the plan that went slightly array with the grenade attack before him waking up in the hospital with a fractured arm and lost memory.

Matt stopped, unsure if he should tell him about the doctor's findings, the evidence proving that he had been raped. Even though he still didn't know who hurt his brother, he was positive that it wasn't Randy. He and the others had witnessed the close bond Randy and Jeff shared, Randy wouldn't hurt his brother. Mark caught his eye and shook his head discreetly and Matt nodded his understanding – there was no need to mention about the rape, it was something best left unsaid and stay forgotten.

Matt reached behind his back pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Randy asked me to give you this on the day I surrendered the books to him. I didn't get a chance to give it to you as you were immediately caught by Dusty that same day. When you woke up in the hospital and couldn't remember, I didn't think I should give it to you then. But, I think it's time you have it now," he said as he handed it over to his brother.

Jeff let go of Mark and Cena's hands and reached for it tentatively. He fingered the corners hesitatingly before getting up, speaking in a whisper, "I'll be in my room."

The others watched him make his way up the stairs. When he finally disappeared from view, Cena asked anxiously, "Shouldn't someone stay with him?"

"Give him time to read the letter and absorb everything. I'll check on him later," Matt said quietly.

"Have you decided whether to tell Jeff that Randy called?" Cena asked cautiously. Mark remained silent, his thoughts on the boy upstairs.

"I'm going to tell him when he comes down," Matt informed him. He looked at Cena and Mark and said, "I'm sorry but I've decided to leave the decision to Jeff whether to call Randy back. I know how the both of you feel about him but give him his space. He has to come to terms with his own feelings before he can commit himself to anyone. I hope you'll understand why I have to do this."

Mark let out a deep sigh before getting up. He patted Matt on his shoulder in passing and said, "You did the right thing," before heading outdoors. Glenn muttered something to Morrison before getting up to go after Mark.

Matt looked miserably at the floor, torn by his feelings. All of them had done so much for him and Jeff but he couldn't forget what Randy did for them. He owed him that much, to refresh Jeff's memory of him. He swore he would make it up to Mark and Cena somehow.

Cena was silent, studying his hands. He could still feel the warmth of Jeff's hand in his. He looked up when Dave spoke, "Hey, no one is blaming you, Matt, so ease up on that guilt trip. We know that you have to do right by Jeff." He turned to Cena and said, "Isn't that right, John?"

Cena let out a sigh and nodded his agreement. He got up to his feet and said, "I need a drink. Anyone care to join me?"

Kennedy put a hand around his shoulders and said, "Come on, buddy, lets all go and have that drink. I'm sure everything will be alright."

Matt watched as everyone leave. Kevin stayed behind though. Matt gave him a weak smile and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm not much for company. I feel as if I have let everyone down."

"Listen to me, Matt. I know these guys won't hold it against you for making that decision. You have to remember that it was going to be a matter of time before Jeff starts remembering. It's better to lay everything out in the open right now before they got in too deep into the relationship," Kevin tried to pacify him.

Matt shook his head, "It's too late for that. Haven't you noticed how upset Mark and Cena are? Mark must have been harboring his fondness for Jeff for some time without our knowledge." He let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't know, maybe I shouldn't have said anything at all to Jeff. I'm forever in Randy's debt for helping us but Jeff can't stay with him, and Randy knows that! I hope things work out well because I don't know if I can live with myself if something goes wrong."

"Hey, you worry too much! Take this one step at a time and let things take its course. There's nothing you or anyone else can do to change fate." Kevin got up to his feet and said, "Come on, let us join the others outside until Jeff comes down."

~*~

Jeff read and re-read the two-page letter over and over again, tears glistening in his eyes. He finally remembered who Randy was and how much he meant to him. He lay down on his bed, silent tears streaking down his face, clasping the letter tight to his chest. Lost memories of his past besieged his mind, taking him to their first meeting to their last farewell in the woods. Randy had held him and told him that he would always love him and would never forget him.

Jeff's heart ached as he thought of everything they had been through together. They loved each other but they couldn't be together. Randy told him in the letter that he would never love another, but they could never stay together. Their own worlds divided them and it was impossible for each to live in the other's world. Randy wanted him to move on, to find someone else to love, to live life to the fullest and be happy. He promised that he would never forget him and would forever cherish him in his heart. Jeff cried at those parting words. He would never see Randy again.

He heard rapping on the door before Shannon's voice called out, "Jeffy, are you okay? Can I come in?"

Jeff sat up slowly and dried his tears on his sleeve. He composed himself and placed the letter between some clothes in the top drawer before getting up to open the door. Shannon gave him a sympathetic look and took his hand to lead him to sit on the bed before sitting down, facing him.

"I just found out what's going on. I overheard Shawn talking to Glenn. You have to move on, Jeff, leave the past in the past. You have Matt and all your friends here to give you strength and support. I know it's not easy but just take one day at a time and you'll find it easier to cope."

Shannon was hit pretty hard by his father's death when he was killed in an auto accident some years back. He was only nine and he had only moved to North Carolina for less than a year. He had made quick friends with Jeff, who had been his mountain of pillar in his darkest hour of need. He knew how painful it was to lose someone close and wanted to help Jeff cope with his own loss.

Jeff started to tear up again and whispered in a forlorn tone, "I wish I know how he's doing. I wish I can hear his voice again!"

Shannon moved to hug him, "Let him go, Jeffy, it's for the best. Nothing good will come out of it. You'll find someone more compatible. I'm not telling you how to live your life, but he's a hood, Jeff, and he lives in a criminal world. You don't need any of that! Look at what those people did to your dad and home! I hate to bring it up but I don't want you hurt anymore than you are now."

He got up to go to the bathroom to fetch a wet towel and handed it to Jeff, "Here, clean up and then, we are going downstairs to join the others. Everyone is worried about you. I just found out what we're going to have for dessert. Come on, we better hurry before they finish all the ice cream!" he urged him. He didn't want Jeff to stay up any longer by himself. What Jeff needed right now was cheering up. Leaving him alone to brood was not a good idea.

Jeff gave him a small smile. The two shared a love for ice cream and could never resist it. After Jeff cleaned up, they walked downstairs together with their arms interlocked. Shannon suddenly let out a giggle and asked in a conspiratorial tone, "So, how was it?"

Jeff gave him a puzzled look, "How was what?"

Shannon checked to see they were alone before whispering, "I can't help noticing the attention those two kept paying you! Shawn told me what happened this morning. I want to know all the juicy details, Jeffy, and don't you dare leave anything out!"

Jeff's cheeks turned rosy and giving his friend a friendly push, he murmured bashfully, "What makes you think I'll tell you?"

Shannon pouted, "We're best friends and best friends tell one another their secrets!" He leaned closer and whispered, "So, who's bigger?" and sniggered.

Jeff gasped. "You're so immature, Shanny!" he huffed and strode away. But Shannon wasn't going to leave him alone until he had all the details.

"Jeff! Jeffy! Come on, I just want to know!" As Jeff ignored him and continued his way out, he whined and stomped his feet, "Nobody tells me anything!" and started to give chase, calling out to him to wait. He finally caught him and pulled him to a stop. Jeff put his hands over his ears and kept shaking his head when Shannon continued to pester him to provide him with details. By now, they were outside the house and everyone turned to see what the commotion was about. Cena and Mark started to head towards them.

Shannon noticed and nudged Jeff with his elbow to catch his attention. He whispered, "Here they come! Those two won't leave you alone!" and giggled.

As Mark and Cena stopped beside them, Shannon gave them a cheeky grin but he asked nonchalantly, "Did you save us any ice cream?"

Mark looked amused as he said, "We were waiting for you guys to come down before we start on dessert." He turned to Jeff and gave him a reassuring smile, "Are you okay, kid?"

Jeff let out a soft gasp as sudden images of Mark spanking him flashed through his mind. "You spanked me!" he looked accusingly at Mark.

Mark blinked in confusion as Cena doubled over with laughter.

"What's going on?" Matt asked as he and Kevin joined them.

Mark gave Jeff a puzzled look, he was pouting away. A smile slowly crossed his face as realization hit him. "I think Jeff just remembered I spanked him before for his impudence," he said with a chuckle.

Matt looked on in bewilderment as Kevin and Mark joined Cena in laughter. Jeff's mouth twitched with amusement as he recollected why Mark spanked him.

Shannon wore a mischievous look on his face as he asked Jeff wickedly, "So, was the spanking a turn on?"

Jeff turned a bright tomato red as the guys stopped laughing and stared incredulously at Shannon. Matt let out a snort, trying to cover his amusement.

"What? I read somewhere that spanking can be quite a turn on for both giver and receiver!" Shannon said off-handedly.

Jeff groaned his embarrassment and walked away briskly just as the guys burst into laughter again. As Shannon went after him, they could hear Jeff telling him to shut it before he caused him any more embarrassment. Soon, they saw Shannon making it up to Jeff by bringing him a big bowl of butterscotch ice cream, heaped with crushed pistachios, covered with strawberries and drizzled with chocolate syrup. Jeff brightened up immediately and the two friends sat down to gorge themselves while Bubbles lay at their feet, dozing fitfully after a good meal.

Matt kept giving his brother worried looks and Kevin finally said, "Stop worrying, he looks fine! I think Shannon is good company for him. He managed to get him down to join us."

"They are good friends. Shannon is like a brother to us. He has always been close to Jeff and they confide in each other. He's doing a good job keeping Jeff preoccupied now but I don't know if that's going to work for long, once I tell Jeff that Randy wants to talk to him. I don't want him to hole himself in his room yet again," Matt said with a forlorn sigh.

"Don't tell him, then," Kevin said.

"I can't do that, not after what Randy did for Jeff and me! I owe him that much, Kevin!" Matt said with a flustered sigh. He laid his half-finished ice cream on the table and getting up, said, "They are almost done eating. I might as well tell him now. He can sleep on it and tomorrow, we'll decide what to do."

As Matt made his way towards Jeff, everyone stopped what they were doing and paid close attention. Cena walked towards Mark and threw him a worried look before turning his attention back to Jeff. Both men watched as Matt sat down beside his brother and handed him a napkin to wipe his mouth. He laid his arm around Jeff and spoke to him. They saw the startled look on Jeff's face and then, his eyes shimmered with tears. Matt continued to talk to him and he seemed to calm down. They saw him hesitate and then, Shannon said something to him. He looked up at them suddenly, his face showing a mixture of emotions.

Cena spoke up suddenly. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked Mark, hope leaping in his eyes as he kept his gaze on Jeff.

"Don't speculate, Cena or you might end up greatly disappointed," Mark replied without looking at him. Jeff was still looking at them and he seemed to agree with something Shannon said as they saw him nod his head and looked down. They saw the tears fall and immediately, both men started to head towards him. But Matt looked at them and shook his head and both men stopped in their stride.

"What do you think is going on?" Cena asked in a frustrated tone. He wanted to go to Jeff and hold him. He hated to see him cry.

"I don't know but Jeff's little friend seems to have a great influence over him. Whatever he's saying, he's getting through to him. I believe the little guy is speaking in favor of us."

They watched as Jeff got up and Matt hugged him tightly, talking to him softly. Shannon looked in their direction and smiled at them. Jeff lifted Bubbles into his arm and started to walk towards them.

Cena whispered to Mark, Jeff was still out of hearing range, "If I have a chance with Jeff, I won't back down! I just want you to know that!"

"I wouldn't expect you to! It's every man for himself, Cena!" Mark retorted just before Jeff stepped up to them.

He looked from one man to another, chewing on his lip nervously and finally spoke, "Can we talk in my room? I have something to ask you both."

"Sure, lead the way, Jeff," Mark said and wrapped his arm around him possessively.

Cena bristled. Mark always seemed to stay one step ahead of him. He told himself not to lose hope and to buck up as he followed them. Kennedy and Dave caught his eye and they mouthed, "Go get him, tiger!" and punched the air with their fists. Cena couldn't help smiling. It felt good to have his friends rooting for him, although Morrison seemed torn between. He didn't mind though as he was glad that Morrison had found his special someone, although that someone was pretty scary and intimidating!

As they made their way to Jeff's room, he prayed that Jeff was going to tell them that he had decided to abandon any idea of re-establishing any contact with Randy. If Jeff so decided, he would only have to gear himself to meet Mark's challenge for Jeff's affections.

* * *

Reviews greatly appreciated.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you to all those who read and reviewed!

* * *

Chapter 22

Jeff put Bubbles down and sat on the bed. The little pup curled into a ball at the foot of his bed and closed its eyes, slowly dozing off.

"Please sit here with me," he invited the men and leaned back against the bed, clutching a pillow on his lap. Mark and Cena squeezed in with him, sitting on either side of him. Both put out their arms around him only to find the other was in his way. They glared at one another behind Jeff's back but shifted their attention to him when he spoke.

"I … I don't know where to start," Jeff said with a soft sigh.

"Is this about Randy?" Mark gave him the opening he needed, taking his hand in his and felt his long, slender fingers curled around his. Cena took Jeff's other hand and rubbed the back of it soothingly, waiting for him to speak.

"You always seem to know what I'm thinking," Jeff murmured, giving Mark a warm smile.

Mark squeezed his hand reassuringly and said, "Maybe that's because we're getting to know each other better."

Jeff nodded silently. He took a deep breath and asked slowly, "You know that Randy is asking for me?"

"Yes, we do," Cena answered for both of them.

"Things are so complicated right now. I'm at a loss as to what to do and I need your advice." They could hear the hint of desperation in his voice.

There was silence at first and then, Mark spoke, "Have you decided if you're going to call Randy?"

Jeff shook his head, "Actually, I wanted to but then, Shanny advises me against it and now, I'm not sure."

"What did Shannon say to you?" Cena asked curiously.

"He said nothing good would come out of it. He said I should let go of the past and that I would only feel worse if I talk to Randy. He thinks it is best that I put him behind me and focus on who I'm with now."

"And who might that be?" Mark asked next.

Jeff flushed, "He was talking about you two," he admitted shyly. He bit down on his lip and it was at the tip of Cena's tongue to tell him to stop it and let him bite it instead. He wanted to suck on those full lips and engulfed them with his own. His cock twitched at the thought and he scolded himself for thinking lusty thoughts at such an inappropriate time.

"In spite of Shannon's advice, you do still want to talk to Randy, right?" Mark asked him gently and Jeff let out a sigh of relief and nodded fervently. He was glad that Mark understood him so well.

He asked earnestly, "Do you think I should? I really want to know how he's getting along."

"I don't know, Jeff if it's that simple. You may end up feeling miserable," Cena said in a discouraging tone.

"That's what Shanny said too," Jeff said in a forlorn tone and turned to look up at Mark, his eyes pleading with him silently, "Mark? What do you think I should do? Matt says you're unbiased. I really need your honest opinion."

Mark studied him thoughtfully and finally said, "Call him, Jeff, you know you want to."

Cena started to protest but Mark put up his hand to stop him, "Wait, I'm not finished yet," he said. He turned to Jeff, "Before you make that call, you need to come to terms with what you really want. Are you expecting anything out of it?"

The look of confusion on Jeff's face prompted him to continue.

"We know that you still haven't gotten over Randy. You're going to miss him more than ever once you talk to him, it's inevitable. So, you have to ask yourself this – are you prepared to let him go? I don't know if the two of you can stay together. You can't live in his world, so that leaves Randy to make the adjustment. But, is he willing to give everything up and start a new life together with you? If the answer is no, then, you must be strong and be content with just being friends with him. Make that call if you have to but just be prepared. We don't want to see you sad and disappointed when things don't turn out the way you want it to be. We want what's best for you, I hope you know that."

Cena couldn't help admire Mark's sense of righteousness. He had opened Jeff's eyes to the impending consequences. He had behaved selflessly, putting Jeff's needs on top everything else, including his own feelings and his action put him to shame. Cena knew he would have persisted to discourage Jeff from calling Randy.

"Thank you for being honest with me and laying everything out for me. I need to make that call and then I can move on. Randy wrote that he and I could never be together because of what he does. I can live with that but I just need to talk to him. Thank you for being so understanding," Jeff said before moving to give Mark a hug and then kissed him on his cheek. He turned next to Cena and gave him the same affection, thanking him too for being there for him.

There was a knock on the door and Shannon let himself in. His eyes lit up at the three men huddled on the bed.

"Wow! I caught you in bed together! This is better than I thought!" He closed the door and hurried into the room, "Come on, guys, tell me what you did to make Jeffy scream. Are you going to fuck him again?" He bounced excitedly in anticipation and Jeff jumped out of the bed and put him in a headlock, telling him he had a filthy mind and mouth. He couldn't hold on to him as his injured arm was not strong enough to apply the lock hold. Shannon pried loose and the two blondes playfully wrestled each other on the floor. Bubbles opened its eyes and wagged its tail but it was too exhausted to join in the fun. The two blondes giggled and tussled, trying to best each other.

As Mark watched them amusingly, Cena cleared his throat to get his attention. As soon as he turned to look at him quizzically, he said, "Huh … that's a nice thing you just did. I … huh … I just want you to know that," and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Mark nodded and gave him a brief smile and then said quietly, "You're still not getting Jeff without a fight!" His eyes twinkled at the look of chagrin on Cena's face. He enjoyed tugging on his strings and watching him twitch.

Cena sat up straight and narrowed his eyes at him, "I'm just saying, but that doesn't mean I'm letting you win! Just so you know, I do not back down from any challenge!"

Both men glared at each other until they heard Jeff asked in a nervous tone, "Is something wrong?"

They turned their heads to see that Shannon and Jeff had stopped their play and were watching them intently. Shannon grinned at them, "They're fighting over you, Jeffy!" he informed him with a flourish.

Jeff sent them a pleading look, "Please don't do this?"

Mark got up to go to Jeff. "Don't let our little tiff bother you. You just focus on what you're going to say to Randy. Come on, let us go downstairs and join the others. I believe Matt is waiting for you, he's really worried about you."

He offered his arm and Jeff linked his good arm through it, smiling up at him. Jeff turned next to Cena and asked, "Are you coming with us, John?" and Cena quickly hurried forward and linked his fingers with Jeff's.

Matt appeared just as they were about to leave. He sighed with relief when he saw his brother smiling. Shannon gave him the 'ok' sign and bounced towards him. He grabbed Matt by his arm and started to propel him ahead of the others, "See? I told you I'll fix everything! Have a little faith in me, Matt!" he gloated.

Matt chuckled and said, "If I had known earlier, I would have brought you here to stay with Jeff!"

Shannon shook his head, "Nah … if you did that, then those two wouldn't have the chance to fuck Jeffrey out of his mind! Those two are so intense, though. They need to get laid soon again!"

Matt let out an exasperated sigh, "Shannon, you really have to watch that mouth of yours! You do say the most embarrassing things!"

"I'm sixteen, Matty!" Shannon reminded him, unperturbed. "And all sixteen year-olds talk this way!" He beamed at Matt who shook his head with resignation, "You know, I'm glad you invited me here. I'm learning so much already from your friends! Shawn says he'll teach me everything he knows!" he informed Matt proudly.

"Oh God, I don't need another Shawn around here!" Mark muttered to himself as he overheard Shannon's conversation with Matt. Cena and Jeff sniggered at his look of despair.

"Hold up, Shannon, I need to talk to Jeff," Matt said, turning around to wait for his brother but found himself pushed along.

"You can talk to him later. Jeff has other things to worry about right now."

"Care to enlighten me, wise one?" Matt quipped and Shannon giggled before leaning in to whisper to him, "Who do you think Jeff will share his bed with tonight, Mark or Cena?" and then, added impishly after some thought, "Or would he let both of them share his bed?"

Shawn had really been busy keeping their guest entertained. He had related to Shannon, the incidents of the previous night and that morning. Shannon appreciated his thoughtfulness and had asked if he could show him around during his stay. The heartbreak kid was delighted and promised to take him under his wings. They hit it off almost immediately. Shannon wasn't sure about Hunter, though. The big dude didn't talk much and always looked like he had ants crawling up his briefs - he looked half-pissed most of the time! And boy, does he have a huge beak or what! He read somewhere that people with big noses have very high sex drive and intended to ask Shawn, at the earliest opportunity, if it was true.

Matt's eyes widened at the image of his brother, sandwiched between Mark and Cena in bed. His first thought was that Jeff was going to be so royally fucked he wouldn't even remember his name! _'No, it won't happen! Those two are adversaries, they wouldn't team up on Jeff!' _he comforted himself with that thought.

Shannon patted him on his back to reassure him, "Hey, you don't have to worry about Jeff with them. They won't hurt him … though they would most definitely make him scream his lungs out with pleasure!" and ran away, cackling with laughter when Matt made to smack his mouth for putting that thought in his head.

~*~

Randy sat alone at the bar in the club, checking his phone every few minutes to see if he had missed any calls. He was waiting anxiously for Matt to call. The others were mingling around and celebrating their promotions.

Masters walked up to him and squeezed his shoulder affectionately, "Thanks Randy, for this opportunity! I won't let you down!" he swore.

Randy pulled him down to sit beside him and said, "You work hard and deserve this! I'm sure you will do a great job! And Drew here is sure to keep your nose to the grindstone!" he chuckled as Drew wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed him on the temple.

"I'm glad for the pay rise! I'm going to get that Saleen automobile as soon as I save enough money!" Drew said excitedly.

"You're crazy to spend that kind of money on a car!" Masters said with a shake of his head.

"Hey, live it up! It's not every day one gets to drive a $375,000 car! I look at it as an investment!" Drew retorted.

"Come on, guys, don't squabble on this happy occasion," Randy said. He looked around and asked, "Where's Dolph and Mizzy?"

Masters pointed them out to him, "Over there, talking to Mister Teddy. They're pretty excited about the new move. Arms dealing are totally new to them."

"They'll fit right in! No one knows weapons like those two!" Drew said and Randy nodded his agreement. He realized the men's potential and decided to switch them over to the arms unit. They would understudy Ted Sr and he knew they would go far.

He took a sip of his beer. He promised himself no hard liquor and on his men's insistence that he must drink with them, decided on beer. He wanted to be sober when Matt called. He looked at his watch, almost midnight. He sighed. It was too late for Matt to call now. He would have to wait for tomorrow.

Masters and Drew looked at each other over Randy's head. They had noticed Randy checking his phone and watch from time to time and he looked anxious.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Masters asked as he gestured to the bartender to refill their glasses.

Randy put a hand over his glass and shook his head, "No, no more. I'm expecting a call and I don't want to be ass drunk like last night."

"Who are you expecting to call, Randy? I hope you're not getting together with those girls from last night!" Drew said as he sat on the other side of Randy.

Randy rolled the half-filled glass between his palms and answered with a sigh, "I'm waiting for Matt to call."

"Matt, as in Jeff's brother?" Masters asked in a surprised tone and he nodded.

"Huh … I don't get it. Shouldn't you be expecting Jeff to call instead?" Drew asked in a puzzled tone.

Randy told them about the call he made that morning to Mark and what he had found out. He told them about Jeff's injury, "He suffered a fractured arm but otherwise, he's alright."

"Poor little mite, I miss him," Drew said with a sigh. Noticing Randy's downcast face, he patted him on his shoulder and said, "You did the right thing, Randy. Jeff can't stay here. But, at least, we know he's safe and you can talk to him later."

Randy sighed, "I know. I'm just praying Matt will let me talk to Jeff. But he hasn't called. Maybe, this isn't such a good idea."

Masters looked deep in thought, remaining silent.

"There you are, son! What are you doing drinking beer? You should be celebrating!" Bobby Orton put his arm around his son's shoulder and called to the bartender to serve brandy and whiskey.

"Dad, I don't want to drink. I'm expecting an important call," Randy explained as he waved the bartender away.

Bobby beamed with pride, "That's my boy, business as usual! I'll leave you then, but if you change your mind and hit the bottle, get someone to drive you back." He turned to Masters and Drew, "You make sure you get him home safely, you hear?"

"Yes, Mister Orton, we'll do that. Don't you worry, we'll take care of Randy," Masters gave his solemn word.

Bobby clapped a hand on his shoulder, "I'm glad Randy has such capable men to look out for him. Have a good night then, I'm off to bed. A man my age can't take the long nights anymore," and he exited.

Randy glanced at his watch and sighed. He got up and said, "I'm leaving, guys," and when Drew and Masters got up to go with him, he stopped them and said, "Stay and celebrate with the others. I can see myself off. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Good night."

They watched as Randy made his way through the crowded club. He stopped to tell Ted that he was leaving. The two men hugged briefly before Randy made his way out the door.

"Come on, Drew, lets get out of here!" Masters said in an urgent tone as he made his way towards the exit.

"Wait, where are we going?" Drew asked in a puzzled tone as he followed Masters behind closely.

"Just follow me outside and I'll explain."

The two men stopped along the way to bid farewell to their colleagues and hurried out. Masters walked briskly towards their vehicle and as they climbed in, Drew asked, "Where are we going?"

As Masters pulled out of the car park, he said, "We're going to help Randy. If he wants to talk to Jeff, we'll make it happen, with or without Matt's help!"

"And how are we going to do that, Einstein? We don't even know where Jeff is!" Drew scoffed at him.

"Come on, Drew. We run the whole fucking underworld in this city! We have connections in every town and city! Just how hard is it to locate Jeff?"

Drew grinned, "You're right!" A sudden thought hit him and he asked, ""Then, why didn't Randy use his connections to find out?"

Masters shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road, "I don't know but I think he's respecting Matt's wishes. Matt might not want Jeff to have anything to do with him anymore. Maybe, that's why he's waiting for Matt to call, to check if it's okay to talk to Jeff."

"Then, shouldn't we just wait? Randy may not appreciate it if we go behind his back. We might aggravate the situation," Drew said in a worried tone.

"Randy doesn't need to know. Just leave it to me. I know what I'm doing."

"So, where do we start? I haven't a clue where to start looking!"

"We're going back to the office. The information we need is there!" Masters told him with a knowing smirk.

Drew threw him a puzzled look.

"Remember what Dusty did to track down Jeff's whereabouts?" Masters prompted him.

Drew thought hard and it suddenly hit him! He snapped his fingers and said excitedly, "The phones! He tapped all the phones of Jeff's neighbors and friends!"

Masters grinned, "I'm sure the tapping devices are still in place and all the calls recorded. All we have to do is to listen to them. I'm sure Matt and Jeff have kept in touch with some of their friends and neighbors by now. It's a small town and everybody knows each other's business. Someone ought to know where they are right now!"

"Well, step on it then!" Drew urged Masters. "We have a lot of work to do!"

Masters pressed down on the accelerator and the car shot forward. Both men were determined to fulfill Randy's wish. He had done so much for them all these years and treated them like his family. They would not stop until they got the information they wanted, even if it meant staying up the whole night!

~*~

Jeff couldn't sleep. His mind was constantly playing back to the times he and Randy shared. He intended to call Randy that night but Matt told him to wait till the next morning. He said he wanted to talk to Randy first but didn't elaborate.

Jeff found his thoughts drifting to Mark and Cena and a smile settled on his face. He didn't know what he would do without them. Both men were so different. Cena was somewhat overly protective and wore his emotions on his sleeves. He was practical and forthright and made no attempt to hide his feelings. Mark was the exact opposite. He hid his emotions well and was a very private person. He allowed very few people to get close to him but those who knew him found him to be compassionate and magnanimous.

Jeff turned on his back and stared into the dark. How could he fall in love with them when they were so different? In the span of just a few weeks, he had met three wonderful men and had fallen for each of them to some degree. Matt had sat him down and spoken to him just before bed. He told him that he couldn't know a person in just a few weeks and advised him to take his time to know Mark and Cena before committing himself. He had omitted to mention Randy in this equation and Jeff had taken the hint. Randy wasn't to be considered, as far as choosing a life partner was concerned.

Giving up on sleeping, Jeff sat up and turned on the side lamp. He drew out the letter that Randy had written to him from the drawer and read it again. He finally put it down and spoke sadly into the darkness, "Why Randy? Why couldn't you give me a gleam of hope that we could be together?" He fought back his tears, slowly coming to terms that they were star crossed lovers who were never meant to be.

In another room a few doors away, Matt looked at the clock, it was almost three in the morning. He was tempted to call Randy even though it was late. He wanted to sound him out before Jeff called him the next morning. Coming to a decision, he picked up his phone and made that call. He had got the number from Mark just before turning in.

At the third ring, Randy answered. He sounded wide awake.

"Randy? This is Matt Hardy. I'm sorry for calling so late. Can we talk?"

"Not at all, Matt, we can talk. I've been waiting for your call." He paused before asking quietly, "How's Jeff?"

"He's healing nicely. What about you? You were hurt that day."

"Nothing that won't repair. Has Jeff asked about me?" Randy asked anxiously.

There was a momentary pause before Matt said hesitatingly, "There's something Mark didn't mention when you called him the last time. He didn't think it was his place to tell you but Jeff hurt his head when he was thrown and suffered from memory loss."

At the other end, Randy held the phone in a tight grip and asked quietly, "How bad is it?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Randy. Jeff couldn't remember most of what happened from the day our dad was killed to the day he woke up in the hospital," Matt told him. "When Mark told me that you called, I flew in from North Carolina to Texas. Jeff is currently staying with Mark for the time being."

Randy closed his eyes. He couldn't believe his ears. He took in a deep breath and asked, "Does Jeff remember me at all?"

"He remembers you now. I filled him in on what he had forgotten and gave him the letter you handed to me in the woods. It helped to refresh his memory." He could hear Randy sigh with relief.

"Listen, Randy, I know you and Jeff have feelings for each other, but, what is this leading to? I know it's not really my business but I don't want Jeff to build up his hopes just to have them dashed. His emotional state is so fragile and I don't want him getting hurt. You understand what I'm saying, don't you?"

'_So, it has come to this,'_ Randy thought with a sigh. He finally said, "I know what you're getting at, Matt, but you don't have to worry. I just want to speak to Jeff, to find out how he is, that's all."

Matt was relieved to hear him say that. He liked Randy, if only circumstances were different, he would have approved of their relationship.

"Jeff wanted to call you but I told him to wait till morning. You can expect that call from him in a few more hours. And there's one more thing. I just want to tell you I'm very grateful for what you did for both of us. I didn't get a chance to thank you that day. Thank you for everything!"

He heard Randy muttered a soft, "You're welcome."

He spoke quickly before Randy hanged up, "Wait! Just one more thing … keep in touch. And, if you happen to pass by North Carolina, please drop in. Our home is open to you. Good night, Randy," and Matt hanged up.

Randy sat on the bed. A smile slowly creased his face, the ache in his heart slowly dissipating. He was deeply touched by Matt's words. He looked at his watch, a few more hours before sunrise and then, Jeff would be calling him. Lying down on his bed, his mind slowly went through what Matt said to him and he soon fell fast asleep, a soft smile on his face.

* * *

Reviews greatly appreciated.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

_Takers dark lover – I always see Shannon as a person who speaks his mind. And Randy and Jeff will have that heart-to-heart talk in this chapter. No, Matt and Kevin are just good friends._

_Gothunia – I'm glad you enjoy it! Just curious, how long did it take to read the whole 22 chapters?_

_BellaHickenbottom – Please don't tempt me! I'm struggling as it is with the whole 'Jeff belongs wholly to Mark' thing! Yes, you're right, Drew and Masters meant well but they set a chain of reactions and it's not good._

_Megsjedi – Oh dear! I think I'm going to make you cry some more with this chapter. Sorry!_

_Redsandman99 – I'm no longer torn, I've decided on who Jeff will end up with._

_KakashiXIrukaLover – I think you'll be surprised with what I have in mind._

_Takerslady – I can actually visualize you and Shannon dueling with little forks! *hehe* You make it so clear that you want Jeff to end up with Randy and are prepared to send Shannon packing home because he foils your plan. Well, I think you'll duel with me after you read this chapter._

_NeroAnne – You're right! Jeff falls in love way too easily or is it because the men with him are to drool over and die for! *swoons and faints*_

_Esha Napoleon – Now, who does Grandma Napoleon wants Jeff to end up with? What about yourself?_

* * *

Chapter 23

"Listen to this! They mentioned Jeff!" Masters said excitedly and replayed the recorded conversation again. It was Matt calling Shannon. He told him he was flying down to North Carolina from Texas the next day and asked if he minded him bringing a friend along to stay over. Shannon asked if Jeff was coming but Matt told him that Jeff was staying behind to recuperate at Mark's place.

Masters stopped the message and turned to Drew, "He's staying with Mark in Texas! Now, where did I hear that name before?"

Drew looked at him wearily, "Chris, can we take a break? I'm really tired!" He removed his headphones and rested his head on his arms against the table, his eyes slowly closing, he was falling asleep.

Masters suddenly let out a shout, startling him awake, "I know who Mark is!" he said excitedly. "He was the go between for Matt and Randy during the negotiation. He's an FBI agent!"

Drew let out a sigh of relief. Finally! He was glad that those hours they spent listening to conversations after conversations weren't for naught. "What do we do now?" he asked, rubbing his eyes to stay awake.

"We call ol' Simpson and ask him to trace the address and number!" Masters said as he checked his watch. It was almost five in the morning. Simpson should be waking up in another one and a half hours' time.

"You know, it would be easier if we just steal Randy's phone, retrieve this guy's number from it and give it to Simpson to trace his address," Drew said before giving a big yawn.

When Masters flashed him an annoying look, he looked guiltily at him and said, "Okay, I know, you want to surprise Randy. But, we need to know his last name or his contact number before Simpson can trace his place of residence," he reminded Masters.

Masters frowned, Drew was right. He let out a groan of frustration and sat down on a chair, "It's just like looking for a needle in a haystack!"

"So, what are we going to do now?" Drew asked, letting out another yawn. Masters rubbed his early morning stubble thoughtfully and then, he smirked. He pulled on the headphones and leaned forward towards the listening device and gadgets and fiddled with them, looking at the numbers displayed on the computer screen. He keyed in his instructions to search for its location and sat back to wait for the results.

"What are you doing?" Drew asked curiously as he got up to peer over Master's shoulder.

"I'm hoping that Matt called Shannon from Mark's residence. I'm getting the computer to pinpoint its location." There was a beep and both men huddled to look at the address shown on the screen.

"Bingo!" Masters cheered and Drew patted him on his back, grinning widely. Matt did indeed call from Austin, Texas and he had to be calling from Mark's residence. Masters hurriedly copied down the address and number on a note pad and tore it out. He slipped it inside his shirt pocket and said, "All done! Let us grab a couple hours of sleep and then, we'll go and see Randy and surprise him!" He proceeded to shut down the machine and the computer.

"Finally, I can get some sleep! But, it's all worth it. I bet Randy will be ecstatic!" Drew said as both men headed out the door, talking excitedly. Their voices petered out as they turned around the corner and soon, there was silence. Seconds ticked by and then, slowly, a door within the room opened slightly. He peered through the slit and assured that he was finally alone, pulled the door open and stepped out. He quickly made his way towards the desk. Taking a pencil, he shaded the indents to make out the address and number. He tore out the piece of paper and stared at it. A smile of evil intent crossed his face as he said to himself, "I can't get to you but I sure as hell can get to the one you love! I'm going to hit you where it hurts most, Randy!" Cody let out a harsh laugh before making his way out.

~*~

The first light of day streamed into the room. Jeff was still asleep when he felt a weight on the bed and then, a warm body pressed on his back. Startled, he started to turn when a mouth whispered against his ear, "I miss you, Jeff. I miss your heat around me."

Jeff let out a soft moan when the mouth kissed down the nape of his neck, trailing kisses slowly down his spine. Hands moved to part his nether cheeks and he arched and let out a shuddering gasp as he felt the tongue flicked teasingly at his opening. "Oh God …" he whimpered and buried his face into the pillow, muffling his groans as the tongue pushed its way into him, slicking him up. When Jeff was wet and ready, he withdrew his tongue and spread his legs further apart. He placed the tip of his pulsing cock at the opening and pushed in slowly, working past the tight ring of muscles until he was buried fully into him. Jeff's muffled cries of pleasure escalated as the man started to move with slow and deep thrusts. He turned Jeff's face sideways to claim his mouth, taking his mouth in a deep kiss while making love to him at a leisure pace, thrusting deeply into him. He released Jeff's mouth to let him breathe, rubbing his thumb sensuously against his swollen kissed lips as he kissed his closed eyes, nose and chin down to the nape of his neck before burying his face in it, groaning with pleasure. Jeff's soft mewls incited his senses. He wanted to stay buried forever in him, his tight heat enveloping him in a warm embrace. He wanted to prolong their lovemaking, luxuriating in the sensuality of their bodies joined together in a mating dance. Soon, the rhythm changed to fierce and short thrusts. The man lifted Jeff's hips and began to pound frantically into him. Jeff cried out deliriously, grasping tight to the bed railings as he arched his hips to meet the man's thrusts. The man felt his impending orgasm and moved to stroke Jeff to completion. Jeff came so hard that he lost consciousness for a while. He slowly came to and became aware of the warmth filling his snug tunnel and felt the wetness run down his thighs when the man pulled out and collapsed beside him. Sea green eyes gazed softly into golden speckled emerald orbs and Mark moved to caress his jaw line lightly with his fingertips. He bent to kiss him softly on the lips and Jeff shifted to circle his arms around his neck, returning his tender kisses. Finally, he snuggled close, laying his head on Mark's chest as he held him, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

…………………….

Both men were awakened by the furious pounding and yelling at their door. Jeff pulled the covers over him as Mark pulled on his pants and hurried towards the door. As soon as he opened it, Cena pushed him backwards. His eyes immediately went to Jeff and rage and jealousy bubbled towards the surface.

Mark spoke quietly, "What's the meaning of this, banging on the door and waking everyone up early in the morning?"

Dave and Kennedy stood watching at the door in their sleeping pants. Matt, Shannon, Shawn and Hunter rushed in. They took one look at the scene and knew that Cena and Mark were having a confrontation.

Hoping to avert an ugly scene, Matt quickly stepped forward to lay a hand on Cena's shoulder to placate him but he shrugged it off.

"Don't! I've got something to say to him!" And to everyone's surprise, Cena sidestepped Mark and made his way towards Jeff.

Jeff pulled the covers to his chin and watched nervously as Cena approached him. Both men locked eyes and Cena whispered harshly, "How many men do you want falling in love with you?"

Jeff let out a sharp gasp of shock. Everyone reacted instantly. Matt moved protectively towards his brother and Mark moved forward to grasp Cena firmly by the shoulder and turned him around, pushing him towards the door. He barked, "You are way out of line, Cena!"

Cena lost it then and he swung his right hand, landing a hard right hook to Mark's jaw. Hell broke loose. Mark retaliated by punching him in the gut and soon, both men were going at each other's throat. The others jumped in to pull them apart. Dave and Kennedy held on to Cena's arms while Shawn and Hunter tried to restrain Mark. Shannon just stood at the doorway, stunned. Glenn and Morrison dashed in and they immediately went forward, putting themselves between the two men.

"What the hell is going on?" Glenn demanded to know as he helped Hunter and Shawn to hold Mark back. He looked at his bruised jaw and glanced over at Cena to see his left eye swelling shut already.

"Why are you guys fighting?" he asked, looking back and forth between them.

"It's because of me."

Everyone turned to see that Jeff had got out of bed and was standing with the covers around him. Matt held him protectively by the shoulder. He nodded to Matt to let him go and the others made way for him as he moved to stand before Cena. His eyes brimmed over with tears at the sight of his injury. He choked back a sob and gasped out, "I didn't ask anyone to love me! Not you, not Mark! I'm sorry if I've hurt you but I never meant for this to happen!"

Cena looked down. The fight had left him. He felt worse than ever though because he saw how his thoughtlessness had hurt the one he loved. He had made Jeff cry.

Jeff turned next to Mark, grimacing when he saw the large bruise forming on his jaw. He touched it gingerly with his fingers, tears rolling down his face silently and Mark took his hand in his and said softly, "It's okay, please don't cry."

Jeff swallowed hard and said in a quavering voice, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you, Mark. I think it's time I leave."

Mark shook his head, "None of this is your fault. You don't have to leave. Please stay, just until your new home is ready."

Cena spoke up quietly, "If anyone has to leave, it's me." He looked at Jeff, "I'm truly sorry for hurting you yet again, Jeff. I didn't mean to say those things, it's ... never mind, it doesn't matter anymore," and he turned on his heels and left. No one moved to stop him, thinking it was best if both adversaries didn't stay in the same room. Kennedy muttered, "I think I better go after him," and took off.

There was a moment of silence and then Glenn said, "Okay guys, lets break it up! There's this thing called privacy!" He chased everyone out, leaving Jeff with Matt and Mark.

Matt took Jeff to sit on the bed but he said he wanted to take a shower. He quickly made his escape to the bathroom, not prepared to face anyone for the time being.

The two men stared at the closed door and Matt finally let out a sigh. He looked up at Mark, hesitation showing in his eyes. He knew that both Mark and Cena were in love with his brother but he didn't expect things to go out of hand.

"Mark? I don't know if it's a good idea for us to stay here any longer. It's sowing discord among our friends," Matt said in a forlorn tone.

"The others know better than to take sides. This is between Cena and me. Anyway, your house is not completed, where are you going to stay?"

Mark hoped to talk some sense in both brothers. He didn't expect things to turn out that way, in spite of his rivalry with Cena for Jeff's affections. He was actually taken aback when Cena hit him. What happened to competition? It turned into an ugly full-fledged fist fight and he held himself partly to blame for losing his self-control and retaliating without thinking. He was the host and Cena was his guest, damn it!

"Shannon's mom invited us to stay at their place," Matt said haltingly. It was obvious to Mark that he was lying to him or not telling him the whole truth.

"Please don't let what happened disrupt your plans. I insist that you stay until your home is ready," Mark said adamantly. He noted that Matt looked almost relieved. _'Matt's hiding something from me,'_ Mark thought to himself. He decided to have a word with Kevin. Maybe he could enlighten him on what went on back in North Carolina. And then, it struck him, where was Kevin?

"By the way, did you see Kevin this morning?" Mark asked Matt.

"He went out early this morning, saying he had to run a few errands. He said he'll be back this afternoon."

Mark nodded. He looked at the closed door and then turned to Matt, "I'm sorry Jeff got caught in between just now. I should have exercised more self-control."

"You're not to blame. No one saw it coming. I don't know why Cena acted out of sorts. I know he's jealous of you but his insinuation that Jeff deliberately makes men fall for him really cuts my brother up deeply. It's uncalled for."

Mark said thoughtfully, "You know, when Cena said that, I wanted to bash his skull in! But now that you bring it up, I have to plead guilty for seducing your brother at any given opportunity! Cena and I have been playing this game of who bests the other with Jeff as the prize. We have been too selfish to see that Jeff was being slowly torn apart," Mark said with a heavy sigh. He sat on the bed beside Matt and added, "We both know that Randy was the guy we have to watch out for and we didn't even wait for Jeff to put closure to it before hounding him. I feel partly responsible for Jeff's predicament."

"I don't know if it's the right time to tell you this but I've spoken to Randy earlier this morning. I told him that Jeff will call him this morning," Matt informed Mark.

"Well, at least, we know Randy can put the smile back on Jeff's face." Mark said with a wry smile.

"I don't know, Mark. It could be worse," he told him, a guilty look on his face.

Mark stared at him, "What did you do?" he finally asked.

Matt glanced at the closed door and assured that Jeff wasn't coming out any time soon, whispered, "I hinted to Randy that I wanted him to stay as friends with Jeff and nothing more and he assures me it will stay that way, but …" and he let out a long sigh before continuing, "they really love each other. Randy's letting him go because he loves him. If that's not true love, then, I don't know what it is."

Somehow, that didn't put Mark's mind at ease. In some way, he actually felt sorry for them. People say that love is selfish. To some degree, he agreed on the saying but Randy proved otherwise. His action showed that love is about giving up one's own happiness for the sake of the other. It's about sacrifice.

The bathroom door opened and Jeff came out wearing a short bathrobe. His eyes were red and they knew that he had been crying his eyes out. Matt looked at Mark and said, "Mark, can you leave us for a while? I need to talk to Jeff."

Mark nodded. He went forward and placed a gentle kiss on top Jeff's head before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. As soon as the door closed, Matt told Jeff that he had spoken to Randy earlier that day and handed over his phone and number, "He's expecting your call," he said with a warm smile, taking in the look of delight on his face.

"Thank you, Matty. Can I speak to him, in private?" Jeff requested shyly.

Matt got up and patted him on his shoulder, "I'll see you downstairs. Take all the time you need."

Jeff stared at the number displayed on the screen. He took in a deep breath before pressing the call button. Randy picked up at the first ring, "Jeff? Is that you?" he asked anxiously.

"Randy! Oh … Randy!" The floodgates opened as soon as he heard his voice and he started crying.

"Baby, please don't cry," he cooed softly to him at the other end, his heart wrenching at the heartbreaking sobs coming from the other end. "I'm here, talk to me." He waited and finally, Jeff managed to compose himself.

"I miss you, Randy, I miss you so much!" Jeff let out a choked sob.

"I miss you too, baby. Matt called me and told me about your fractured arm and loss of memory. I'm glad you finally remembered me." Randy wanted so badly to hold him. He could see his face clearly in his mind, every detail on his face had been committed to memory.

"I wish I remembered earlier, then, I would have called you sooner," Jeff whispered forlornly. "I remembered you shielded me from the blast, were you badly hurt?"

"Nothing serious," Randy assured him, "I guess my guardian angel was watching over me that day." He paused and then asked, "Are you alright?"

Jeff wanted to tell him that he was in a mess but he said instead, "I'm doing fine. I'm staying at Mark's place until our house is ready. Matt has been busy with the contractors. I don't know when we can move back to North Carolina but as soon as our home is ready, you must come and visit us."

Randy smiled despite himself. Matt extended the same invitation to him earlier that morning. "I will most definitely come and visit you! How soon will the house be ready?"

Jeff frowned. Matt never mentioned the house ever since he came back. "I don't know yet, Matty hasn't told me. I must tell him to add more rooms so that it can accommodate all our friends! Tell Drew and the others that they're invited as well!"

Randy was glad to hear Jeff slowly reverting back to his cheerful self. "Drew and Masters ask me to say hi and to tell you that they miss you." He let out a chuckle and said, "You know what those two did? They spent the whole night looking to pinpoint your location. They came to me this morning to give me an address and number to call. They looked so elated that I didn't have the heart to tell them that Matt called at about three in the morning to tell me that you'll be calling me this morning."

Jeff couldn't help letting out a giggle, "I miss them too! They care a lot for you, Randy. I'm glad they're taking care of you. I wish … I wish I'm there with you," he said wistfully.

Randy swallowed the lump in his throat. He wanted to tell Jeff that he wished he didn't have to let him go but he had to keep their relationship platonic. Matt's words drummed through his head as he said gently, "We can't be together but it doesn't mean that we can't keep in touch. Promise to call me once you move into your own place and give me your number. That way, we can call each other any time of the day."

But Jeff had other ideas. "Randy? Is there no chance of us being together again? Won't Dusty let you go?"

Randy closed his eyes. He had contemplated that very thought. In fact, he told Jeff that if he had a chance, he would leave everything behind and go to him. But, circumstances had changed. He was now the head of the corporation. It wasn't the power that held him there. It was the fact that a lot of people depended on him - his dad, his uncle, his buddies and friends. He couldn't just pack up and leave, not now. And it hurt that he had to make a choice and he had already made up his mind, before Matt called.

"Jeff, you'll find someone more deserving. I'm not the right guy for you. You know what I do for a living. It defines me of who I really am. You have not seen the real me, you may not like that person very much, you may grow to fear me."

"I may not know everything about you but I know one thing and that is, I love you, Randy. No one can tell me how I feel and take that away from me. Even from afar, I will still love you. I just want you to know that." It pained him to know that Randy had made his choice but he could live with that. He just wanted him to know how he felt about him. He had no regrets, glad that they could at least remain friends.

"I do love you, Jeff and I'll never love another. I want you to know that," Randy whispered endearingly into the phone.

"Oh Randy, don't say things like that. It makes it harder," Jeff sniffled back his tears.

"I'm sorry for letting you down. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No, you do what you have to do. I respect that. Promise to call when you can?"

"I promise. But I want you to promise me that you will move on. Find someone else worthy of you and let me know once you found him. I want you to be happy. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I know and I want you to be happy too, Randy!" Jeff's voice broke then and Randy hated himself for putting him through the heartache and pain.

"Please, Jeff. I need you to be strong. I'm here for you but I can't be with you. If you need me, just call me, any time!"

Jeff nodded through his tears, even though Randy couldn't see him. There was a knock on the door and Shannon poked his head in. He hurried in when he saw Jeff's distressed look.

"I will. I have to go now, Randy. I'll talk to you some other time. Love you!" Fat tears fell silently at a faster rate.

"I love you too. Bye, Jeff and take care of yourself," and Randy hanged up.

"Oh, Shanny!" and Jeff let his tears fall uncontrollably. Shannon held him and let him cry. He knew all along that Jeff would feel miserable once he talked to Randy. But would anyone listen? He had spoken to Shawn earlier who told him that he hadn't fallen in love before and so, he wouldn't understand. He told Shannon that this was something Jeff had to face up to. He would hurt but it would make him stronger. But, he assured Shannon that Jeff would come out alright.

"Let it all out, Jeffy and then move on. We are here for you," Shannon comforted him.

Jeff looked at Shannon with red rimmed teary eyes and choked out, "Randy can't be with me, not now, not ever!"

Shannon hugged him and said, "He's doing it for you, Jeff. He knows that it won't work, not with everything that's in the way. He hasn't forgotten who he is and what he does. I respect him for doing the right thing. I know it's hard but it will get better."

And Jeff cried even harder. And Shannon prayed that it would get better. Cena had just packed and left. Dave and Kennedy had decided to leave with him. They couldn't leave him alone after what happened. Mark wanted to stop him but Glenn told him that it was best to let him go. He said to let him cool down and talk to him another time. And there was something else. Shannon overheard Matt talking to Kevin on the phone. Matt sounded upset. He caught parts of the conversation, something about no insurance coverage and nothing left to tide them over. He had come up to tell Jeff but looking at Jeff's distraught condition, he decided to keep it to himself. He sighed. It hadn't been a good day so far. He hoped it would improve. Little did he know that worse was yet to come.

* * *

Reviews greatly appreciated.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

This chapter is going out early. I'm celebrating the Lunar New Year this weekend. I have a thousand things to do and I'm cooking up a storm this Saturday, which is the eve of the Chinese New Year. It's what we call a reunion dinner. I'm not sure if I can post this Saturday as it will be a busy day. Hope this will tide you guys over until Sunday or Monday. I will have time to write then since we're going to have four glorious days off this festive season! And in case, I can't post on time, I wish everyone here a Happy Valentine's Day!

Thank you for your fabulous reviews! I'm deeply honored!

* * *

Chapter 24

Lunch was a silent affair. Hunter and Shawn had taken Shannon sightseeing. Although Jeff was invited to go along, he declined, saying he was tired. Glenn and Morrison suggested spending the afternoon at the lake after lunch and after some persuasion, Jeff agreed.

Matt remained silent the whole time. He looked preoccupied and halfway through the meal, Mark asked, "How's the house coming along, Matt?" Matt didn't seem to hear him. He was chewing slowly, his brows furrowed into worried lines.

"Matty?" Jeff called out to him from across the table and when his brother didn't acknowledge him, he raised his voice a notch higher and called to him again.

Morrison, who was seated next to Matt, tapped him on the shoulder, startling him out of his reverie, and said, "Mark and Jeff are talking to you, Matt."

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Matt apologized and looked over at them.

"Is the house ready yet, Matty? When can we go home?" Jeff asked. He missed his hometown. He missed the smell of the pine woods, riding his bike along the quiet trail and chatting up his schoolmates. Even the thought of going back to school appealed to him. And, most of all, he really wanted to visit their daddy's grave.

Matt cleared his throat and said uneasily, "It's going to take a while as there's still a lot of work to be done. I'm thinking of flying back this evening. I have yet to finalize the finer details with the building contractor."

"But, you just got in yesterday!" Jeff protested. He was looking forward to spending some time with his brother but now, that idea was blown to bits.

Matt gave him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, Jeff. I promise to come back as soon as I've settled everything."

Jeff pushed his unfinished plate away and asked to be excused.

"Jeff, please …" Matt started to say but Jeff got up and rushed out of the room. He got up, intending to go after his brother but Mark stopped him.

"Leave him be, Matt. He is not going to be receptive to anything you say at the moment." He pushed his chair back and got up, "Lets take a walk. We need to talk."

As soon as both men left the room, Morrison sighed and said, "Looks like it'll be just the two of us, Glenn." He looked at the empty chairs, "Just yesterday, all of us were having a great time. And now?" he nodded at the empty seats, "everyone's gone. What's happening?"

"Love and life, in general, it has their ups and downs. But these guys are intelligent, mature adults. They'll work it out somehow. I'm worried about Jeff, though. He's young and has gone through some traumatic experiences in recent weeks. All these have taken a toll on the poor kid. He's having problems coping with all of it at once," Glenn said as he got up to clear the dishes.

Morrison moved to help him. "Matt needs to spend more time with him. But, at least, Mark is here to help Jeff cope. As soon as we're done with the dishes, let us take him to the lake with us. The fresh air will do him some good. I'm sure Mark and Matt will join us later after they're done with whatever they are discussing."

Glenn finished loading the dishes into the dishwasher and turned to Morrison, "Something tells me that Jeff isn't the only one with problems. I sense something amiss with Matt's behavior. He looks troubled."

"I'm sure Mark will get it out of him in no time." Morrison frowned suddenly, "Kevin isn't back yet. He went out early this morning and no one heard from him since then. What is he up to?"

"He must be tidying up some loose ends in the last case. Hogan's murder has been linked to it but there's no evidence to bring Dusty in. But everyone knows he has a hand in it. Word has been getting around that he has retired but we didn't get any confirmation."

Morrison looked startled at the news. He asked thoughtfully, "If it's true, who, do you think will take over his place?"

"My guess is Randy Orton. He's the guy to watch out for. I heard from Shawn, who heard from Shannon, that Randy spoke to Jeff earlier. Shannon found Jeff crying in his room and Jeff told him that he and Randy could never be together. I think Randy just let him down. Jeff must be devastated," Glenn said with a sigh.

"Randy did what he did because he cares for him. We saw how he put himself in harm's way to protect Jeff from Dusty and Cody. I feel kind of bad for them, actually. Those two are obviously so in love with each other."

Glenn pulled Morrison towards him by his waist, "I don't know if I can ever let you go, like Randy did with Jeff. Finding love is one thing but holding on to it is the real challenge. So, are you tired of me yet?"

Morrison caressed his cheek lovingly, "Never!" he whispered endearingly. Both men leaned forward to press their lips together, kissing each other tenderly. Finally, Glenn broke the kiss and said in a voice, laced with desire, "Lets take this upstairs!"

Both men hurried upstairs, completely forgetting about their plan to take Jeff out to the lake. Mark and Matt were in the backyard, discussing the serious issues that had surfaced when Matt returned to North Carolina a few weeks back. No one noticed the face that peered through the front window before disappearing in a flash. Minutes ticked by and footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Jeff made his way to the kitchen and found no one there. He heard Mark's voice and looking out the kitchen window, he saw his brother and Mark in deep conversation. He stood there for some time, pondering if he should join them and finally decided not to disturb them. Bubbles padded up to him and yipped at him, wagging its tail.

"Hiya, Bubs," he bent down to scratch its head, "want to go for a walk with me?" He remembered Glenn and Morrison saying they would be going down to the lake and decided to join them there. Staying alone in his room only made him think of Randy, Cena and Matt going away. Everything that could go wrong went wrong that day. He was depressed and told himself that going for a walk would take his mind off things.

Putting Bubbles on a leash, he opened the front door quietly and stepped out, closing the door softly behind him. It was breezy but not too cold. Leading Bubbles, he walked in the direction towards the lake. Mark's land was enclosed by fences with huge oak trees surrounding the property. As Jeff walked, his thoughts went to the events of the day. He shook them off, telling himself to stop thinking and just focus on spending a nice afternoon at the lake. He heard running footsteps coming up from behind him. He turned half-way, catching sight of two burly men coming fast at him. Before he could open his mouth to scream, a hand was clapped over his mouth and he was lifted off his feet. He struggled and kicked to free himself but they were too strong for him. Bubbles yipped frantically and then ran back towards the house.

The two men carried him off. They went behind some rows of trees before coming to a cut off fence. A van was parked nearby. As they approached it, the passenger door opened and Cody jumped out, wearing a smirk on his face. Jeff's eyes widened with recognition and renewed his struggles but it was futile. He was put down on his feet and then, he felt a sharp prick. Cody just injected a needle into his arm. Jeff's vision clouded and then darkness overwhelmed him. The two men lifted him into the back of the van and climbed into the front. Cody jumped into the back and slid the door shut.

"Get us out of here right now before anyone spots us!" he ordered and the van started. It drove off quickly, leaving behind a cloud of dust.

~*~

"You should have said something, instead of keeping all of us in the dark," Mark said with a shake of his head.

"You've done so much for us already, I can't keep imposing on you, Mark," Matt told him, looking crestfallen.

Mark patted him on his shoulder, "You are not imposing on me. I'm happy to have you and Jeff stay with me," he reassured him with a smile.

Matt looked at him gratefully and said, "That gives me some peace of mind. If it wasn't for you, Jeff and I have no place to go."

"Don't worry about it. You're both welcome to stay here as long as you wish. Now, let us get down to the problem at hand. Your father forgot to renew the insurance on the house. You can't claim for the damages and you don't have enough savings to rebuild. Is that right?"

Matt sighed and nodded, "I put part of my savings as down payment to get the contractor to start work. I assumed that there'll be money forthcoming from the insurance company. I should have checked first. It was only when I went to talk to the insurance company that I found out dad forgot to renew the coverage. I knew then that I have no way to pay for the rebuilding. I can't take a loan from the bank because I no longer have a job and I have no collateral. This is such a mess!"

"Why don't we fly down to North Carolina together with Jeff and see what we can do?" Mark suggested after some moments of pondering.

"I don't know, Mark. Kevin and I spoke to everyone that needed spoken to and there's nothing any one could do to help," Matt said despondently.

"Well, I know someone who can help. Let me take care of it."

Matt's eyes lit up with hope briefly and then he asked hesitatingly, "You're not coming out your own money, are you? I can't accept any more of your generosity."

"Just leave it to me. I will talk to JR and Austin about this. I believe they can do something to help."

"Kevin has already spoken to them. They said it's out of their jurisdiction," Matt informed him.

"Well, let me convince them otherwise. You help Jeff to pack while I go and make that call," Mark said, getting up.

As they headed in, they heard Bubbles yipping and whining at the front part of the house.

"Who let him out?" Mark asked with a puzzled frown as he hurried to open the front door to let Bubbles in. Bubbles immediately started yipping and jumping excitedly. Mark bent to pick him up, "What's wrong, boy?" he asked and Bubbles licked his face and whimpered.

"Matt, check if Jeff's upstairs!" Mark said abruptly. He walked to the outside and glanced around. He heard Matt rushing back downstairs. "He's not in his room, Mark!" Matt told him in a worried tone.

Just at that moment, Glenn and Morrison joined them downstairs.

"Have you guys seen Jeff?" Mark asked and both men shook their heads.

"He was upstairs in his room when we went up. We didn't hear him come down," Glenn informed him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just let Bubbles in. Jeff must have taken him out for a walk," he said, holding the leash in his hand. "Something is wrong. Jeff wouldn't let him wander by itself. He's afraid that Bubbles will fall into the lake," Mark said. "Come on, we have to split up and search the grounds for him! Something has happened to him!"

After an hour of searching, Mark came across the cut off fence. He walked to the dirt road and studied the tire tracks and shoe marks and realized with a sinking heart that Jeff had been taken. But, who had taken him?

~*~

Randy was looking through the accounts of the corporation when his phone rang. He removed it from his shirt pocket and checked the number. Frowning at the unfamiliar number displayed, he hesitated before pressing the button to take the call.

"Hello?"

"Well, well! The big man himself! I guess you must be feeling on top of the world right now, sitting behind that desk, taking MY place!" Cody hissed.

"What do you want, Cody? I'm busy," Randy spoke calmly.

Harsh laughter assaulted his ear and then Cody snarled over the phone, "Don't think that you have me beaten! You have seriously erred if you think I'm a pushover! You're now in a powerful position and I can't touch you. But, everybody has a weakness and you want to know what, I know what your weakness is!"

"Listen, you piece of shit! I don't have time to listen to your whining and complaining! I swear, if Dusty isn't your father, I would have …" but Randy found himself cut off in mid-sentence.

"Are you curious to know where Jeff is right now?" Cody asked in an innocent tone.

Randy was momentarily taken aback. He had spoken to Jeff just that morning. _'No, it couldn't be!'_ he told himself_, 'Jeff is safe with his brother and friends. Cody is trying to trick me!'_

"Don't play your stupid games with me, Cody! I've better things to do and if you think …" Randy started to say and then, he heard a voice, that familiar sweet voice, crying out his name.

"Jeff?" There was disbelief written all over his face. And then he heard a resounding slap in the background, followed by soft whimpers. And Cody was back on the phone.

"Aww … it's a shame that you aren't here to witness this! Guess what, Randy? You know, when you dangled me outside the window above 39 floors, I had a tough time figuring a fitting punishment to pay you back! And then, I had it all figured out. You like to be in control, don't you? Well, how does it feel when that control is wrested away from you and you just have to listen helplessly to your boyfriend scream as he's being raped!"

"No! Don't!" Randy shouted in horror as the next thing he heard were Jeff's pleas and then the sound of clothes being ripped. He heard struggling sounds and then, Jeff's screams filled his ear.

"No! Stop! Jeff! … Jeff!" Randy cried out helplessly as Jeff continued to scream.

Cody's voice came back, "Wait, you can't see what's going on, so, I'll describe to you what's happening to your dear Jeff right now. There are two guys taking turns with him and they are having so much fun. I pay them well enough but I threw in your boyfriend in as part of the deal. These guys look like they haven't had some for quite a while. They're attacking him with an animal hunger! I think they're going for another round with him before they are truly satiated. Oh, he's bleeding, he's unconscious. Wait, I just had an idea."

Randy was shaking with rage as he heard Cody telling Jeff's rapists to wake him up and rape him again. And then, Cody said with a sigh, "He's not waking up soon. Tell you what, Randy. I'll send you a couple of pictures in a while as mementos. And just a reminder, if you touch me again, my dad will not take too kindly to it. You may be the head of the corporation but he's still the Chairman of the Board!"

Randy snarled at him with so much fury that Cody actually cringed away from the phone. "You son of a bitch! I don't care if you're Dusty's son! I'm going to find you and when I do, I'm going to tear you limb from limb while keeping you alive and make you watch when I feed you to the sharks piece by piece!"

Cody swallowed nervously as he cut off the connection. He was beginning to wonder if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life by exposing himself to Randy as Jeff's kidnapper and tormentor. But he just couldn't help himself. He needed to show Randy that no one messed with him and got away with it. He wasn't so sure now if he had made the right move. He turned at the loud grunts coming from the man rutting himself against their helpless captive as the other stood, panting harshly as he stroked himself as he watched the ongoing rape. Jeff lay limp on the bed, his hands shackled behind him on the bed railing. His eyes stared blankly into space as tears trickled silently down his face.

Cody hesitated before bringing up his camera phone up and took a few shots. In spite of what Randy could do to him, he reassured himself that his dad would protect him from Randy. Bearing that thought in mind, he sent the pictures to Randy but deep inside him, the fear was rising fast. He told himself to get out quickly. He turned away as the second man took his position between Jeff's legs as the first man collapsed and rolled away, panting like a race horse. Jeff let out a choked sob as he was entered roughly again. This time, he squeezed his eyes shut as his rapist thrust harshly against him. He was drifting off into unconsciousness again, praying for darkness to claim him. But, they wouldn't allow it. They wanted him conscious throughout the whole ordeal. They had poured cold water on him to revive him. He prayed for someone to come save him. He just wanted to go home, back to North Carolina and be with his parents. He wanted to join them in death. He wished he was dead.

~*~

Matt and Mark were frantic with worry. Together with Glenn, Morrison and Kevin, who finally showed up, they had been trying to figure out who kidnapped Jeff. The only conclusion they could come up with was that the mob had something to do with it.

"Dusty has officially retired. I don't think he's involved in this," Kevin informed them. He had been keeping in touch with JR although he was no longer in their service.

"Who's his replacement?" Mark asked as he stopped pacing to ask anxiously.

"I just spoke with JR a couple of hours ago and he told me that the official report says Randy Orton is now ruling the roost in New York."

"It can't be Randy! He loves my brother more than his life! He would never hurt Jeff!" Matt spoke with firm conviction.

"That's it!" Mark turned to look at them as a sudden thought occurred to him. "Randy has just been appointed to head their organization. Guys, he's not even related to Dusty! The person who took Jeff did it to spite Randy Orton! And that person has to be …"

"Cody Rhodes, Dusty's heir!" Matt finished for him excitedly. "When I was riding with Randy and his men to pick up the books, they were talking about him. It struck me then that they didn't like each other!"

"Call Randy now, Matt! Asks him if knows where Cody is!" Mark urged. As soon as he finished speaking, Matt's phone rang.

Matt hastened to answer, hoping it was Jeff, but it was Randy on the line.

He spoke in a rush, "Matt, this is Randy! I just got a call from Cody Rhodes! He has Jeff with him! Why didn't you call and tell me that Jeff's been kidnapped?"

"So, it's true! Cody took Jeff!" Matt whispered in a daze. Mark gently took the phone from him, "Let me talk to Randy," he told him gently and Matt surrendered his phone obligingly.

"This is Mark. Have you found out where he took Jeff?"

"I'm trying to! Tell me what time Jeff was taken. We can gauge how far he was taken as I've noted the time Cody called me. Hold on, I'm getting a message from that son of a bitch!"

There was a pause and then Mark heard Randy shout furiously, "Fucking son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him with my bare hands!" He heard angry voices in the background and then, Randy was back on the phone, "Listen! We need to get to Jeff quickly! What time did you discover him missing?" He had just received the pictures of Jeff.

Mark gave him an estimate of when Jeff went missing. Randy did a mental calculation against the time that Cody called him and finally asked, "Where can he take Jeff in a span of forty to forty-five minutes from your place?"

Mark thought furiously. There were several possible places but it would take too long to check them all out. He was afraid they would move Jeff before they got there. And then, he kicked himself for not thinking of it earlier.

"We have to leave now before they move Jeff out!" he told Randy as he gestured to everyone to follow as he hurried out.

"Keep me posted! I'm on my way!" Randy told him and hanged up.

"Wait, Mark, where're we going?" Glenn asked as they hurried after him.

"We have to check out all the possible hideouts within a fifty mile radius and I think I know where they might have taken Jeff."

He opened the door to the passenger seat and removed a map from the dashboard and laid it open on the hood. Taking a pen, he narrowed down the few places, circling the areas, "There are only three places he could have taken Jeff - the docks, the warehouses and the sleazy hangouts for the druggies and hookers in Jackson and Taylor Streets. Glenn, I want you and Morrison to check out the warehouses in Tully. Matt, we'll check out the hangouts. Kevin, I need you to stay here and co-ordinate. Call Dave and Hunter and asks them to survey the docks. Cody is most likely to bring Jeff to a place where the mob has connections. He must have help. There's no way he could have done this by himself."

"We can save time by asking Randy to check out those joints. His people have the connections," Kevin pointed out.

"Good thinking, Kevin," Mark said as he called Randy immediately on his phone.

"You've found him?" Randy asked in a voice filled with anxiety.

"No, but you can help. You have your connections in this city. Can you check if anyone saw Cody in or around those places your people frequent?"

"My men are already on it! I'm waiting for them to report back," Randy informed him.

"Let me know as soon as you can. We can rule out those places and focus our attention elsewhere," Mark told him.

"I will. I'll keep you posted!" and he hanged up.

Mark addressed everyone, "Arm yourselves and keep each other posted! Lets move out!"

~*~

Cody was in a dilemma. He didn't think past of what he was going to do with Jeff after he had taken his revenge against Randy. He was contemplating his options – to kill him and dump his body into the sea or to just leave him where he is and let him make his own way back once he regained consciousness. He let out a shudder. He simply did not have the stomach to kill someone himself. He found himself avoiding looking at the limp form, laying on top the bloodstained sheets. The smell of sex was strong in the air and he felt nauseous all of a sudden. He needed to get out, if only for just for a while.

Jeff was still shackled to the bed, he wasn't going anywhere. Cody pulled on his coat and opened the door. He peered out and seeing no one around, stepped out and closed the door behind him. Those two guys he had paid off left some time ago. He warned them that if word got out about this, they would be implicated in kidnapping and rape charges and would go away for a long time. As Cody took the stairs, a couple stumbled passed him. The man was in his fifties and the girl was young. She looked no more than sixteen but she was dressed to solicit customers, with her bodice cut low, revealing her luscious curves and a mini shirt. Cody took one look at her and glanced away in disgust. _'Nothing but a cheap whore!'_ he thought to himself.

"Just a doggone minute! Did you just look at me like I'm trash or something?" the girl placed herself in his way. She was offended by the distasteful look Cody was giving her.

"You .. Are .. Trash!" Cody emphasized each word with deliberate intent and then said, "Now, get out of my way!" he moved to sidestep her but she blocked his path by putting her arms out.

"Who do you think you are to judge me, you piece of shit? You're no better than I am if you hang around here! Why, if I don't know better, I would think you're peddling your ass just like I doing with my cunt!"

Her companion tried to shush her up, telling her to forget the whole thing and just go. He reminded her that he was paying her by the hour, but she sent him a glare and he shut his mouth. He stood by sulking as Cody pointed his finger at the prostitute, "Listen, you little whore! You better watch your mouth or you'll end up losing all your teeth!" he said in a threatening tone. "Now, get out of my way!" and he moved to push her aside.

He was shocked therefore when she started screaming at the top of her voice, "Help! Someone help me! He's trying to rape me! Please, help me!" She ripped her bodice, baring her bosom for all to see. Her elderly companion immediately made himself scarce. He didn't need this. He just wanted to jack off and decided to go look for his vessel somewhere else. Several doors opened and people started to come out to check out the ruckus. They immediately headed towards the direction of her screams.

Cody tried desperately to get away but she latched on to him and started sobbing, "Please! Please don't hurt me!"

"What the hell?" The men on top of the stairs took one look at the girl's ripped dress and exposed nipple and they went ballistic. "Get him, guys!" and Cody found himself getting pummeled. He tried to shield himself, lost his balance and fell down the stairs. But the men didn't leave him alone. They followed him down and started kicking the shit out of him.

"Trying to cop a feel without paying, huh? Lets teach him a lesson he never forgets!"

Cody gasped out in pain, "Wait! It's a misunderstanding! Look!" and he drew out his wallet and showed them the wad of money it contained, "I have money! The girl was mistaken, I didn't touch her!"

One of his attackers snatched the wallet greedily from his hand. His eyes took in the several credit cards and he studied Cody curiously. What he saw was a well-groomed young man, wearing expensive threads and shoes to boot. The man looked like he had money coming out of his nose! He looked over to the girl and asked in a suspicious tone, "You're sure he tried something on you, Jessie?"

The girl let out a giggle and bounced down the stairs towards him, her boobs bouncing jauntily with each step she took. The men's unwavering eyes were trained on her boobs as she came forward. "Well … not really. But, Phil, he says I'm trash!" she complained to him and pouted petulantly at him.

"Is that right?" Phil threw Cody a nasty look.

Cody put out his hands, "No, I didn't say that but lets just forget the whole thing. I'll pay you for the trouble I've caused."

Phil sneered before removing half the money from his wallet and threw the wallet back at him, "Now, get out before I change my mind!" he told him menacingly.

Cody picked himself up gingerly from the floor, wincing with pain. He swore they had cracked some ribs. As he left by the front door, the man manning the counter stared at him before picking up the phone. He dialed and when the other party picked up, he said, "That guy you're looking for, I think he was just here." He gave a description of the man and then, the address. His eyes widened as he listened to what the other party was saying. "Let me check". He went through the register and spoke into the phone, "He signed in as C. Rhodes. I remember him, he came in with two other men carrying a third." As he listened, he started to fidget nervously, "Hey, man, I don't want any trouble. Tell you what, I'll go upstairs and check. If the kid you're looking for is there, I'll call you," and he hanged up.

He took the master keys along with him and hurried up the stairs, mumbling as he walked towards the room, "Damn if I know he's the son of Dusty. What the hell is he doing here in this dump?" He unlocked the door and his eyes immediately went to the unmoving form shackled to the bed.

"Oh God, please let him be alive! I really don't need Orton on my ass!" He moved quickly to the bed to check and was relieved to find a pulse, albeit a weak one. "Hold on, kid, help is on its way!" and he dashed back downstairs. He dialed and spoke quickly, "He's here and he's in really bad shape! Do you want me to call for an ambulance?" and then, "Okay, but you better hurry up! I don't know if he's going to make it!"

* * *

Reviews greatly appreciated.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you everyone for your warm wishes! Had a wonderful early reunion dinner, happy but utterly exhausted!

I started typing this chapter around six this evening. Hope it doesn't disappoint!

I thank thee for thy reviews! Love you all and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY to everyone!

* * *

Chapter 25

He paced up and down, looking outside anxiously. "What's taking them so long?" he muttered to himself as he glanced at his watch. About fifteen minutes had passed and yet, no one had come to take Jeff to the hospital. "He's not going to make it if they don't get here soon!" he told himself.

Earlier on, he had gone up to the room again to check on Jeff and the blood was still oozing out of him. He tried to staunch the flow with a towel but Jeff continued to bleed. He knew they had to get him to the hospital pronto! He searched the room, hoping to find the key to the handcuffs and found it lying on the basin in the bathroom. He quickly unshackled Jeff and massaged his wrists gently, trying to get the circulation back. Jeff remained unconscious. He studied him curiously, wondering what his connection with Orton was. '_He must be someone special for Orton to personally fly down here,'_ he thought.

He had gone back down to call Nick again and told him about Jeff's serious condition. Nick told him to expect two men who were on their way right now. Their names were Mark and Matt. When Randy found out where Jeff was, he had called them immediately to head there. He was on the plane at the moment, heading towards Texas. Randy left specific instructions that Jeff was only to be released to Mark and Matt. He gave orders that if Cody returned to the motel, he was to be detained, promising a generous reward for the favor. Privately, he had asked Nick to send out his reliable men to look for Cody. He didn't want the news to reach Dusty. Cody had made the biggest mistake of his life by hurting his Jeff. It was time he took out the parasite!

The man turned as the door was pushed open and two men rushed in. "I'm Mark and this is Matt!" Mark identified themselves. "Where is he? Take us to him!"

Randy had urged them to hurry as Jeff's condition was critical. The man quickly led them upstairs. As he opened the door, he said, "He's still bleeding, you have to get him to the hospital!"

The sight that greeted them temporarily robbed them of their senses. Mark was the first to recover. Quickly, he wrapped Jeff in the covers and lifted him into his arms.

"Call the hospital and tell them to standby! We'll be there under ten minutes!" Mark barked as he hurried out of the room, with Matt following close behind, trying to hold back his tears.

Mark drove as quickly as he could to the hospital. Matt held his brother in the back seat, silent tears tracking down his cheeks as he spoke comforting words to Jeff. He told Jeff that they would be going home soon, back to Cameron, back to their hometown. He told him how much he loved him, pleaded with him to please hang on and not to give up. As Jeff's pulse weakened, Matt hugged his brother tight and whispered fiercely to him that he wasn't letting him go. He said that their mom and dad would be upset with him for not taking care of him and begged him not to go, telling him it wasn't his time to go yet. He started sobbing uncontrollably as Jeff's life slowly ebbed away, he was quickly losing him.

Mark braked to a complete stop and shouted for help as he climbed out of the car. He flung the back door open and lifted Jeff from Matt's arms. The emergency team was already waiting. As soon as Jeff was placed on the bed trolley, he was quickly rushed to the Emergency unit. On the advice of one of the nurses, Mark took Matt to the waiting area and sat him down. Both men were so badly shaken they couldn't speak. Each man was wrapped up in his own thoughts, both praying silently that Jeff could be saved. They looked up at the sound of fast approaching footsteps and saw Glenn and the others making their way towards them. Mark got up to meet them. He gave Cena a nod of acknowledgement and he returned it before asking anxiously, "How is Jeff?"

"Not good. We just brought him in about five minutes ago. He has lost a lot of blood," Mark said.

"What happened to him, Mark?" Kennedy asked as he sat down beside Matt and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Matt looked to be on the verge of collapsing.

Mark's face darkened and a growl left his throat. Shannon involuntarily took a step backwards, gulping nervously. The ominous look on Mark's face frightened him.

"Jeff has been brutally raped," he said quietly, his calm demeanor belying the murderous rage that was stoking within him.

Shannon let out a gasp of shock and Shawn immediately moved to comfort him. He guided him to sit down beside Matt. Shannon immediately reached out to take Matt's hand in his and Matt felt him trembling. He put his arm around him, drawing him close and whispered that Jeff was going to be alright. Somehow, saying it out loud gave him the strength and belief that his brother was going to make it.

"Where is he? Where is the fuck hole that is responsible for putting Jeff in the hospital?" Cena asked in a deadly tone. He was visibly shaking with rage.

"Orton's men are out looking for him right now. According to the guy at the motel, he didn't surrender the key to the room. That means he's going back and they'll be waiting," Mark informed them.

"I want a piece of that little shit! I don't care if I lose my job over this but he's not going to get away with it!" Cena said between clenched teeth.

Mark stared at him and slowly, a small smile crossed his face. He put out his hand in a peace will gesture, "Why don't we bury the hatchet and start over? Both of us want the son of a bitch badly! I don't see why Orton should get all the fun!"

Cena's mouth slowly curved into a smile and he reached out to take Mark's hand in a firm grip and said, "It's a deal! But, damn, you sure pack it in that punch you gave me!" His left eye was swollen and half-closed.

"Well, you didn't do too bad yourself," Mark responded, rubbing the large purplish bruise on his jaw.

Matt got up and said, "I'm coming with you! That son of a bitch will rue the day he touched my brother!"

They turned when the door to the Emergency room pushed open and the doctor stepped out. Everyone rushed forward.

"How's my brother, doctor? Is he going to make it?" Matt asked anxiously.

"He's very lucky. You got him here in time," the doctor told him. Everyone let out sighs of relief. "But, he's not out of danger yet. He has lost a lot of blood and we've just given him two bags of blood." The doctor hesitated and then asked, "You do know that he was raped?"

Matt swallowed his anger and whispered, "Yes."

The doctor nodded kindly and said, "His vital signs have not stabilized, we need to monitor his condition. I hope you understand, that we have to lodge a police report."

"Yes, I know. Can we see him now?" Matt asked and the doctor smiled. "Not yet. I need you to come with me and register him. The rest of you may like to wait in the cafeteria. The nurse will bring him up and settle him down. It will take a while, you can see him then."

As Matt followed the doctor, Mark and the others lingered outside the room, they were anxious to see Jeff. Minutes passed and then, the door opened and a nurse and male aide pushed Jeff out. He looked so wan and pale. He had an IV drip in one arm and a blood drip in the other. His eyes were closed, he was completely out. The guys immediately surrounded him, their faces showing their concern and the nurse smiled genially at them and said, "I'm taking him up to Ward 35, Bed 8. You can come up later to see him." They nodded and parted for her to push Jeff through towards the elevator.

"Come on, lets go get that coffee and discuss our next move," Glenn said with a sigh.

The men moved themselves to the cafeteria and ordered coffee. After taking several sips of the much desired caffeine, Mark looked at Shannon and spoke kindly, "Kid, do you mind giving us a few minutes? There's something I need to discuss with these guys and I don't think you should listen."

Shannon pouted but he got up, muttering under his breath grouchily, "Nobody tells me anything!" and then sighing, "I'll go find Matt, see you guys later," and he left quietly.

Mark immediately got down to business, "Cody Rhodes is going down!" He was fuming with rage.

Several of them nodded, including Cena, and Glenn asked, "How do you want to do this?"

Kennedy looked uneasily at everyone, "Huh, just a minute, guys. Are you guys seriously thinking about taking him out?" he spoke in a hushed whisper. The cafeteria was scattered with random people and he didn't want anyone to overhear them.

Mark gave him cold stare, "What else would I be talking about?" he rasped angrily.

Kennedy looked away. There was, without a doubt, that Cody had taken things too far. He didn't blame Mark for being furious but, for Christ sakes, they were FBI agents! What happened to the FBI code of values? What Mark and the others were considering went against everything they were supposed to uphold – rigorous obedience to the Constitution of the United States; respect for the dignity of all those we protect; compassion; fairness; uncompromising personal integrity and institutional integrity.

He was having mixed feelings about the whole thing. He gave Dave a questioning look and he spoke openly in front of the others, "If something like this happens to you, Ken, I'll do exactly what Mark and the rest are contemplating here. Cody Rhodes has crossed the line and doesn't deserve any consideration."

"You do know that Dusty will not take this lying down," Kevin said thoughtfully, "He is his only son. And, one more thing, the FBI will not back us up on this one, we're on our own. But I'm sure that Randy Orton will be standing on our side. He's going to pit himself against Dusty over this. I'm afraid it's not going to be pretty."

"I'm prepared to face the consequences alone but some of you may want to consider walking away. This is a career-ending move," Mark warned them.

Each man pledged their allegiance to the cause. All, except for Cena and Morrison, had retired or had intention to opt for early retirement from their service as FBI agents. Cena had already made up his mind. He had broken the FBI code once by sleeping with Jeff, this wouldn't make any difference. He was prepared to leave all the same. The other man who stood to lose was Morrison. He had, so far, been the dormant man but he spoke up, "It goes against every principle of what I've learned if I turn the other cheek. You can count me in!"

Mark put his hand in the middle of the table and one by one, each man laid his hand on top of the other and made a pact - to find Cody and destroy him!

~*~

Randy, Drew and Masters crossed the foyer quickly and made their way towards the exit. They had just landed at the airport about fifteen minutes ago. Randy called Matt's number but he didn't pick up. He tried Mark's number next and he answered.

"Mark? This is Randy Orton. I'm at the airport. Which hospital is Jeff at?" he asked anxiously.

Mark told him they were at Gleneagles Hospital.

"How is he?" he asked as they climbed into a cab and told the driver to get them to the said hospital.

"He hasn't woken up yet. He lost a lot of blood and the doctor says he was lucky to even pull through," Mark told him and then asked, "Any news on Cody Rhodes?"

"That son of a bitch has gone into hiding! My men are still out looking for him, but rest assured, we will get him!" Randy spoke in a firm and convincing tone.

"Hey, don't be selfish, I want a piece of him too!" Mark told him and Randy let out a harsh laugh, "Which part of him do you want? I'll reserve that piece for you, I promise!"

There was a momentary silence at Mark's end and then, "Good! I like the way you think! I'll see you soon," and he hanged up.

"How's the little mite, Randy?" Drew asked with concern, once Randy put his phone away.

"Not good, Drew, Jeff almost didn't make it," he told him quietly. "We'll go and see Jeff first and then, we're going to look for Cody ourselves. He can't hide from us for long!"

"What if Dusty hear about this?" Masters spoke up, "He's not going to allow you to hurt his son."

"Dusty is in New York, we're in Texas. He's not going to find out and even if he does, it'll be too late! There's nothing he can do! I swear, when I get my hands on that swine, I'll make him pay dearly for what he did to Jeff!" Randy leaned back against his seat and closed his eyes. He was filled with pent-up anger which threatened to explode any time. He had time to think when he was on the plane and realized that Jeff got hurt because of him. First, Adam and then, Cody, they hurt Jeff because of him! It finally dawned on him that so long as he maintained any contact with Jeff, his enemies would take out their anger on his loved one, to get to him. With a sinking heart, he realized what he had to do.

"Jeff is young and strong, Randy, I'm sure he's going to be alright," Masters tried to reassure him. He had never seen Randy the way he did right now. He looked devastated with his shoulders slumped over in despair. He appeared to be in a great deal of pain.

Randy opened his eyes and looked straight at him, "Jeff may never be alright again after what he has been through and I'm wholly responsible for everything that has happened to him!" he spoke in an emotionally charged tone. The pain was evident in his eyes and voice.

"Don't do this to yourself, Randy, you are not to blame for all these, Cody is!" Masters gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You are right! We need to take care of Cody once and for all! His father is not here to stop us!"

"I should have dropped him off the building that day, then, this wouldn't have happened!" Randy closed his eyes wearily. Drew and Masters watched solemnly as tears escaped from the corners of his eyes. After a while, Randy wiped his tears away and said quietly, "This is the last time I'm going to see or talk to Jeff. I put him in a vulnerable position with my enemies. And we all know that in the business we're in, we make a lot of enemies. I have to protect Jeff and the only way I know how, is to stop all associations with him. Only then, he will remain safe."

Drew and Masters kept their silence. It hurt them to see Randy that way. He had never loved anyone like he loved Jeff and even then, he couldn't be near him. Randy's newly acquired position as head of the corporation was a curse. But in spite of everything, they knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that what Randy was about to do was for the best, even though his heart was breaking into a million pieces.

The cab driver pulled into the hospital entrance and stopped. To their surprise, Mark was waiting for them. "I thought I'll wait for you and bring you up. I know you're anxious to see Jeff," Mark explained his presence.

Randy nodded, "Thank you. Please lead the way." As they made their way up, he asked, "Has Jeff regained consciousness?"

"Not yet. We're praying he wakes up soon." Mark hesitated before asking, "This may not be the right time to ask but we heard that you've taken over Dusty's place as head of the corporation. Is it true?"

Randy nodded and said, "It's true. Is this leading somewhere?" and Mark gave him a wry smile before saying, "Just wondering how you and Dusty are going to handle yourselves with that scumbag in the middle of the situation," he said.

"Let me worry about that," Randy said curtly.

Mark didn't take offense and said, "I'm sorry for intruding. Can we talk after you see Jeff?"

Randy nodded as they stopped at the door to Jeff's room. Mark pushed it open, politely inviting Randy to enter first. He walked in briskly and the sight of Jeff lying against the sheets, looking like death himself, shook him up. Masters and Drew held him by the elbow to steady him. He finally regained his composure and moved forward, his eyes trained on Jeff's pale face. Matt motioned to the others and they left quietly, leaving Randy and his men with Jeff.

Randy sat down on a chair beside the bed and reached out to take Jeff's hand in his as Drew and Masters stood at the end of the bed. Tears leaked from his eyes as he kissed the back of his hand before rubbing it ever so tenderly against his cheek and whispered, "Oh Jeff, what have I done to you!" and a sob escaped him. His body shook with the effort to keep his emotions under control.

Drew and Masters moved to comfort Randy but he whispered, "Leave me alone with Jeff for a few minutes." They obeyed his request and took their leave.

Randy got up and sat on the bed. He cradled Jeff in his arms and started to cry shamelessly until he was spent. Drying off his tears with his sleeve, he gently brushed Jeff's hair from his face and whispered endearingly, "God knows how much I love you! I can't get by a day without thinking of you. You're my heart, my soul. You're each breath I take, you're my life. I feel so empty without you but with me around, you'll always be in danger. I hate to leave you but I have to, Jeff. I can't keep my promise to call you and you mustn't call me anymore. This is for the best. I want you to know that I'll always love you! Remember that!" and Randy bent to place a soft kiss on his lips. He lowered Jeff gently onto the bed and stood up. He turned around at the door, giving Jeff one last look and then he was gone.

~*~

"Damn it!" Cody cursed silently as he hid behind the wall, peering over the side to see the group of four men talking to the two men he had hired earlier on. He had gone to the bar for a drink and coincidentally, met the said two men. After having a couple of drinks with them, he went to the washroom. When he got out, he saw four men talking to the two guys and he had immediately sensed something amiss. He couldn't hear what they were saying but the two guys looked agitated. Soon, they were protesting loudly that they didn't know what they were talking about. And then, the bartender caught sight of him and pointing at him, called out excitedly, "There he is! He was with them! I want my reward!"

As soon as the four men turned their heads in his direction, he took off in the direction of the back door and the two men took the opportunity to try to make a getaway. Cody ran out the back to the alley. He immediately headed towards the main road, hoping to grab a cab to make his escape before they caught up with him. But unbeknownst to him, he was being watched.

Nick was a thorough and detailed person. When Randy Orton told him about the reward he was putting up for any information leading to Cody Rhodes' capture, he knew it was his chance to shine. Randy had already called him earlier to tell him he would be rewarded handsomely for his assistance in finding the kid. And now there was another opportunity for him to shine again. He intended to find Cody Rhodes himself and hand him personally to Randy Orton. Randy would definitely be impressed with him and he might consider taking him under his wing per his request. Nick heard a lot about him and the fact that Dusty overlooked his own son to appoint Randy as his replacement spoke volumes. The fact that Cody Rhodes was Dusty's son didn't deter him at all. He learned from his man what Cody and his hired men did to the kid. His instant reaction was one of rage and disgust. To gang rape a kid and then leave him to die, it was something he wouldn't tolerate. He felt nothing but disdain for Cody and was looking forward to bringing him in.

Nick watched from the fire escape as Cody ran through the alley out to the main road. He spoke into the phone quickly as he sprinted down the stairs, "He's coming out to your side, don't let him get away!"

Cody stopped abruptly when a car screeched, coming towards him. Nick's running footsteps behind him caught his attention and throwing caution to the wind, he dashed into the traffic, weaving his way between fast moving vehicles, trying to get to the other side. They swerved to avoid him, their horns blaring in protest at his recklessness. Cody lucked out when a fast coming sedan couldn't slow down in time and hit him. Cody flew over the hood and dropped to the side. He screamed in pain as he felt his right leg break before he crumpled to the ground.

Nick and his men stopped the traffic and ran towards him. As Nick bent down to check on him, Cody passed out. The driver who hit him asked anxiously, "Do you want me to send him to the hospital?" to which Nick said quickly, "We'll get him there ourselves, but thanks for the offer."

Together with his men, they carried Cody towards the waiting vehicles. The two men who assisted Cody were already apprehended and sat in one of the vehicles. They loaded Cody into the back seat of the other vehicle and took off.

"Where to, Nick?" the driver asked.

"Hang on, Karl. I'll let you know in a few minutes," he said as he called a number on his phone.

As soon as the other party answered, he said, "Mister Orton, I've good news for you! I've just caught Cody Rhodes and his hired men. Where do you want me to take them?"

He listened quietly and then said, "Yes sir. We'll meet you there in half an hour."

Nick let out a sigh of satisfaction as he put his phone away. It looked like his luck was beginning to change for the better. If everything went as planned, he would get his big break, a chance to work for Randy Orton himself! He turned to the back and with a huge grin on his face, thanked the unconscious young man, who would soon be dead.

* * *

Reviews greatly appreciated.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

This is the last chapter. I have a new fic coming up this weekend, don't forget to catch it! I want to thank everyone for their support. You have been nothing but wonderful! I love you!

I will be starting a new job next week. It pays better but the working hours are longer and I have to work on alternate Saturdays as well. *sigh* I may not be able to post two chapters a week in that case. I'll see how it works out.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 26

He didn't want to wake up. He embraced the cold darkness, welcoming the peace and silence that came with it. Within, he could feel no pain, his mind a total blank, devoid of any memory. Time had lost its significance. He was contented to just drift in the darkness, allowing it to overwhelm him and take him further into the dark realm. And then he heard them calling out to him. They were mere whispers, urging him to turn back, to return to the realm of light. He had begged them silently to leave him alone. He just couldn't deal with the pain, with the haunting memories that plagued him. He just wanted to forget and become non-existent. And they had finally let him be. But, memories of his past fleeted through his mind. They brought him back to his early childhood. He could see himself as a toddler, laughing in the arms of his mother as she lifted him in the air. She put him down and said, "Go back, Jeffrey, you have so much to live for," and smiled lovingly at him. The next vision was that of his dad. He smiled and waved him off as he rode away on his bike, shouting, "Goodbye son, we'll see you when the time is right." Matty entered his dreams next in tears, urging him not to go. He said he had failed him and would never forgive himself if he lost him. Jeff wanted desperately to go to him and comfort him, but he couldn't speak or move. A white light shrouded his Matty, yet he could still hear him calling to him from within. He struggled to go towards it but made little leeway, he simply had no strength left. Out of nowhere, lights of many colors appeared and surrounded him. They carried him purposefully towards the white light. Many familiar voices called from within and they became a roar in his head. He found himself fading in and out of consciousness. He started to feel pain but they soon became tolerable. The bad memories came back to haunt him and he wanted to crawl back into the dark and hide from them. The voices grew stronger. He recognized them. They lent him comfort and soothed him with their presence. He could feel their warmth and love enveloping him. And amidst the pain, the memories and the love, he felt another familiar presence. He couldn't help being drawn to him. He felt the warmth of his touch and was comforted by it. But then, hot tears fell on his face and he heard his cry of despair. He wanted to wake up, to be with him but he wasn't strong enough. He felt those safe arms leave him and warm lips touched his. And then, he was all alone. He urged himself to wake. He had dwelled long enough in the unconscious state. He had to go back because he was loved. It was reason enough to live.

……………………..

Shannon's eyes drooped for the umpteenth time. He was at Jeff's bedside. It was almost two in the morning and he was exhausted from lack of sleep. Mark and the rest had left about three hours ago, they had yet to return. Matt told him that they had some business to take care of and wanted him to stay with Jeff until they got back.

Shannon rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms above his head. He wished he had a comfy bed to lie on. He turned towards Jeff and noted that the color was slowly returning to his cheeks. He looked better than when he was brought in. Shannon tucked the covers around him before going to the bathroom to take a leak.

He came out two minutes later and went back to sit down beside the bed. It struck him then that Jeff's right arm was now on top the covers, he had moved! Shannon jumped up from his seat and peered at Jeff closely. When he detected no movement, he was disappointed. Maybe, it was just a spontaneous reaction. Shannon sighed and sat back down, preparing for a long night ahead. Just as he was about to lay his head on his arms to take a nap, he saw Jeff's fingers twitched. He gasped and ran out to the hallway and started shouting for the doctor.

The nurse on duty hurried towards him and shushed him up, "Please, sir, you'll wake up everyone! You have to keep it down!"

"My friend, Jeff, I think he's waking up! Go and get a doctor!" he told her excitedly. As the nurse hurried off, Shannon went back to the room to Jeff's side. He bent over Jeff and in a loud whisper, called out to his friend, "Jeff! Can you hear me?" and he saw a reaction. Jeff's lids fluttered and then, a whimper escaped him.

"Someone, get a doctor!" Shannon yelled at the top of his lungs before grasping Jeff's hand in his. Seconds later, a doctor and nurse hurried into the room.

"He's coming to!" Shannon informed them in a rush before stepping aside to let the doctor examine Jeff. He waited impatiently and was rewarded when Jeff slowly opened his eyes, moaning feebly.

"Easy boy," the doctor advised as he checked Jeff's vital signs. He smiled as he removed the stethoscope from his chest and spoke kindly, "You have lost a lot of blood. You need plenty of rest to get your strength back. I want you to lie down and don't try to get up. If you need help, just press the call button and the nurse will assist you."

He turned to Shannon and said, "He's going to be alright. Just make sure he stays in bed."

Shannon nodded obediently and said, "I'll do that, doc. Is there a phone I can use to call his brother?"

"You can use the one down the hall at the nurses' station. Go ahead, I'll stay here until you get back," the doctor told him.

As Shannon hastened to call Matt, the doctor spoke gently to Jeff, "I'm Doctor Wilbert. How do you feel? Any dizzy spells or disorientation?"

"I feel weak," Jeff whispered.

"That comes with losing too much blood. We have given you a blood transfusion but it takes time for your body to regain its strength. Do you remember what happened?" the doctor asked kindly.

Jeff closed his eyes. He remembered but he just didn't want to talk about it. The doctor reached out and touched him on the shoulder, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I understand."

Shannon walked in and the doctor said to Jeff, "I'll come by again to check on you. Rest well."

He bade them good night and left. Shannon sat down on the bed and told Jeff that Matt was on his way. Jeff gave him a slight nod and closed his eyes wearily. He didn't notice the awkward glances Shannon threw at him. For the first time in his life, Shannon was tongue-tied. He wished he knew what to say to him. He didn't want to end up saying something to remind Jeff of his ordeal, so he chose to remain silent. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that Jeff was looking at him.

"Shanny, how did I get here?" Jeff asked softly, startling him out of his thoughts.

He sighed with relief, something he could talk about. He obliged and told Jeff what he knew, from when they found him missing at Mark's ranch, to Randy calling to inform them that Cody had kidnapped him and finally, how Mark and Matt had rushed him to the hospital after Randy found out his location.

"You almost died, Jeffy. We were so worried about you. I finally met Randy Orton and I have to admit, I was wrong about him. He looks like a decent guy," Shannon said, looking slightly abashed.

"Randy was here?" Jeff asked in surprise.

Shannon nodded, "He and two other guys. They flew in from New York. And, guess who else came to see you – John Cena. I don't think he has given up yet. You haven't seen the last of him. He was downright furious when he found out what happened to you. And Mark is really scary when he got angry. I thought he was going to tear someone's head off! Those are pretty decent guys you have, Jeff, they really care for you!"

Jeff let out a small smile. He was glad to hear that his favorite people were there for him. But where were they now? Before he could ask, voices were heard coming from the outside and Matt and the others rushed in.

"Jeff!" Matt held back his tears as he hugged his brother to him fiercely. Jeff simply laid his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes, but tears escaped from them and rolled down his cheeks silently. Matt rubbed his back in soothing circles and spoke in an emotionally charged voice, "I almost lost you!" and let his tears fall freely. The brothers held onto each other, crying silently in each other's arms. Finally, Matt released him and said, "I'm never going to let you out of my sight from now on!" He wiped the tears gently from Jeff's face and said, "These guys have been our mountain of support right from the start, they've been praying for you.

He got up and let each man take turns to give Jeff a hug. It finally came down to Mark and Cena. Mark went first. He stroked his cheek softly and said, "You gave us all a fright! I don't know what I'll do if I lost you!" and wrapped his arms protectively around him.

Jeff hugged him tight and whispered against his chest, "Thank you for everything you've done for me and Matt. I can actually sense your presence over the other side. You gave me the strength to return."

Mark smiled and kissed the top of his head before letting him go. He stood aside and Cena approached the bed. He looked down, looking ashamed and said in a small voice, "I've been behaving like an asshole towards you. I'm so sorry for the things I'd said, I didn't mean them." He looked up into Jeff's eyes and said, "Please forgive me? I'll do anything to make it up to you, just don't hate me. I can't live with myself if you do."

Smiling, Jeff opened his arms wide to receive him and with a sigh of relief, Cena moved into them. Holding Jeff's head to rest against his shoulder, he caressed his hair lovingly and whispered, "If anything had happened to you, I don't think I would be able to carry on."

Jeff murmured against his chest, "Oh John, please don't say such things. I want you to know that I could never hate you, and I've forgiven you already."

Cena pressed a kiss to his temple and whispered gratefully, "Thank you! You don't know how much that means to me!"

As they moved apart, Shannon asked, "Where's Randy and his sidekicks? I thought they were with you." The silence that followed was deafening. Everyone looked at each other awkwardly and Jeff knew they were hiding something from him.

"What is it?" he asked and when no one ventured to answer him, he looked over to Mark. He knew that Mark would tell him the truth.

"Mark?" he threw the question at him and the large Texan met his eyes squarely. He hesitated shortly before finally saying, "Randy is settling scores with Cody Rhodes at the moment."

"Can you take me to him? I want to see Randy." He tried to climb off the bed but Cena held him gently by the shoulders, "No, Jeff. You can't see him now."

"Later then?" he asked hopefully and Cena gave him a sympathetic look and shook his head slowly, "I don't think so."

Jeff looked at him, confused. Just then, Mark's phone rang and he answered. He looked over at Jeff and told the caller that he was awake. As he listened attentively, his expression turned solemn and he said gravely, "Wait, he needs to hear it from you." He took a few steps forward and as he offered his phone to Jeff, he said, "It's Randy."

As soon as Jeff took it from him, he motioned to the others and they left quietly, giving Jeff his privacy.

"Randy?" Jeff spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Jeff." Randy's voice came across on a strangled note.

"Where are you, Randy? Is everything alright?"

There was silence and then, "How can it be alright when you almost died! I feel responsible for what happened! When I saw you lying there, white as a sheet, I thought …" and his voice broke off.

"Randy?" Jeff whispered as he clung to the phone, waiting for him to continue.

"I thought you weren't going to make it," he said quietly.

"Oh Randy, I'm here, aren't I?"

Randy shook his head, "I can't lose you this way, Jeff. I almost lost you because I failed to see what was coming. That bastard called me to hear you scream!" Jeff heard him let out an angry growl and then, "You don't have to worry about him anymore!"

Jeff swallowed before asking, "Did you …" but Randy didn't let him finish.

"You don't need to know the details. He and his hired men won't be able to hurt you again! I will make sure of that!"

In a boat far out at sea, Randy gave the signal for the boom to be lowered. The three men who hung from it by were kept miraculously alive with drugs even though their limbs had been chopped off by Randy himself. They were still very much aware of their surroundings. They cried out in terror as they watched the sharks circling beneath them as they were lowered to the waters below. The sharks were attracted by the blood dripping from their bodies.

Jeff found himself crying with relief. Randy had eliminated his demons, they couldn't hurt him anymore!

"Please don't cry, baby. I need you to calm down, there's something important I need to tell you." Randy flung the blood soaked axe into the waters and turned away wearily from the frenzied feeding and screams. He wanted to make sure they were awake when the sharks fed on them. He headed down to the boat's cabin and sat down to wait for Jeff's sobs to subside.

After several moments, he spoke quietly, "You know I love you more than life itself, don't you?" and Jeff whispered, "Yes, I do. I love you too, Randy!"

Randy felt his tears fall but he kept his voice strong, "I know you do, but I want you to forget me, Jeff."

"Randy?" Jeff whispered fearfully.

"I need you to listen to me very carefully, baby. I've said all I needed to say at the hospital but you were unconscious. Mark told me that I have to tell you myself."

Jeff held his breath and waited.

Randy swallowed and took a couple of deep breaths. His heart was breaking at what he was about to say. "I make a lot of enemies in what I do, it comes with the territory. I can look after myself well enough but I can't protect you from them. I don't know who and when these people will strike again, Jeff. It can be anyone. They'll use you and hurt you to get back at me and I can't have that!"

"Randy, please …" Jeff started to plead with him but Randy shushed him up, "Baby, I know what you want to say but, it's not that simple. I know we agree to keep in touch but I can't take the risk. I put you in danger each time I speak to you or see you, my enemies watch my every move! I'm sorry, but this will be the last time I will talk to you. I cannot put you in harm's way by being selfish. I want you to stay safe. You do understand, don't you, baby?"

"No, I don't!" Jeff gasped as he burst into tears. "Please, don't do this, don't turn me away! I love you, Randy!"

"And I love you too! That is why I have to do this! Please don't make this harder than it is, Jeff," Randy told him in a choked sob. It pained him to do this but he had no other choice.

"Please, just leave everything behind and come stay with me and Matty. We can make it work! Please, Randy, say you will!" Jeff pleaded with him between hard sobs.

"I can't! I need to stay here to keep an eye on Dusty. I have to make sure that he doesn't try anything to get to you. He's not going to let me off if he finds out what I did but I can deal with him. But I can't do that if I'm not here. Please, baby, try to understand, you have to let me go!"

"NO! Please don't go! I need you, Randy!" His heartbreaking sobs drew the others' attention and they opened the door and looked in with concern.

"Please Jeff, just forget me. You'll find someone else to love. Just remember this, I will always love you! Goodbye Jeff!" and Randy hanged up before breaking down completely.

"Noooo …!" Jeff shook his head furiously, crying hysterically as the others rushed in. He collapsed in Matt's arms and continued to sob helplessly. He remained inconsolable. Kennedy finally left to get the doctor and soon, Jeff was sedated. As he felt himself slipping away into an induced sleep, he whimpered Randy's name and was soon engulfed in darkness.

"He'll be out for several hours. Why don't you grab some sleep in the waiting area?" the doctor advised them before leaving.

"I'll stay here with Jeff," Shannon offered and took Jeff's hand in his, looking forlornly at his friend.

Matt nodded and the rest trooped out slowly. Instead of going to the waiting area, they headed to the cafeteria and ordered coffee. It had been a long night. Nobody spoke for a while. Finally, Kennedy said, "I don't know how he does it. He's like a chameleon. It's like he has two personalities."

"Don't doubt his love for Jeff, he truly loves him!" Matt said quietly.

"We all know that but he has a really mean streak hidden within," Kennedy said. "Don't tell me you're not afraid for Jeff if things didn't turn out the way it did. You saw what he did to those guys! He hacked off their limbs!"

"Now hold on! We are sworn to secrecy! Why are you bringing it up?" Hunter gave him an angry look and Kennedy looked down. He had seen many things in his life but what he witnessed at the dock was something he didn't want to remember.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," Kennedy finally apologized.

"If you have something to say, just get if off your chest and don't bring it up again!" Mark spoke up.

Everyone turned to him as he said, "I know that some of you do not condone what Randy did. You're entitled to your opinion but I have this to say, I can understand why he did it. It was the only way he can guarantee that they wouldn't go after Jeff again. He did it to protect him. And I would have done the same thing myself!" he added on a final note.

There was silence and then Cena piped in, "And so would I. Each and every one of us will do anything to protect our loved ones. You don't know what you will do until you're confronted with the situation. Don't forget that they almost killed Jeff!" he spoke emphatically.

"I agree with Mark and John," Matt said. "If Randy didn't do what he did before we got there, I would have killed them myself!"

"But he cut off their limbs and injected them with morphine to numb the pain and keep them alive. He tortured them slowly, it was downright cruel! He could have just killed them with a shot in the head!" Morrison objected.

"They took turns to gang rape my brother and left him to die slowly! What do you call that?" Matt's eyes narrowed with anger.

"Calm down, Matt. We're just talking. Don't take it the wrong way," Glenn tried to placate him.

"Our dad was shot to death, our house got blown up and my brother was tormented and raped and left to die! And you're telling me that it was cruel to kill those bastards the way Randy did? I wish Randy had waited for me. I would like to cut out their black hearts and feed it to them!" Matt yelled angrily.

"Everyone here agrees that they deserve to die, Matt. Randy took it upon himself to mete out justice the way he sees fit. Some of us may not agree with his methods but I speak for myself when I say, I'm glad he put an end to it. As far as I'm concerned, the matter is closed. What I'm worried about now is Jeff," Mark said, his brows furrowing with worry.

"He's not going to get over Randy any time soon," Kennedy said in a woeful tone.

"He will, in time, with everyone's support," Kevin said with a sigh. "I have to say this about Randy Orton, though," and he looked at everyone, "He has a lot of heart in him. He's hurting just as much as Jeff but he did the right thing in letting Jeff go. I wished I've met the man earlier and convinced him to switch sides. He would have made one hell of an FBI agent!"

~*~

Three months later ……….........

Jeff watched their kites took to the sky. He was seated on the ground, Indian style and holding the ball of strings in one hand. Occasionally, he would let loose more string and watched his kite go higher. He painted it himself and some others. Each of them had a different picture. He was flying a fiery orange and red dragon with green scales. Shannon was standing a distance from him, teaching Hunter and Shawn's kids the tricks in kite flying. They were shouting excitedly as their kites went higher and higher. Heather and Greg were both six year olds. Hunter and Shawn decided that it would be easier to cope with both starting school at the same time, both hitting puberty at the same time and both starting to date at the same time. Yep, they thought they could save themselves a lot of trouble by just going through everything once! Smart huh!

After making sure that their kites were safely aloft, Shannon told them to just hold on to their strings and let the wind do the work. He left them to their own devices and went to sit down beside Jeff. "They're pretty well behaved, for now!" and shot Jeff an impish grin.

Jeff punched him friendly on his arm and warned, "Don't give them any funny ideas! Hunter will rip your head off if those kids start giving him hell!"

Shannon feigned a look of hurt and said, "Are you saying I'm a bad influence?" and Jeff nodded and grinned, "I know you, Shanny, you're always up to no good!"

Shannon giggled and put a finger to his lips and whispered in a conspiratorial tone, "Don't say anything but I told the kids to play a trick on their dads. Hunter needs to loosen up and Shawn, well, I guess he'll take it in stride."

"Shanny, don't say I didn't warn you," Jeff told him as he lay on his back and Shannon joined him, giving him the details and swearing him into secrecy.

Meanwhile, Matt and Kevin were busy turning the meat at the barbeque pit. They were catching up with each other. Kevin had met someone two months ago. Upon his retirement, he had taken a vacation to the Maldives and met his current flame, Karen on the trip. She was currently helping Shannon's mom in the kitchen, taking out the cookies and cake she baked for the special occasion, the Hardys' housewarming.

Hunter and Shawn were somewhere in the woods. They said they wanted to explore and they left about half an hour ago. They had yet to make their reappearance. Those horn dogs must be making up for lost time by making out somewhere! With two kids living with them, they had to curtail their amorous activities and be more discreet. They were, therefore, very grateful to Shannon for offering to take them off their hands for a while and had lost themselves deliberately in the woods.

Dave, Kennedy, Glenn and Morrison were seated at the long picnic table, playing a game of poker. Occasionally, cussing could be heard when they had a bad hand.

Cena peered from the woodshed and whispered, "All clear! We can move out now! Are you all set?"

"I will be just as soon as you give me a hand here!"

Cena turned to see Mark throwing the tarpaulin over the newly polished deep blue Ford Focus station wagon. A green Honda X11 motorbike was parked next to it. It had yellow and purple bow ribbons tied to its handles. The guys had chipped in to get them as housewarming gifts for Matt and Jeff. They were only delivered last night after some of them brought the brothers out for a night out.

Cena moved to help Mark cover up both vehicles. Both men had excused themselves earlier, saying they were going to the store to get more beer for the party but had in fact, went to the shed to wipe and polish the vehicles. They cleared up the shed and hastened out, going up to the house to clean up before joining the others outside.

"I thought you guys went to get more beer," Matt asked as he noticed they came back empty handed.

"Huh, they were all out of beer," Cena said the first thing that came to his mind and Mark's mouth twitched. He couldn't believe what Cena just said.

Matt looked at them in disbelief but chose not to pursue the matter. "We can start eating once Hunter and Shawn get here. Where are they, anyways?" he asked, looking around.

"They're screwing around somewhere," Kennedy informed them nonchalantly as he called in his cards and got up.

"Watch your language around the kids, Ken," Dave warned him in a low tone, glancing up to check the kids weren't close by.

"Sorry," Kennedy muttered and went to join the rest at the barbeque pit. He deftly picked up a piece of chicken and chomped on it, "Lets not wait, I'm hungry!" he spoke with his mouth full.

Cena wrapped his arm around his shoulder and chuckled, "You're always hungry, Ken. Better watch that waistline of yours or Dave may look elsewhere for a more attractive partner!" he teased.

"Hey!" Kennedy pushed him off, "Dave loves me the way I am! Isn't that right, honey?" he addressed his boyfriend.

"Of course! I just love those love handles growing on you!" Dave took his eyes away from his cards and grinned at him.

At that, Kennedy frowned and checked his waist and realizing that he just got punk, said, "Just for that, I'm eating your share tonight!" and proceeded to chomp on another piece of chicken.

Matt shook his head and looked over to check on his brother. He and Shannon were huddled close together, whispering and giggling. "What are the two up to?" he muttered and gestured towards them.

Everyone turned their heads and Cena said, "Don't know but I can find out!" and he went to join them. As soon as he left, Kevin asked Mark, "So, how are things going with the two of you and Jeff?"

"We've called a truce since both of us didn't want to put any pressure on Jeff until he's ready," Mark informed him but his eyes were trained on Jeff. He smiled when Jeff rolled on the ground, bursts of giggles escaping him as he tried to get away from Cena and Shannon who were tickling him.

"I'm glad you guys came to keep him company. He has been brooding in his room since we moved in. He hasn't been the same," Matt told them in a worried tone.

"It has only been three months, Matt. He needs more time and with Mark and John around to lavish their attention on him, he'll bounce back in no time!" Kennedy said convincingly.

Matt looked dubious but Mark said, "Don't worry too much, we'll keep him busy."

"You can't be serious!" Dave said as he folded his game and joined them. "Look, if there's a time to make your move, it's right now!" He had overheard their conversation. "You need to court and flirt with him and take his mind off Orton. And with the two of you doing the chasing, Jeff will be kept on his toes that he won't have time for anything else!"

Mark looked half-convinced and Dave taunted, "John is making his move, if you haven't noticed," and Mark whipped his head towards them. And true enough, Cena had picked Jeff up on his back and was running around in mad hap fashion, making Jeff laugh so hard that tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"I'll talk to you guys later," and Mark immediately made a beeline towards them.

"What are you doing?" Kennedy asked Dave. He had one hand on his hip and was tapping his foot on the ground.

"What?" Dave asked him and Kennedy shook his head. "We're supposed to help John get Jeff!" he reminded him.

Dave grinned and said, "As far as I'm concerned, those two get my votes! I'm not taking any sides!"

"Hypocrite!" Kennedy muttered under his breath.

"No, he's not!" Glenn said as he and Morrison joined them. "I believe we call it healthy competition. Mark's my brother and I want him to get Jeff but I know he welcomes the challenge. And, I do believe he's pitting his skills against Cena right now!" he said with a chuckle.

The guys turned to see that Mark had stolen Jeff from Cena and was now running away with him in his arms. Shannon was jumping up and down excitedly with the kids, calling out his support for Mark and then Cena.

"I haven't seen him laugh ever since this started," Matt said quietly but a smile lit up his face as he watched the three men fall to the ground, exhausted with their exertions. Bubbles came out of nowhere and jumped on top of them, yipping happily and licking their faces.

"He's going to be alright, Matt," Kevin said and patted him reassuringly on the shoulder and Matt nodded and smiled, "I believe he is getting there."

……………………………

Randy put down his binoculars and sat back to lean against the tree. He was alone and dressed to camouflage himself in the woods. He had been anxious to find out how Jeff was and what he had just witnessed brought a relieved smile to his face.

He frowned suddenly. _'Mark as well?'_ He knew all along about Cena's interest in Jeff but Mark? And then, he let out a soft chuckle and shook his head. He couldn't object, those two men had his endorsement. "My poor baby is going to have his hands full!" he grinned to himself as he lost himself in the woods. As he trudged away, he carried in his heart the knowledge that his loved one was happy and well. It was all he needed to know. It was enough.

** THE END **

* * *

Reviews to this last chapter would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
